


The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - The Search for Hope

by Kenrai



Series: Adventures of the Hero of Time [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 162,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenrai/pseuds/Kenrai
Summary: In the time succeeding Hyrule's princess' lonely decision Link picks up the pieces of his former life in the rebellion and creates an entirely new future with the proof of his country's holy mark.His duties to the royal family successfully complete the former Hero of Time elects to embark on a journey; a secret and personal journey.One that would remain with him for all time.
Series: Adventures of the Hero of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827988
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Prologue: The Pursuit for Recognition  
Scour for the Lost Companion Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Opening Title" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Orchestrations. Chapter Briefing.  
"Inside a House" - The Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).

\--

In the vast, deep land of the country of Hyrule... therein echoes a myth. A myth held with dearly by some and controversially by others within the confines of the Royal Family.

The myth of a boy who, after battling evil across time and saving his country, crept away from the motherland that had made him a living legend.

Finished with the godlike duels he once waged across time, this boy chose to embark on an expedition. This expedition, so secret and so personal, was one that resonated within him for years to come; never to leave him.

A single effort of naive-minded hope. A hope that carried him through the near futile battles for the war-torn country of Hyrule.

A hope that, when even the demonic shadows of his ill-begotten destiny began to loom overhead, saved him from himself.

This hope...

Was Navi.

\--

Scene 1

"I know, I know!"

"If you knew then I wouldn't be giving you into trouble over it so often!"

Malon's voice, as always, had the power to make him feel guilty as if he had somehow committed a terrible crime.

In a temporal sense, he had...

He just didn't tell her of it... couldn't tell her of it.

"Honestly...," the young fire-haired girl huffed, swinging her similarly small arms up to fold forward. "You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days!"

The listening Link found the defusing smile on his face transform slowly into an overconfident grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, exasperated. "Or at least hurt Epona," she clarified, this time in a small smile of her own, seemingly somehow unable to resist. "I don't want her injured!"

He turned his eyes away from her; a brief grin on his expression that told volumes. "Trust me, Malon," he spoke this time with a comforting tone as he began to approach her, lowering his oceanic eyes to make contact with her own. The Kokiri-dressed youth rose his small calloused hands to take hers; although she was still seemingly resolute in her hard-boiled temper she obliged him regardless. "I won't let that happen."

His words, so full of confidence and yet so genuine, left a lasting impression on the young Hylian farm girl; she found herself widening her eyes and dropping her hardened exterior. A very small blush began to grow below her eyes as she pulled her fingers free from his, turning away from him in obvious embarrassment.

Link couldn't help but grin in short-won victory. Although he had used his mental maturity advantage it was always one that served him well.

"W-Whatever..."

Even as she spun around to face her back to him, a sign of his victory however small, she just as quickly turned back to face him and regained her firmly-worn frown.

"I know it's only been six months since Epona gravitated toward you..."

He smiled, lowering his sea-shaded eyes in remembrance to having used his memory of Epona's song without this timeline's Malon having taught it to him.

It was easily the best way to re-introduce himself to her or, depending on how one looked at it, introduced.

Time travel was sticky business indeed.

"But you know I care don't you?" She asked, tilting her head at him as she did. "Dad and Ingo care too y'know," she pointed out before gaining a slow grin as she turned her red-haired head over her shoulder, almost as if the men were standing behind her. "Even if they can't express it very well."

"Don't worry."

The young Hylian's confident voice marked the similar tone change that looked right at home with him; as Malon swivelled her flare-haired head to re-face him she rose her similar-shaded eyebrows in surprise.

"I won't fail," he added, his young voice devoid of any self-doubt. "That I can promise you."

It was a wide grin that somehow suited him to a tee; the indicator of a confidence that, could probably be considered his greatest strength, and also his greatest weakness.

What a contrast, the smiling Malon thought to herself, shaking her head as she stepped forward to approach him. She kept her thankful smile upon her young face as she placed her hands across his arms, readying to embrace.

"Just be careful," she clarified, rubbing her hands across his tousled and scruffy Kokiri Tunic, as if to smooth its creases out. "I know you take a lot of risks and..."

He leaned forward and brought her close with a surprising speed that startled the little maiden into gasping, her similarly small hands hovering just above his back.

"I'll come back to you..."

When she finally gained the nerve to rest her fingertips across his back he pulled her away from him with the same sudden force that made her gasp earlier. When she had her similar-eyed gaze on him he held her arms with his own, leaning to the side in the confident smirk she had known him for. When he re-opened his mouth to finish his declaration she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I promise."

~

"Herrrrrre y'go Mr. Dodongo Busterrrrr! Good as new!"

The Biggoron's gargantuan hands lowered in its similarly wide smile as it gripped the tiny blade in its possession by comparison. The eyebrow-risen Link rose up his hands to receive the graceful gift, his joy similarly soaring.

"All right!"

His exclamation marked the return of his overjoyed and open-mouthed smirk; he swiped the newly re-forged Kokiri Sword's hilt as it dropped to approach him. With a small series of swings, purely for practice, the grinning Link bore witness to the beautiful work of the blacksmithing magic of the Gorons.

The small-sword, now no longer looking like a simple knife, was one to be taken seriously and a fearsome one indeed; although the blade itself had been sharpened many times over its length and girth were both still on par. The main difference however was its gloriously-constructed hilt; having used up the little ruby that the Kokiri once stored within it for a gift, Link had merely asked the huge Goron to 'surprise' him in its design.

And surprise him he did.

Although it looked fairly standard enough, the hilt now boasted a beautiful bright-yellow steel that hearkened back to the youth's unknown legends. The grasping part of the hilt as well had been expertly crafted, perhaps to increase ease of use.

Biggoron had easily outdone himself.

"Really great stuff Biggoron...," he nodded his blonde-haired head in his gratefulness as he marvelled at the blade, holding it up in the sunlight for all to admire. As he lowered it however he re-rose it but only to place it within its old sheath hung on his back, now with a fashionable and practical belt across his torso. "How much do I owe ya for it?"

The humongous mountain of a Goron merely laughed off his words, one of his similarly huge hands rose up as if to ward off the request.

"Ask the legendarrrrrry Dodongo Buster for Rrrrrupees?! Big Brrrrrother Darunia would have my head!"

The listening Link shut one of his oceanic eyes as he brought up his small hands to fold forward, his toothy grin threatening to split his face. "I bet he would!" The former Hero of Time chuckled well-naturedly. "It's been too long since I saw him...," he murmured this time, his open mouth soon closing into his smile as he lowered his eyes as if in thought. "And Barkner too."

"You should go see them! I hearrr they'll be in Castle Town!" Biggoron nodded his gigantic head, a morale-raising grin atop his rocky complexion. "Big Brrrrrother's always asking about you!"

His ego having been stroked, even just a little, the overinflated youth unfolded his arms to rest them atop his green-capped head, his closed-eyed grin warm and radiant.

"I mean, who can blame him," he shot back, more of an objective statement than a question of conjecture. "I am the legendary Dodongo Buster, after all!"

Biggoron laughed and, with great physical strength several times beyond that of the boy, it rumbled all throughout Death Mountain and its surrounding crater. He lowered his huge left hand, palm open. The standing Link re-opened only a single eye before flashing his companion a thankful grin before he laughed as he slapped his right hand in a returning high-five gesture.

"May yourrr new sworrrrd always strrrrike true!"

The listening Link grinned as he swiped his palm against the rocky Goron's own, a wink on his young face. "You know it!"

–

2

"Thanks Epona..."

With a light sigh of effort Link slowly dismounted the similarly small steed, a smile on his face as he did.

"You'll be okay out here... right?" He asked the intelligent young colt, petting her thin brown coat. She snorted back at him and appeared to be nodding her head; a sign of affection and affirmation to his response. He chortled lightly, his grin re-appearing on his complexion. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" The boy grinned, pulling her in softly for a short hug before patting her mane of white hair. "I'll be back in a Deku Nut's flash!" He called over his shoulder as he turned to rush toward the open drawbridge.

It had been a total of six months since Link had returned to his childhood; half a year since the cataclysmic battles he had once been called the 'Hero of Time'.

Although he missed the moniker and having some kind of purpose in his life what he truly missed was the companionship he had lost, not only in the woman that sent him back but in the former Great Deku Tree's trump card; an ace in the hole that, on more than one occasion, saved his life.

Navi, the fairy.

The last time he remembered even seeing her was within the Temple of Time; upon returning to the holy chapel after choosing to warn this timeline's princess Zelda of Ganondorf's intentions, he could not locate her inside. Especially not now that they had no choice but to keep the Chamber of the Master Sword sealed so as to avoid another disaster.

In spite of any regrets he may have had however his words at least did not fall upon deaf ears; with the divine power of the holy Triforce of Courage to back his claims, princess Zelda even managed to rope in her interested father; the fair and just Daphnes Nohansen. Although he had previously vehemently denied his daughter's prophetic dreams as sheer fables he at last bent his will, if only to the appearance of the godlike Triforce itself.

Agreeing to keep the time-travelling Link's story secret to within the confines of the royal family itself, Daphnes at once apprehended the traitorous Ganondorf and his military force that accompanied him into Hyrule. Now at last free of his duty the former Hero of Time left to re-acquire his relations with former friends, including Malon and those of Lon Lon Ranch, the Gorons of Death Mountain and those of Zora's River.

However not before the perceptive Zelda chose to gift her new and old companion the royal family heirloom; the Ocarina of Time. Although she did this once before in Link's own timeline to prevent their enemy's takeover she did this now out of appreciation; a gesture not lost on the knowledgeable Hero of Time. In spite of his melancholy over the loss of what could have been with princess Zelda in the previous chronology he gracefully accepted the new Zelda's gift, safe in the knowledge he had been given by her alternate self.

Everyone in this once war-torn country had been given a second chance.

A second chance in the lives that were once lost in the alternate Hyrulean Second Civil War.

It did his guilt and nerves very well indeed for him to meet the once deceased Barkner and Alwyn, truly indebted to the Sainted Three for their mercy on his culpability.

That said, however, he thought...

"I still haven't re-met Raynard..."

His quiet and deeply-contemplative thought carried his slow march through the stone steps of Hyrule Castletown, his destination the market ahead of him.

If he was working in the Hylianis Militaris Ordinis in the future I came from, he thought...

Then surely he'd be living here somewhere?

He let out a saddened sigh through his nose as he swept his oceanic-eyed gaze around the lively metropolitan, unable to see hide nor hair of the last seeming survivor of the Van Garrick clan.

It was then, however, that he double-took for his eyes widened at the sight waiting for him at the Hyrulean market bazaar; two male forms stood, one folded-armed and one with his rocky arms across his hips. A Zoran and a Goron.

Rather amazingly, it was Alwyn and Barkner respectively.

They appeared to be engrossed in conversation with one another, seemingly having been previously acquainted. When the low-smiling Alwyn's sapphire-like eyes briefly wandered in his direction they widened and, following his talking partner, the similarly-faced Barkner swung his surprise 'round and grinned widely. When they both waved him over the standing Link couldn't help but laugh as he broke into a run, weaving in and out of the busy marketeers.

"Pipsqueak!"

Genuinely thankful to hear the Goron's ever lively greeting Link laughed as he fast approached him, reaching up to hi-five the taller form before him, a similar-faced grin on his expression.

"It's the big man!"

The two shared a brotherly laugh together; a true indication of the friendship they could have once shared in the original timeline.

It was something Link was very glad he was able to rectify.

Knowing the folded-armed Alwyn was as stoic as ever however he swivelled his grinning-faced head 'round to eye the tall Zoran before rising his left hand to salute in quiet greeting. The older male, somewhat amused by the display, took on a small grin of his own as he stood folded-armed before slowly nodding in recognition.

"What are you two doin' here?" The former Kokiri questioned, his grin replaced by a simple wider smile as he swung his eyes between them. Alwyn's smile grew if only by a little as he exchanged his look with the wincing Barkner.

"It's um... funny you should say that..."

Even in the way he spoke the listening Link somehow knew it was a trap; when he sensed a new gaggle of presences coming out of the bazaar ahead of him he widened his eyes in search of it.

"Darling!"

Sure enough the small, but ever rambunctious, princess Zora stood next to her large father; king Zora De Bon as well as the Gorons' great leader, Darunia.

"Oh Din please no."

Even as he murmured out his famous comical last words, the little Hylian's daring and sudden escape was halted by the grinning-expressed Barkner; with a single one of his mighty Goron arms he grasped at the scruff of the youth's Kokiri Tunic and lifted him up for all to see his boots flail wildly.

"Hey!" The similarly small Ruto called out, her wide smile soon plunging into the spoiled, annoyed scowl she was known for. "Put him down!"

As they all watched the proceedings Barkner and Darunia let loose a burst of booming laughter fit only for the mountainous Gorons. Even the stoic-mannered Alwyn's grin threatened to split his normally firm-expressed face.

Link grunted as he both systematically landed and was knocked to the ground as Ruto collided into him with a crushing hug. As always he contorted his face into multiple displays of comical agony as the Zoran sovereign mercilessly assaulted him with childlike kisses.

"Oh I missed you!" She called out. Finally finished with her greeting smooches she instead wrapped her finned arms around his green-clothed body firmly and smiled, her ruby eyes shut in glee. However her good mood, sadly, was not to last; in a feat nothing short of incredible she swivelled mood around as the young Hylian in her grip began to sit up from his confinement on the ground. "The last time I saw you was last month!" She pointed out angrily, pulling herself back to place her finned hands across her hips; a truly offended stance indeed. "What's with that?!"

The listening Link rolled his sapphire-blue eyes in response as he opened his mouth to murmur back a half-hearted response. "You're lucky I go to see you at all..."

"What was that?!"

Suddenly realising how close she was to his weak spots the young Hylian very quickly about-faced his attitude and re-faced her with a shaky-laughing smile, zig-zag and all.

"I-I said I'm lucky I get to see you at all!"

The watching Darunia and Barkner let out boisterous laughs all the same in a show of hilarity, positively enjoying the heart-warming scene. While the watching father to Ruto merely shook his head in a disapproving sigh as he balanced his walking cane, the similarly silent Alwyn displayed a contrastingly amused smirk on his face.

"Hmph!"

The folded-armed, spoiled attitude Link knew her for returned and with a vengeance at that; as she stood back up to face him with her surprisingly tall posture, she frowned heavily down at him.

"And don't you forget it!"

The listening Link inwardly rolled his eyes as he pulled himself back up to his feet, placing his own small hand across right hip, allowing his second to hang limp at his side.

"So what is the plan then?" The smiling Alwyn chucked in, his own arms similarly folded. "I hear you're looking for something."

"Yeah...," the young Hylian responded, reaching down to pat out and dust off the lower half of his tunic and his bare knees, a grin on his face as he re-rose it to eye the tall Zoran man. "And I ain't gon' quit 'till I get it." He shot back in his confident, half-joking tone of voice, a grin in his face and in his words. When Ruto opened her mouth to announce her next request however her father was quick to shut her down.

"Can I come with?!"

"NO!"

The wide-eyed Link even found himself shouting out in simultaneous instance, a horrified fear in his eyes.

I can't face another journey like in Jabu Jabu with that, he thought.

And cross-country or wherever Navi's gone to.

Although it had been six months in technical terms, even due to time-travelling and it feeling like a lifetime ago to him, any more time spent with Ruto in that capacity was far too soon. The small guilt that followed his negative thinking soon passed whenever she insulted him.

Which, of course, was far too often.

Finding the situation rather humorous the watching Alwyn and Barkner exchanged quick glances before laughing in their own respective fashions; a simple restrained titter and a clamorous explosion of amusement.

"What do you mean no?" The Zoran princess warned him, leaning her face forward as she placed her small hands across her hips, as if in protest somehow. "Do you remember who I am?"

Finding her rapidly-increasing proximity disagreeable the zigzagged frowning Link hovered his blonde-haired head away from hers, his mixed feelings of obligation similarly waving away before he could successfully pin them down.

"I guess you'll owe me then...," she began again, this time her successful, impetuous grin returned to her expression as she joined her small hands to rest behind her. "When you get back."

The listening Link was far too polite in the upbringing that Saria gave him to voice his retort.

"That'll be the day."

~

"Ah, little Link! Welcome!"

"Hello... Mrs. Thomas."

As always the lightly-smiling Link bowed in a display of respect as he faced the person before him; an older woman perhaps in her late thirties to forties. She was a tall woman of whimsical breed that seemed to belie her realistic sense of good and well-being within the peaceful country she lived in. Although she was always rather pleasant with him he found almost on every occasion he visited the orphanage she ran in Hyrule Castletown, she had an irritating habit of always commenting on the choice of lifestyle he was originally burdened with.

Children are to be shielded from violence; the philosophy of a wise enough woman, he thought.

But the less she knows about me the better, the former Hero of Time countered silently.

"Come in, come in!"

Her bright and cheery attitude did little to lower the guard he had on as he stepped through the building's main lobby and out of the town's back alley.

"Ah! Please don't forget to-?"

His initial laughing tone to shake his head of the matter that she was so fond of put her swiftly at ease. "The boots... I remember."

Even as he sighed lightly in dropping to his rear, rather ungracefully, she turned to smile down appreciatively as he grunted and huffed in removing the wore and weathered brown Kokiri Boots. He dumped them in his usual thoughtless and unsophisticated fashion before turning his frown forward as he marched on after her. It was only when she lost her smile and she stepped on by him to re-adjust his seemingly faulty placement that he very lightly winced in his regret.

Saria always used to say I could be insensitive, he admonished himself silently.

"Well, I'm sorry to say you'll be missing the children today," she reported as she stood back to full stature, 'rounding to face him as she stepped on through with him. "They're on a field trip with Ms. Hayes to neighbouring Kakariko Village," she announced as the two walked through the wooden door before them and into the well-designed classroom awaiting. "She's certainly got her hands full!"

"I'll bet." Link bantered the woman's laugh back with a complimenting grin that made her smile widen, even if just a little.

"But..."

The sound of a small folder being pulled from the underside of the hardwood desk before her echoed through the narrow-eyed and listening Link's small and pointed ears.

Here was the information I wanted, he thought.

This is what I've waited more than eleven years and a forgotten lifetime to hear.

"We've finally found your last known relatives' names and identities!" She smiled as she presented the long slice of paper, procured directly out from under the folder placed neatly enough on her desk.

Link's own smile soon dissolved in a firm-expressed narrowing of his oceanic-eyed gaze, his earlier cheer soon replaced by a deep desire for the knowledge she possessed. He nodded up at her wordlessly; an attempt to drive forward their communications as quickly as he could as similarly respectfully as he could.

It was an odd mix.

As she leaned down to his level and bent her knees to do so, she reached forward with her free left hand and began to draw the long bangs of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Although slow and led up to, the act managed to take the embarrassed youth off guard enough that he coughed very softly and took a wary step back from the soft touch of the woman.

She always had this annoying habit, he thought.

Why can't you keep your mitts off me?

"I'm sorry...," she apologised, a similarly soft smile hanging on her face to match the odd saddened look in her eye. "I know this must be a lot to take in so suddenly. We don't have to-?"

"Yeah, we do."

His harsh counter, so firm and fierce, made the listening Mrs. Thomas widen her eyes even if a little. Realising he was being far too rude and blunt he shut his eyes and his hardened frown flinched terribly; a realisation of his mistake.

She'll understand, he thought.

This is important to me.

"No, I'm sorry," he rectified his frown soon switching to a more patiently-held if, vaguely tense, smile. "Saria taught me better 'n that." The youth added as he chuckled, raising up his small left hand to rest behind his green-capped head; a reminder of his usual well-natured ribbing.

The frowning Mrs. Thomas very slowly regained her own smile as she undertook the information he fed her, nodding. "Ah... yes... Saria..."

The standing Link winced and made ready to flee, almost as if he were dealing with a rabid Cucco.

I shouldn't have mentioned her, he thought.

She hates when I do that; why couldn't I have remembered that?

He inwardly cursed his greatest weakness and prepared for the inevitable talking to that she was going to give him.

"Well... anyway...," the long brown-haired woman chuckled lightly before she held forward the piece of paper she had previously been dangling for him, as if a forbidden prize. "Here. You deserve to know."

Her odd choice of direction made him rise his eyebrows before, very slowly, reaching his left hand forward to take the firm paper. It crinkled lightly in his touch as she passed him it delicately; a promise to come for the shaky-fingered ex-Kokiri. He turned it around to eye it hungrily and widened his deep-cerulean eyes down at it, anxious and restlessness driving him on.

Firbrand, L.

Date of Birth: 680

Date of Death: 709

Profession: Market Stall owner

The woman's face was, as most of these forms had, a picture drawn using rather talented artistry; it depicted a smoothly-faced frowning woman staring back at him, her long hair coloured in with what appeared to be blonde hair and in a suspiciously similar style to his own.

I guess I get my hair from her, he thought.

"F-Firbrand...," he murmured, eyes narrowing down at the woman's face before soon raising up to face the teacher above. "What's her first name?"

"I believe it was 'Lisa'," the smiling Mrs. Thomas claimed, pointing one of her slim fingers down at the 'L' resting on the page he once surveyed. "I'm sorry to say that I never really knew her... or your father."

"My father?"

"I couldn't dig up any information on him I'm afraid," she chuckled sadly; a melancholic apology. "I guess the organisation in the Hylianis Militaris Ordinis could use some work."

Link's eyes lowered in thought and memory to how Hyrule's king's military force was so easily overpowered.

The woman wasn't wrong; their leadership could have been handled a lot better.

"W-Wait...," he murmured out again, his mind connecting the dots he was slowly given. His sea-shaded eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Does that mean that-?"

She nodded, a light smile on her face. "I believe he, also, was within the ranks of the Hylianis."

So he was a knight, the listening Link thought, his eyes very slowly narrowing as they lowered once again to take in the image of his deceased mother.

I guess he's where I get my skills from.

"So they died... in the same year I was born... huh." The frowning Link mumbled out thoughtfully, his mind attempting to piece together the chain of events that led to their demise.

Wasn't the year 709 the end of the last Civil War, he thought.

I should have done more research.

Mrs. Thomas nodded as she raised her hands to rest on her bent knees, opening her mouth to respond. "Yes...," she nodded gravely. "We're still not entirely sure of the actual facts that led to their... passing... but from what I was able to piece together I hear she was able to make it out of Hyrule Castletown."

He rose up his blonde-haired head in a narrow-eyed frown to listen, genuinely interested.

"The place was...," she began again, a tiny falter in the form of a near unscaleable wince that made the watching Link furrow his brow contemplatively.

"It was a war-zone, literally..."

His impolite, if patient interruption, made the woman rise her chestnut eyebrows in response.

"Wasn't it?" He asked, curious and all.

From what he was able to remember, the Great Deku's sprout in the ruined future he once came from illuminated what truth he was able to make out; his deceased mother had somehow managed to make it as far as the limits of Kokiri Forest.

An incredible feat, considering the country was embroiled heavily in war.

She must have gotten injured on the way, he thought as he briefly lowered his eyes in contemplation.

"Y-Yes...," the listening Mrs. Thomas nodded, a nervous little chuckle in her tone, as if unsure somehow. "I still remember how we were all evacuated; I believe the Gorons' reinforcements were delayed from arriving – something to do with a problem atop Death Mountain – and, as a result, our own men were losing heavy number to the invading Zoran forces."

That'll be why things were so desperate, he thought.

Thinking back he was downright shocked that the likes of Alwyn, Ruto and even king Zora could meander around Hyrule Castletown, even if it had been over ten years since the war.

"I guess ten years really is a long time."

"I'm not sure how far she got; we all lost contact with Lisa that day," the frowning teacher continued on, drawing the youth's attention once more. "I suppose she must have gotten as far as that forest in the south if it were those... Kokiri that sheltered you." She finished, a kind of restrained smile on her face. The listening Link returned a similar kind of smile, knowing of her wariness on the odd forest and its similarly strange inhabitants.

It had a fairly negative reputation within the city.

"I hear your father also passed on during the war; it's a shame," she continued on, a kind of saddened frown dotting her expression. "For a young Hylian boy to be living with the Kokiri, it's..."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

Don't do this again, he thought.

"She hates the fact I live there."

"Well... I'm just glad you're alive," she claimed, her amiable attitude and smile returning in full force as she leaned forward to embrace him. Again he was taken by surprise and grunted as shot his small arms to his sides. "Maybe one day you can meet a very lucky family here." She finished as she pulled back from him to rest her hands delicately upon his green-clothed shoulders. He laughed back at her nervously and anxiously, unsure exactly of what to say to her.

"U-Um... s-sure..."

–

3

"I'll bet that was awkward."

"Yeah; you ain't kiddin'," the grinning Link batted back, leaning himself casually against the door-frame of her house, deep in the Kokiri Forest. He folded his small arms in his well-enthused grin as he continued. "Seems like almost every time I go there I get told I've to be adopted."

"So you've said." The listening Saria retorted, her emerald-green eyebrows rising up lightly in her own seemingly knowing smile. She remained as busy as ever, bent over forward as if searching for something under her similarly small bed.

"Can you imagine?" He shot over in a jolly laugh, his grin widening a little. "A family takin' me in?"

"But they wouldn't."

Saria's sudden and somewhat firm tone made him almost drop his grin altogether in surprise; he blinked as she at last stood to her feet, having seemingly procured what she was previously searching for. As she about-turned to face him she re-opened her mouth.

"Because you're one of us," she claimed, adding a small grin as she spoke. "Right?"

The listening Link shook off his surprise and nodded in his regained grin, his usual cheer returned to him. "Right!"

She watched him for a second or two after he spoke almost as if looking for some kind of indicator that he was lying, her emerald-haired head tilted lightly to the side as she did. When she couldn't find it she merely reacquired the smooth smile she wore so well as she stepped forward to hang out the belonging she was seemingly searching for earlier.

"Here," the little Kokiri girl began, a melancholic far-away look in her sapphire-blue eyes. "Take it."

Link's earlier joyful grin was very quickly lost to a much more serious and hardy frown; at last he was able to read the atmosphere that she was attempting to create. He reached forward and took the belonging she hovered out before him; seemingly a necklace of all things. A long string held it together and, on the necklace itself, was a very small ruby; a familiar looking ruby indeed.

Isn't that the jewel that was once inside the Kokiri Sword, he thought.

But I've already used that in the timeline that I came from.

So if she has one of those, then...

"It's okay," Saria whispered softly, a smile on her similarly unblemished face. Seemingly reading his very ruminations she stepped forward and hung the pendant over his head and onto his neck. "It's from... that... isn't it?" the seemingly young Kokiri stated, nodding her green-haired head toward the reforged blade hanging on his back. His deep-azure eyes widened and he opened his mouth to begin making excuses for it and explain the inconsistency. "It's okay," she repeated, this time in a smiling laugh as she shook her head at him. "I know you're not the same Link I raised."

That must have made her realise.

But to have made those kinds of connections with the limited information she possesses, he thought.

"I don't know how you managed to do it...," she began again, this time with a cheeky mixture of a raised eyebrow and a small grin on her face. "But it doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't-? W-Wha-?"

"Even if you're from a completely different reality, it makes no difference to me," she at last clarified for the surprised youth. "You have no guardian fairy and you may not even be the child I loved."

He found his cheeks growing red with comical embarrassment and he swerved them to avoid her eyesight. She didn't give him much option for room however and stepped forward to embrace him in a hug one might give their child.

"Because, to me...," she began again, shutting her eyes in her contented smile, her words successfully carrying her love. "You've always been him."


	2. Disaster

Chapter 1: Disaster; a Stranger Within a Strange Land  
Scour for the Lost Companion Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Opening Demo" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Theme of Chase" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Majora's Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Clock Tower" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Happy Mask Salesman's Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).

\--

Having rescued the country of Hyrule in a previous time now forgotten to him, Link uses the six months in his newly-regained youth to reforge the friendships he once had in his earlier adventure. He grows close once more to such names as Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, princess Ruto of Zora's River and even his country's royal family itself. Although the shocked Zelda's pleas were unheard of by her father, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, he at last relented in the face of sheer undeniable proof.

The mark of the Holy Triforce of Courage itself.

As plain as day on the back of his left hand Link proves himself a herald of the possible future that their land portends. With this foresight in hand king Daphnes acts on their foreshadowing knowledge and squashes the Gerudian insurrection before it can even lay foot. With an entirely new series of events playing out within the kingdom of Hyrule, Link can only speculate to the endless forms of possibilities that Zelda's sacrifice in the previous time has allowed them.

With this in mind, and with his duties completed to the royal family he once served, the former Hero of Time at last begins to prepare; a truly secretive and personal excursion for himself. A search for the oddly forgotten guardian fairy that saved his life on countless occasions, by name of Navi. A tiny little cerulean pixie that, in spite of her great effect in history's events, appears to be strangely missing from Hyrule's minds. Indeed when Link questions even his closest companion, Saria of the Kokiri Forest, not even she recognises the name.

Puzzling, to say the least.

Even while in a new timeline completely the determined Link is still fiercely adamant in finding her; with great preparation he looks into not only upgrading his weaponry via Biggoron's smithing techniques and to bring another companion with him, Epona of Lon Lon Ranch, he elects to look deeply into his own past. A knowledge he has gone without for all eleven years of his physical and yet more spiritually.

'Firbrand'.

At last the formerly unknown orphan of the Kokiri Forest has uncovered his forgotten family surname and a fitting one at that. Although the woman who bore him appears to have passed on, on the very day of the Hyrulean civil war, her long blonde hair and even her captivating looks are inherited by her young orphaned son. Indeed even his father, seemingly a perished knight in the civil war, apparently has had his great sword-fighting technique passed down.

It is with only with these very gifts that he has inherited does he stand to face his greatest challenge yet.

\--

Scene 1

"Easy, girl."

Link's half-nervous laugh managed to put the small colt he rode upon at ease; as he made certain Epona was thankfully calm he turned his blonde-haired head and cerulean-shaded eyes up around in quick search and examination.

All around were huge teems of trees as far as the eye could see.

He sighed through his nose and furrowed his brow; a mixture of frustration and puzzlement.

I hate these woods, he thought.

They all look the same no matter how far I go in.

"Well, besides the Sacred Forest Meadow I guess..."

It was only when he caught what sounded like bells fast-approaching from his sharp-left that his combat senses kicked in.

Who's that, he thought.

I can't see a-

VRP

In a single movement a pair of fairy-like entities seemed to appear as if from nowhere.

"Woah!"

NEIGH

Screaming in similar surprised shock, the small horse yelled out as she bound upward in such an abrupt fashion that it managed to knock the wide-eyed Link back-flipping off.

THUD

"Hngh...!"

Although he was conscious barely a few seconds after falling, the former Kokiri could barely stand before falling under a light coma.

Almost as if waiting for this however, a suspicious figure indeed very slowly materialised from the foggy darkness of the Lost Woods, a malicious laugh on its lips. Oddly, it appeared to be a figure that Link would have easily recognised from his former adventure.

A Skull Kid.

Seemingly admiring the pair of pixies' work the Skull Kid rose up his small left hand to lift up the mask he wore; a terrifying picture indeed. Spikes jutted out from its lower sides, all multiple colours that strangely seemed to match one another. The front was a frightening mixture of hellish-red and deep-indigo, two horns projecting upward from its heart-shaped face. Its yellow eyes truly gave it an unsettling appearance that would put shakes in even the near-unflappable Hero of of Time.

Strangely, however, its design did not look quite so foreign.

"Hah!" The Skull Kid laughed, a grin hiding behind the raised mask he held. "You two fairies did great!"

Almost as if reacting to his praise the two guardian fairies of question, one a bright milk shade and the other a deep-magenta, both hovered over to rejoin him.

"I wonder if he has anything good on him..."

As he waddled his little wooden steps forward he narrowed his eyes behind the frightening mask he reset upon his face, appearing to notice something.

"H-Hey..."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah...," the nameless Skull Kid shot back to the frowning purple-shaded fairy, as if speaking to a brother. "I think I... recognise him... but it'll be okay."

He reached forward with his little foot and narrowed his eyes beneath the disguise he wore, putting effort into his attempt.

"Ngh!"

The shut-eyed Link's body flopped quietly onto his back, still seemingly unconscious. His courage returning to him, the Skull Kid leaned down and began to search through the pockets of Kokiri Tunic.

"Skull Kid maybe we should just-"

"Sh!" The mask-wearing hooligan shot over his shoulder, his tone an annoyed one to match. "I didn't ask for your opinion Tatl!"

The cream-coloured pixie gained a very small shade of red to signify her growing frustration.

But she chose not to voice it.

At last the Skull Kid stood back up to his feet, turning 'round with widened eyes to raise up the holy azure-blue of a royal instrument. The moonlight of the Lost Woods around them lit up the Ocarina of Time in his hands; a truly beautiful sight at that.

"Wow...!"

The Skull Kid blinked up at it. "What is it, a harmonica?"

The unknowledgeable child lowered the instrument to his lips underneath the mask he sported and blew through it, producing a soft note. He laughed in response.

"What a pretty ocarina!" The purple-coloured fairy exclaimed out, eyes widened beneath his small frame. "Hey, Skull Kid! Lemme touch it; I wanna see!"

THUD

"No Tael!"

"Ow..."

As if a little brother wincing from being struck by his elder sister, the little Tael shrank back in response as the milk-shaded fairy loomed overhead.

"You can't! What would we do if you dropped and broke it? No way!"

"Aww but... big sis... why can't I touch it too?"

"Ngh..."

In a pained grunt the gasping Link pulled the upper half of his body up from the grassy ground beneath him, cringing in great physical agony. The floating Tatl and Tael were very quick to take notice, both pinging their wings fairly loudly as if to notify the playing Skull Kid. The firmly-frowning Link stood himself up to his feet and narrowed his eyes forward.

The Skull Kid gasped, swinging his masked head 'round, eyes widened beneath it.

An extremely uncomfortable silence descended upon the group of five; the standing Link leaned his head to the side in his hardened glare, none too appreciative of having his gear mugged. The Skull Kid darted his head down to the Ocarina of Time within his possession and, noticing he held it out in the open, very quickly darted it behind him out of sight.

"I'm only gonna warn you once," the narrow-eyed Link began in a hard-growling glower. "Give it ba-"

Before he could even reach forward to take the precious instrument back from him the Skull Kid, with incredible agility indeed, leapt skyward before suddenly landing roughly on the neighing Epona on the youth's right.

Oh no, the watching Link thought, his cobalt eyes widening in rapidly-growing horror.

Thinking quickly he leapt up to grasp at the laughing boy's left leg and, very soon, found himself dragged savagely across the Lost Woods.

"Hngh...!"

The ground felt like sheer fire as it tore through his already weathered clothing and it was only when they were beginning to approach what seemed to be one of the woods' many clearings that the Skull Kid grunted as he pushed the youth off his leg.

"N-No!"

THUD

"Agh...!"

The sound of the Skull Kid's childish and yet somehow demonic laughter echoed on as he rode off into the wooden trunk before him.

Get up, the lying Link thought.

The pain doesn't matter, you've gone through far worse, he told himself.

Get up!

He forced himself back to his feet and, with great anger driving him on, he set off toward the trunk he last saw the group of thieves take off in. Stepping in his eyes darted around in search for them and, as he had half-expected, he could not find them; instead he clocked a series of wooden platforms, each one higher than the last and all seemingly leading to a second chamber. Without another word he narrowed his eyes and set off a second time, his deep-cobalt eyes set on the chamber before him.

~

"W-Woah..!"

One of his greatest weaknesses, as always, managed to take him; as he rushed himself into the room he struggled to stop himself as he fast-approached the edge of the new room's cliff. His eyes widened and his body very slowly began to lean further forward downward.

Oh no, he thought.

His body flipped forward as he finally gave out and let vent to an echoing exclamation of shock and surprise.

Oddly, as he dropped through the endless abyss below, he appeared to clock what seemed to be symbols floating through the air.

THUD

He grunted as he landed rather unceremoniously upon something oddly soft.

Thank Din, he thought as he turned his re-opened eyes down on his saving grace.

It was then however that his eyes widened in shock when he saw it.

What is that, he thought.

An odd kind of flower-like form stared back at him; like something from a storybook.

"Ha-ha-ha..."

CLICK

Link gasped, stumbling to his feet as he rose up his left arm to block the sudden cascade of light that threatened to blind him; floating ahead of him appeared to be the oddly hovering Skull Kid.

How is he doing that, he thought.

Last I remembered Skull Kids in these woods didn't have this kind of Aegir.

"Hey! What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it..."

The listening Link, shocked, narrowed his eyes as he awaited his next words.

"There's no point in riding a stupid thing like that, so I did you a favour and got rid of it."

A malicious laugh echoed out his similarly nefarious-sounding words, making the listening Link widen his eyes.

Has he killed her, he thought, panicking very quickly.

Malon, I'm sorry.

But not as sorry as he's gonna be.

"Man! Not even a smile!" The masked assailant grinned behind his disguise before continuing. "Hah... I see; you think you can stop me don't you?"

The listening Link glared forward; his patience was very quickly run through and, with it, he reached back for the reforged Kokiri Sword laying across his back.

SHIING

"There's no way you can stop me... not with how powerful I am now," the Skull Kid grinned, a somewhat premature victorious grin plastered behind the unsettling mask he wore. "Fool!"

CRIK-CRIK-CRIK-VRRRRR

The deeply-reverberating sound of what seemed to be crackling began to echo out from his mask as he shook his similarly floating head from side-to-side; an incredible Aegir appeared to be manifesting from it and, as the sound drew closer, so did the aura of negativity and hatred.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Even the spiteful Kage Narumono's power and acrimony had some kind of comparable quality to a human.

This kind of heinous enmity was of an eldritch and unknown nature; a kind that truly chilled the wincing Hylian all the way to the boots he wore. The sound, as well as the bitter Quintessence with which it was carried, began to fill the young boy's figure until eventually it encompassed him. His consciousness very shortly faded when the sound of the Skull Kid's malicious laughter echoed on out.

–

2

CRIK-CRIK-CRIK...

The standing Link gasped, swinging his blonde-haired head 'round in sudden search and shock.

Where am I, he thought.

CRIK-CRIK-CRIK...

The immediate nearby area around him appeared to be a forest of some kind.

Was it all a dream? Am I in the Kokiri Forest, he thought.

CRIK-CRIK-CRIK...

Before he could even react in time to it an untold number of Deku Scrubs materialised as if from nowhere; his azure eyes widened and he gasped as he swung his head around, a sudden unhealthy bout of claustrophobia seeping in.

Just run he thought.

He turned tail and rushed back the way he seemingly came, near tripping with the abrupt and sudden movement he gave himself. The youth lowered his head and brought his small hands up to rest upon his forehead; still aching terribly.

Behind him a gargantuan-sized Deku Scrub loomed overhead, its scratchy rattling filling the former Hero of Time's small and pointed ears.

~

When he awoke the small and shallow pool of water below him gifted him with the reflection that he shrank at.

In spite of all of his courage and even in spite of the Holy Triforce's choice with him, he could barely manage to look at himself in the water's reflection; he was now, somehow, a monster.

A tiny Deku Scrub.

With his new similarly small voice-box he exclaimed as loud as his new little lungs would allow and, watching from his spotlit front, the Skull Kid turned his head back and laughed.

Just as before.

"That's a great look for you!"

Link, his new amber-like eyes, shot them up half in rage and half in horror.

"You'll stay here, looking that way... forever!"

With that, the Skull Kid utilised his seeming godlike powers of floatation and hovered back the way, his infuriating laugh following closely behind him. Tael was quick to pursue his companion, left only by the milk-shaded Tatl; as the narrow-eyed Link leapt out from the odd flower he stood on to give chase, the little guardian fairy knocked her small and bright body against the gasping Deku Scrub's head, successfully downing him as she did.

"S-Sister!"

FWIP-DROOM

The cacophonous boom of the huge and vertically-opened hardwood door echoed out through the chamber intensely, successfully garnering the pair's attention; as Tatl 'rounded her wide-eyed shock on the door behind her, her little form pinging in similar surprise, she zipped forward to the fallen door and began to knock her tiny frame against it in some saddened attempt to open it.

"N-No!"

As the frowning Link got back up to his feet he used his new smaller hands to dust himself off, his amber-shaded eyes watching the situation, not without some satisfaction.

For once, I thought...

I don't feel guilty about that.

"Tael, Skull Kid; no!" She exclaimed hopelessly, her body smashing desperately and sadly against the door to no avail.

The watching Link resisted the urge to laugh.

I was raised better than that, he thought.

No matter how badly my situation looks at the moment.

"You!"

Almost as if sensing his very inward and silent thoughts, the floating Tatl swung her body 'round to eye the new Deku form behind her, a small shade of angered red overtaking her.

"If I wasn't dealing with you then I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!"

Her exclamation, so angry and so heated, could only make the listening Link grin.

Shame I can't express it like this, he thought.

"... Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? You little freak!"

Oh she didn't just call me that, he thought angrily.

With little more regard for her Link merely huffed as he simply marched past her, not even a word out in response.

"H-Hey!"

Link merely narrowed his eyes as he marched toward his new enemy's last seen position and the chamber's exit.

"Where are you going?! W-Wait!"

FWIP-DROOM

Just as before the huge hardwood door boomed out loudly as it dropped behind the small Deku Scrub; unbeknownst to the frowning Link, the little Tatl had just barely managed to follow through after him.

"Good goddess that was clo- hey!"

The vindication for his pettiness was hardly one of substance but it carried him through nevertheless and with little guilt at that.

He felt worse for accidentally stepping on a Cucco let alone being called a horrible name.

It was wrong, he knew.

But it was how he felt.

One of my many weaknesses, he thought in a slow-growing grin.

"D-Don't leave me behind!"

FWIP

He resisted the urge to roll his gold-shaded eyes and, sure enough, there she was; the bright ringing that her little form gave off was a loud indicator as to her abrupt movement. This time she chose to hover directly in his line of sight, as if to confront him; his grin very quickly dropped in favour of an annoyed frown and he folded his shrunk arms, a mirror into his dislike for the guardian fairy.

"S-So u-um...," she began, a kind of wavering tone in her soprano. "That... stuff back there...," she started again, turning her cream-coloured form away from his interrogative eye, as if in shame. "I... apologise."

Her words managed to surprise him this time; he rose his wooden-like eyebrows and even dropped his arms; a sight that didn't go unnoticed by the little pixie.

"S-So take me with you!"

She had moved a little closer to stare directly into his amber-shaded eyes, as if finding her correct moment to press him with her request. His eyes narrowed in scrutiny, unsure.

"You wanna know about that little twerp that ambushed you, right?"

His eyebrows rose up a second time, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, I just happen to have a very reliable idea of where he might be going."

The listening Link's eyes drooped in annoyance.

I don't like how she's talking to me, he thought.

It was very matter-of-factly and childish.

Not unlike that of myself, he added somewhat guiltily and silently.

"Take me with you... and I'll help you out. Deal?"

Link inwardly groaned, his eyes very slowly hovering away.

I don't have much of a choice do I, he thought back in retort.

She's my best chance in turning human again.

"Yeah... all ri-"

"Good!" Tatl interrupted him with her pinging echo; a confident grin evident in the tone of her words. "So then it's settled! I'll be your partner! At least until we catch up to that little twerp, Skull Kid."

Link found himself raising a single eyebrow as he leant his head to the side, listening intently.

"The name's Tatl! So, uh... it's... nice to meet you, I guess. Or whatever you're supposed to say."

The silent Link couldn't help but chuckle very quietly to himself, a kind of amused grin hidden behind the anatomy of his new face.

She's not quite Navi, he thought.

But maybe she can lead me to her.

–

3

BURST

"Easy..."

The gasping Link twitched the frown hiding behind his new Deku body as he hovered very slowly through the air, a pair of odd flowers hanging in his two similarly floating hands.

Strangely, they appeared to be gifting him with the power of flight.

Not quite so powerful as his recent enemy however; a kind of very temporary and slow forward flight...

But it was enough to progress forward.

Having received some Deku Nuts from a nearby treasure chest he counted himself rather lucky; he was fairly thankful to find something familiar within this strange and disturbing dimension. It was only when he approached the end of the huge clearing marked with trees however that the similarly flying Tatl pinged out loudly, as if to gain his attention. He gasped as he dropped down next to her, eyes widened.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, this time in annoyance. "I could have fallen! That's dangerous!"

"Oh stop complaining!"

The Deku Scrub's amber-shaded eyes drooped in annoyed narrowing; a comical kind of irritation that appeared to be setting the scene for them.

"I couldn't help it!" She added before swivelling her little form around, as if to shine her cream-shaded light upon the sight awaiting them. "Looking at this... anyone could get surprised."

He soon dropped his scowl when he took in the oddly-shaped tree that stood before them and the reason for her outburst. Sure enough, it was disturbing enough to look at; a kind of twisting tree that looked ominously like himself.

"H-Hey..."

Tatl's worried voice made him swivel his eyes 'round in response.

"It... it kinda looks like you..."

Yeah, thanks for that, he thought back sarcastically.

As if I needed to be reminded.

"Come on...," he urged quietly, turning to leave toward the large tree-trunk chamber on their right. "We're losing progress."

"Y-Yeah..."

~

Strangely, the pair of adventurers found themselves twisting and turning, not unlike that of a previous experience.

And not one the sick-feeling Link remembered very fondly.

The last time this happened, he thought...

Was in the Forest Temple way back in Hyrule.

So then where are we now?

His thoughts were soon swiftly answered however for when he and the flying Tatl stepped through the end of the long and winding hall before them, a pair of huge steel halves formed a door behind them. The little Deku Scrub, eyes widened, could only swing his messy blonde-haired head 'round.

No turning back, he thought.

I need to get that Ocarina back.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say his life depended on the very notion.

"Come on!"

Not one to argue, even in spite of their original meeting, the listening Link merely nodded as he stepped forward to join her. Lying covered in moss and other such roots to his immediate left appeared to be a cog or gear of some kind.

Is this a windmill of some kind, he thought.

"Urgh, I don't have the brains for this."

Sure enough, as if to mock his very silent thoughts, a simple waterwheel splished and splashed in the pond of water resting ahead. As he stepped around to the waterwheel's side he soon found it linked to a rather curious-looking mechanism that subsequently led to a simple-enough wooden bridge walkway, winding and all. Even as it wound incessantly 'round, the frowning Link found the similarly slowly spinning mechanism that was linked the waterwheel below as he ascended to the top at last.

Resting at the foot of the chamber appeared to be a small set of stone stairs leading to a large pair of hardwood double-doors. An odd kind of symmetrical symbol appeared to be etched across them; fire-red and leaf-green designs lay before him.

"Up here!"

He needed no further encouragement.

Stepping forward, the little Deku Scrub ascended the stone steps as quickly as his small body would allow him. As he reached out for one of the doors' fronts a voice stopped him.

"You've met with a terrible fate..."

His amber-shaded eyes widened and he spun around, shocked. Tatl, similarly surprised by the voice's sudden appearance, pinged loudly before swinging her cream-coloured body 'round. The interruption appeared to be but a simple man of all things and a Hylian one at that.

Don't I know him, the frowning Link thought to himself.

More importantly...

How the hell did he just suddenly appear like that?

For what felt like the longest time there was no other presence felt here other than Tatl's; a fact he bolstered with the Aegir sensing ability he began to stimulate with.

Just as quickly and abruptly as he voiced those words...

"Haven't you...?"

Did his very presence itself appear on his sensors.

"How is that even possible?"

His worried thoughts were soon overtaken however when he took in the short man's appearance. Seemingly of little notability, he was dressed in what appeared to be simple merchant clothing; a long purple-shaded waistcoat that went well with the shirt and trousers he wore, as well as the similarly coloured pointed shoes on his feet. A pair of golden bracelets, similar in colour to the brace resting just under his chin and over his shoulders, sat well upon his wrists in his conjoined handed stature. His short brown hair, simple enough, was combed over to one side, as if for professionalism's sake.

And, lastly, an absurdly large traveller's bag was adorned on his back, filled to the brim with masks.

This was the Happy Mask Salesman that he once remembered from his travels in Hyrule.

So what was he doing here?

He couldn't help but flinch when he felt the oddly-fleeing Tatl hide behind him, strangely fearful of confrontation.

He hadn't known her very long but that's unlike her, he thought.

"I own... the Happy Mask Shop stationed in Hyrule Castletown... perhaps you've heard of it?" The man spoke, a kind of disturbing and unsettling wide smile plastered over his somehow darkened exterior.

There's something weird about this guy, the narrow-eyed Link thought to himself as he slowly descended down the stone steps he once walked up.

The smile seemed forced, overdone.

Almost as if he were merely trying to fit in somehow.

"Y-Yeah...," the frowning Link answered him, a small nod. He winced at the new whiny sound of his voice; something that would take getting used to. "I've seen it."

"Ah! Wonderful!" The man nodded in understanding, his eyes oddly shut in his widened smile. "It would appear that, you and I, share a common foe..."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, quite so!" The Happy Mask man smiled on sagaciously. "Were you ever assaulted... by an imp in the Lost Woods?"

If you already know then why the hell are you asking, he thought.

He chose, this time, to remain silent; his own kind of answer.

"Now... don't think me rude, young one..."

Link furrowed his brow.

"But I have been following you..."

The former Hero of Time's senses stuck up, as if for combat.

"For I know of a way to return you... to your former self." He finished, his grin somehow seeming even more malevolent than before; he rested his left hand under his right elbow, his right fist resting softly under his top lip, as if in thought.

Link's eyes narrowed, half in suspicion and half in desperation.

I have no other real leads here and this man clearly knows a lot more than he's telling me, he thought.

I have to do this.

"I'm... listening."

"If you can recover the precious item that was stolen from you... then I can return you to your original form."

The standing Link glared forward, unsure. "How?" He demanded.

The grinning Happy Mask Man merely widened his grin, even if by a little, in response.

Link's frown twitched within his new Deku body, half-disappointed and yet somehow relieved. "Figures..."

"But in exchange..."

The listening former Hero of Time rose his eyebrows, curious.

"All I ask... is that you recover the precious mask that he also stole from me... you may have already seen it."

Oh I've seen it alright, the listening Link thought to himself.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The salesman's laugh, so sudden and yet so high-pitched, could only make the young Deku Scrub near jump in response; the taller man turned his body straight up, a laughing grin upon his expression, as if puzzled somehow.

"Is it not a simple task?" He asked, running his left hand across his chin as if in rumination. "Why... to the former Hero of Time...,"

Link's eyes widened, his senses sticking up again.

How-?

"It should be by no means... a 'difficult' task...," the salesman claimed, a knowing smile on his expression. "Except..."

Oh what now, the young boy wondered silently.

"The thing is... I am a very busy fellow," he claimed, leaning his posture forward as he always seemed to like to, joining his hands together as always. "And I must leave this place... in three days."

Three days, the listening Link thought.

Why?

What's happening in three days' time?

"How grateful I would be if you could bring the mask back to me before my time here is up..."

The man's words, though spoken with a veiled sense of concern and goodwill, were oh-so-obviously full of knowing and deceit.

How does he know I'm the Hero of Time, the former Hylian thought to himself.

Only the royal family know about that.

"Ah... but you'll be fine I'm sure...," the salesman chuckled as he nodded, rubbing his fingers together, as if in thought to the inevitable profit they would make together. "I see you are young... and have tremendous courage."

Maybe not as much as I wished, the little Deku pondered on worriedly.

"I am sure you'll locate it fairly quickly... believe in your strengths... young Link...,"

Again the listening Deku Scrub could only widen his eyes, his shock and surprise at meteoric levels. The Happy Mask Salesman's grin loomed over him, as if pressuring him somehow. When he re-opened his mouth to finish his sentence the demonic look in his eye betrayed the veiled sense of good he attempted to convey.

"Believe..."


	3. Desperation; Frantic Search for the Bombers

Chapter 2: Desperation; Frantic Search for the Bombers  
Retrieval of the Royal Family's Heirloom Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"#4 – Clocktown" - Theophany (Time's End ~ Disc I). Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Tingle's Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Astral Observatory" - Majora's Mask Orchestrations CD. Scene 4.

\--

In a surprising mysterious assault indeed, the shocked Link is attacked by an unknown assailant and his loyal steed stolen. When he comes to he realises that not only was the identity of the attacker not so secret, but indeed, he also managed to take the one thing that was given to him so secretly. An instrument of great and magical power and, quite possibly, the only hope to his rapidly-growing extinction.

The Ocarina of Time.

A tool that, in spite of its grandiose origins and disastrous implications in a previous timeline, had been the rock that kept Link attached to the royal family of his country of Hyrule. And it is this tool that, having been taken by his attacker, has turned against him.

With the power to turn back the clock and even access the divine power of time-travel, Link must now forge ahead through this brave new world of parallel dimensions; a world fit only for those already station within.

The world... of Termina.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

The sound of nearby birds chirping made the wincing Link raise up his small wooden arm, the morning's sun near blinding him.

It must be early, he thought.

"How could you stand that guy?!"

Tatl's sudden and abrupt interjection made him rise his eyebrows up in light surprise as she dangled very quietly in his direct line of sight.

"That guy was the-"

"He knows a lot more 'n he's tellin' us; I know," Link chose to answer her with, his eyebrows lowering back down. "But he's also the only chance I have to return to normal."

"Ah...," the little guardian fairy murmured out, turning away from him as if in shame. "About that..."

"Never mind...," he shot over his shoulder, breezing past her as if she were merely the air he walked through. His sudden brush caused her to squeak in surprise. "Where's our next best lead to ending this?"

Seemingly annoyed at his treatment she huffed before answering him. "Hmph!" She shot back before flying upward as if to look down on the small Deku form below her. "North Clock Town! The Great Fairy's Fountain!"

"North...?"

"That's right; north!" She clarified, spitting her words out with the vindication of an insulted woman. "Last I remember anyway..." She spoke, her voice an unsure murmur.

"If this is South Clock Town...," he began, his amber-shaded eyes narrowing forward. "Then North'll be... this way!"

The little Deku Scrub turned and pattered off just in time to avoid the nearby dog's assaulting leap, his form seemingly headed for the wooden incline leading up. Tatl, surprised by his sudden movement, could only widen her eyes beneath her cream-coloured shade and made ready to take off after his surprisingly swift form.

"H-Hey; wait!"

~

"Oh no!"

Tatl's worried exclamation made even the rushing Link stop and widen his eyes at the sight before him; it wasn't anything he was used to.

Great Fairies don't look like this, he thought to himself, puzzled.

Oddly, a large number of smaller pixies hovered 'round the fountain's design with which he had grown comfortable.

It was only when he drew closer to the stream that a voice echoed out from within it.

"Young one!"

He stopped moving, almost immediately, and widened his eyes. In a comical wince he turned briefly to exchange his unsure look with the body-shaking Tatl to register his surprise. The look through her light confirmed her similar puzzlement.

"Please... listen to me; my almighty form has been shattered by the malevolent and horrifying power of the forgotten ones..."

The listening Link narrowed his topaz-shaded eyes in scrutiny and remembrance.

I remember that name, he thought.

The last time I heard that... was in the Shadow Temple.

What was this mask that the Skull Kid's wearing?

It sounds incredibly dangerous.

"You must find the last piece of my broken self; she should be waiting for you in the Laundry Pool!"

The standing Link, in spite of being unable to express it, chose to grin past his Deku form as he exchanged it with the frowning Tatl on his upper left.

"Time grows short! Please, for the land of Termina... hurry!"

As the small fairies resumed their simple hovering the grinning Link turned his small wooden head to face his new guardian fairy, a grin 'round his hidden expression.

"Up for another run?"

The hovering Tatl narrowed her eyes but found her frown, very slightly, rising up into a tiny smile.

–

2

VIIII...

Although the bright light that the Stray Fairies managed to create, a familiar kind of yellow orb of light, the odd screaming style of laughter that ensued always managed to make the listening Link cringe firmly.

"Never gonna get used to that..." He murmured out, running a wooden finger through his ears.

"Shh!"

Tatl's sudden admonishment made him turn his indignant frown up to face her very briefly before quickly turning his look on the woman that hovered high above him.

Sure enough, it was a Great Fairy and she seemed to wear all that he remembered from his last adventure in Hyrule.

But was it the same one, he wondered quietly.

Because if it was...

"Z-Zen'nō... Yōsei...?"

"Whomst...?" The tall woman pressed delicately as she leaned forward, her hands joining together as if in thought. "Of whomst do thou speak of, child?"

"N-No-one I guess...," the chuckling Link replied, running his small hand across the back of his green-capped head in a mix of melancholy and mild embarrassment. "S-Sorry..."

"This one needs no apologies for thou hath saved me," she smiled down at him warmly. "Unfortunately... this one cannot return you to normal form."

Just as I suspected, the listening Link thought with an understanding nod.

The Happy Mask Man is really my only chance then, he surmised.

"All this one can offer thou now... is a boost in Aegir."

The silent Link, his eyebrows rising in surprise, could only wonder.

But I already have my Aegir unlocked, he thought.

How would-?

He realised, very quickly, that he hadn't used any Quintessence while locked within this tiny form.

He couldn't seem to at all.

She was unlocking it for him.

"Just as thou did for the green fields of Hyrule...," the Great Fairy began, lowering her hands and shutting her aqua-violet eyes. A kind of unnatural wind stirred up around her form, as if to signify her raise in power. "Please... save the beautiful lands of Termina!"

HUMMMM...

A similarly small aura of divine energy fell upon him with a sudden speed that surprised him; with widened eyes he found himself very quickly lifted into the air, as if by telepathy somehow. There he levitated in mid-air before, finally, the Great Fairy's technique did its work; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped his blonde-haired head backward, falling unconscious.

"L-Link?!"

Although Tatl's oddly worried call never reached him it wasn't long before the technique appeared to end the the little Deku boy was dropped to the ground. Gently he landed and, his eyes seemingly shut from the endeavour, very slowly scrunched up to match the slow-growing grin he gave. His small hands, along with the rest of his body, began to shake and tremble as if in excitement. It was only when, at last, he decided to laugh as he opened his amber-shaded eyes wide and extend his small arms to both his sides as if in victory.

The feeling of a large dose of power that, suddenly shot through him, began to overtake him; it was as if the woman above him merely unlocked the door hiding away within him to access the floodgates of his Aegir.

"Your next best lead... would probably be the Astral Observatory in the town's outskirts; there within an old man whomst lives could best serve thee."

"Okay...," the listening Link nodded, the grin on his face threatening to overtake the rest of his expression. "You've been a great help! Thanks so much!" He shot up, shutting one of his eyes in thanks as he rose up his right balled fist, a grin hidden behind his Deku form.

~

"W-What's this...?!"

The little man's sudden hushed exclamation made the little Deku Scrub wince, almost as if being called out by a teacher for a misdeed.

"White fairy...? Green clothes...? Could you be, by chance, a forest fairy?!"

The small man's call at last made the rolling-eyed Link swing around to eye him and, sure enough, he was facing a crazy.

He was seemingly dressed in what looked like a child's jumpsuit; green in colour, much like Link's old tunic, it appeared to cover almost his entire body bar his face. Even his small and pointed ears, directing his heritage to Hylian, were covered by the odd bodysuit he sported. The first thing the wide-eyed Link took note of was the huge and brightly-red nose he carried as well as the odd goatee resting on his chin.

To call the man 'strange' would be much too small an understatement.

"Oh my!" The man exclaimed a third time before lowering his eyes to face the smaller Deku form below him. "My name is Tingle!" He at last introduced himself with. "I think I am the same as you sir! A forest fairy!"

The zigzagged-faced Link exchanged a comically deadpan frown with the contrastingly grinning Tatl.

"Alas, although I'm thirty-five years of age no guardian fairy has come for me yet..." The little man lamented, his grin soon dissolving into a saddened frown as his eyes followed the floating Tatl.

"He's thirty-five?!"

The young Link's wide-eyed silent thoughts were soon answered however.

"My father tells me to grow up and act my age...," the newly-introduced Tingle began, his frown soon turning into a childish pouting scowl. "But why should I?!" He exclaimed over at the young Deku, almost as if he were speaking to his father himself.

Link couldn't help but wince as he took a wary step back, raising up one of his small arms as if to ward him off.

"I tell you, Tingle is the very incarnation of a fairy!" The self-proclaimed man exclaimed once more, an odd kind of grin upon his expression. "Now, while I stand here waiting for a guardian fairy of my own... I sell maps to help out my father!"

The former Hero of Time's eyebrows rose up and he took a step back forward, his interest in the conversation suddenly revitalised.

If this man was really a cartographer, he thought.

Then maybe he'll know where all the important areas are.

"Lucky, lucky!" The man exclaimed again, jumping into a small song and dance. The listening Link found himself avoiding the odd man's eyesight in a comical display of embarrassment. "You're so lucky to have a guardian fairy!" He claimed. "I know, I know! We should be friends!"

"U-Uh s-sure..."

"Yes, yes!" Tingle grinned out, his enjoyment clear. "In exchange, I will sell you a map very cheaply as a true sign of friendship!"

This guy has some odd ideas about friendship, the silent Link thought to himself.

No, you need this, he countered.

The more information you have on this weird place the better.

"Here, have this one of Clock Town!"

–

3

"So... you ever meet anyone like that where you come from?"

Tatl's pressing and grinning tone made the former Hylian roll his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time.

She's just looking for a reaction; don't give her it, he thought.

"I think it's sweet...," she continued on as the pair pattered on through East Clock Town. "Obviously he reminds you of yourself."

Okay, no, he thought.

Too far.

"Hey!" He shot back, 'rounding on the cream-coloured guardian fairy hovering next to him. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" She feigned, a knowing smirk in her impudent tone.

He growled as best he could in his new Deku form before swinging his head 'round to eye the rest of the town laid out before him; as the pair rested 'round one of the metropolis' many post boxes they could see as far as the next exit to South Clock Town.

Having received his boost in Aegir from the North Clock Town Great Fairy, the seemingly knowledgable Tingle's next advice was to check with the gang of similarly-dressed children roaming the community, aptly named 'Bombers'. With his new technique, boosted by his similarly new Quintessence, he managed to burst the balloon hanging in the air around North Clock Town. In doing so he opted to gain the attention of their leader, a small brown-haired boy by the name of Jim.

In spite of his previously legendary destiny and incredible exploits, in order to gain the assistance of the Bombers, the dejected Link was lowered to playing a simple game of 'Hide and Seek'.

It felt very degrading indeed.

Tatl, of course, made every attempt to point this out with the odd joke or two whenever she had the opportunity.

I miss Navi, he thought in a melancholic sigh.

~

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain-

"Thank the Sainted Three that's over!"

Tatl's elongated and drawn out sigh made the frowning Link eye her in a curious-faced gaze before he reset his expression forward, walking down the tunnel they had managed to gain access to earlier.

"Who would have guessed that we'd have to play Hide and Seek?!"

"'Sainted Three'... huh...," the frowning Link batted back, one of his eyebrows rising up as he stepped down to the main hub of the chamber before them. "Where'd you learn a phrase like that?"

Tatl, surprised by his sudden alarming query, swung her cream-shaded light over to face him, visibly surprised. "Around the same places where I heard of the 'Hero of Time'..."

The frowning Link contorted his frown in an annoyed zigzagged-faced frown, his amber-shaded eyes hovering away from hers in silent defeat.

Dammit, he thought.

Not as if I can pursue her when she confronts me with that.

Even as he water-hopped across the sizeable fields of water before him onto the platforms scattered around the chamber, he took faith in his new Deku abilities to stem the tide and keep him sane.

Once I finish this and return myself to human form I can go back to Hyrule, he thought.

And then find Navi.

I won't have to put up with Tatl anymore.

"Could you move any slower?"

Her criticisms made him turn his deadpan frown forward up to eye her hovering past him.

Don't answer her, he thought.

That's exactly what she wants.

"So, hey..."

As he drew closer to her small and light form he rose another eyebrow in curiosity, passing the Skulltula that dropped to face them in hostility rather casually as he did.

"About this... 'Hero of Time' business..."

She's pressing it again, he thought.

I could tell her... but then...

"Yeah, what about it?" He batted back, his frown very slowly up-turning into a light grin as the pair of adventurers passed a lit torch and into a second hallway. Leading out they came upon a small staircase leading into another chamber. High above them sat a balloon much like the one the pair burst in North Clock Town, successfully blocking their progress by sitting at the top of the ladder ahead.

"Why would that creepy mask man call you that?" She shot over, a curious tone on her similarly light voice. "Are you two in cahoots or something?"

"Gimme a little credit..." He laughed back at her, shaking his head as he aimed his open Deku's mouth up to hit the balloon above them.

FWEEEE-BURST

"So where's it from then?" She pressed him further as she followed the youth up the wooden ladder. "Surely it wouldn't have just come from nowhe-"

"Well, if ya gotta know...," the little Deku began, shutting his eyes briefly as he spoke, his small grin very soon growing into a long and open smirk. "I'm kinda a big deal back in Hyrule."

"So was Skull Kid, if what I suspect is true."

Link's brow furrowed and his grin very quickly dissolved in response to her odd retort.

What was that supposed to mean, he thought.

"If you're that popular...," she began again, her eyes narrowing behind her tiny frame in scrutiny. "Then why the hell are you way down here in Termina with the rest of us?"

Good question, he surmised silently.

I don't know this fairy, he thought.

There's no need to even tell her.

"It's... personal."

"Sounds about right." Tatl's disappointed sigh said it all; with no more information coming her way she hovered around his side in a bored, albeit faithful levitation.

As the pair stepped through into the next chamber however the frowning Link's eyes soon widened a little in surprise at the sight waiting for them; a scarecrow, very similar to the one he remembered sitting in Lake Hylia, waited in what seemed to be a very small garden of crops. Littered all around about their persons and the wooden floor beneath them were pieces of paper with schematics and calculations that neither could decipher; seemingly a window into the owner's similarly unkempt and messy personality.

It was something Link could identify with.

–

4

"Come on, up here."

He followed Tatl's quiet urging and stepped on up the multiple staircases located contrastingly neatly before them. Stepping up through them and around the former Hylian's eyes marvelled at the sight of a humongous structure resting at the top. It appeared to be a kind of giant magnifying glass to the youth's eyes; a very alien and exotic sight for the former Hero of Time indeed.

"Ah, Tatl!"

"Hello Professor Shikashi."

Link's wooden eyebrows soon found themselves rising up once more in light surprise as he stepped forward to join the pair.

"They're already acquainted?"

His thoughts were soon answered however.

"Ah!" The old man smiled as he 'rounded to face the pair. "And this must be... a new friend of the Bombers?"

Tatl swivelled her light around to eye the small form of the eyebrow-raised Link. "S-Something like that..."

Shockingly the old man standing before him appeared to be another reminder of a person he once met in his homeland of Hyrule. The old wiseman that used to walk the streets of Hyrule Castletown and Kakariko Village stared back at him, even dressed similarly. He wore a long blue robe that reminded the listening Link well of the stories his other self used to tell.

Nostalgia filled the young Hero of Time in great waves even as he turned his white-haired head down to face the youth.

"Welcome, welcome!" The old man spoke in amiability, casting his shut-eyed smile down on the little Deku's form. "I am Professor Shikashi of the Clock Town astral observatory," he introduced himself with, re-opening his eyes to smile down at the youth. "What is your name?"

"U-Uh, it's... Link." The former Kokiri replied, a nervous chuckle spicing his voice.

"You're remarkably well-mannered, at least in comparison to the little friend you must have had traipsing in before you," the old man laughing well-meaningly, scratching the side of his head as he did. The listening Link's eyebrows rose up, his interest piqued. "That ill-mannered little hooligan said he'd break these instruments you know!"

"I'm sorry Professor...," the sighing Tatl apologised as she hovered into frame above the pair. "He's caused quite a lot of trouble for us too."

Link's brow furrowed in recognition, very quickly connecting the dots.

They must be talking about that Skull Kid, he thought.

"Even now!" The professor exclaimed, annoyance lacing through his baritone. "Just watch him!" He called, pointing up at the open eyeglass leading to the huge apparatus that Link first saw when ascending the staircase. "Knowing him now he's probably causing no end of trouble for those poor people in Clock Town," Shikashi muttered out in a disapproving shake of his white-haired head. "Have a look-see!"

The listening Link exchanged an unsure frown with the nodding Tatl to ensure his manners were acceptable; sure enough, as per her silent nod, he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes through the eyeglass above. The incredible sight that awaited him legitimately took his breath away; his amber eyes widened to register his shock.

"Woah..."

As his voice managed to successfully convey the surprising sight of all of Termina Field and even the outside construction of Clock Town lay before him; it was a veritable painting of a beautiful landscape.

I wish we had one of these things in Hyrule, he lamented silently.

A tiny dot of odd-shaped movement to the sky made him narrow his eyes and push the mechanism up to follow it.

"Zoom in! Use the thingy!"

The frowning Link turned his deadpan-eyed frown 'round on the exclaiming Tatl to his left before at last complying and attempting to magnify the distance that the mechanism offered them.

Sure enough, as he did, his eyebrows rose up when he found the Skull Kid himself standing on top of Clock Town's highest-tiered building itself; the mechanism that triggered the very fireworks on the day of the festival.

"Is it him?"

The brow-furrowed Link nodded his messy blonde-haired head sombrely. "Yeah..."

The Skull Kid shook his head from side-to-side; an unsettling look for the boy with the wide-eyed Majora's Mask ever resting on his face. His attention seemingly garnered by something high in the air however, he turned it skyward as if to elicit the watching Link's curiosity.

"What's...?"

To answer his own quiet query he turned the mechanism he commanded upward to trace the Skull Kid's gaze... and almost regretted in doing so.

It was then that he at last was forced to confront the disturbingly-close form of Termina's moon; with similarly gigantic eyes, a large nose and even an open-mouthed grin full of teeth it resembled, rather horrifyingly, a face of all things.

It looked like something out of one of those horror novels that Saria used to like reading, he thought anxiously.

Before he could ruminate on the possibilities any further however a surprising sight indeed began to descend down from it and at record speed at that; a brightly-blue object wrapped in the hot crimson of hellfire. Professor Shikashi's panicked call was shrill in the youth's ears as he bore witness.

"It's an asteroid! Get down!"

DROOOOOOM

Although completely unprepared for the impact, the explosion and crater that was created from it was barely enough to merely shake the foundations of the building in which they stood in. The ordeal over Link swung the mechanism down very quickly to get a look and, sure enough, there it lay in a small crater; a brightly-blue and beautiful object indeed.

"Did the Skull Kid do that...?"

The former Hylian answered his own unsure thoughts when he turned the large telescope up to eye the troublemaker facing him. Sure enough, as he did, the Skull Kid opted to turn his body so his rear was facing the telescope's gaze. Rather childishly he chose to shake in place, as if to insult the watching Link, before very swiftly leaping up and out of sight.

"That impact...!"

Professor Shikashi's baritone called the young Deku's attention as he tore it away from the telescope above him, a frown on his wooden expression.

"It must be a Moon's Tear!" He exclaimed excitably, his eyebrows risen as if to register his surprise. "I wonder how that silly child managed to make his way up there...," the old man hummed out thoughtfully, turning his eyes skyward as if in quiet thought. "I suppose, just like you...," he began again, swinging his head down to smile lightly at the frowning Deku below him. "There is more to you both than meets the eye."

The listening Link merely shot the white-haired professor a confidently-expressed grin.


	4. Damned; a Glimpse into the Past

Chapter 3: Damned; a Glimpse into the Past  
Retrieval of the Royal Family's Heirloom Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Majora's Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Recollection of Zelda" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Firelink Shrine" - Dark Souls III OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Song of Healing Demo" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (Second Half) and 5 (First Half).  
"#1 - Majora's Mask" - Theophany (Time's End ~ Disc 2) Scene 5 (Second Half).

\--

In a desperate dash across the parallel city known only to the former Hero of Time as 'Clock Town', Link and Tatl find themselves working against time itself for the seemingly knowledgeable Happy Mask Man's words very soon take root within their minds.

"The thing is... I am a very busy fellow... and I must leave this place... in three days."

It is only when he at last finds every single Bomber in their 'hide and seek' challenge and reach their hideout, the astral observatory, that does he realise the true strength of the Happy Mask Man's words.

A colossal spherical rock in the sky threatens the very sanctity of the land of Termina and, indeed, perhaps even the world; the rock being Termina's Moon. Everyone that the pair of heroes have met in passing throughout this new land of Termina have all leaned heavily in the direction of evacuation as a result.

Simply put the land of Termina, and all of its people, are doomed.

And yet in spite of this gargantuan doubt and fear and even through the horrendous situation he finds himself in, the former Hero of Time finds comfort and sheer power, having appreciating the monumental challenge.

With the Moon's Tear, an asteroid having been discharged from the moon high above itself, Link and Tatl at last begin to enact the final stages of their rescue attempt...

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY

-24 Hours Remain-

"Wait, wait! Hang on!"

Just as he had been informed with a chunky Deku Scrub flew toward them, carrying what appeared to be two large bags with it. Oddly, it appeared to be completely unique to its former brethren; a fact reflected in its spherical and round shape. Around its mouth appeared to be two green leaves, as if appearing to be a moustache of some kind. As it landed, rather gracefully at that, it spun around as it re-rose up from its seeming Deku Flower spot and similarly twisted a small hat on to cover its leaved head.

"Careful!" The Business Scrub warned, folding one of its slim arms under its right raised elbow, its right hand playing around with one of its leaved moustaches. "This is private property; my private property!" He claimed, an amiable enough tone to his smiling voice. "I'm sure you were just wandering in this direction; please don't take offence."

The listening Link merely grinned back, lightly shaking his messy blonde-haired head at him in response.

"Well... it's always nice to see another of us in the city!" The Business Scrub smiled on. "I tell you though... the town's carnival is beginning to look... dare I say..."

The frowning Link swung his head around in quick search and, sure enough, the place was almost completely derelict of people. No longer were construction men floating around holding large pieces of lumber and postmen jogging around in search of postboxes; not even the little dog was pattering 'round about the South Clock Town plaza.

Only the foreman of the construction crew stood at the foot of their unfinished building and Clock Town's resident guard at his post; two brave decisions indeed.

"Iffy...," the Business Scrub sighed lamentably, running a finger through his leaved moustache. "And with that great monstrosity looming over us..."

Again Link traced the Deku Scrub's words and found his topaz eyes narrowing in a mixture of trepidation and anxiety at the disturbing proximity of the moon's position.

Its hardened and, somehow angry-seeming glare, was fixated heavily on the city as if ready to drop at any second.

"Well... it's not looking good, I have to say it," the Business Scrub continued on, a disappointed frown in his tenor. "This is... probably a bit of a reach... but...,"

The frowning Link very slowly found his expression twist into a light smirk, knowing almost exactly what was coming.

"Would you happen to have... a Moon's Tear?" The older Deku asked, an unsure frown etched across his wooden expression. "Given your age I highly doubt that you would but still-"

With his confident smirk growing the silent-voiced Link brought out the asteroid that previously burned through the earth, a satisfied chuckle on his lips.

The Business Scrub, suitably surprised, leapt up as if jump-scared before rubbing his hands together in glee. "Incredible!" He exclaimed, his similarly-shaded eyes widening in shock. "H-Here! The title deed to this spot!"

Exchanging the valuable asteroid for the Deku Flower's title deed, the smirking Link merely nodded back as he watched the Business Scrub reach down into the flower, presumably his personal effects. When he resurfaced however, both bags in hand and hat worn off, he stood for a couple of seconds to face the little Deku hero.

"You should probably leave Clock Town too, little guy...," the Business Scrub lamented, a saddened tone to the far-away look in his eye. "I wouldn't want you to end up, well... you know I'm sure." He smiled on, a melancholic tone to his tenor.

"Don't worry about us," the grinning Link shot back, nodding his head up to the cream-shaded guardian fairy that hovered ever saintly above them in silent watch. "We'll be fine; we got a plan."

"I should certainly hope so," the Business Scrub smiled before leaping up, presumably to take off. "Take care young one!"

~

NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY

-6 Hours Remain-

CRACKLE-CRACKLE...

CRACKLE-CRACKLE...

The sound, and sight, of the beautiful fireworks that lit up the sky made the frowning Link and Tatl look up from their spots on the clock tower's base, ever waiting and ready for the inevitable confrontation that was coming.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...VRIP

DROOM-DOOM...

VRIP-VRIP-VRIP-VRIP-VRIP-VRIP-VRIP

As the giant mechanism above them whirred and called out loudly, as if to announce the festival that no-one was present for, a total number of seven very small platforms began to descend down to meet the heroes, becoming steps for them ascend with.

"Don't stop now!"

Tatl's sudden call made the determined Link swing his Deku head 'round in a similarly hardened frown, listening as ever.

"Look! Let's go; he's up there! My brother's up there!" She exclaimed, her cream-shaded light pinging as she flew up the chamber that opened up before them. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder.

Link set his shoulders straight and narrowed his eyes.

Even since fighting Kage Narumono and Ganondorf Dragmire this was easily one of the biggest challenges he had been faced with.

Even he felt some small sense of doubt when approaching it.

And yet, as always, he chose to ignore it.

I only have one option left, he thought.

It's time to cross it.

–

2

When the pair of heroes at last ascended to the clock tower's top Link found himself staring back at the floating Skull Kid.

I had my doubts before, he thought in a contemplative narrow of his eyes.

But you're him aren't you?

"You're the Skull Kid I met in the Lost Woods."

What made him become this way?

Was it that mask on his face?

The Skull Kid, as if somehow in response, merely stared back at him in eerie silence. He held the treasured Ocarina of Time in his left hand, tossing it up and down haphazardly as if envisaging something sinister and deranged.

"T-Tatl!"

The little magenta-shaded guardian fairy that Link remembered from his mugging in the Lost Woods flew into frame, a worried look etched across his dim light.

"Ah! Tael!" The smiling Tatl exclaimed out, hovering up as if to meet him. "We've been looking for you two!" She greeted before turning her milk-shaded light on the floating Skull Kid above them. "H-Hey... Skull Kid..."

The nameless lost Kokiri from the Lost Woods merely turned his head down to eye the hesitant guardian fairy, a kind of malicious look in the mask he wore as he did.

"W-What if you just gave that mask back, huh?" She tried with a worried frown in her firm if, light, voice. "Hey, c'mon... aren't you listening anymore?"

The narrow-eyed Link glared back at his levitating foe, opening his mouth to retort. "He's not listening, Tatl," the firmly-frowning Deku claimed, staring straight back at his eerie silent gaze. "It ain't worth the effort."

Although the hovering Skull Kid appeared to be listening in some form he did little to register any reaction; as if responding for him however, the purple-coloured guardian fairy at his side floated forward and hung in the air above them sagely to speak.

"Swamp, mountain, ocean and canyon...,"

Even the listening Link rose up his wooden eyebrows in surprise before exchanging a similarly clueless look with the quiet Tatl.

"Hurry...," Tael continued, a frown in his tenor. "The four who are there... bring them here..."

At last the silent Skull Kid moved to action; with childish-minded anger he floated up further to loom overhead before angrily swiping at the little guardian fairy, swatting him down a few yards.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed past the frightening mask he sported. "Don't tell them too much!" He warned. "Stupid fairy!"

Similarly appalled by the sight she had just witnessed, the wide-eyed Tatl pinged her milk-coloured light up as she re-opened her mouth to voice her disgust.

"What have you been doing to him?!" She exclaimed forward, her soprano a mixture of anger and voice-breaking grief. "Skull Kid do you still think you're our friend after that?!"

The nameless little forest imp turned to eye his pair of belligerents, a grin very quickly snaking up behind the eerie quality of Majora's Mask.

"Hmph...," he merely huffed out with, tossing the Ocarina of Time up and down through the air once more. "Well... even if they were to come now...," he began, his grin somehow widening as if in knowing. "There's no way they'd be able to handle me as I am."

The ghoulish little laugh, seemingly somehow enhanced by the similarly gruesome mask across his face, managed to give him a whole new perspective.

One that instilled doubt even in the former Hero of Time.

I can't fight him like this, he thought.

I don't even think I can fight him in my human form.

"Just look above you..."

The wide-eyed Deku, his attention garnered from his thoughtful spot below, found himself swinging his head up to eye the overconfident antagonist.

"If you both honestly think that this can be stopped... that I can be stopped...," he warned the pair, at last choosing to address the duo below him. His eyes widened behind the horrendous veil he wore, as if preparing to assault them. "Then just try!"

With that the little imp, clutching the Ocarina of Time tightly in his left hand, turned all limbs as far as they would go before swinging his head up and screaming.

SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK...!

The nameless Skull Kid's cacophonous and nail-biting shrill-sounding screech made the narrow-eyed Link shut one of them in a wince of sheer agony. The horrifying feeling of the great malevolent power that began to seep from Majora's Mask was a powerful one indeed; even since facing Hyrule's forgotten king Ganondorf's Triforce of Power had anything even came close.

The holy Triforce, although godlike in divinity and strength with its own kind of neutral feel to it, this was something else entirely.

Demonic. Evil. Satanic.

It was pure sin incarnate.

The gasping Link had to stop himself from falling from the sheer wave of strength the otherworldly Aegir that the mask gave off.

All notions of victory almost immediately flew right out of the window, even for the formerly confident Hero of Time.

I have no chance here, he ruminated on silently.

What can I do against this?

As if reacting to the mask's dark urging, the dormant eyes within the scowling-faced moon high above them very quickly lit up.

Things are looking almost impossible now, the little Deku thought hopelessly.

What do I do?

If I'm going to die...

Then I'm gonna go down swingin'.

With that thought blazing through his once-Hylian brain, the little Deku form aimed his mouth up and toward the Aegir-charging Skull Kid, forming a small bubble of Quintessence that very quickly grew in size.

This ain't much, he began silently, his eyes narrowing as he took careful aim.

"So have it!"

FWEEEEEEEE-SMACK

"Hrngh...!"

As the large bubble of Aegir burst in the Skull Kid's face he found himself leaning back in recovery and his grip on the instrument in his hand began to loosen. Link's amber-shaded eyes widened, following its movement very closely. The apparatus gave off a light-sounding note as it finally dropped from the tyrannical touch of the Skull Kid's fingers and clattered rather noisily as it struck the wooden surface he stood on.

"I don't believe it...!"

It was strange to think so strongly of such a small object... but it was hope restored for the despairing young boy.

This is the planet's last chance, he thought.

I can't let it slip through my fingers again.

"Link what the hell are you doing?!"

He chose to ignore the frenzied Tatl's calls and leapt forward to grasp at the fallen treasure that the royal family entrusted to him. Almost immediately when he landed in a rather ungraceful roll and grabbed the instrument did his consciousness very quickly fade.

~

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you...?"

The frowning Link's cognizance, very dreamy and haze-like, drifted in and out as shapes began to form before him. He reached out his small arms and widened them when he saw his old human arms.

Is this a memory, he wondered silently.

The standing form of Epona rested next to him, ever seemingly ready to march.

Yeah, he thought in response with a nod.

I remember this.

It was only when he turned to his front however that he found a familiar form indeed that he saw only once before leaving for the Lost Woods.

Princess Zelda.

She was dressed almost exactly as he remembered; she sported her little headdress and royal garment that fit her rather well.

"Even if it was just for short time...," the young princess admitted, pulling the youth out of his thoughts. "Somehow I feel like I've known you forever." She laughed over at him, an odd kind of smile on her face.

Although the listening Link was deathly aware of the dire situation awaiting for him on the other side of his sentience, he couldn't help but grin back at her in his usual boyish style.

I'll have to go see her again when I get back, he thought.

"I know you're leaving and I won't press you why...," she admitted, lowering her head almost as if in some form of disappointment. Link's grin very quickly dissolved and his cheer soon with it. "But I believe in my heart that a day will come when I'll meet you again."

This time the former Hero of Time regained his grin and nodded in silent agreement.

"Until that day comes, please... take this..."

She reached forward and, with the holy Ocarina of Time within her hands, she smiled softly over at him.

"I'm praying," she spoke. "I'm praying that your journey be a safe one."

His grin widened a little; his confidence speaking for itself.

"And when all else fails... remember this song..."

Nostalgia, once again, filled his senses in great waves; when the smiling princess adopted a frown and brought the ocarina closer to her lips to play, the melody was a familiar one indeed.

The Song of Time.

Her whispers in his mind echoed on very quietly, complimenting the original composer's notes.

"This reminds me of us..."

Even while the notes very slowly faded into a blanket of white sky, Link found his form disappearing atop the slow trotting Epona, the smiling Zelda waiting ever loyally behind him. Her voice, as before, reverberated around the edges of his lingering memories.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you...," Zelda's last words began, an odd kind of wisdom in them. "If you play the Song of Time... she will aid you..."

–

3

Link's strange dreamlike stare resumed for as long as he was unconscious; it was only when the angry Tatl swiped her small and modest form against his wooden head that the little Deku gasped and began to re-acquaint himself with reality.

"W-Where-?"

When the top of Termina's clock tower began to form before him once more his memory returned to him.

"Snap out of it!"

Tatl's exclamation, so shrill and and so urgent, cut through him like a knife.

"What are you doing lost in memories?! Put yourself together!" She called down at him. "Getting that old ocarina back isn't going to change anything!"

The little Deku Scrub rose his eyebrows and, very slowly, began to grin back at her in great spite to all of their rapidly-growing troubles.

It did not go unnoticed.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Tatl, what if I told you-"

"Are you insulting me with that look on your face?"

"Tatl just listen to m-"

"No!" She interrupted scathingly and abruptly, flying down very quickly to meet his wide-eyed gaze. "Don't you even understand our dilemma?! How are you going to fix this if you can't even fight him?!"

The standing Link, a hardened frown on his expression, soon swivelled it 'round into his usual confident smirk.

"Whatever you do Navi... stay close."

Without another word he reached back and, like magic, pulled out an impressive array of horns, all pointed and directed forward. Resting in his small wooden hands appeared to be a similarly brass-shaded set of pipes, seemingly used for the horns behind him.

"T-That instrument...!" She spluttered out, her eyes widening behind her small frame. "W-When did you-?!"

The shut-eyed Link wasted no time in playing through the melody that princess Zelda had afforded him, another second chance. Before the high-pitched notes of the brass Deku Pipes overpowered his senses however he re-opened his amber-shaded eyes to narrow them directly at the glaring and nameless Skull Kid hovering high above him. The former Hero of Time's thoughts carried him through the deep annals of time and space, even as recent memories were born and died again before his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you again..."

~

"Let's talk... Link Firbrand."

The sound of a deepened baritone made the surprised Link widen his aqua-marine eyes. Just as before in his memories with Zelda he stood in what appeared to be a complete plain of nothingness.

Where am I, he wondered silently.

His memory very quickly caught him up however.

I played the Song of Time...

So I should have travelled back in time.

Where is this?

"Settle thy nerves, my son... you and your guardian fairy are both safe. As are the people of Termina."

The baritone that spoke to him, somehow seemingly so wise, began to manifest itself as a darkened shadow before him. The watching Link narrowed his eyes forward suspiciously and reached for his weapons before realising, oddly just as within his memories, he was Hylian again.

What gives, he thought.

Is that you Kage?

"No," the voice responded, the shadow's figure shaking its head slowly in response. "I am not Kage Narumono. You speak of the demonic incarnation of the holy Triforce of Courage; your second side... yes?"

Link's thin eyebrows rose up in sheer shock.

How much does this man know?

"I know enough, young Link."

He's reading my thoughts now?!

Who is he?!

"My identity... is of no consequence or even importance," the figure claimed in a second shake of its head. "You played the 'Song of Time'... yes?"

The frowning Link's eyes blinked before his brow furrowed thoughtfully; at last he decided to vocally answer the dark silhouette before him. "Y-Yeah...," he frowned, watching him carefully. "How do you know that?"

"I am the Sainted Three's agent," the shadow claimed. "Their 'Idol of Time and Space' I suppose...," he elucidated, an odd kind of sigh present in his deep baritone. "I answered your call."

Link's oceanic eyes widened in shock and awe.

This was Zelda's 'Goddess of Time'.

"B-But...," he began, brow furrowing in doubt. "You're a man... aren't you...?"

The silhouette hovering before him appeared to chuckle; the first truly human quality that Link bore witness to.

"Women are the bringers of life, yes?" He posed, effectively batting the query back to the curious young Hylian. "I find it a compliment to be thought of as a goddess... especially to match the virtue of the Sainted Three."

This guy knows about the Three Golden Goddesses, the wide-eyed Link thought.

Suddenly, memories of Zelda's and the Great Deku Tree's tales of time-gone past shot by and through him before he could even pin them down with words.

I know who this is, he realised silently.

Who was it?

There was a man that taught the teachings of Din, Nayru and Farore.

What was his name...?!

"These are the words of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide; the last known contact of the Sainted Three."

"Chosen by the Sainted Three... this man, hailed as the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide for his contribution in the Continental Divide, passed on the good, honest principles of the teachings that the Sainted Three intended for their strength of Aegir."

It's him, the wide-eyed Link thought, realisation dotting the youth's complexion with amazement and veneration.

The 'Sorcerer of the Divine Divide.'

A cynical sigh in the air signalled the shadow's next eventual words.

"I don't like that name...," he admitted in a shut-eyed murmur of humiliation and shame. When he re-opened his eyes however Link saw the deep recesses of the strange and mesmerising ripple-like pattern in his own eyes. A profound and powerful shade of amethyst coloured the deep pools of his optics; something that didn't remain long open. "It bears with it, the disgrace of I and my clan, and the senseless murder of countless innocents..."

Realising he had, seemingly somehow inadvertently insulted the old man, the listening Link winced and re-opened his mouth to voice his regret.

"S-Sorry..."

He shook his darkened head softly in response, as if to wave off the matter. "As I say... it is not my individuality that matters," he claimed on, a light frown in his wise baritone. "But yours."

Surprised by the man's sudden call Link could only rise up his blonde-haired head as he listened.

"M-Mine?"

"You are the Hero of Time... are you not?"

The Sorcerer's words, spoken now with a notable tone of amiability and reverence, could only make the wide-eyed Link gasp in light surprise.

I suppose he would know about that, the youth thought.

If he's this Sorcerer guy.

"I envy you," the man spoke on, a smile dotting the shadow of his ripple-eyed figure. "To be so young and naïve and to have a destiny that drives away the darkness...," he began again, the rippled pools of his eyes shutting, as if in memory. "As opposed to calling it..."

The listening Link, his curiosity high, could only listen as he furrowed his brow, attempting to work out the meaning of the old wizened man's words.

He must have seen a lot to be saying things like this, the former Hero of Time thought to himself.

He's the Three Golden Goddess' last known contact.

Of course he's seen a lot.

The Sorcerer chuckled and seemingly ignored his inward thoughts before opening his mouth to speak. "Well... I shouldn't keep you any longer than necessary...," he began again, a smile dotting his shadowed form. "I should let you know this, but..."

The blinking Link stood in an unsure frown, awaiting his next words.

"I know exactly of what you seek."

The young Hylian gasped, his eyebrows rising up.

He knows Navi?!

Where is-?

"You will not find her here. Not in Termina," the Sorcerer claimed in a negative shake of his head. "But this place and its people... it needs your talents, Hero of Time."

Link's impatient frown very slowly softened up into a saddened, melancholic one as he listened.

He knew the man was right and though he wanted to leave to continue his search it wasn't the right thing to do.

There was that gigantic monstrosity that was going to crash down on Clock Town...

And then there was that frightening mask.

"There is no-one... not even within the descendants of my clan that can approach the obscene power of Majora's Mask," the Sorcerer illuminated, a hardened frown complimenting the similarly narrow-eyed look the rippled pools his eyes took. "You, I'm afraid, are this land's best chance at victory," he claimed before his brow furrowed, as if in determination. "Best chance at survival."

Link's oceanic-eyed gaze lowered in silent defeat.

He was right, he thought.

I have to help these people; I did the same for Zelda in my own country.

"Thank you..."

The young Hylian, surprised by the man's soft tone, could only re-raise his head back up to blink only to find a smile waiting for him.

"Ah... if only those that followed me were as virtuous as you..."

The listening Link winced very firmly, guilt filling him over his actions in the previous timeline.

I'm not nearly as righteous as you think, he batted back silently.

Not with Kage Narumono still waiting in the back of my left hand.

"We shall see...," the Sorcerer chuckled, a smile still flavouring his words, somehow sensing his silent inward reflections. "Now... I shall send you back in time, just as you require, and as far as I am able."

Link turned his blonde-haired head back up to eye the man, his senses stiffening once more to prepare himself.

"Beware the forgotten ones' power...," he warned, a new frown dotting his shadowed form as he spoke. "And beware the mask man..."

Link's eyes narrowed in scrutiny and memory.

He means the Happy Mask Salesman doesn't he, the youth thought on wordlessly.

"Although he will help you...," the Sorcerer claimed. "He is not to be trusted."

The little Hylian nodded his straw-haired head, eyes narrowing in agreement.

I guess I wasn't crazy for thinking how I did on that guy, he thought.

"Now... remain safe, Hero of Time," the Sorcerer spoke one final time, his shaded hands raising up and glowing dimly with the blue colour of his divine-like Aegir. "And remember..."

The Sorcerer of the Divine Divide's last words to him echoed within the recesses of his mind as his consciousness re-faded once more.

"I and the Sainted Three will always be watching you... my son."

–

4

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

The sound of birds chirping, bustle around a busy town centre and construction workers rumbled back the consciousness that the frowning Link had once lost.

Tatl's voice was the call that made him swivel his Deku-shaped head up to frown up at her.

"W-What just happened?!" She gasped out, swinging her small milk-coloured light around in search.

Only South Clock Town remained in her view.

The construction workers marched around the metropolis with the lumber they carried across their large frames, the postman that did his early-morning rounds passed on by and even the little grey-shaded dog that jogged around this area continued his stride as if nothing had interrupted him.

It's just as he said, the young Hylian thought silently.

Everything has...

"Started over..."

The little guardian fairy, somehow reading his mind, could only stare back at the sight before her, unable to find any more words to register her awe.

Thinking quickly the frowning Link pattered forward in his little Deku march before swinging his head 'round to stare skyward and, sure enough, there it was; the huge unsettling scowling-faced moon that stared back at them.

It was in its original position back when he first entered South Clock Town.

"How the hell did you do all that...?" Tatl murmured out, a tone of contrasting incredulous lacing her words. "That song you played... that instrument...," she trailed off, her eyes slowly widening as if in realisation. "That instrument!" She said again. "If you managed to get back the Ocarina of Time, then-!"

"Yeah...," he answered her, at last, a narrow-eyed frown adorned on his wooden expression. "Maybe now I'll finally be me again."

~

"Ahhh... it's been quite a while young man..."

The Happy Mask Man's greeting, although spoken with the veiled sense of concern and goodwill he carried around him, made the listening Link furrow his brow in silent-eyed suspicion.

How does he know that, the former Kokiri thought to himself in scrutiny.

As far as he should be aware this visit should be instantaneous.

"Were you able to...?"

Regardless the frowning Link raised up the small royal-blue Ocarina of Time to view via his similarly small-shaped hand, watching the Happy Mask Salesman carefully indeed.

Even in spite of all of his suspicion however, nothing could have prepared him for what lay ahead.

"Ohhh, ohhh! You got it, you got it, you got it!"

As the man exclaimed out his sentence, an excitable tone shift to his voice as he shook the young Deku's form rather comically. Link, surprised, found himself turning his eyes 'round to the back of the large clock tower's chamber, a large device catching his sight.

A huge instrument, seemingly an organ as if from a church, filled the back end of the chamber. It reminded the watching Link of the similar instrument that he found his eternal foe Ganondorf playing in the ruined future he helped to save. Link's eyes widened in surprised silent thought.

When the hell did he install that?!

"Now then...," the Mask Salesman began, turning 'round presumably to walk toward his large organ. Flipping the long purple-coloured coat he wore so he didn't sit on it upwards, he sat down softly before turning his grinning-faced head 'round to face the stupefied youth. "Listen to this melody...," he spoke lowly. "And then please play along after me..."

The deep echo of the organ reverberated across the walls and managed to vibrate through the soles in the little Link's shoes. Although it was a strong and powerful melody it wasn't completely overpowering; there was something very oddly comforting in it. As he listened the frowning Link almost found himself entranced by it, unable to move.

"Get out those pipes..."

At Tatl's urging he blinked and, regaining his consciousness, shook his Deku-shaped head before pulling the Deku Pipes out as she and the playing Happy Mask Man instructed him to.

The high-pitched brass sound of the pipes echoed out on the next notable sequence, effectively joining the man's playing. As the sound of the comforting melody reverberated through his instrument Link's consciousness very slowly drifted in and out, his vision becoming hazy and dreamlike.

–

5

CLACK-CLACK-CLACK...

The wooden sound of an object hitting the ground, before very simply 'rounding to face upwards, managed to bring the shut-eyed Link straight out of his unconscious state.

Where-?

His memory very quickly returned to him and, as before when he turned back time with the assistance of the Ocarina and the Idol of Time and Space, his Hylian form was once again his. His oceanic eyes widened and, as he swung his head 'round and his body in odd spins to ensure his form had been reclaimed, he let loose a long-held relieved sigh as he shut his eyes and gripped at his knees, surely exhausted.

"This is a melody... that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks as you see forth," the Happy Mask Salesman spoke once more, bringing the surprised Link out of his shock to raise his blonde-haired head. "I am most certain that it will become of assistance to you in the future," he claimed on before his veiled grin grew even wider. "Should you find yourself in a horrific spot of danger like that again." He ended in a knowing chuckle.

If only I had access to that song earlier, the frowning Link mused on silently.

I'd have been able to send all those resurrected corpses I fought back to the Void without having to fight them.

"Ah... of course... I give you this mask in commemoration of this day," the man continued on. "Fear not for, if you wear it, you can safely take it off again," he smiled on. "The magic has been successfully sealed within."

Although he didn't trust the man's words, somehow, he knew he wasn't lying.

Link frowned as he bent forward and couldn't help but upturning it into a lightly-amused smirk as he grabbed it to stare into its eyes.

He'd laugh at the gargantuan amount of trouble he had been put through because of one simple problem if it hadn't nearly killed him.

What a bother, he thought.

"Now that I have fulfilled my promise to you...,"

The Happy Mask Salesman's voice made the smiling drop down to a frown as he rose his head up to face him.

"Then, please give me that which you promised me..."

The former Hero of Time, realising he did not carry the frightening and foreboding mask that the man sought, lowered his straw-haired head in an unhealthy mix of shame and disinclination. The Happy Mask Man, noting this, appeared to shake; the hand he stretched out forward, as if to receive his goods with, shook terribly in unyielding rage.

"Don't tell me...," he began, his smile still seemingly and eerily present on his face. "You did... get it back..."

The frowning Link could only wince in full knowing of what was coming.

"Didn't you...?"

The further uncomfortable silence that descended down upon the trio at last made him take action; with frightening and sudden strength the Happy Mask Salesman reached forward and lifted the surprised young Hylian into the air and shook him violently.

"What have you done to me?!" He exclaimed, his grin elongating into a livid and horrifying scowl. "If you leave it out there... something terrible will happen!"

The gasp that escaped Link's mouth as he pushed off of the man's grip, landing on his Kokiri boots with a shut-eyed cringe, could only cough from the earlier pressure as he turned his ear up to listen further.

"You may not know any of this...," the Happy Mask Salesman began again, his veiled grin very quickly dissolving into a knowing and dreading frown. "But that mask that, that cursed Skull Kid wears... is none other... than Majora's Mask."

Expelling one final cough, Link narrowed his oceanic-eyed gaze forward "M-Majora's Mask?"

~

"It is an accursed item of legend that is said to have been utilised in horrific forbidden black magic. The creators were said to have been a jealous tribe of former Hylians, like you and me, that turned against the Sainted Three."

As Link listened, very quietly, his brow furrowed as he pictured the mask the man was talking about.

All of this sounds strangely familiar, the young boy thought to himself.

Come to think of it...

Wasn't there a thing in the Shadow Temple that kind of looked like that mask?

The Fused Shadow.

That's what it was.

"It has been said... that whomsoever should wear that mask... shall be granted power beyond even children's limitless imaginations," the man continued on. As he illuminated more of the face-wear in question, Link's memories recalled the horrid and terrifying sensation he felt when the Skull Kid started screaming. "It is pure evil," the man claimed boldly, his confidence resolute and dreaded voice speaking volumes. "The godlike and divine power of the holy Triforce cannot even begin to approach the scale of Majora's Mask's Quintessence."

Somehow, in spite of his dealings with his earlier foes Ganondorf Dragmire and Kage Narumono, even with all of their frightening powers, Link couldn't help but agree.

He had seen, and felt, the horrifically intense level of strength.

It was not something he wanted to deal with again; at least not for a good while.

"According to the myths and legends surrounding this artefact... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great...," the Happy Mask Salesman continued on, his eyes narrowing as he delved deeper into the story. "The forgotten ones... having suffered far too much too quickly... elected to hide the mask forever in order to prevent any more loss of life of their people."

Link's listening eyebrows rose to match his shocked wide-eyed and open-mouthed frown, his mind adding to the conversation.

It killed people?

Wait a minute, he thought.

The 'forgotten ones'?

Where do I remember that name?

"But, now... all those that once existed within this profane clan of people have vanished, seemingly very suddenly. So no-one in this world or even the next know of their existence, let alone their creation."

–

6

"... But I feel it..."

The Happy Mask Salesman's voice managed to bring him out of his daydreaming; the frowning Link rose his eyebrows as he listened further.

"I went to great lengths to find that blasphemous mask of sheer killing intent...," the man lamented sadly, his grin quickly dropping in favour of a melancholic frown. "I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing... that unwelcoming feeling that makes your hair stand on end..."

Can't argue with that, Link thought on, a wince on his young expression as he did.

"And now...," the older man sighed, cupping the sides of his head in a display of sheer frustration and dread. "That imp has it..."

The listening Link could only avert his gaze, shame overtaking him.

It was one of the first times he had felt truly overpowered and legitimately beaten.

There was something in the quality of 'Majora's Mask' that made him doubt his own skills, even himself.

His mind went back to the wise words of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide and he sighed quietly through his nose before re-raising his head to face the man.

"You helped me, so...," he began lightly, bringing in the older Hylian's attention as he did. "I promise you I'll help you get it back, as best I can."

"Really...?!" The wide-eyed Happy Mask Man gasped in a shocked whisper. "Why, Hero of Time..."

The listening Link's frown twitched.

I wish he wouldn't do that, the youth thought.

He shouldn't even know about that.

"I was almost certain you would tell me that," he claimed, rejoining his hands together as he re-shut his eyes and chuckled in his sociable smile. "Now... just as with Hyrule the fate of this country, and its people, rests squarely within your hands!"

Link couldn't help but exchange an unsure look with the silent Tatl as he listened, unable to find the words with which to respond.

"You'll be absolutely fine!" The older man continued, leaning lightly back as he extended forth both his hands; a gesture of veiled goodwill and encouragement. "Believe in your strengths... young Link...," he said, his grin growing somehow maliciously. "Believe..."


	5. Shining Light; Slogging through the Marshland

Chapter 4: Shining Light; Slogging through the Marshland  
Search for the Deku Princess Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Termina Field" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half) and 2 (First Half).  
"Marsh Land" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half) and 3 (First Half).  
"Magic Hag's House" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Woods of Mystery" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (First & Second Halves).

\--

At long last a ray of hope dawns on the once darkness infested horizon. Link and his new companion Tatl regain his formerly human form, thanks to the efforts of princess Zelda's Ocarina of Time and the strange talents of the Happy Mask Salesman; a gift given to him from his near-forgotten ally waiting for him in Hyrule.

However... not without a meeting with one of the godlike figures once mentioned to him, not only by the formerly deceased Great Deku Tree, but by princess Zelda as well. Her mistaken 'Goddess of Time'.

The Sorcerer of the Divine Divide.

Said to have caused the Continental Divide itself with the War of Ancients in pre-recorded history, he now oversees the Three Golden Goddesses' duties as a penance. After introducing himself to the former Hero of Time he does just as the youth intends and turns back time as far as he is able; three days' worth. With these three days on his belt Link agrees to take on the Sorcerer's incredible demand; to save the doomed land of Termina and its people from the horrific incoming destruction of the rapidly descending moon high above them.

Although the Hero of Time was strong in his own era here in the land of Termina, and especially against the great and terrifying power of Majora's Mask, he is merely but a single footsoldier in the great struggle he has chosen to undertake. With only but a single lead he has been given by Tatl's little brother Tael, he and his new partner set off to search for the first of his leads.

'Swamp'.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

"Stop right there! Have you some errand in the swamp?!"

Link's eyes widened in sudden surprise and he had to swing his blonde-haired head up to catch the man that towered over him.

A Terminian soldier by the looks of things.

Even they look similar to the ones we have in Hyrule, he ruminated on silently.

"It is dangerous outside of these walls, so I cannot allow a child to-"

His words, spoken with such passion, were already interrupted by the discovery of something atop the former Kokiri's back; the grinning Link traced his gaze and knew exactly of which he was staring at.

His re-forged Kokiri Sword.

"... A sword...?"

His whisper, so surprised, could only make the grinning Link exchange a fully confident look with the hovering and frowning-faced Tatl.

"My apologies sir...," the nameless Soldier began again, re-straightening his stature as he did. "It was wrong of me to treat you like a child," he claimed. "The southern swamp at Woodfall lies this way. Please be careful in your travels."

~

"You hear that Tatl? Sir, he said."

The hovering Tatl, seemingly annoyed with his ego-stroking, merely frowned as she kept nearby.

"I guess they all realise who they're talkin' to." The young Hylian shot out with, folding his small arms as he grinned in a shut-eyed smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Hah...," the listening Link shot back, one of his eyes shutting in his widened grin as he unfolded his arms to rest them behind his green-capped head. As she took off forward, presumably to march on, the grinning Link followed dutifully behind. "You'll learn eventually...," he singsonged over as he marched on behind her through the large wooden trunk ahead. "Just like everyone else did." The overconfident youth at last finished his response, re-raising his blonde-haired head to eye the guardian fairy.

His grin very quickly dropped however when he saw her flying from his line of sight.

"H-Hey, wait up." He called, unfolding his arms from the back of his head in an attempt to hurry his pace.

Surprisingly, when he eventually caught up to her, he found her hovering over what appeared to be a tree at the end of the southern road. He stepped around one of Termina Field's many Deku Flowers and turned his oceanic-eyed gaze forward to trace her vision.

She appeared to be staring down at a crude drawing on the tree.

Link's small nose turned up at it though he made certain not to give voice to his rude thoughts.

"I remember this...," Tatl murmured out, a strange kind of tonal shift in her voice that the listening Link managed to recognise. "Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him."

The frowning-faced Link raised an eyebrow over at her before re-setting his narrow-eyed frown forward to examine the drawing more. As Tatl had excellently elucidated it indeed was a drawing of what seemed to be the Skull Kid himself and two much smaller little dots; seemingly the guardian fairies, Tatl and Tael.

"He... told us that he had been fighting with his friends at the time," Tatl explained very softly, a kind of melancholic tone in her soprano. "And that... they had left him all alone..."

The frowning Link re-rose a straw-haired eyebrow as if in scrutiny before shaking his head of any doubts.

It would make sense, he thought.

If this was the same Skull Kid he once met within the Kokiri Forest's Lost Woods then he'd be very prone to confrontation indeed.

"What was it about?" He chose to press her with, his questioning eyebrow shooting back up as he did.

"He never said," Tatl responded in a simple shake of her small milk-shaded body. "We didn't want to risk him running off so we didn't press him about it."

Link nodded his head in quiet agreement, a frown upon his expression. "I get that."

"I guess it was because he was always playing tricks on people, so nobody wanted to spend any time with him," Tatl continued on ever wisely. "But...," she began again, a noticeable wince within her voice as she spoke. "To do what he did just because of that..."

The former Hero of Time swivelled his eyes up to match his new guardian fairy's words, narrowing in recognition.

A lot of this still doesn't add up, he thought silently.

How could the Happy Mask Salesman get himself ambushed like that if he were so dangerous?

Maybe it's just a matter of carelessness.

Even the greatest warrior can easily be taken by surprise.

"And once he got that mask's power..."

Link's breathing, although remained light and controlled, found itself in rhythm with the worried-sounding Tatl.

She's not used to any of this, he surmised quietly.

Best to keep moving.

"Come on!" He called over his shoulder as he took off forward toward the swamps, his worn Kokiri boots pattering on behind him.

–

2

"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo Limpah!"

The standing Link couldn't help but cringe, averting his eyes in any direction but Tingle's. The floating Tatl similarly had flew on ahead to the swamps' main area, almost as if to leave her charge behind.

"Here you go Mr. Fairy!" The jumpsuit-sporting man exclaimed excitably as he handed forth the Southern Swamp's map. Although grateful Link couldn't help but twitch his fingers as he took the fine piece of cartography from the Terminian, a kind of zig-zag smile strewn across his face.

"T-Thanks Tingle..." The young Hylian laughed nervously reaching back to place it within his inventory.

"Would you like to go to the Latté tonigh-?"

"N-No that's okay...!" Link managed to interrupt the puzzled-faced man, laughing anxiously as he backed away slowly in the direction his guardian fairy flew. "I'm pretty busy but thanks anyway." He called over before swinging around and running.

He ran as fast as he could.

Although he felt badly for treating the poor unsociable outcast the guilt very quickly faded when he realised he'd be travelling through time anyway, his horrid actions effectively erased from existence.

"Got our map?"

Tatl's business-like voice made him rise both his eyebrows out of his thought before blinking and reaching back for it. Pulling it out, he grinned up at her victoriously.

"Hell yeah."

"You should take him up on that offer you know," the milk-shaded fairy began, a knowing and insulting grin in her voice. Link's brow dropped heavily and he watched her in a comical glare indeed. "I mean when was the last time you got a date?"

"I'll have you know I could have had a princess back in my country!" He exclaimed over at her, thrusting a small finger at her, his ego effectively bruised by her subtle taunts.

However he soon realised his brash mistake when she took notice of his words.

Tatl swung around and stared back at him, seemingly surprised. "A princess?"

The normally confident Hero of Time found his courage shaken and, with a nervous smile dotted on him, lowered his eyesight from hers. His extended hand soon found its strength weaken as well.

"Y-Yeah..."

"But aren't you ten, eleven? Maybe twelve years of age?"

Huge mistake, he thought.

Never listen to pride.

"Uh... w-what can I say?" He chuckled nervously, re-raising his hands to rest behind his head once more as he marched on to join her. His not-so-subtle attempt to sound natural and back-pedal on his words did not go unnoticed by the watching Tatl. "I guess I'm just irresistible."

"Hmph," the frowning Tatl shot back, a raise of her nose behind her dim light. "Fat chance."

"Hoot-hoot! This is a rare sight!"

"Gagh!"

The suddenly startled Hero of Time, could only lean backward in a comical expression; his left leg rose up and his hands similarly had rested across his front as if to defend himself with in a rather awkward manner indeed. There, sitting on similarly-shaped statue ahead, appeared to be a large owl that overlooked the pair of heroes. The barely standing Link could only wince at his oddly cowardly reaction.

Thank Din Malon or Saria ain't here to see this, he thought.

When he re-adjusted himself to stand tall once more he rose his straw-haired eyebrows in recognition when he drank in the sight of the considerably-sized creature before him. A single name entered his mind when he identified it.

But that's impossible, the youth thought to himself.

The last time I saw Rauru was in...

"You are a child of the fairies are you not?" The deep bass of the bird-like animal echoed out forward as it spun its head around in a manner the watching Link remembered. "What is wrong?" He pressed, curious. "I realise creatures such as myself are not supposed to talk but..."

"K-Kaepora...?"

"Hrm...?" The owl frowned, tilting its large brown head at him in unsure curiosity. "Of whom do you speak?"

Tatl, similarly inquisitive from the word he spoke, swung her light down to watch him silently. Link, half-disappointed and half-relieved, merely shook his blonde-haired head before re-facing him, a smile returning to his young complexion.

"N-No-one...," he lied, rubbing the back of his head in a fit of nervousness at his small oversight. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"Think nothing of it... I'm just curious what you both are doing in this evil-infested swamp," the nameless fowl spoke on, a frown in the tone of his deep bass. "If you dare not venture any further... then I shalt not pass any judgement," he claimed on. "It is better that you retreat from this horrid place until you are better equipped to deal with the horrors that have been visited here."

Something inside the listening Hero of Time's senses piqued up, almost immediately as he spoke, as if lighting a dormant fire within him. He slowly folded his arms and his sociable smile grew into a confident smirk, his head tilting as he re-opened his mouth to respond.

"Sounds like fun," he posed forward and rather boldly after his earlier sudden scare. "Sure those warnin's aren't just for the swamp's wildlife?"

The nameless owl, seemingly completely perplexed by the youth's brash overconfident nature, could only stare back at him in wordless silence. He turned his brown-shaded head to exchange his expression with the floating Tatl, as if for some kind of reasonable explanation.

"Hey don't look at me," she merely waved him off with a light shake of her small frame. "I'm only with him out of necessity."

Her words, although mildly insulting and drawing a briefly annoyed glare from the listening young Hylian, made the watching double of Kaepora chuckle.

"Regardless...," the Light Sage's double laughed very softly in response before his smile morphed into his usual frown. "This swamp and its people have lost their guardian deity," he explained dutifully. "Sadly, as it would also appear with this marshland, all hope has gone with him."

The listening Link soon lost his grin in favour of a brow-furrowing frown. The words were enough to leave him pondering silently.

'Guardian deity', he thought.

Would these 'guardian deities' be Termina's form of Hyrule's Sainted Three?

He wondered on.

"If you have the courage, and the power of Aegir to press on, then I and this swamp shalt give you our blessing," the owl continued, a new smile dawning on his feathery complexion. "These stone statues, as the one beneath me...," he pointed out, lowering his head to elicit the watching Link to lower his own gaze. Sure enough he sat atop the similarly-shaped statue of what appeared to be himself. "These will help you on your quest to free this land of infection. Whenever you feel yourself weak and wanting... be sure to make use of them."

Link's frown, very quickly switching into his seemingly usual overconfident smirk, upturned to match the brash and brazen he took when responding.

"'Preciate it."

~

"Blimey! Where is he?! That spoiled kid of mine is off playin' hooky again! A man his age has business searching for bloody fairies!"

The listening Link, ever as quiet as a mouse, could only gain an oddly knowing grin as he stood before the large man ahead of him, his right hand placed very boldly across his right hip while his left just hung in place. It was only when the goggles-wearing man ahead double-took below that he noticed the amused-faced Link standing below the desk he sat behind.

"O-Oh!" He exclaimed, surprised as sure. "Ahem... w-welcome!" He smiled down at the youth; a nervous, zig-zag kind of smile deigning his similarly gruff exterior.

He wore clothes that seemed to suit the average Hylian, or Terminian even, for one living in such a sweltering climate; a small brown leather vest hung on his front, the rest of his hairy chest and lower stomach areas both visible. A pair of goggles rested upon his round-shaped head to match the bomber-like hat he wore, effectively covering a good portion of his skull. His muscled tone also went very well with the bushy arm hair and hairy facial hair he carried.

"H-How long have you been standing there...?" The nameless tourist guide questioned, his awkward smile driving him on. Link chose to exchange a knowing and cheeky grin with the frowning and hovering Tatl on his top-left before turning back to re-face the man above him.

"Not long." He answered.

"Phew... good to know," the man gasped out in relief, his inelegant apprehension swiftly evolving into well-natured cheer. "You a new face around here are ya?"

"It would appear so!" Link shot the man a light widening of his grin as he leaned his head to his side, a lightly sociable shrug as he did so. "Name's Link."

"William!" The man smiled amiably, reaching down with one of his great meat hooks to shake hands with. "Call me Will!"

The young Hylian obliged, his grin softening ever so slightly.

"So! Are you here for the Pictograph Bonanza?"

At last the little Hero of Time found his smarmy smirk dissolving into an unsure frown; he blinked back curiously as it dotted his expression.

"Pictograph... Bonanza?"

"Oh! Do ya not have one?" The large man pressed him, seemingly surprised. Link, exchanging another look with the similarly clueless Tatl, could only shake his head having never even heard of the device in question. "We're havin' a special right now with the contest going on at the moment so...," the large man began as he bent over lightly as if to retrieve something from under the desk. With a light grunt of effort he smiled once more as he stood back up to place a cube-like object on the table. "Here!"

He pushed the little box-shaped oddity toward the surprised youth. The frowning Link, his curiosity truly piqued, could only widen his eyes and raise his thin eyebrows as he reached forward to take the little creation. He held it up to eyes and blinked down it, baffled and bewildered by the mirror-like lens that reflected his own image back at him.

"Try it out!" The man insisted affably.

Just as the man claimed it appeared to be some kind of miraculous apparatus that could, remarkably, take still-life images and store them.

CLICK

"Woah..." The wide-eyed Link whispered, his eyes widening down into the analogue and digital display of the pictograph box; sure enough, as it had clicked earlier in his execution, an image of the hovering Tatl rested within.

Interestingly, however, it would appear that the photos taken were colourless; indeed, a vista of sheer black and white greeted him.

He tried to click the button again and unfortunately seemed to find it stuck. He turned to eye the chuckling swamp tour guide and the man shook his head.

"Calm yer boots son," he laughed good-heartedly. "Y'can only store one picture at a time."

His eyebrows rose in quiet realisation as he turned down to eye the marvellous piece of camerawork. "Ohhh..."

"That said, in this contest, it's no holds barred!" William pointed out in a healthy wide smile. "Make sure you get a good 'un... and when ya do, toss it right in fer me ta have a look-see!"

Link's curious and marvelled frown very quickly upturned into his usual sociable grin. "Thanks, will do," he chortled, storing the small picto box back into his large and yet mobile inventory behind him. "Is this the way to the boat service?" He asked as he wandered toward the visibly open stall to his right, his grin soon morphing to a simple smile.

"It... would be...," the nervously chuckling William smiled back in his own way before continuing. "But uh... there's been an issue with the owners and operators of that service."

Link blinked and swung his straw-haired head 'round and, just as the man had informed him on, the hardwood stall appeared to be empty and devoid of any staff, unlike its nearby brethren.

"Well...," Link tutted out of annoyance, his frown twitching as he did. "Deku Sticks," he muttered; a fairly tame variant of one of his many irritated exclamations. His eyebrows soon rose back up as he swung his head back 'round to face the man. "Any idea when-?"

"We ain't sure... sorry." William responded, a kind of understanding and dejected smile upon his face.

"Hrm...," the quiet Link touted out a brow-furrowed frown as he turned his mouth up in thought. "Guess it's up to us then, huh." He finished, this time with an eager grin as he 'rounded it on the hovering and deadpan-expressed Tatl. Her similarly emotionless soprano gave the listening Link full warning of her loss of patience with him.

"Oh joy."

–

3

"Is there a reason you're so insufferably careless and cocky?"

The former Kokiri swung his Kokiri Sword as a Deku Baba lunged for him as he passed it; an absent-minded kind of quality enthused his actions. He turned his light grin on the hovering and following Tatl, as if to answer her annoyed query.

"Well... I am the-"

"Yeah, Hero of Time," Tatl interrupted him with, a roll of her eyes spicing the sigh that escaped her lips. "Okay so you turned back time, big whoop."

"Know anybody else that can do that?" He countered, raising a straw-haired eyebrow upwards as he stepped around past the Mini Baba.

Her inevitably fruitless silence in response to his words made his grin return and, this time, in much greater force.

"Didn't think so." The young Hylian grinned, an infuriatingly smug quality spicing his grin and the tone in which his words were spoken with.

"Urgh! I hate you!"

With that the little guardian fairy, frustrated and defeated, turned her light to her front as she flew off as if to gain as much distance and space between the pair as she could.

"Ah, hey, c'mon!" Link threw over in a laughing grin, shrugging as if in some kind of half-victory. He shook his straw-haired head in his own sign of silent defeat however, his confident grin ever plastered across his face, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while his right rested across his similarly small hip. "Why you gotta suck all the fun out of it...?" He murmured out in his shaking-headed smirk.

He rose his weapons to rest on his back as he usually did before picking up the pace to follow the little flying pixie.

~

"Ah! Welcome, welcome!"

All of Link's danger senses almost immediately tensed up and, as a result, so did he; when he caught the sound of the old woman's voice before him his fingers itched once more for the familiar steel of the Kokiri Sword. A face he never expected to see again, not at least for another seven years, sat ahead of him.

Kotake of the Gerudo's Dragmire dynasty.

"What's wrong, boy?" The old woman questioned him, raising a bushy eyebrow up at him in curiosity. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Ho-ho-ho!" She exclaimed into laughter, raising up her small left hand as she did.

Link's brow furrowed firmly as he examined her; she looked the same. Even right down to her robes and the big beautiful sapphire lodged in her forehead.

So why didn't she recognise him?

He couldn't help but think to the Twinrova sisters' last words to him in the alternate ruined future he had come from.

"We'll come back to haunt you!"

Their voices, once so distant and far-off, sounded all the closer now that he had very suddenly and painfully walked into plain view of her.

"Hey, this is our lead," Tatl huffed down at him from the air above the old woman. "Be a little more respectful."

"I like you!" Kotake claimed, turning her enthused grin on the hovering guardian fairy. "A youngster with respect for their elderly! What's your name little lamb?"

"I'm glad you noticed," the hanging little pixie smirked behind her light, clearly revelling in the treatment she received. "It's Tatl, miss overseer."

As the two shook hands in some odd sight of light meeting flesh the frowning-faced Link rolled his oceanic-eyed gaze in a comically annoyed expression of his own before very swiftly re-narrowing them forward in suspicion.

Is this an act, he thought.

Does she recognise me anyway and is staying quiet?

No... wait...

His recollection at last served him well; memories of doubled copies of people he had met in Hyrule appeared to be scattered around Termina.

It would appear this person was Kotake's Terminian counterpart.

His senses, at last, began to rest after having since walked in the potion shop.

"And what is your name young man?"

At seemingly being addressed the frowning Link rose both his eyebrows and his head, half-surprised.

"U-Um...," he murmured out, unused to being so startled. "It's... Link."

It felt odd to introduce himself to someone that, by all rights, should already know who he was.

But he supposed it was a hazard anyway of the ancient art of time-travelling.

"And so well-equipped!" The old woman smiled over at him, as if in reply to some kind of question he asked her. He found himself narrowing a single eye at her in scrutiny, his fingers very lightly grazing the hilt of his re-forged Kokiri Sword. "I certainly hope your parents made the right choice in sending you out like this!"

He couldn't help but twitch his quiet frown as he listened.

"They... wouldn't know," he answered rather tepidly in deep-seated contrast. "I've never met them before."

"Oh...," Kotake murmured out, blinking back as if in some sort of unknown curiosity. Finally, however, realisation sunk in and she widened her eyes at him. "Oh!" She exclaimed, wincing as she soon came to comprehend the boy's subtle play on words. "Oh I'm... very sorry, I didn't mean any off-"

"It's... fine," Link laughed off, shaking his head back at her in response. Although nervous he managed to cover up his embarrassment and, otherwise melancholic disposition, behind a wall of bravado. "I've been on my own for pretty much all my life." He added, his awkward smile very quickly blossoming into another of his overconfident grins.

Except I haven't been, have I, he added on silently.

If it wasn't for the Great Deku Tree and Saria... I probably would never have seen the light of day.

Tatl, though enraptured for the previous portion of the conversation, very soon fell into her rolling-eyed exasperation; a common reaction to his brash and brazen youthfulness.

"Ahhh, a familiar adventurer eh?" Kotake called out, her own grin soon re-growing on her wizened old face. "Your timing is impeccable!"

The standing Link very quickly lost his confident grin in favour of an unsure zig-zag frown, hesitant and reluctant.

"Y-Yeah...?" He chose to press her carefully, eyebrow raising up.

"I have this problem, you see..."

–

4

"I didn't expect this."

"Didn't expect what?"

Link's casual smile was the crux to the curiously-raised eyebrow on his face as he marched on through the light-green plains of the Woods of Mystery, just opposite of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Even as he sauntered so nonchalantly he tossed and caught the glass bottle of Red Potion that Kotake gave him in a vertical fashion, seemingly and somehow uncaring of all things.

"Well... this," Tatl responded in a curious frown as the pair of heroes stepped through into one of the many wooden trunks located throughout. Darkness, at first persisted, before eventually the sun's rays shone down on them as they re-emerged from within. "After she pressed you about your family I didn't see you taking this on, y'know," she continued on, raising a similarly curious eyebrow of her own. "To help her sister?"

Although the small guardian fairy, in her own subtle little way, attempted to put her own small strain on him he merely laughed her off, shaking his blonde-haired head back at her in response.

"You really don't know who you're dealin' with, do ya," he grinned smugly, his oceanic eyes briefly shutting as he marched on, effortlessly catching the fragile bottle of Red Potion as he did. The listening Tatl, hardly impressed, could only cast her unamused frown back down at him. "Well, I'll teach ya Tatl!" He exclaimed this time, re-opening his eyes as he swiped at the air; a final catch of the glass bottle that hung almost eternally in the air. "But it'll cost you." He added very quietly, his toothy grin successfully conveying the well-natured tone he intended to communicate.

The little guardian fairy merely rolled her eyes at him, exasperated and tired. "Shut up." She merely uttered out, hovering toward the next exit. Link could only chuckle in light victory before following.

He would have laughed in response; a quiet little sign of victory, but his eyes widened back open when a little mammal dropped down in front of him, surprising not only him but the normally calm-seated Tatl.

It was only when he realised the form before him was merely a little monkey of all things; his senses soon settled into a little grin, shaking his head down at the curious small form.

Damn thing near scared the hell out of me, he thought on.

"F-Follow me!"

Link's aquatic eyes widened and, in a mixture of sheer surprise and shock, could only stand locked to the grassy plain-land almost as if he were unable to move from the incredible discovery.

"D-Did that thing just-?"

"Get moving!"

When he clocked Tatl fly off furiously after the suddenly-running little monkey Link grimaced strongly before breaking out into a similarly abrupt sprint.

"Is there a reason we're running?!" The wide-eyed Link exclaimed out with as he attempted, almost in vain, to follow the surprisingly quick little mammal; as it came toward one of the many forest thick trunks it veered off very abruptly toward the opposite direction and Link rolled his eyes in growing frustration as it did.

Now I know how Navi used to feel when following me, he thought to himself.

"Zagreb!"

The surprised-faced Link could only swing his straw-haired head in the direction of the strange little voice that echoed alongside the sudden swishing sound it gave off; a small turtle, perhaps around the size of himself, began to twist at an incredible speed before shooting off toward him.

Thank Din I'm quick, he thought.

"In the name of the Sainted Three is that?!"

"A Snapper!" Tatl called over her shoulder in response, her soprano telling and annoyed as she burst off with speed to follow the little monkey in a worried frenzy. "Just keep running!"

And keep running he did.

Eventually, after running through what felt like countless trunks of hardwood, the two heroes managed to come out on the other side successful in their dogged pursuit. Spent from the unannounced marathon, Link could only expel gasps of effort as he drooped the upper half of his body to rest his small hands upon his similarly small knees.

"Damn... monkey...," he gasped out. "Next time... gimme a...," he tried out, eyes shut. "Warning..."

~

"Ow-ow-yeow!"

An old woman's voice, so eerily familiar, managed to make him raise his head out of his fatigue. Suitably surprised once more however he narrowed his sea-shaded eyes at the sight that lay before him; what looked to be the Terminian counterpart to his old foe from Hyrule.

The ruby-sporting Koume lay on the ground, dressed in similar wear to her twin sister back in the Magic Hags' Potion Shop.

"A-Ah! You there, boy!"

His fatigue seemingly forgotten about fairly quickly Link rose a curious eyebrow up into his forehead as he stared down at the fallen form.

Even after his initial meeting Kotake he was still on edge in dealing with Twinrova.

I'm probably just being overly cautious, he thought.

"Y-You wouldn't have happened to have seen a child around here would you?"

Her question, so obvious, could only make the listening Link grin very lightly as he exchanged a wordless silent look with the rolling-eyed form of Tatl next to him.

"Not you!" She snapped at him angrily. "An opportunistic little brat dressed in leafy clothing... and the most peculiar kind of mask."

Koume's words had at last managed to gain his full attention; he lost his lightly-amused grin and swung his surprised-faced frown down on her, listening intently.

"I-I was just busy, minding my own business, picking mushrooms here," she gasped in a saddened frown. "When... bam!" She exclaimed suddenly, smashing one of her free thin fists down on the leafy ground below, as if for effect. "The little punk ambushed me!"

For all I know this incarnation of Koume and Kotake are both fairly honourable, the frowning Link ruminated on silently.

So why is it so hard to shift the guilty satisfaction I feel on seeing this?

I guess it's only natural.

"That pesky Skull Kid!" She hissed out angrily, her eyes narrowing as she cursed. Link's brow furrowed, recognising the name of his foe. "Did he think an old hag wouldn't recognise him with that absurd mask on?!"

Although he wanted to warn her, just in case she planned on retaliating for her assault, he chose to stave himself off to listen further.

"I realise I'm probably requesting too much when I ask you this," she began, a similarly unsure tone filling her voice as she spoke. "But do you possibly have anything that provi-?"

Link merely interrupted the old woman's speech with a wordless grin as he reached into his clothing to pull out the glass bottle of Red Potion that Kotake previously gave to him. He extended it forward and tilted his grinning head back at her; a silent offer for the fallen old woman. She widened her eyes over at it, suitably impressed, and even sniffed at the air surrounding it as if entranced by its intoxicating scent.

"Ah! That colour!" She exclaimed, eyes widening before swiftly narrowing in scrutiny. "That smell...," she murmured out before she reached forward. With shocking speed in her dexterity she managed to swipe the treasured glass bottle from his grip, eliciting a raised-eyebrow grin from the watching youth. "It's definitely Kotake's!" She hissed out, eyes widening down at the life-gifting concoction in her grip. She reached down and, with her finger and thumb, pried open the bottle's wooden stopper before swiftly rising the bottle up and effectively downing its contents.

Link could only watch in a certain state of amusement as the old woman glugged and near-choke on the beverage. When it seemed that she had finished she let out an exclaiming sigh and, with it, a cloud of hot-crimson followed through it; a sign that the powerful broth had done its work.

"Ooh! Feel the energy flow!" She exclaimed, reaching up into the air as she, seemingly, regained her stature. "Koume is revived!"

The old witch narrowed her eyes as she began to form Aegir within her two-handed grip and, like magic, a broom of all things suddenly appeared to cart her form. The lightly-grinning Link swiped at the air as the glass bottle came flying over at him from the sheer force of the woman's blow of Quintessence.

"You saved me!" Koume exclaimed, turning her grey-haired head 'round to face him as she rested atop her hovering broom. "Whether it was Kotake that sent you I won't ask...," she spoke, shaking her head as she did. "But I appreciate it regardless!"

"Just doin' what's right," Link at last spoke, breaking his silence with a shut-eyed grin; as he rose his hands to rest behind his green-capped head in a rather carefree manner, the watching Tatl found her own eyes swiftly rolling as befitting her earlier frustrations with him. "I'm sort of cleanin' up the place after that Skull Kid." He admitted, re-opening his eyes as he closed his mouth to his confident smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" Koume pressed curiously before chuckling on. "Well, either way, it was very nice of you," she smiled this time as she floated on amiably before him, her side facing him. "I'm the Southern Swamp tour guide you see and, if ever you find yourself in our neck of the woods again, please don't hesitate to come by!"

With that the old hag turned and laughed, seemingly almost maniacally, as she swivelled 'round to suddenly fly off with surprising speed indeed. Link turned similarly to watch her go and cupped both hands to the two sides of his mouth, as if to amplify his response.

"I'll be there! Wait for me!"


	6. Seized; a Clan Incensed by Rage

Chapter 5: Seized; a Clan Incensed by Rage  
Search for the Deku Princess Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Deku Palace" - Theophany (Time's End ~ Disc II). Scene 1 (Second Half) and 2 (First Half).  
"Dungeon Appears" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (First Half).

\--

In the Hero of Time's explosive expedition throughout Termina already he has saved the city of Clock Town from its otherwise grisly fate by quickly locating the means to recover princess Zelda's priceless artefact; the Ocarina of Time.

With it, he gains access to the same space and time-bending powers as the Timeshift Stones of the Pre-Hyrule Era; a near godlike power that allows Link, and those with him chosen by destiny, to essentially travel through time. Although it is merely as small amount as merely three days' worth at a time, it essentially gives the young Hero of Time all he needs. For it is in this almost endless cycle that Hyrule's greatest warrior will, eventually, find a way to end the childlike tyranny that his former companion Skull Kid has enacted upon the land of Termina.

Having learned of four leads by Tatl's younger brother, Tael, Link and his new partner Tatl utilise his hard-won clues by choosing to investigate their very first lead they have been given.

'Swamp'.

With his Hylian form having been recovered, thanks to the mysteriously-motivated Happy Mask Salesman's efforts, Link turns his attention to the south and with it the marshland that lies within; Southern Swamp and the land of Woodfall. Once used as a centre of worship for the Deku of this land and home to the woodland people it has essentially become a fiend-infested shambles. 'The Four' that Tael had once informed her big sister on are said to be four giant guardians that watch over each of the four great nations of Termina and, in this case as with the others, it would appear Woodfall's guardian has gone missing.

To make matters worse, even the once pristine water of the southern land has become naught but contaminated poison.

As a result of this the royal family of Woodfall have erupted into a panic-driven evacuation and, even now, bicker constantly with one another over possible courses of action not unlike that of the untrained government of Termina's Clock Town.

Having entered this land of disorganisation and chaos Link and Tatl learn very quickly that, to pass the dangerously polluted bog, they must first locate the swamp's tour guides. Although surprised that their identities are revealed to be the Terminian counterparts to Hyrule's Kotake and Koume, Link eventually settles his nerves and agrees to help them. He takes a glass bottle of Red Potion, gracefully provided by Kotake, and delivers it to the injured Koume hidden within the many twists and turns of the swamp's Woods of Mystery.

Grateful in his goodwill and service Koume agrees to ferry the young Hero of Time and his new guardian fairy companion; with this, the heroes manage to gain a suitable vessel in their quest to locate the missing Woodfall's guardian deity. And although keeps most of his motivations in his secret and personal journey to himself, Link hopes for more than just what the Sorcerer once divulged to him when he first played the Song of Time. He keeps his heart open for the Great Deku Tree's last trump card against the frightful Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai.

He keeps his hope alive... for Navi.

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

-60 Hours Remain-

"Welcome to the Southern Swamp's fantastical boat cruise!"

Link rose a curious eyebrow up into his forehead as he placed a hand to rest on his hip, swinging his head around to look through his surroundings.

Just as he and his companion Tatl had previously intended they had taken the rejuvenated Koume's offer up; a free ride on the slow sailing tour guide that she had run so eloquently.

"Blame William for the name; he's often liked excessive and outrageous names for things like this."

The sound of Koume's voice, both contrastingly exaggerated and abashed respectively, gave the listening Link a different impression however. He found himself gaining a small wordless and knowing grin, exchanging it with the similarly silent Tatl hovering at his side.

"We here at Prima Travel Nation apologise for the Southern Swamp's current, ah...," the old woman's voice spoke again, amplified by what seemed to be some kind of device that surrounded the pair. "Unfortunate climate," she chuckled, seemingly nervously. "It's been fairly tough venturing into even the royal family's domain let alone the deeper parts of Woodfall."

I don't doubt that, the listening Link thought as he passed a few totem poles that surrounded the swamp he once crossed by before.

His own progress had been thwarted by a Big Octo of all things, even in his water-hopping Deku form.

"Shame I don't have the equipment from the alternate future; I could have easily ripped that Big Octo a new-"

"With all that said however, please enjoy the scenery to your heart's content!"

Koume's sudden exclaiming voice made the frowning Link rise his eyebrows out of his quiet and meditative thought, eliciting him to do just as she requested.

"Place looks fairly nice," Tatl spoke up as she hovered close by, able to easily keep up with the tour guide's simple boat. The roaring sound of a rushing waterfall began to echo toward them as they 'rounded a corner into a dark cave. "It's a shame it's infected like this."

"Yeah...," the frowning Link agreed with quietly, his eyes resting on the waterfall and the cloudy-shaded sea that rested below it. "Yeah, it is."

"Dead ahead you will see an obstacle blocking our pathway!"

The frowning Hero of Time swung his blonde-haired head 'round to the front and, as their vessel jutted out of the little cavern they had previously gone through, there it was waiting for them.

The scowling-faced Big Octo.

How in the name of the Sainted Three are we gonna get through here, the silent Link thought to himself, his frown very slowly upturning into a lightly-amused grin.

"This one's a repeat troublemaker and, as you can clearly see, the only way forward is through...," Koume trailed off, eliciting an amused-growing smirk from the listening Hylian. "So we'll be, ahem... nudging the big guy momentarily!" She claimed, her echoing voice making the listening pair exchange another look together. "So hold on to your britches!"

Here it comes, the silent Link thought, a hungry grin gracing his complexion.

You can't just eat a boat, can you?

SQUELCH-GROOOOWL...

All in all it was fairly anti-climactic.

Even with all the pent-up frustration Link had bore toward the Big Octo, when the boat merely poked its jutting and dangerously-spiked frontal end into its body, the fiend merely exclaimed once before turning its pain-filled head to the sky. It growled one final time before at last disappearing back into the infected water that it once thrived in.

Shame, the frowning Link thought as he looked over his shoulder at where it once floated in.

"I was kinda hopin' for somethin' more."

In the slow progress they made atop the modestly-sized vessel Link found his gaze wandering and, as it did, he double-took to the sky and narrowed his eyes back at the sight staring back down at him.

The gigantic moon that constantly threatened him, and the land with its inevitable destruction, hovered in place with its ghastly-faced scowl.

Odd, he thought.

I don't ever remember the moon in my own country quite having the same look.

Or even having a face at all.

"We have now arrived at Deku Palace!"

Koume's voice, so enthused and positive, could only wrench the wide-eyed Link straight out from under his moody brooding; he rose up his thin-straight eyebrows before swinging his head left and, just as she said, there it was.

The hardwood dock and, oddly enough, a monkey sat waiting for him. A similarly hardwood signpost stood next to the little mammal and behind him appeared to be the entrance into the palace itself.

"The water here is poisonous so, please, watch your step!" Koume called out a second time, an amiable smile in her soprano. "Will you be disembarking from us?"

Unsure on how to go about in responding to the old woman's voice, he winced very lightly as he turned his blonde-haired head skyward and opened his mouth.

"U-Uh y-yeah I'm gonna be-"

"We at Prima thank you for choosing us to plan your voyage and wish you only the greatest in your endeavours!" Koume shot in with. The listening Link shrank his head back and winced but only very lightly. The doubtful smile on his face very quickly zig-zagged; a look that truly said it all. "Have a Prima day!"

What a way to do it, the young Hylian thought as he turned to hop off of the humble little boat, grunting as he landed.

"You have strange powers... hnnn... no?"

His attention was garnered once again but, this time, by the small monkey that waited for him at the dock; he could only blink down at it, surprised.

"Me been watching you from forest!" It exclaimed, a similarly curious expression hidden behind its eye. "T-This swamp...," it began again, shaking its white-furred head as if in denunciation somehow. "It become... poison!"

Rather comically, Link found the neutral expression on his face intensify even as the floating Tatl exchanged her grin with his look of doubt and insecurity.

How is this monkey even talking to me, he wondered in silence.

"Me and pack think that temple in Woodfall is cause!"

At last the cause became apparent; Link's brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes, now fully ingrained into the conversation.

"Temple?" He questioned.

"Mm!" The little simian exclaimed, leaping up into an acrobatic flip as if to announce its enthusiastic answer. "B-But we no find temple entrance!"

Link's oceanic-eyed gaze wandered in silent rumination.

The Deku royal family probably have access to it, he thought.

How fortunate, he added, a low grin growing.

"Skull Kid... you may just have helped me in cursing me so early in this journey."

"T-Temple for Deku only!"

The small chimpanzee's exclamation caused him to reset his grin into a curious frown, swinging his head back down to eye it below him.

"Brother went to see Deku princess to find entrance to temple b-but it no go well!" The short primate proclaimed worriedly, a similarly anxious tone to its voice. "Deku blame brother! Now they make ready to sacrifice him!"

Link's aquatic eyes widened in alarm.

Finally it all made sense.

A noble house with great power and influence that, when pushed to the brink of near extinction, immediately turn and focus blame on the first possible thing they can get their hands on.

Yeah, that sounds about right, the young Hylian thought.

I've seen enough of stuff like this to ascertain potential causes and repercussions.

But what now?

How do I respond?

"B-Brother in palace!"

The monkey's voice, so troubled and so frantic, made the narrow-eyed Link swivel his thoughtful frown down to face him.

"He and swamp in big danger!" He exclaimed, leaping up to somersault one final time. "Please help!"

"Link..."

Tatl's voice made the frowning former Kokiri curve his head 'round to eye her carefully.

"They need our help...," she murmured out, a noticeable wince in her quiet whisper. "But I don't know where to-"

He shook his head and, like magic, a confident grin re-appeared on his face; Tatl, surprised, could only blink and watch as he turned back to face the monkey. As he bent his knee to reach its small level he placed his left hand softly on its white-furred shoulder. He leant his straw-shaded head to his similarly left-handed sight as he smirked back at the little chimpanzee's worried exterior with the secured confidence he began to become so well-known for.

"Don't worry," he merely answered him with, his eyes lightly narrowing as he finished his sentence. "I'm on it."

~

"Woah..."

In spite of his bold claim merely moments earlier the wide-eyed Link found himself almost completely bowled over by the impressive architecture that awaited his viewing; resting merely a stone's throw away was a great fortress of timber and forest. A long and sizeable moat of water that veered off to encircle the platform he stood on sat around it, similarly as comfortable as the lily-pads and three long hardwood platforms waiting before them.

Sitting at the end of the clearing appeared to be a gate of spiked wood, manned only by two Deku Scrubs.

Even so, the frowning Link began silently...

"These Deku are far better organised than the ones we have..."

Indeed, as if to compliment his venerated thoughts, the beautiful architecture before him seemed militaristic in nature, almost as if these once-thought weak people were now the pinnacle of military strength.

"But if they've taken a false prisoner on no evidence to back their claims... then they're hardly better organised, are they."

His astute observations, though restrained as they were, gave the spectating Link all he needed to know; as he stared over at the two noticeable patches of grass he reached back for the treasured gift that the Skull Kid, and the Happy Mask Salesman, had given him.

CLICK

"Link, what are you-?"

The eerie sound of rushing water and, the sensation of a breeze within the forest he stood in filled his senses.

It was oddly familiar.

As the mask's form began to endlessly twist and shape itself to fit its new host Link let loose a sudden scream that belied the second childhood that he inhabited.

"Link?!"

Although Tatl's oddly worried call bounced off his ears he, just as before, stood next to her only this time in a completely different form; just as when the Skull Kid once cursed him with Majora's Mask's malicious magic his new shape was one of familiarity and, indeed, one of suitability. He stood in the even smaller form of a Deku Scrub; his long green cap, lower-half tunic, gloves and boots were some of the only reminders of his original shape. As always, his messy-shaped spiky blonde hair hung over his half-shut amber-shaded eyes.

"Oh...," the floating Tatl murmured out, floating next to him in realisation. He folded his arms as he turned his grinning face 'round to eye her confidently. "I forgot you had that... thing."

"Hey," he shot over as he hopped across the three long hardwood bridges before him, a small grunt escaping his round and circular mouth. "That 'thing's gonna get us in here."

"Yeah? How's that; these people are insane," the little guardian fairy batted back, pointing out the tight-knitted defence of the palace before them. "They're not gonna listen to reason if they took one of those monkeys prisoner-"

"Tatl."

The little milk-shaded pixie, surprised, could only stop her advance briefly to swing around and face him. She blinked back behind the light her form offered as he shot her yet another of his many overconfident smirks.

"Trust me." He put forward, bold and fearless.

Tatl could only let loose an escaping sigh, her eyes half-shutting in a comical deadpan as she did. "Oh joy."

–

2

STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP

Even as the firmly-frowning Link and Tatl entered the Royal Chamber the heavy footfalls of the loyal Deku followers filled the room with a strange kind of oppressive air.

It almost felt like the second-hand air of Majora's Mask itself; as if somehow it had been here before.

"Link in what planet do you think this is a good idea...?!" The little Tatl hissed, her form whizzing lightly as she hovered around him.

He kept his narrowed eyes wandering in the direction of the large cage in the top-left of the chamber as he very slowly marched around the lit bonfire in the centre of the room, his steps directed toward the throne.

"Look what they've did to that poor animal...!"

Her tiny-voiced whisper, though true in fact and well-intentioned, did not go unnoticed; Link at last tore his amber-eyed gaze away from the heavily confined little monkey, seemingly having been roped and chained to a hardwood post.

"You think they won't do the same to you if you even talk to that monkey...?!" She continued on, her eyes widened behind her troubled form. "Link, seriously-"

He rose up one of his small Deku-shaped hands to silence her in a soft crescendo, turning his wooden head to merely grin back at her.

"I know what I'm doing," he threw over his shoulder, lowering his arm as he did. "Just trust me on it."

Although doubtful, and anxious enough to prove it, Tatl could only stifle her angered and impatient response, her will having been thrown in with her temporary partner's.

Even as the frowning Link reset his expression in his advance however, he stepped up to the hardwood podium and faced the dancing form that awaited him; a grand sight indeed, it appeared to be the one leading the festivities and, of course, their leader.

The proof of which came in the great oak crown on his head as well as the leafy sceptre in his grip. As Link found his gaze pulled toward it he narrowed his topaz-shaded eyes carefully, finding what appeared to be a Deku Nut lodged in the top end of it.

This was definitely the Deku King.

"A-Ah... Sire...?"

The unsure and doubtful voice to the frowning Hero of Time's right appeared to be the Deku monarch's right-hand; a kind of servant for the royal family and his outlook appeared indeed to suit him. He wore his pom-pom fashioned hair in two royal leaves upon his crown's two sides. The well-trimmed moustache that rested across his face appeared also to be two leaves.

Is it just me or are the Deku a bit better looking in Termina, the frowning Link thought silently.

"Hm...?"

The blinking rumble of the deep bass at last commanded the similarly-faced Link's attention; he swung his spiky-haired head in the king's direction and stared back, unflinching and unafraid.

"Huh...," the large king murmured, his likewise gold-shaded eyes looking the youth's small and unimpressive form up and down. "I've not seen your face around here before..."

The little Deku furrowed his brow as he watched the much older man's eyes for some form of weakness.

Is he being commanded to do this, he wondered.

"Or is all this just one hell of a misunderstanding?"

"Are you visiting?"

"Yeah," Link answered, his confident grin soon re-forming on his expression. "I come from..."

His mind very quickly worked on the spot for some kind of excuse.

"The Lost Woods."

The Deku King, surprised and sceptical, could only swing his large-crowned head to eye his butler; the thinner-formed Deku Scrub merely nodded his head, perhaps somehow in knowing.

It wasn't a lie, after all.

It's just not exactly where I'm from, he added in a sly little grin.

"Hmph!" The Deku King shot back, swivelling his head back 'round to narrow his eyes and point his large sceptre at the youth. "Normally I wouldn't allow the likes of you into these great halls!"

Oh is that right, the little Hero of Time ruminated on, a cheeky smirk growing as he placed a hand on his right hip.

"But today...," the large-crowned noble began lowly, his amber-eyed gaze narrowing as it 'rounded to his right. He pointed his royal rod directly at the prison they had fashioned for the poor little chimpanzee, fury and hatred within his eyes. "Is different!" His deep bass boomed, his hateful-gazed eyes widening with his words. "We're just about to punish this heathenous little primate!"

One of Link's eyebrows shot up, half in curiosity and the latter in light amusement.

"Heathenous ain't a word, oh wise king."

He had much better sense than to say this out loud however.

"He has insulted this noble and royal blood!" The king continued, his angry scowl giving voice to his livid sentiments. "We'll show him what it means to cross the aristocratic family of warriors!"

The listening Link very quickly found his grin falling in favour of a much more careful frown; he tilted his similarly wooden head as he stared back at the larger man.

This guy was dangerous, he thought.

Put any normal whacko on a podium and he'll get maybe one, two people, tops.

Put a charismatic one on a podium and give him a little influence and power, however...

Completely different story; he had seen it time and again through his hardened quest in his homeland.

"That foolish little ape is languishing there in his cell!" The Deku King shot out with as he swung his Deku Nut sceptre 'round to point directly at the cage next to them. "Go and ridicule him!" He ordered; like magic, the hardwood's cage slowly creaked to life, and the frowning Link's narrow-eyed gaze found it enraptured by it.

It would appear that, though the Deku King carried a lot of sway with his name, he also had some strength of Aegir.

Best to just be respectful, he thought warily.

He bowed in a form of admiration, briefly shutting his amber-shaded eyes as he did.

"Thank you... your majesty."

~

"Okay, now what?"

Link elected to ignore the impatient and restless Tatl, frowning heavily as he focused his brow-furrowed gaze on the struggling and grunting little monkey. He exchanged a few quick glances with the ritual-like dance that the Deku King and his beguiled soldiers were operating with before wincing in his newly-gained scowl and shaking his blonde-haired head as he did.

It'd be impossible to break the monkey free, he thought.

So what can I do?

There has to be something I can do.

"Y-You over there!"

Link's brow-furrowed and narrow-eyed frown soon both widened as he swung his head back up to eye the grunting little chimpanzee, half-surprised at the words that it uttered.

"H-How did you get in here?!" He gasped out, seemingly shocked somehow.

Wordlessly Link cast his frown and one of his small fingers in the direction of the opened doorway that the Deku King had previously offered him.

"D-Did my brothers ask you for help...?!" The little simian gasped out, his eyes widening.

At least he's starting to work it out now, the frowning Deku thought. He nodded in silent acquiesce, his suspicious-eyed gaze rarely leaving the rambunctious wooden sultan.

His paranoid half niggled at his head continually about the unpredictable king.

He's a Powder Keg, essentially, the youth thought; liable to go off at anyone for anything.

"J-Just try to cut this rope somehow!" The small monkey gasped out, his form very quickly halting from its earlier flailing and struggling, presumably in an attempt to not draw any more attention. Soon realising his request seemed in futile however, given the little Deku's apparent lack of equipment. "Argh...! It's hopeless!" The nameless monkey gasped out, his form lowering, as if in despair. "Not even the princess' Deku Pipes can save me now..."

The listening Hero of Time's ears perked up and, at last, he tore his topaz-shaded eyesight away from the dancing Deku King in realisation.

If I can't free him, he began silently in thought.

"Then this'll be the next best thing!"

In a surprising flash indeed the large brass tubes of the Deku's people came out; his Deku's form of the holy Ocarina of Time. The little chimp widened his eyes in sheer shock and gasped as he began to struggle once more, his morale regained.

"Y-Yes...!" He hissed out, his eyebrows rising up in energy with the rest of his small form. "T-Those pipes! Incredible!" He exclaimed on before, very soon, settling down briefly as if to take in his new companion's form. "By the way...," he began, an appreciative look drawn across his white-furred face. "Just who are you...?"

In a mixture of impatience, bewilderment and even lack of awareness the monkey appeared to possess, Link found his form failing him and dropped to the ground in a comical grunt, the brass pipes he carried letting out a similarly amusing cry.

Unfortunately for the trio of heroes however the Deku King, in mid-dance, appeared to turn around to spy on them in a suspicious-eyed gaze indeed; whether it was the noise that escaped Link's Deku Pipes or the sheer movement that caused it was left to be seen.

"Yo...!"

Tatl's worried hiss made the pair of males swing their heads in her direction.

"Get moving...!" She whispered out, her nerves taking a hit from the growing dangerousness of their situation. "He's looking over here!"

"Oh no...!" The little monkey gasped out, eyes widened as they locked directly with the narrow-eyed Deku monarch's. He swung his head almost as quickly back 'round to speak once more however. "J-Just listen to me and don't speak; we don't have time!" The little nameless simian hissed out frantically, eyes widened. "I figured out that there was some kind of connection between the recent poison infestation within the swamp and the appearance of that weird kid with the mask!"

He's talking about the Skull Kid, Link ruminated on wordlessly. He nodded obediently and furrowed his brow.

"The princess; I-I couldn't turn her away...!" He hissed out, shaking his furred head. "Sh-She was insistent! Wanted to investigate with me!"

Suddenly this is starting to make sense, the listening Hero of Time thought.

No doubt they got divided from each other somehow and, in his anger, he turned on the only remaining suspect.

"No matter how flimsy the evidence."

"W-We got separated!" He gasped out desperately, sweat forming on his brow as he spoke hurriedly. "He's not gonna listen to me! I need you to do this for me!"

Although he remained at the head of a Deku Pipe the listening Link grinned behind it and merely nodded back at him; a wordless assertion.

"Y-You're gonna need this melody to open the way to Woodfall!" The little nameless monkey called out, not even bothering to hide the volume of his voice anymore.

As a result, the entire force of the Deku military all stared back at them.

"U-Um... L-Link..."

Tatl's gulping and obviously anxious call was enough to make the frowning Link hurry the exchange along. He nodded, knowing full well a fight was rapidly approaching.

"Open your ears and listen hard!" The monkey exclaimed. "This... is the Sonata of Awakening!"

–

3

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain

"That was certainly intense."

Although he had run what felt like a country mile and was fit enough for it, the young Hero of Time gasped back.

But it was a gasp of victory.

"Hell yeah," he grinned over at her, still within his tiny Deku shape. "Next time... you wanna doubt me...?" He managed out mid-huff and gasp as he walked around Woodfall's many bridges and platforms. "I'll just bring... this up!"

The listening Tatl merely rolled her eyes as she usually did in following the blonde youth. "Yeah... whatever."

Taking her irked tone as some sense of silent victory, Link chuckled quietly to himself as he dove into one of the many small Deku Flowers to burst out and fly toward the final platform; a hardwood creation of great design. Indeed, even its front was given the same colours that seemed apparent across the royal palace and, to match, a single podium marked with the symbol of a Deku Scrub itself sat in the centre. As the young Hero of Time dropped onto the dais he narrowed his eyes forward at the great expanse of the infected swamp before him.

Strangely, a large pair of two trees jutted out from deep inside the contaminated poison of the bog beneath it merely some yards away from his position.

"I imagine that's probably it," Tatl at last spoke once more, giving voice to young Hylian's wordless thoughts. "Woodfall Temple."

"Not yet."

Surprised, Tatl swung her milk-shaded head 'round to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Remember what he said?" The little Deku reminded her, raising his own eyebrow as he did before soon swivelling back 'round to narrow his eyes forward. "There's only one way to wake it up."

"Ah!" She exclaimed, eyes widening in realisation. "The Sonata of Awakening!"

Sure enough the large brass pipes of the Deku shot up from inside of the youth's inventory and, with them, the sacred melody of the woodland royal family.

When the last low-toned whine echoed out from the instrument Link carried it didn't take very long at all for the mechanisms beneath them to begin their reaction.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

"W-Woah!"

Although the wide-eyed Tatl found her hovering wavering enough that she had to lean on the resolute form of her partner, Link's stance remained adamant; he glared forward and waited with an uncharacteristic patience that seemed to surprise even the watching little guardian fairy.

At last, however, the huge temple that rested beneath the poisoned marshland began to rise up from below.

"T-There it is!"

Along with Tatl's excited call came the polluted water that it was no doubt infested with; as the building rose up, its full form had at last been revealed.

Woodfall Temple now stood before them.

"Okay..."

Link's, although quiet voice, managed to startle the bewildered little Tatl; she held back a gasp as she swivelled her form 'round to face him.

"The last time that monkey saw the Deku princess was in there," he claimed, his head held low as he nodded it forward, as if to point it out. She blinked back at him as he 'rounded his newfound grin on her, his overconfidence returning in spades. "You ready?"

In spite of her earlier shock she attempted to shake it off by pulling herself off of the little Deku's form. "Y-Yeah!" She exclaimed out. "Let's go!"


	7. Scouring; Feverish Hunt Through Woodfall

Chapter 6: Scouring; Feverish Hunt Through Woodfall  
Search for the Deku Princess Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "File Select" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Woodfall Temple" - Theophany (Time's End ~ Disc II). Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Battle 1 (Final Fantasy VI)" - Dissidia 012: Duodecim OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"The Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy VI)" - Dissidia 012: Duodecim OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Let End Vicious Impediment" - Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Boss Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (First Half).

\--

Having cut through the great jungle inferno of Termina's Southern Swamp and Woodfall, Link and Tatl at last begin to make some kind of progress; they locate and manage to rescue the injured Koume, runner of the Prima Travel Nation swamp touring guide. Oddly, just as within Clock Town, it would appear that Termina has its own host of people that strongly resemble past acquaintances and associates in Hyrule and, Kotake and her twin sister of course, are no exception.

With their approval though the pair of heroes' endgame goal at last begins to prove surmountable; while the majority of the fiend-infested bog that is Southern Swamp is otherwise impassable, a ray of hope and light shines via the small and simple vessel that Koume and Kotake offer them to cross with. In this method they finally come face-to-face with the highly esteemed royal family of the Deku of Termina.

Great surprise and shock however wait for the freedom-fighters; when they step into the Deku Palace's oppressive and dictatorial grounds they learn very quickly that any attempt to convince the woodland's people's king will fall on deaf ears. Indeed it would appear that, with his great charisma and popularity within his people's influence, he commands them with the deeply-incensed rage of a indignant parent and orders his missing daughter's last known contact to the sword...

Death row, essentially.

This contact, seemingly nothing more than a little nameless monkey, suffers for an arbitrary fashion indeed; despair fills the little chimpanzee as he is chained and tied up on a hardwood post to be sacrificed for his evidence-less crimes. However, thanks to the chilling curse that the Skull Kid and his possessed mask inflicted on the young Hero of Time much earlier in his quest, the little Link gains a very valuable card with which to play in the proverbial game of chess that Termina offers him.

He uses the Deku Mask that his enemy and his new benefactor, the Happy Mask Salesman, gave him; with it he infiltrates the otherwise impregnable fortress and like the ancient trojan horse, he hides in plain slight as one of their own. While inside he manages to gain an audience with the nameless small simian taken prisoner and, as he does, learns some fairly valuable information in the process.

It would seem that, having long suspected an issue within the once-sacred waters of the Southern Swamp, the Deku King's daughter takes it upon herself to join the nameless monkey's investigation and joins him. Sadly, it in this very excursion however, that she becomes separated from him and, with it, his fate is essentially sealed. For indeed it would appear that the enraged monarch of Woodfall, uncaring for any evidence or even any small questions, thrusts blame on his daughter's travelling companion.

Link and Tatl both manage to pick up the small mammal's final piece of the puzzle. The Deku princess' last heirloom; the Sonata of Awakening. It is with this last ticket that Termina's determinative hope carry into the dense jungle and at last reveal the hidden Woodfall Temple. Although Tatl voices her concerns and even her doubts around her temporary partner's ability to locate and save the missing princess, Link merely waves her off in complete unflappable confidence, taking faith in himself more even than his companions in Hyrule do.

For it is only through the Hero of Time, can Termina truly be redeemed.

\--

Scene 1

"Yo... this place got a creepy vibe to it."

"Mm..."

Link's low-toned tenor managed to cut through the tension that had accompanied the grave atmosphere that the inside of Woodfall Temple managed to emanate.

Having opened the way through to the ancient house of worship via the Deku princess' Sonata of Awakening the former Kokiri and his new guardian fairy stepped through the deep, dark and dank dungeon, their senses similarly sinking somewhat sombrely by the repressive nature that the prison-like entity appeared to entail. Hoping instead to replace the stale air of the entrance chamber they stalked through however, Link stepped into the first door he had come across, a hopeful look etched across his youthful complexion.

It was only when the pair of adventurers walked in however that their expectance was, perhaps inevitably, let down.

"Urgh! That stench...!" Tatl hissed out, her face scrunching up in a visible display of disgust behind the bright milk-shaded light she offered. "This place stinks just like that poisoned swamp!"

"Yeah..." The frowning Link agreed in a hardened frown, nodding as he wandered forward to hang his head over the edge of the stone platform they stood on as if to get a better vantage point over the new chamber they stood in.

To the pair's right appeared to be a second long stone platform, similar to their own, with a couple of pots resting on its end. A golden switch directly opposite of a door sat a few yards away from the dark-brown pots however and Link's narrow-eyed oceanic gaze did not fail to catch it. Directly below that area of the platform however appeared to be a lower level of the terrace with its own vertically-risen door. A trio of beams sat around it, seemingly the supporting scaffolding for the plateau above it.

Link's suspicious-eyed gaze soon found its way staring precisely back at the main attraction of the room; what seemed to be a large flower-shaped hardwood construction sat squarely within the centre of the deep-violet of the swamp's lagoon, decorated by war-paint in a similar design to the Deku Palace's aesthetics. The deep-mahogany petal-like limbs of the device appeared to be pulled in, as if de-activated somehow, further complicated by an unlit torch that sat in the heart of its design.

That's probably the key to activating it, he thought.

"If only I had my bow from the Forest Temple..."

His wistful-driven thoughts were further compounded by the oddly-shaped pair of lily-pads that floated directly on opposing sides of the large mahogany device. His oceanic-eyed gaze narrowed in scrutiny down at them.

Maybe I shouldn't step on those, he thought carefully.

Even as a Deku Scrub.

"Come on."

Tatl's abrupt if listless and calm voice called out managed to surprise the frowning Link out of his inwardly-silent ruminations; he rose his wide-eyed blonde-haired head to watch her as she floated toward the large patch of grass and withered Deku Baba, sitting merely steps away from the similarly worn hardwood bridge leading winding and down into another platform. He merely deepened his frown as he followed; a wordless assent. Her similarly lethargic-toned soprano floated over her shoulder as he did.

"Faster we find this Deku princess, faster we can go get Tael back from the Skull Kid."

~

DROOM

The cacophonous sound of the door slamming shut its metal spikes to deny him exit echoed out throughout the new chamber the pair of heroes stood in.

"Zagreb!"

A collective abrupt call of the wild managed to make the frowning young Link widen his oceanic eyes and, as he cast them forward to bare witness, a group of three Snappers stared back at him; small turtles that otherwise seemed harmless.

But he, of course, knew much better.

FWIP-FWIP-FWIP

In incredible feats of agility and speed the team of three Snappers suddenly withdrew their heads and limbs into their hardened shells before revealing a set of intimidating spikes. They spun around almost endlessly in place, almost as if readying to charge forward.

"Hey, watch out!"

Tatl's worried call did little to sink into the grinning-faced Hero of Time; he merely sidestepped as a defensive measure. In doing so he avoided not only one but two of the dinosaur-like entities' wild but predictable assaults.

I should thank Impa-sensei, Alwyn and Barkner for teaching me that, the young blonde thought to himself.

As the third Snapper very quickly began to approach him he swung out his Hero Shield, quick as a flash, and managed to not only successfully defend against the barbaric creature's aggressive offensive but overturned it into the bargain.

"Z-Zagreb!"

The little turtle, so shocked and taken aback by its enemy's quick defensive manoeuvres, widened its eyes as it stammered out its cry. It flipped up in a half but deft somersault, its body harmlessly chucking upside down. Link wasted no time countering the creature's ill-begotten assault by reaching up for his Kokiri Sword; his confident grin remained ever present on his face even as his body shimmered briefly before swiftly vanishing, perhaps as a reaction to his superhuman speed.

When he re-appeared his form was visible via the puddles of water that kicked up liquid from his sharp-footed movement; a deft skid across the ground that ended in a savage series of slashes and strikes, visible only seemingly after the youth's dash ended.

SLASH-STRIKE-TEAR

The little Snapper squealed out in an unhealthy mixture of terror and agony as its foe's expertly-drawn sword-strike successfully slew and sealed its fate.

"T-Two more!"

The grinning Link raised a half-curious eyebrow as he rose up his head and, sure enough, the remaining two Snappers came rushing at him, presumably hoping to catch him mid-recovery.

What a shame, he thought.

In a light grunt of effort he used the first Snapper's fast disappearing body to side-flip forward, effectively avoiding both attacks fairly efficiently. In his evasion however he turned his aversive manoeuvre into an offensive one; mid-flip he grinned as he landed on the turtle's firm shell before very swiftly grunting as he kicked it directly upward at a certain angle.

The force of which caused it to squeal out in shock as it was sent spiralling high into the air.

"W-Woah...!"

The young warrior chose to temporarily ignore the cries of awe his normally cold-shouldered little guardian fairy, a triumphant smirk drawn across his young complexion as he landed, pulling back his weapons to presumably leap up into the air with.

"Heyt...!"

Almost as immediately as he exclaimed out his battle cry did he leap in conjunction with it; a near invisible series of assaults struck the screaming small Snapper in mid-air. Even as he landed however his form began to shimmer a second time; an indication of some kind of technique in use with his Aegir.

The final Snapper, attempting to time its approach with its enemy's slow and seemingly certain dropping location, swung its body forward in a mad-eyed twisting spin.

"Zagreb!"

It was only when the grinning young Hylian's form seemed to pass through the Snapper however that the little tortoise widened its eyes beneath its solid shell, unable to piece together its foe's stratagem.

Sure enough, as the watching Tatl widened her eyes beneath her form, the only visible form of her charge was merely a red herring; an after-image. It was only when it made contact or, failed to make contact, that the Snapper began to work it out.

All too late however.

SLAM

"Z-Zagreb...!"

The open-mouthed, grinning Link re-emerged from the skies in a triumphant laugh, smashing his fire-infused Kokiri boots with the Snapper's firm chassis. Thanks to the sheer strength the young Hero of Time employed the little chelonian found itself spinning once more only, this time, unwillingly.

As he landed in a similar twist of his own Link's grin remained as ever evident on his expression as he shot up his Kokiri Sword, blade first, to wait for his fast-incoming enemy.

CRACK-SQUELCH

In one effective manoeuvre the smirking-faced Link managed to end the confrontation and the Snapper, its body mashed in the Kokiri Sword's blade, could only gasp out in great pain. As its body lit up in a display of blue-shaded fireworks Link shot the watching and wide-eyed Tatl a narrow-eyed grin. When it finally died out however the grinning Link lowered his trusty weapon, borrowed gratefully from his people's generosity, he swung it down as he relaxed his earlier battle stance almost as if to clean it of the Snappers' messy lifeblood and juices.

"So, what do ya think?" The ego-inflated Hero of Time grinned over at her, her silence speaking all. "Can I fight or what?"

Although the floating Tatl soon regained her annoyed frown, and made ready to voice her irked concerns, she double-took to the skies and widened her eyes once more when she did.

"A-Above you!"

–

2

The young Hylian, shocked that something could near take him by surprise, shot his similarly startled frown upward before swinging up his weapon defensively to meet the incoming broadsword.

CLANG-SKRRRRRRRR

RRRROWL

The sparks from the pair's weapons managed to create an inferno between them, compounded by the animalistic growling and rumbling in its throat.

A Dinolfos.

The broadsword it carried was several times superior to his own Kokiri Sword by itself, let alone the rest of its muscled body.

The narrow-eyed Link grunted as he pushed his weapon off of his enemy's, successfully separating himself from its tyrannical hold. As his Kokiri boots skid roughly against the dry stone floor and the shallow puddles of water he crossed, he glared on back at the low-growling Dinolfos in a similar-faced frown.

"Be careful!" Tatl called out warningly. "It's a-"

"Dinolfos; I know," the frowning-faced Link shot back in a contrastingly calm tone of voice. Surprised by his seeming wealth of knowledge she widened her eyes over at him before raising up an eyebrow. "This ain't the first time I've-"

GRRROW

His oceanic-eyed gaze widened and he immediately threw himself to his right in a deft evasive roll. Droplets of water managed to kick skyward from the sudden movement the two swordsmen exerted in a beautiful display of aqua-art; a delectable demonstration for the enraptured Tatl.

The Dinolfos, its primal rage ever growing, roared as it swung around its broadsword, tossing it forward with an abrupt and sudden fling. The wide-eyed Link, surprised but not daunted, merely sidestepped in evasion, his eyes tracing the blade's singsonged flight as it flew by his small pointed ear.

"Link!"

It was only very shortly after Tatl's anxious exclaim that he realised what she was trying to warn him on; his eyes widened a second time when he swung his blonde-haired head 'round only to find the fast-descending form of his enemy, rapidly falling toward him.

CRASH

RRRRRROWL

In a grunting and tumbling heap, the scrunching-scowling Link was grappled to the ground in an effective tackle indeed; one that left the animal-like form above him in a position of power. As it finished its primal-like roar in his face it widened its amber-green eyes at him before darting its free right clawed palm at him to attack with.

SMASH-CRUMBLE

Droplets of water via the shallow puddle they rested in flew up to match the stones that the Dinolfos managed to call as Link snapped his wide-eyed head in deft evasion. Thinking quickly the former Kokiri swung the metal of his Hero's Shield across the Dinolfos' face as he turned his body in a twisting and evasive roll.

CLANG

The Dinolfos grunted lowly, temporarily stunned and dazed as it attempted to recover from the response its enemy gave; its lizard-like emerald-shaded eyes widened when it caught the rolling youth and, as it did, it growled before giving pursuit after him.

CRASH-SMASH-DRRRASH

"Link!"

Tatl's horrified shout did little to ease his woes; his narrow-eyed frown remained safe with him as he continually revolved his body across the ground in some form of defensive manoeuvre, the Dinolfos roaring primally as it savagely beat apart the ground he rolled upon in retaliation. At last as the young Hero of Time approached the wall on his side he grunted as he pushed off of the ground to flip up in an athletic side-flip.

FWIP-FWIP-FWIP

Even as he twirled through the air endlessly he kept his eyes focused and narrowed before suddenly launching the Kokiri Sword he carried forward, a grin on his face. Somehow, in the incredible speed with which he moved, he managed to make a fully accurate strike. As the blade came close it successfully collided with the screeching dinosaur creature's chest as it leapt, drawing its ultramarine-shaded blood and sinking the blade within.

"W-Woah!"

The grinning Link at last landed and, as he did, he set off forward almost as immediately as he did, his destination set. When the Dinolfos double-took to find its enemy rushing at him, seemingly weaponless, it turned its clawed hands away from pawing at its wound and began to swipe at the air between them. As he began his rather rapid approach, Link's confident grin never left him even as he feinted toward the reptile once before charging forward again, grasping at the hilt of his embedded weapon.

"Here... we...," he began, his open-mouthed grin ever widening as he sprinted forward, Kokiri Sword and Dinolfos in tow, bending and swerving his head as it swiped at him angrily. Finally however the pair made their final approach and, as they did, his cerulean eyes widened in a healthy mixture of hungry and knowing. "GO!"

WHAM-KTAAAAANG-CRUNCH

In a sickening concoction of chaos the laughing-faced Link managed to drive his small-sword even further through the poor shrieking Dinolfos, so far so that it had been submerged even to its base at the hilt. Watching wordlessly from her perch nearby on one of the dead trees littered throughout, Tatl's wide-eyed surprise belied very little else; shock, bewilderment and even a small form of consternation was drawn across her normally calm milk shade.

The young Hero of Time, revelling in his upcoming and perhaps inevitable victory, could only widen his grin as he leaned his straw-haired head forward to whisper in the dinosaur's ear.

"Ready?"

SNAP-CRACK-CRRRRRUNCH

The Dinolfos screamed its last to the ceiling of Woodfall Temple as the wide-smiling Link savagely and even ruthlessly tore his ingrained Kokiri Sword horizontally; an abrupt and extremely effective finishing technique indeed that drew forth its once-hardy flesh, scales and insides apart. Realisation, however, at last dawned on the young Hylian as he recovered his once-thrown weapon from its bisected and falling carcass.

And with it, a weakened wince of disgust as he beheld the guts and life-juices of his formerly-living foe, his hands held outright as he did.

"Eurrrgh...," he groaned out, purely caked in the goo and muck of its blood and insides. "Saria'll probably dunk me in a bath after I get back...," he muttered, a light twitch to his annoyed frown as it began to settle. He double-took however in the direction of his stunned and awe-struck guardian fairy, a curious eyebrow raising as he registered her perfectly normal reaction. "What's...?" He posed forward, unsure.

She could only stare back, seemingly speechless.

"No point in asking if somethin's on my face, huh?" He quipped, his usual confident-bearing grin flavouring his words. When she failed to respond however he lost his smirk in favour of a perturbed frown. "What? Makin' me feel weird over here."

~

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

-36 Hours Remain-

When at last her amazed countenance subsided, Tatl merely attempted to throw off the extremely amused Link's assumptions in her usual cold-shouldered fashion. Link, meanwhile, resumed his teasing as he basked in the glow of his earlier victory, taking some satisfaction in the new prize he claimed from it.

The surprisingly well-fashioned Hero's Bow.

"I mean, I get it," the grinning Link threw forward with an elongated shrug; one executed with a great degree of contentment that he failed to contain within himself. "I know I'm hot Tatl but come on, that's just weird," he spoke, his eyes briefly shut as they wandered through one of Woodfall Temple's many dark corridors. "Callin' my name out like that?" He chuckled as he re-opened his oceanic-eyed gaze forward, his grin ever widening mischievously. "I might get the wrong idea about-"

"Shut up!" She suddenly exclaimed, a sudden and fierceness to her angered tone that surprised even the wide-eyed Link; he shrank back very briefly under the interrogative light of her aura. "I was just worried because I wouldn't have anyone to get Tael back, that's all!"

When she remained hovering in her huffing-toned glare for a second or two to glower down at him, he found a straw-haired eyebrow raising up in conjunction with a slow upturning grin.

"Oh... is that so...?" He replied back, a quiet tone of voice to his amused open-mouthed smirk. He broke a pot absent-mindedly as he passed it to reveal one of the dungeon's many scattered Stray Fairies and it shone with a bright emerald-green as it spun 'round him in discovery. "Well... if you say so." He shrugged a second time, a sarcastic smile drawn across his countenance as he reached back for a Deku Stick.

As he lit it, via the only lit torch in the darkened chamber directly in the centre, he passed its super-hot flame through three other unlit sconces.

"I guess it's an easy mistake to make; callin' my name like that so suddenly and soundin' so worried," the obstinate young Hylian continued his ill-driven monologue, very little regret in his tone. "The last time anyone did that I very nearly gave her a kiss for missin' me so much."

Tatl's reaction was, as he had predicted, extremely fiery and sudden; he couldn't help but grinning in spite of the livid blood-red shade her normally calm cream demeanour took on.

"Listen here you little twerp!" She hissed out in a narrow-eyed hush, hovering over his chuckling form. "If I hear you make another crack like that again then I'll leave you all alone down here!"

"Damn Tatl!" The giggling Link laughed off her outraged aspersions with a joking raise of his open-palmed hands, as if he were warding off a fearsome Moblin. "I never seen you this mad before!"

The little guardian fairy, so full of fire and anger, very quickly and abruptly swung her form around as if to fly off.

"Hmph!"

The mischievous young Hero of Time could only widen the scope of his amusement as he lowered his hands to follow behind her.

"Yo...," he murmured out in his mildly-excited grin. "She's gonna be fun to tease..."

–

3

CLICK-VRRRR-FWIP

DROOOOM

The hard and firm sound of the locked mechanism opening and the huge door shutting vertically behind the newly-frowning Link made the floating Tatl flinch mid-flight; even so however she remained as stoic as ever, not willing to lose any appearance for surprise's sake.

Unfortunately for her however, fate had a different plan in store for the poor little guardian fairy.

DRRRUM-DRUM-DRUM-DRUM-DRRRUM-DRUM-DRUM-DRUM

The disarming sound of war drums, oddly enough, echoed throughout the large and circular-shaped chamber. The narrow-eyed Link darted his oceanic-shaded eyes around in swift search and found only numerous Deku Flowers littered throughout the room as well as the odd Bomb Flower in each corner.

This was a sacrificial chamber, he thought.

Something's coming down to sacrifice us both.

"W-What's-?"

Tatl's worried whispers were audibly answered when the sudden drop-down of a huge masculine form caused her to snap her head up in shock. The frowning Link's narrow-eyed gaze soon found itself tracing the after-images that followed the huge figure's shadow and, as it landed, it at last became apparent.

A tall and domineering swordsman now stood before them, dressed head-to-toe in what appeared to be some kind of tribal detail all across his bare torso and even his legs. Though he wore only a loincloth over his hips he carried with him a huge longsword several times the size of the watching little Hero of Time and a great-shield, its large size to match.

"So, this it it, huh?" The firmly-frowning Link began, his eyes fixated on the growling and sword-swinging giant above him. Oddly enough, the mask it wore appeared to resemble the dreaded Majora's Mask.

An obvious connection.

"The source of the poison?"

"Y-Yeah...," Tatl responded in an anxious nod of her milk-shaded light, her brave nature from earlier soon fading. "Whatever evil came out of that... thing...," she trailed off, clearly directing her comments toward the all-too-memorable Majora's Mask. "It's coming out of this thing too."

The frowning Link nodded in agreement, his eyes focused on his new foe. "Yeah...," he admitted quietly. "I feel it."

Sure enough and even as he said it, it was fairly light, but it was there; the same kind of malevolence and pure corruption that emanated from the Skull Kid's dire weapon.

"N-Now I personally suggest using one of the-"

SHIIING

Tatl's eyes widened and she found her surprise directed at the metallic ringing of her partner's weapons being drawn.

"W-What are you-?"

"Just sit back there and watch Tatl," Link merely threw over his shoulder, his frown still etched across his expression. As he started to march slowly forward however, a small challenge to his now patiently-standing enemy, a very small grin indeed began to form through his low-held features. "Trust me."

The listening little guardian fairy, shocked and almost speechless, stared back at him in a wide-eyed open-mouthed gape.

"Are you insane?!" She finished in a half-annoyed, half-bewildered exclamation. "Just look at him! That sword's bigger than you are!"

The young Hero of Time, confidence filling within him, merely swung his straw-haired head 'round half-way to grin back at her. He eyed her hungrily, a defying quality in his half-faced gaze before he eventually swung it back to stare back at the glaring Odolwa. Tatl, left sheerly speechless, could only stare back at the near-foolhardy courage her partner displayed.

It was the first time she remembered feeling a very odd kind of reverence for the boy.

~

Masked Jungle Warrior  
Odolwa

As the lightly-grinning Link circled the similarly-stalking Odolwa, the two swordsmen found themselves watching each other, perhaps for errors in their movement and other such weaknesses.

Unfortunately for the boy's foe however, they weren't easily found; something which the large-sized tribal sword-dancer discovered fairly quickly. As he widened his eyes beneath the shadowed mask he wore he shot forward in a deft and decisive vertical slice, lunging his great form forward as he did.

VROOM

DRUUUUM

"What the-?!"

In spite of the literal food chain between them and the gargantuan size difference they shared, the wide-smiling Link managed to make the gasping Odolwa stumble back a few steps in his very abrupt dive; an incredible sight indeed that the awestruck Tatl was only too happy to give voice to.

"And now...!"

Seemingly somehow responding to the words that Tatl began, the grinning-faced Link leapt up and delivered his counter-attack; as he approached he slammed his fire-infused Kokiri boots across the grunting Odolwa's face, one after the other.

"Riposte!"

SMACK-SMACK

VWEEEEEEEEE

CRASH-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

The pair of leaping and spinning roundhouses that the exuberant-expressed young hero executed caused the gigantic swordsman to go flying through the air in response, noisily crashing against the wall behind it. In response, the barrier's material very quickly found itself dropping down debris as a result of the alarming and astonishing difference of strength between them. As the rocks and boulders smashed apart the tribal warrior's head he grunted before dropping to his knees and a strangely familiar kind of eye-like organ sprouted out from the mask it wore.

It was one the watching Tatl and Link both recognised from the horrifying design on Majora's Mask.

"Kaiten..."

The grinning-expressed Link however, unwilling to allow its grisly sight to affect his towering morale, merely chuckled in victory before leaping upward. Aegir began to charge visibly through his body, his hovering form shimmering before, finally, he widened his aqua-shaded eyes as he darted forward in a daring and spinning assault.

"Resshō!"

HACK-SLASH-FRRRR-DROOM

The Kokiri Sword, in spite of its small size, was a dominating force to be reckoned with; as Link savagely tore through the air in his rapid descent, he easily carved up the open and defenceless eye that stared back at him, its pupil suddenly darting in all directions as if in great agony and suffering.

EEEEYAAAAAA...

–

4

In that single and final revolving assault, the newly-standing Link managed to at last finish the engagement, almost as quickly as it had begun. The huge size of the tribal-tattooed swordsman shot his form straight upward in a wide-eyed gasp before, finally, his eyes rolled to the back of the mask he wore and he dropped face-down; a decisive sign of defeat.

Even as his large body began to burn in the familiar blue-shaded fire that the spectating Link had come to expect, his oceanic eyes narrowed at the sight of a purple-coloured gas that seemed to emanate from the infected mask. When it reached high enough into the air the watching Hero of Time bore witness to a worrying omen indeed; a gas formed symbol that looked all too familiar.

Majora's Mask stared back at him, but only briefly, before eventually dissipating along with the rest of Odolwa's burning body.

In their places sat the memorable and pleasing form of a Heart Container, as well as the brightly-humming form a cerulean-blue warp, resting directly on the centre yellow-shaded Deku Flower. Sitting inside of the azure-shaded dimension however was the mask Odolwa was wearing so readily earlier; Link's eyebrows lifted up in recognition when he caught the sight of it. He couldn't help but upturn his simple frown into another of his ever-prevalent grins as he swung his head 'round to eye the awe-struck guardian fairy he worked with.

"Still wanna leave me all alone down here?"

His words, so full of childish overconfidence and impertinence, could only make the listening Tatl swivel her own head away from his in an annoyed gesture.


	8. Weybour; A Town Drowning in Snowfall

Chapter 7: Weybour; A Town Drowning in Snowfall  
Winter Crisis in Snowhead Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "The Four Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Oath to Order" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Marsh Land Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Snowpeak" - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST. Scene 3 (First Half).  
"Foulwater Falls" - Wario Land V: The Shake Dimension OST. Scene 3 (Second Half) and 4 (Both Halves).  
"Mountain Village" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 5.

\--

In his most daring escapade yet the young Hero of Time has at last managed to free Woodfall and its holy temple of the infectious poison that Skull Kid and the evil mask he wears previously breathed into. Although the watching little guardian fairy that travels with him often had her doubts about him, she finally begins to see the reasoning for his infuriating overconfidence.

A fact reflected in the incredible deeds he has accomplished under his extremely young belt.

Against all probable odds, and with only the guiding counsel of Tatl the guardian fairy, Link manages to overpower the incredible size of the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa. In spite of the gigantic proportion difference between them the young Hero of Time shockingly and dominantly overpowers the ancient tribal champion and, in doing so, breathes new life within the once-pristine waters of the Southern Swamp.

Despite the heroes' best efforts however they are unable to locate the missing monarch's daughter; the Deku princess. Although they follow the prisoner that the Deku royal family have taken and his instructions, they merely catch only glimpses of the path the pair traversed, they make their own; a yin and yang of destruction and cleansing, one that begins to fill the cynical little heart that Tatl keeps close to herself.

It is only after they clear the evil surrounding Woodfall and its Southern Swamp however do Link and Tatl finally begin to place bearings on the missing Deku princess...

But not before a meeting with the missing guardian deity.

\--

Scene 1

Having stepped through the brightly-blue warp that appeared for the pair, Link and Tatl very soon found themselves within a closed off part of the temple.

Or perhaps this was a completely different dimension altogether?

Who knows, the frowning Link thought as he swerved his oceanic-eyed gaze along the dreamy and wavy air around him. He stood on what appeared to be a large platform, seemingly erected just for him to stand on. Oddly enough, as the frowning young Hero of Time narrowed his cerulean eyes forward, he began to make out what appeared to be some kind of a rather large figure in the dreamlike distance.

"W-What's that?"

Tatl's anxious call gave rise to the incredible godlike voice that followed hers. An odd kind of melody began to play from the giant's singing; a firm and deep bass that vibrated the very platform the narrow-eyed Link stood upon.

"Wait... listen...," Tatl murmured out, her own eyes narrowing behind her milk-shaded light. "It seems to be... saying something. Is it a... song...?"

Link needed no further prodding; he let his frown take him into the place he always went to when he brought out the holy Ocarina of Time.

The harmony that came from the powerful bass the giant offered complimented the backing track of Link's ocarina, joined only by Tatl's low-toned pings; a tutorial for him.

Even if it had been a full alternate future since he even needed one.

The tune that played between all three however was a strange and sad kind of song; one that found itself resonating within the deeply-frowning form of the young Hylian. There was an odd kind of strength within its morose quality however; one that did not go unnoticed by the heroes.

"C-A-L-L... U-S..."

Tatl's translation, so accurate and yet so slow, managed to make the frowning youth drop his instrument. He turned his frown up to eye her carefully before wandering his gaze back on the moaning giant far away from them.

"... That's... what it seems to be saying to us." The similarly-faced Tatl claimed in a positive nod of her light form, her words bolstered by the behemoth's assenting.

The contemplative young Hero of Time didn't even get to voice whatever concerns he may have had during the exchange for, as Tatl finished her own sentence, a bright white light engulfed them, leading the pair of heroes to their next destination.

~

DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY

-24 Hours Remain-

TMP...

The sound of Link's well-worn Kokiri boots touching safe ground managed to bring his drifting consciousness back and, as it did, the very first thing he managed to catch sight of was the bright form of his new guardian fairy.

"The four people that Tael talked about..."

She spoke as she slowly sailed upwards in her speech, a thoughtful tone to her words.

"Do you think that one of them may have been the spirit that was inside that mask?" Tatl followed up with as she swung her head 'round to frown down at him, a pensive tone flavouring her voice.

He shrugged back at her, unsure, as a fairly simple zig-zag-like frown drew across his expression. "Could be; goddess only knows," he answered her with before elaborating further. "All I know is... how to carve a path to 'em." He claimed, his eyes shutting as he shrugged once more, a grin slowly re-growing on his face as he did.

"O-Oh! Hey!"

He re-opened one of his eyes to find her hovering in his face, briefly surprising him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" She exclaimed, her tone similarly surprised. Link's knowing grin merely widened in response. "When that thing lunged at you like that... it should have killed you!"

"Noticed that, did ya?" He shot back, re-opening his right eye as he chuckled in a folded-armed grin. "All I did was parry his obvious assault; even you should have been able to see it comin'."

"W-Well... yes I suppose it was obvious but-"

It was only when she tripped over her own response that she widened her eyes and re-raised her head to narrow her eyes at him in an annoyed frown.

"What do you mean 'even you'?!" She exclaimed again, frustrated. "You realise I know more than-?!"

Her angry retort, so filled with pent-up rage and frustration, began to cool when she came face-to-face with the shut-eyed childlike grin on her young partner's face. She rolled her eyes and sighed, her soprano carrying her up as she turned to float and hover upwards.

"Um... listen...,"

Her words, spoken now with an odd tone of regret and respect, left a surprised frown resting on the Hero of Time's normally impudent expression. He blinked back up at her, curious.

"I... guess I was wrong... about you."

The listening Link could barely believe his small and pointed ears.

Was she... admitting she was wrong?

That's incredible, he thought.

"I guess miracles really can happen."

His response, spoken so quickly after her tepid choice of words, managed to exasperate the delicately-tempered little guardian fairy; a fact reflected in her sudden shift to brightly-lit red.

"Hey; shut up!" She exclaimed angrily, eliciting a chuckling giggle from the listening youth. "I was gonna apologise for that stuff with your horse, but d'yknow what?!"

He rose a curious straw-haired eyebrow upward, his grin ever prevalent on his young features.

"You can take your apology and-"

Her added response, so fiery and so heated, very quickly found itself halted; like a crashing wave against a mountaintop. When she double-took to her front and, effectively behind the pair of heroes, she widened her eyes at the sight waiting for them.

"W-What is it...?" Link hazarded to question, raising a curious eyebrow up at her again before swiftly tracing her gaze, only to find what she had been so interested in.

Sure enough, a separate chamber rested behind the two heroes, blocked off by heavy vines and foliage. Inside appeared to be sitting a little feminine form that the narrow-eyed Link quickly identified as the missing Deku king's daughter.

They had at last located the Deku princess.

The grinning-faced Link resisted every urge but, by the time he found himself swivelling his head back 'round to eye the little guardian fairy hovering behind him, his mouth had already opened.

"So... how 'bout that apology?"

–

2

STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP

"Pun-ish-ment!"

"Pun-ish-ment!"

As Link strode slowly through the throne room of the Deku monarch he kept his eyes glued to the extremely hot pot that lay in the centre, boiling away via the bonfire beneath it. Hanging directly above the baking-tempered cauldron was the poor little monkey himself, whom Link had gone out of his way to free. It was only when he screamed out, as if to call attention, that the surrounding Deku forms stopped their ritual-like dancing march to swing their leafy heads 'round and give visage to their return visitor.

"What the...?"

As the frowning form of the young Hero of Time stepped toward the hardwood podium resting before him, he rose his blonde-haired head and narrowed his eyes at the larger man.

"How did a Hylian get through my security?!" The Deku king called out angrily, swinging his head around his sheepish-faced soldiers and servants. His conflicting steward however, so careful and considerate, stepped forward to speak at his side.

"M-My lord if you'll please allow me to-"

"This is outrageous!" The enraged sultan exclaimed belligerently over the wincing butler, visibly shaking with the acrimonious bitterness he held toward the frowning youth below him. "You send a Deku agent in here to help free this criminal and then return to the scene of the crime so boldly?!"

In spite of the entire room's hardened and fixated stares upon him Link remained unabashed and composed; he merely placed a single hand upon his right hip as he stared back silently at the Deku's ruler, his wordless frown flavouring his leaning stance appropriately.

"Rrrggh!" The ballistic king growled, his wooden complexion taking a deep-scarlet hue. "Guards! Seize this little hooliga-!"

SNAP

In a single wordless flash of his fingers the frowning Link managed to successfully interrupt the king in an, albeit, rather impudent and uncivil manner. The throne room, their attention enraptured, watched on as the little Tatl flew up from inside the youth's clothing; a bright light reflected off of the large bottle she carried, indicating its weight and the possible contents within.

"What's he doing?"

"What's in that thing?"

"Is that...?!"

The final hushed whisper of one of the throne room's many Deku soldiers made the impassively-faced Link upturn his expression into the confident grin he was known for. As the silent Tatl hovered toward the blinking Deku king, the bottle she carried began to tip forward; its wooden stopper having seemingly been taken off previously allowed it the leverage with which to drop its merchandise.

"You're about to thank me in a second."

The Deku king, his rage returning almost as immediately as the brazen words left the young Hylian's words, swung his head up to glare back at the smirking-faced Hero of Time.

It was only when, at last the bottle's contents were removed and a new figure stood directly before him, that he double-took to his front in a surprised frown.

"W-What in the...?"

Even as the words he murmured left his mouth he could barely believe them; the glaring form of his daughter stared back at him, not a single scratch on her.

"M-My princess...!" He gasped out, falling to his short little knees as he did; a sign of his incredulous surprise. "My darling daughter...!" The Deku king whispered out, tears stinging at the sides of his large and saddened amber-shaded eyes. "You're all right! I thought you lost from us my little daffodil!"

"Ffff..."

The indignant growl in her tone indicated a built-up reaction; the Deku princess quietly but efficiently seethed, the target of her ire her wide-eyed parent.

"Father...!"

In a surprising single bound the young Deku managed to leap up to tackle the much older plant-like person and, once atop, began to bounce comically off of him. Although the heavily-faced Tatl merely frowned in a deadpan expression of her own the watching Link couldn't help but erupt into very quiet snorts of hilarity, resting his superior left hand under his raised right elbow as he did.

BOING-BOING-BOING

The angry little aristocrat, halting her livid debouch temporarily, swung her narrow-eyed glare on the watching Deku soldiers standing at attention.

"And just what in Woodfall's honour are you living trees doing?!" She exclaimed down at the standing shaky soldiers. "Let that monkey go this instant!"

STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP-STOMPSTOMP

This time, as the smiling Link lost the laughing look upon his face, he listened a second time to the ever synergised footwork of the Deku military men.

~

"Oh Mr. Monkey... I am truly sorry," the Deku princess began once more as she bowed toward the newly released little simian; a sign of apology and respect. "Father tends to rely on rash action when he's worried about me."

The small chimpanzee, now merely nonchalant, opted to wave the matter off in a similar glib manner. "Water under the bridge, honestly Princess," the little ape frowned, shaking his white-furred head of the young girl's regrets. "Ah! You!"

Realising the monkey was directly addressing him, the lightly-grinning Link nodded his head upward as he towered over the pair in his Hylian form, a single hand placed to rest upon his right hip as he usually seemed to.

"I see you are of many forms indeed!"

"And you can talk more than your brothers, huh."

The mischievous-faced Hero of Time's quip managed to make the listening princess titter quietly and draw out a chuckle from the small chimpanzee ahead.

"In any case...," he chuckled lightly before soon regaining the grateful smile his face took on. "Thank you... for keeping your promise to me."

In a single affirming grunt of respect the little simian nodded forward; the normally flippant-mannered Link obliged him in a courteous light bow, his cerulean eyes briefly shut as he did.

"O-Oh... um... Mr. Link..."

The surprisingly modest-sounding voice of the Deku princess managed to take him off guard; the smiling Link very quickly found himself frowning in a curious-eyed blink as he 'rounded his wonder on her.

"Mr. Denwi, our family's butler, would like to speak with you," the frowning princess began, joining her lightly-shaded leaved hands together at her front-waist. "I believe it's regarding, um..."

The listening Link, his concern ever growing, could only rise up a straw-haired eyebrow in response to her odd choice of words.

"Your odd ability in transformations..."

She means the Deku Mask, he thought silently, his smile slowly returning to him. His smile, however, very soon found itself victim to his ever-confident smirk; a constant characteristic of the young hero.

"You bet."

–

3

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

"Hrnnngh..."

Darmani grit his teeth and bore them out in the harsh frigidity of the climate he braved; as he marched, so slowly and so laboriously, the large Goron's endurance at last began to hit its breaking point.

His climb up Mount Snowhead, as foolhardy as it had seemed to the people waiting for him in Weybour, was one he simply had to undertake.

And yet this was the result of it all.

All that hard grafting through Snowhead Road, pushing past the biting and freezing elements and fighting through the never-failing constant blizzard that threatened to bury the town in its merciless flurry of white death.

"Is this... to be my end...? Can this truly be the end...?"

His vision began to grow hazy and, as it did, his knees wobbled to match the rapid rate of lethargy his body suffered due to the arduous ascent he undertook and the massive toll it took.

"Darmi! You have-ta stop the cold or daddy won't come home!"

The sound of Taba's anguished cries over-deafened even the powerful and frigid winds of Snowhead; even as they cut through the grunting and wincing Darmani, nothing else could pierce his heart but the cries of the Elder's young son. It was only when he came within walking distance of the foot of Mount Snowhead that his physical energy and his Aegir at last gave out; a fact reflected in the man's last submissive drop to his knees.

"I'm sorry Taba... Roru...," Darmani gasped out, tears of finality stinging at the sides of his eyes. His vision remained as shaky and as unstable as it had been mere moments before as he re-rose it to cast his despair-filled gaze forward. The hardened sound of nature's cruelty slowly approached him; the final gale that would be his end. "I failed..."

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

~

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

"Sure was nice of you to give Amaryllis and Mr. Denwi a little look-see of that Deku Mask of yours."

The frowning Link swung his curiously-raised eyebrow up at the floating Tatl to his right as he marched on down the snow-coated incline, his destination focused on the next somewhat steep hill beyond the growling Dodongo before them.

"Yeah...?" He batted back in his unsure frown, merely sweeping by the roaring dinosaur in a comical manner befitting the eventual grin that graced his face.

SLICE-GRRRROWL...

In a single super-fast swipe of his small-sword, the small warrior somehow put down the gigantic beast in an incredible display of skill, again defying the sheer size of the creature.

"Well I guess they liked what they saw; who can blame 'em," the former Hero of Time shot back in a casual shrug as he marched on forward up the hill, placing his weapons atop his back as he did. "I mean it is me after all."

BOOM

In what would normally be a shocking event for any normal person involved the injured Dodongo, finally in its last breath, dropped to the snowy ground before erupting into a small but powerful explosion.

As the pair of adventurers ascended the final leg they turned their heads forward only to find their path blocked. The frowning Link, his curiosity piqued, leant his form to the side as he folded his small arms over at it. The right side of his curtained-blonde hair fell over his scrunched up right eye as he examined the dirty great obstacle in their path; an otherwise beautiful pair of icy glaciers that successfully blocked the pair's path well enough.

"Huh...," the frowning youth muttered, tapping the top of his right-soled boot forward continually as he narrowed a single eye over at the cause of their seeming woes. "I guess I'd be worried... if..."

SNAP-FRRRR...

"I didn't have this...," he grinned out suddenly, casting his eyes down to the flame of Quintessence that formed upon the tip of his thumb as a result of his snap. However, as he slowly drew his gaze away from the enrapturing flame of his natural Aegir affinity, his stare earned by the green-flashing Tatl's eye-catching levitation. "But I'll do it your way for a change." He at last conceded, his charming smirk returning to him as he reached back into his inventory, revealing the Hero's Bow and a nocked arrow.

–

4

The far-off sound of a blizzard in the further north quadrant left the watching Link and Tatl alone, to say the least; when they at last entered the radius for the mountain village of Weybour their spirits had taken a hit at the sheer desolation that met with them. Although the overall outset of the area was beautiful indeed, especially with the visually pleasing blankets of snow littered throughout, it appeared to simply just be too much; even as the frowning Link's cerulean-eyed gaze carried him quickly over the expanse laid out before him he took in whatever sights remained in the winter-struck land.

A large hardwood cedar-built house stood at the youth's immediate right; an obvious and eye-catching landmark at that. Although it was filled to the brim with snow overflow, effectively blocking off the staircase that once stood neatly before it, it still seemed habitable. The hot smoke that coughed up out of its large stone chimney at the top made the narrow-eyed Link set his gaze on it; his first destination.

Resting directly ahead appeared to be a similarly-built hardwood bridge that, due to the water's pond beneath it freezing solid, seemed to be completely useless; the arctic weather had also effectively numbed over the second pond that rested to the bridge's right and the watching Link's further left. He double-took when he caught a shaking and standing form on the sole platform atop the frozen pond of liquid water.

It was a Goron.

"Damn...," Link murmured out, genuinely surprised. As his eyes caught the sight of a noticeable green colour hanging off of his shaky mountainous head he soon identified it as a mask. "Wonder what he's up there for?"

"Who's up where?"

The similarly-toned Tatl swung her head 'round before soon wincing as she traced her partner's gaze.

"That's a shame...," she cringed. "I wonder how he got up there to begin with."

"Guess it's just one more problem off the list then, huh." He shot over his shoulder as he marched forward, briefly eyeing her as he did, his Kokiri boots driving him toward the hardwood abode resting before him. Tatl, surprising a second time, could only widen her eyes before she floated down to join him in an attempt to press the issue.

"W-What do you mean 'one more problem'?"

"We ain't gonna just leave him up there, are we?" He batted back in a disarming, charming laugh flavoured to the full with his usual grin. "I don't think even Skull Kid would have did that."

"That's a funny comparison...!" Tatl hissed back almost immediately, her tone angry and snakelike. "I didn't sign up on this stupid quest of yours to help solve world hunger...!" She seethed in an admittedly quietened tone of voice, however dangerous her ire was becoming. "I'm only interested in knocking some sense into that little sociopath in Clock Town and saving my little brother!" She justified angrily. "That Goron got himself up there!" She whispered. "His problem; not ours!"

The listening Link, grinning as he always did, shrugged back as he made the final ascent up the snowy hill to the domicile resting above them. "Ya gotta learn to chill Tatl," he insisted, unflustered as a quiet and well-behaved cat. "You could burst a blood vessel like that."

As he finished his chuckling well-meaning sentence and the large oak door he opened clicked noisily, the firmly-frowning form of the floating fairy soon found her frown twitching before she opted to follow behind him wordlessly.

~

When the two heroes stepped through the large house they were soon pleasantly surprised when they were met with a pair of mountain smithies; men that lived in the small town of Weybour as blacksmiths and, seemingly, were very good at what they do, having introduced themselves as Zubora and Gabora. Unfortunately for them however, due to the extreme climates that the town was suffering – their tools such as their hearth freezing over – their hands are essentially tied and are unable to work.

Thanks to his affinity for fire-style Aegir however the ever-confident Link manages to solve their head-scratching dilemma by melting the ice imposed over their tools in a simple snap of his fingers.

Extremely grateful for his free assistance the pair of smithies agree to take the young Hylian's Kokiri Sword and re-forge it to increase its effectiveness. Although it had been previously by Biggoron in Hyrule's Death Mountain the excited Hero of Time could barely refuse such a tempting request and, when he took his beloved weapon back from the two, he was rewarded with the Razor Sword.

The blade now looked a complete improvement upon itself; somehow the pair of blacksmiths had successfully added more steel to the blade, as if to increase its overall sharpness and effectiveness. Its design now boasted a double-bladed style that reminded the nostalgic youth of the holy Master Sword, two long and large blades that poked up from the beautifully-updated hilt. The two blades, jutting upward, were joined by three extensions and additions of stainless steel that essentially kept them together. The longer, seemingly more intimidating part of the sword however, appeared to curve as it lengthened out toward its end; a seeming comfortable call to the eastern-type of sword.

All-in-all it was a definite upgrade.

Unfortunately however, for all its high points, its one glaring disadvantage was its overall endurance; while the Kokiri Sword was long-lasting and near shatter-proof the delicately-tempered craftsmanship of the Razor Sword was quite the opposite. Although it boasted an incredible enhancement to the small-sword he once sported, Zubora informed him that it would eventually crumble within one hundred or so strikes at full-swing.

"Guess there's always some kinda price huh," the grinning Link gave voice to his silent-tipped thoughts as he swung at the air with the newly-forged Razor Sword, as if to practice with his new weapon. "Gotta keep things in balance after all!"

"I think you wasted your time," Tatl merely threw over her shoulder in a deadpan type of frown as she floated forward. The grinning-faced Link soon lost his expression in favour to a simple frown of his own, contemplative and silent. "I mean what's gonna happen when we have to go back in time again?" She put forward as they strode on past one of the littered platforms and the timber bridges they passed through. "It's just going to revert back to your Kokiri thingie isn't it?"

"Kokiri Sword," he corrected in a shut-eyed chuckle, lowering his blonde-haired head as he stalked past a rising white-furred form.

AWOOOO

Even as the colourless form fast approached, seemingly a White Wolfos, the grinning-expressed Hero of Time paid it no mind; indeed, he merely continued his march forward, almost as if the wolf-like creature hadn't just noisily howled within their general vicinity.

"And, yeah, you'd be right."

FWIP-SMACK

The Wolfos widened its blood-red eyes as its advance was stopped and even thwarted completely by the youth's uncaring and unwatched backhand; an action that sent it skidding back a few fair steps from the two's position.

"Whatever," Tatl shot back, rolling her eyes in her own business-like frown as she followed her partner, also uncaring for the seeming looming threat behind them. "You know what I mean," she clarified, an annoyed frown in her soprano. "I mean what's the point when-?"

AWOOOO-FWIP

His oceanic-eyed gaze still shut lightly, Link merely stepped to his side as he marched forward, effectively evading the White Wolfos' back-assault attempt. He rose up his ever superior left hand, Razor Sword still gripped in its fingers. However, rather surprisingly, he used instead his lower two fingers to keep grip of the weapon's hilt, thereby allowing him to click his remaining thumb and forefinger together.

SNAP-FRRR...

At first the Wolfos didn't know quite what to do; indeed, even as it stood in its former assault attempt, clueless, the spark of fire that Link previously ignited dropped from his fingers. As it at last made contact with the wolf-like creature's beautiful snow-coated fur, its eyes at last widened in full realisation of what was coming.

FRRRRRRRRRR

AWOOOOOOOO

As the seemingly intimidating form of their foe began to howl its last, its form became caked in the bright-blue fire that they had been known so well for.

"You realise I paid absolutely nothin' for this tasty little angel?" Link at last responded, seemingly continuing his earlier debate with the little guardian fairy, highlighting the gorgeously-constructed Razor Sword by raising it into the air. "I ain't losin' anything in this deal." He claimed, flashing his grin across at the groaning guardian fairy next to him.

–

5

"Yo... this place just gets worse and worse..."

"Mm..."

Tatl's light agreement did little to bolster their spirits; as they at last stepped into the heart of Weybour Village they got a good look in on how desolate and seemingly abandoned the place was.

Maybe it's just because of how damn cold it is outside, the frowning Link thought positively.

"Everyone'll probably be hiding indoors."

"Hoot-hoot! We meet again fairy child!"

"Oh jeez!"

Finally taken by surprise, and by one he had not suspected, the wide-eyed Link flinched in a crunch of his facial expression; a comical reaction to suit the grinning giggle that Tatl adopted.

The large owl that the two heroes remembered from the Southern Swamp sat perched on the near-frozen gate that sat a few yards away from them.

"Just as I had hoped, it appears you truly have the inner strength to change the dire fate of this land," the large bird-like form spoke, a proud smile upon its complexion. "However...," he began again boomingly, his smile soon morphing into the concerned deep frown he was known so well for. "The road before you is even more challenging than the last; these Gorons will need every hope imaginable if they hope to-"

"Ah-ah!"

Link's sudden and rude interruption caused the nameless owl to blink curiously at him, unsure. The little Hero of Time, his cerulean eyes shut as he rose up his left forefinger into the air, as if to present a finding to him in response. His eyes at last re-opened when his mouth did, a confident look strewn across his expression.

"'This place is infected, wah, wah, please help', right?" He effectively translated the owl's oncoming speech, an impudent and extremely rude tone to his voice.

"Hey...!"

Tatl's anxious hiss did little to hit the youth's spirits; he merely ignored her in his endeavour, grinning on as he spoke.

"This ain't my first joust slick," he quipped in his open-mouthed smirk, informing the bewildered form of the owl with an overconfident shrug of his small arms and shoulders. "If you knew me from where I came from... you'd know I'm kind of a big deal."

His words, so profoundly cavalier and even downright arrogant, left the wide-eyed nameless owl speechless; even the listening Tatl stared back at him in a zig-zagged frown, her eyes twitching behind her milk-shaded light.

"W-Well...," the tall owl coughed out in an awkward frown, raising his wing as if to block his throat. "At least you're confident."

Seemingly unable to read their body language and even the atmosphere in the air, the oblivious Link chose to exchange his limp-eyed grin with the hovering and deadpan frown he received from his floating partner.

"Termina could really do with some confidence, especially now...," the nocturnal animal spoke in a new and sombre frown. "Now, more than ever, these Gorons need your help," he explained. "Without any outside assistance... these people will eventually and surely be swallowed by the very elements they once thrived under," he spoke on, his eyes soon narrowing as he came to the end of his dialogue. "It will become a land where no living can even survive..."

"Damn," Link responded in a casual frown and folding of his arms. "That's rough." He said callously, as rude as ever. The listening Tatl groaned in response to her partner's lack of manners.

"You see... in this place...," the Kaepora lookalike began again, his eyes narrowing a second time. "You must not be daunted by appearances."

The young Hero of Time found his straw-haired eyebrow rising up in curiosity. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean..."

In the owl's retort he nodded very briefly forward, seemingly indicating toward something at his right side; he swung his blonde-haired head 'round as if to search before turning it back, seemingly having seen nothing.

It was only then that he double-took however, eyes widened.

"How long has he been there?!" The youth exclaimed abruptly, shrinking back from the similarly sudden appearance of a form to the group's side; on his right appeared to hover a ghostly figure of a buff and brawny Goron, grey in shade and colour and all.

Strangely, as Link stared back at the muscled form before him, he almost felt as if he were staring back at Darunia somehow.

Is this Darunia's Terminian doppelgänger, the wide-eyed Link wondered silently to himself.

Oddly, it definitely appeared to have the contours of a ghost.

"Ah... good," the owl chuckled good-naturedly, a smile drawing across his oak-brown complexion. "I had hoped you had the Eye of Truth," he claimed, chortling further as he did. "That there... is Darmani the third."

"Eye of... Truth...," Link parroted in a brow-furrowed frown, swinging his curious-eyed stare 'round to watch the bird next to him before soon swivelling it back to eye the floating ghost-like figure hovering ahead. "I remember that..."

True to his words, it was a term he had heard only once before; he vaguely remembered a Gerudian warrior from his excursion in the Haunted Wasteland gifting him with knowledge surrounding it.

"The only ones who have passed through the Haunted Wasteland are Nabooru and those with the 'Eye of Truth'."

Shalia was it?

And then there was the message out on the desert's plaque that waited for him, Zelda and Navi.

'Only one with the Eye of Truth shall be guided to the holy Spirit Temple. Take faith in the dead.'

I guess I really do have this 'Eye of Truth' thing, the former Kokiri thought to himself in a sheepish-faced frown, staring back at the similarly-surprised form of the newly-introduced Darmani.

"With that, I shall leave you three," the owl spoke up in a morale-raised smile, his large and powerful wings flapping as he did. "Good luck!" He called over his shoulder as he took to the freezing air, flying off. As he took away the frowning Link, finding himself unusually quiet due to the awkward situation he found himself in, swung his unsure frown back on the staring Goron ghost.

At last however he opened his mouth to speak to the form; his own clumsy kind of greeting.

"You ain't gonna haunt us are ya?"

Behind her modestly-held light Tatl slapped her hand across her forehead in a comical display of embarrassment.


	9. Walking Tall; Easing Regrets

Chapter 8: Walking Tall; Easing Regrets  
Winter Crisis in Snowhead Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "The Four Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Song of Healing Demo" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Goron Shrine" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).

\--

In a great display indeed Termina's last hopeful two manage to free Southern Swamp and Woodfall of the infection that Skull Kid and his hellish mask breathed into and, with it, rescue the missing Deku monarch's daughter; a selfless act that similarly saves the prisoner the royal family took as payment for their seemingly kidnapped princess. The little monkey, larger than life, chooses not to hold a grudge and thanks both the young Hero of Time and his temporary companion Tatl for having kept their promises to him.

For his great service to the royal family and its nation of Woodfall the Deku king, once intensely distrustful of them, offers his apologies and chooses to venerate the pair of heroes for their contribution in saving his only child. As always in his grandiose and childish fashion Link opts to merely decline the man's offers and sets his sights on the next clue that Tael risked his life to gift the group.

'Mountain'.

With Woodfall's guardian deity, a Giant, having been awoken it would appear there are three more as per the little guardian fairy's hints. When the two heroes climb the blisteringly cold mountainous region however they find the once vibrant town of Weybour caked to the brim in a beautiful sheet of snow and ice and their residents seemingly missing. Although the young Hylian manages to upgrade his little Kokiri Sword to the Razor Sword, thanks to the nearby mountain smithies, he presses on to find the helpful owl figure that once resembled his old companion Kaepora Gaebora. The bird-of-prey soon elucidates the dire fate of the poor Goron race in Weybour and the north mountain domain that they reside within; "it will become a land where no living can even survive..."

Truly a chilling proposition indeed.

In spite of this grisly detail however Link and Tatl manage to further pass the owl's expectations and, utilising the Eye of Truth he once used in his quest as Hyrule's Hero of Time, he soon comes face-to-face with the ghostly remains of Darmani III. Seemingly a former great hero of his people Darmani once expedited across the frozen wastes of Snowhead in an ill-fated attempt to discover the cause of the unusually long winter that their city had been stricken with. This, unfortunately, seals his fate and he is blown miles off the mountainous Snowhead, ultimately dying to the harsh weather and its unforgiving climate.

It is with this startling discovery however that Darmani's once-dwindling hope is renewed and, as it is, he puts forward a request for the shining pair of heroes...

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

-60 Hours Remain-

"Can it be...? Are you actually able to see me...?"

The ghostly form of Darmani III, of whom the nameless owl so gracefully introduced previously, now opened his otherworldly mouth to speak and greeted the shocked Hylian as such. He looked a muscled brute of a man and of Goron ancestry.

Or, was of Goron ancestry, the frowning Link amended to himself silently.

It was a sad thought indeed, to be borne witness to the man's seeming end of life; indeed, this was his time now in the afterlife.

But how did he die, the unsure Link wondered.

"Y-Yeah...," he spoke, at last answering the floating figure above him, a light wince flavouring his face as he did. "I guess I can...," the youth confirmed, a kind of nervous chuckle on his tenor as he rubbed the back of his green-capped head in a similarly sheepish manner. "Can't say I ain't any less surprised by it though."

The floating Darmani, his brow furrowing perhaps in silent-eyed scrutiny, merely remained silent as he stared down at the former Kokiri as if to ascertain whether or not he was telling the truth. When the unsure Link exchanged his blinking frown with the head-shaking Tatl however he at last re-opened his mouth to retort.

"If you truly can see my form...," he began again, nodding his spiky-haired head down at the boy. "Then follow along behind me."

~

"The soaring one said to me that one with the 'Eye of Truth' would come to visit Weybour today..."

As Link and Tatl strode slowly into the chamber they were previously led into by the ghost-like figure before them, the youth found himself narrowing his eyes forward at the sight ahead. The heavily-faced Darmani hovered directly above what appeared to be a rather garishly-decorated grave; even adorned on the headstone's top seemed to be a stone sculpture of the now-deceased Goron's face.

Damn, the watching Link thought, his eyebrows raising up in realisation.

He really is dead.

"If I'm honest... I didn't believe him," the Goron warrior spoke once more, bringing the wide-eyed Link directly out of his frowning ruminations. "But you have proven us both wrong, haven't you."

Nervous once again, Link laughed sheepishly back in response. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not here to help our people are you," the dead Goron claimed in a hardened narrow of his eyes. The listening Link couldn't help but wince, finding some kind of truth in his statement. "You're here to search for something else."

"In the beginning I guess, yeah...," the young Hylian murmured out guiltily, lowering his blonde-haired head as he did before soon re-raising it as he lowered his hand, a newly determined expression building on it. "But I promise you, here and now, that I will help your people."

Again, Darmani chose to restrain his worded response, and merely furrowed his brow before narrowing his eyes as if to dissect the youth's claims through thoroughly and cleanly. At last however he opted to re-open his mouth to acknowledge the boy's conviction.

"Thank you...," he frowned heavily, nodding his large form forward as he did. "As the soaring one introduced me as, I am Darmani; the Third," the large man gave claim to as he rose up his brawny arms to fold forward before him. "The lifeblood of proud Goron heroes flows through me," he declared before lowering his eyes and sighing wistfully, his eyes shutting. "Or, sorry... flowed through me."

Choosing not to be rude for once, Link merely frowned back at him wordlessly and respectfully silently, as if to give the grieving man time and space to speak.

"This... feels strange to say out loud, but...," Darmani began again, his eyes wandering away briefly before re-focusing forward. "When I was alive, I was once a renowned warrior and veteran," he explained in his folded-armed floating frown. "Yes...," he hummed out thoughtfully, his frown twitching in the briefest of moments as he let his gaze wander down to the floor, almost as if in shame. "But, alas... I live no longer..."

Link winced very softly as he listened, watching the man's eyes shut in an emotionally painful gloom. "I know I really shouldn't pry, but..."

Darmani, his curiosity piqued, re-opened his eyes to frown down at the youth silently as if to await his next words.

"But... how did it even happen?"

His question, so seemingly sudden and disarming, managed to take the deceased Goron off guard; he blinked back at the youth, as if for more clarity.

"I mean... how did you die?" The former Hero of Time attempted to elucidate his words a little more clearly, a nervous laugh in his tenor.

"Within our clan of people... we have all been driven indoors from this harsh winter; I'm sure you've seen it all," Darmani responded, frowning deeply as he did. "We'd noticed that these freezing elements seemed to be coming from Snowhead's direction, far to the north," he explained briefly. "And I volunteered to go investigate and deal with any possible culprits."

The frowning Link furrowed his own brow as he listened intently, very quickly deducing the cause.

"It was just...," Darmani started again, shaking his head as he floated up and down very slowly, controlled and composed. "Too much," he hissed out, a wistful and somewhat angry tone adorned on the odd distortion of his bass. "Whatever waits at Snowhead Temple is far too strong, even for the likes of I," he claimed in a dire shake of his head, as if to further emphasise his words. "And yet..."

The watching Link rose an eyebrow, curiosity fuelling the lowering and curving his straw-haired head took.

"As I am now...," the large Goron began again, his grunts containing a kind of otherworldly distorted echo to them; almost as if to legitimise his deceased claims. "All I can do is watch as Weybour and my people are buried in the slow-growing ice that blows from Snowhead...," he sighed out sadly, shaking his head as he lowered it in a sombre frown. "The soaring one... he told me that you have power..."

Link rose another curious eyebrow back at the ghost-like form hovering above him, staring back at his re-opened focused stare.

"Power like how?"

"He informed me that you are famous," the deceased Goron claimed, casting his unsure frown down on the youth. "That you are your country's... 'Hero of Time'? Is this true?"

In spite of his ego being stroked the youth could only smile in a saddened sense this time, casting it lowly in response to the fallen man's words.

"I wouldn't say 'famous'...," he muttered back, in full knowing of the elusive destiny that Zelda once drew up for him. "But I ain't no pushover; that's for sure." The young Hylian finished up with in a brightly-held nod, grinning as he usually did when he re-faced the floating Goron above him.

"Then...,"

Darmani's tone, so mournful and yet so urgent, made the former Kokiri reset his own grit.

"I beg of you! Use your godlike Aegir and magic to resurrect me!" He exclaimed, his otherworldly eyes narrowing down at the youth. "Bring me back to life!"

The man's incredible and even insurmountable request managed to take the listening Link off guard a second time; he widened his oceanic eyes back at the form before lowering them, slow guilt taking a hold of him once again.

If only I could, he thought.

"I'd have done it in a second's thought."

Perhaps sensing the youth's melancholic reflections, the levitating Darmani briefly lowered his own eyes with his now limp muscled arms and frowned before soon re-rising them to face him once more.

"In that case...," he began again, a pained look drawn across his expression. "Please... heal my regrets."

The frowning Hero of Time, surprised, rose both his eyebrows in tandem with his straw-haired head. He couldn't help but think back to Hyrule's ruined future that Zelda had previously dismissed him from and the death of a close companion he had made during the excursion.

He was reminded of the Goron Barkner and of his bleak if, bittersweet, fate; a man that was once murdered by his demonic second side, the villainous Kage Narumono. When Barkner was resurrected however by a deposed servant of Ganondorf however, Link found the only way to reach Barkner's fallen charisma was to appeal to whatever compassion was left within his deceased body.

And, rather surprisingly, it worked.

When Barkner made the final ascension in the alternate future that he wrote with Zelda it managed to lay out a path of further success for them.

Maybe there's an easier way to do that, he thought silently.

Reaching for the Ocarina of Time within his inventory, his limp eyes ran over it very briefly before he rose it to his lips. With his eyes shut as he frowned deeply, he played through the powerful and otherworldly melody that the Happy Mask Salesman had gifted him.

The Song of Healing.

–

2

The soothing harmony that the Hero of Time's instrument helped to create managed to pull the wide-eyed Darmani directly out of his conversation with the boy, and sent him, seemingly, into a completely different reality altogether. When he re-opened his eyes he found himself in an endless expanse, dotted and resided only by other Goron forms. Darmani's widened eyed surprise cast down his gaze to find the Goron figures as friends, family and others that he recognised.

Is this the end, he thought.

Can I finally let go?

In spite of whatever regrets and anguish that may have built up within the once-forgotten Goron warrior, he found his sadness tinged with only the slightest bit of happiness; a kind of sweet-and-sour quality that made the watching Gorons beneath him seemingly cheer for him.

Something that managed to ease his deceased soul.

It was only when the frowning face of the Hero of Time re-appeared within his colourless vista however, marked by the absence of the black and white he had known so well, that Darmani realised it was time.

He nodded; a silent gesture from one man to another and, in spite of the age difference between them, a large form of respect that they shared with one another.

Darmani reached up and scrunched his eyes shut, his soul ascending quietly to the Void.

~

CLACK-CLACK-CLACK...

The sound of an ethereal object, dropping noisily as a result of the melody finishing, echoed on throughout the grave's chamber, leaving the playing pair a single mask to befit its once-living owner.

"I leave my undying feelings with you..."

The voice of Darmani's ascended spirit similarly reverberated across the walls of the hall they stood in, bringing the wide-eyed Link's blonde-haired head up from the ocarina he carried.

"The deeds I accomplished while I still lived are drawn on my headstone," the man's heavenly voice echoed out. "You should read it,"

Sure enough, as Link turned his frown forward, he found the grave written in some kind of indecipherable language.

Goron-speak probably.

"And... thank you... Hero of Time."

As the frowning Link bent down to pick up the fallen Goron Mask that Darmani III had left behind, the former Kokiri couldn't help but grin in response, nodding in respect. He opened his mouth to reply to the ascending ghost before raising the mask to his face.

"No problemo."

–

3

When he stepped back outside of the grave's chamber he was dressed and even formed completely differently; a huge brute of a man stood in Link's place, muscled and brawny as the day Darmani set foot within Termina. All across his back were huge stumps of rock and boulder; the Gorons' very flesh and blood, utilised as a defensive measure itself. His hair, though bristly and light-grey, took on a lighter blonde shade to it to match its host; similarly, his fringe rested in a more faithful curtained style that hearkened back to his Hylian origins.

All across his lower section was the small underside of the Kokiri Tunic he wore so loyally, matching well with the similarly Kokiri developed boots. Resting on his arms however were two large gauntlets that would have put even the Silver and Golden Gauntlets to shame; fingerless in beginning they travelled down the hand before eventually opening up into two huge cannon-like pieces of armour.

A final reminder of Darmani III sat on similar sides upon his well-toned muscled arms; tattoos of what appeared to be renditions of the Goron's Ruby presented upon a long and feathered wreath. Resting upon his head was, as always, his faithful green cap, reaching down as far as his mid-back.

Finally a large pair of prayer-like beads appeared to be resting around his similarly toned neck; one of the many features his new Goron form shared with the deceased Darmani.

Maybe it's because this mask has his ascended spirit, the youth thought on silently.

"I hope he's feelin' better at least."

"Y-You're-!"

Link, surprised, could only rise the new flaming eyebrows which he carried as he swung his head 'round to the voice addressing him.

A Goron, wide-eyed with shocked revelation, shaking within place as if to warm himself up within the harsh elements.

"No! It can't be...!" The Goron gasped out, amazement flavouring through his speech. "Darmani...?!"

Realising he was put on the spot, Link exchanged a sheepish grin with the watching Tatl before at last responding to the man.

"Y-Yeah...," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his green-capped head as he did. Briefly surprised at the new deep bass his previously high-pitched tenor took, he soon shook it off, realising it was part of his new form. "Nice to... meetcha."

"B-But... then whose grave was I making?"

The Goron's question, so startling and yet so suddenly anticipated, could only make the watching Link blink his large deep-sea eyes.

"Uhhh... I guess I-"

"Darmani it's me!" He exclaimed out, gesturing toward his similarly muscled chest. "Rokuro!"

Although he can't say he recognised the man, given who he really was, the nervously-grinning Link could only nod in his similarly apprehensive cheer.

"Y-Yeah! Nice to see ya again, um... Rock!"

"You remembered my nickname!" The newly introduced Rokuro called out in a victorious laugh, smiling widely as he did. "I guess it really is you Darmani!"

Damn, that was lucky as hell, the silent-voiced Link thought to himself, his grin threatening to split his face.

"So was it the hot spring water buried with you?!" The Goron interrupted his ruminations with, widened-eyed and all. "Did it warm you back to life?"

"S-Sure...," Link chuckled back, scratching at his head a second time before he acknowledged the presence resting next to the man. "Who's...?"

"Oh..." Rokuro began, sweeping his gaze to his direct left to reveal a similarly standing man of Goron origin only, this one instead, was literally frozen to the ground.

Truly a powerful sign of the harsh weather they were forced to endure.

"I'm s-sorry Darmani...," he apologised, sneezing forward as he regarded the frozen form of his comrade and companion. "Scoria must have frozen over while we waited out here..."

Link, his aquatic eyes narrowing, set his jaw taut before taking a few strides forward to join the two.

"D-Darmani?"

The silent-eyed Hylian within a Goron's body merely ignored the gasping Rokuro's voice to step forward and, as he did, he hung one of the previous glass bottles he kept close to himself over the frozen form. He pulled the cork and, as he did, he merely cast his grin down on the ice-encased Goron as the hot spring water he collected earlier dropped down.

FSSSSSS...

The results were almost instantaneous; the Goron imprisoned within the chunk of ice widened his eyes and gasped out, almost as if having been resuscitated back to life.

"H-Hunh...?" The newly introduced Scoria mumbled out, swinging his surprised-eyed form from one man to the next. "W-What have I been doing?"

"Oh! Brother Scoria!"

He turned his blinking-eyed surprise 'round on the similar-expressed Goron next to him.

"You were frozen, but the great Darmani unfroze you!" The smiling Rokuro called out, joy flavouring his words. "Hey that hot spring water really came in handy, huh Darm?"

Link swung his gritty-haired head 'round to blink once before chuckling and nodding in quiet agreement.

"The great Darmani...?" Scoria murmured out. He scrunched half of his rocky-face in doubt as he slowly swivelled his head 'round to cast his frown forward before eventually drinking in the sight of Link's new form. "Oh good lord!"

The listening Hylian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, thoroughly over the anxious-eyed surprise he was feeling earlier.

"You're alive!" Scoria exclaimed again, his deep-blue eyes widened in a display of shock and awe. "B-But how?!"

At last, his ego receiving an opportunity to shine, the grinning Link rose up his new Goron's right muscled fist and shot up the muscle itself via his rock-like triceps.

"I guess I'm just too strong, huh." He shot back as he turned his own aquatic-eyed gaze of approval down on his own muscle, eliciting a half-annoyed and half-embarrassed roll of Tatl's eyes in response.

"T-Then a star of hope shines over Weybour!" Rokuro exclaimed out, his excitability raising perhaps from the high morale his companions showed. "We need your help Darm!"

"Yeah, I got the gist," Link responded within the confines of his new Goron form, folding his large boulder-like arms in his confident grin. "Don't worry boys," he grinned on before chuckling as he briefly shot them a wink. "You'll be sippin' tropical drinks in no time."

~

"Really? Tropical drinks?"

"Hey, don't blame me for tryin' to raise their spirits," Link merely shrugged the little guardian fairy's jeers off, a confident smirk as always etched across his face. "Given how damn cold it is out there they'd need some nice warm thoughts."

"Hmph," the small milk-shaded pixie shot back in her usual aloof and haughty manner. "Just don't promise them more than you can handle; a debt's the last thing you need, especially now."

"You're really givin' me that talk Tatl?" The over-zealously confident youth batted back, this time in a knowing toothy smirk. "After seeing just what I can do?"

"Ugh."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In spite of the joy he felt through teasing the seemingly stony-hearted guardian fairy it quickly passed when the deep echo of a baby's wailing, carried through by the similarly wide and broad halls of the Goron Shrine that they marched through.

"What in Farore's name is that?!" Link exclaimed above the din of the unintelligible bawling, a pained scrunching of his one-eyed scowl, his Goron hands risen up to block both ears; a sentiment shared by the other Gorons he passed.

"I think it's one of the Gorons' children!" Tatl called back as they made the final ascent to the torch-rested winding road. A group of large stone pillars waited for them marked only by a long and lavish red carpet leading into a darkened hallway; a telling sign that they had at last made the ultimate climb, a fact that bode well for the sudden downturn their adventure had taken.

"Ya don't say?!"

WAAAAAAAAAAA

Even as the child's incessant weeping continued Link and Tatl bore their teeth together as they marched forward through the painful lashing their ears received. It was only when he passed through the darkened hallway however, that the Gorons resting in the throne room inside all took their hands off their ears when they noticed his presence. A surprised hush overtook them and they began to whisper and, before long, each Goron next to the other did the same, their gazes fixed on the grunting and slow-marching Link.

"Darmani... it's Darmani!"

"But it can't be Darmani...! Darmani's dead...!"

"Dead or not not... here he comes..."

Even as Tatl rode with the youth along the air, rather uncomfortably at that, she found herself glancing in each noticeably staring Goron's direction as they passed them, a worried tinge taking to her normally positive light.

"Hey...!" She hissed in his ear. "What's the plan here...?!"

He turned his rocky-shaped head 'round briefly to eye the hovering guardian fairy next to him, his ever audacious grin running rampant across his expression.

"Trust me."

As always, the sheer level of confidence that bordered on near arrogance, managed to make the listening Tatl inwardly groan; indeed, she rolled her eyes in response to his simple request and closed her mouth, if only for her own sanity.

"D-Darmi!"

The blubbering voice of the miniature Goron that sat directly in front of him made the grinning Link drop his expression into a blinking frown as he swivelled 'round to face him.

Sure enough it was a baby Goron; the young boy appeared to be perhaps around five or four years of age.

"W-Where's my daddy?" The small toddler sobbed out, sniffing mid-sentence as he turned his saddened frown forward to face the curious-eyed Link. "D-Darmi w-where is he?"

In a display of uncertainty Link could only chuckle in nervousness as he rubbed the back of his green-capped head; a comfortable old habit.

"Ah I'm not s-"

"Darmani?!"

Link's sheepish smile soon took an unsure frowning turn when he similarly swivelled his head 'round to face the Goron standing next to him, watching him in a likewise surprised-eyed expression.

"But it can't be! And yet those sideburns...!" The nameless Goron gasped out, hopping around in place as if to warm himself from the extreme cold, even indoors. "It must be you!"

As before, Link issued the Goron an uneasy grin to flavour his greeting with. "Y-Yeah, hey..." He said, deathly hoping the man didn't require knowledge of his name.

"Did you see him?!" The man exclaimed out, a similarly urgent tone to his voice. "He ran off to go find you and deal with the issue at Snowhead!"

"W-Who ran off?"

"The elder Darmani...!" The Goron hissed out, this time in a narrow-eyed hiss, nodding his head in the direction of the wailing baby. "Roru...!"

Realisation hit him like the slap of a wet fish.

That must be the name of the Goron elder, he thought to himself.

"I guess I'm lookin' for Roru then."

"Taba's been missing him ever since...," the Goron continued on, nodding a second time in the crying child's direction, seemingly to indicate him in particular. "We need him back Darmani...!" The man whispered out, his eyes widening as he reached forward to clutch at the larger Goron by his arms, as if in desperation. "I haven't slept for three days...!"

Link couldn't help but cringe in response, his heart going out to the poor man.

I guess that's fitting, he commented to himself silently.

The youth, disguised by the powerful Aegir of the Goron Mask, put on a confident grin as he reached forward himself to place his strong hands upon the rocky back of the Goron man before re-opening his mouth this time to speak.

"Don't worry," he nodded forward in his grin. "I'm on it."

–

4

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain-

"You're on it?" Tatl parroted for what felt like the umpteenth time as they marched through the expanse of Weybour's fields and the bridges that rested between them. "Do you realise how downright smug you sound most of the time?"

"More than you probably realise."

The smirking Link's, admittedly ironic smug quip in response, managed to make the floating little guardian fairy growl back in anger.

"You have no idea where that old buzzard could be!" Tatl continued on, her words exclaimed, urgent and pressing. "He could be absolutely anywhere for all you-"

A swift raise of the Goron Link's grinning index finger made the ranting little pixie stop dead in her tracks; wide-eyed and surprised she cast her gaze down at the youth below her before raising up a curious eyebrow at him in response.

"Now if you'd have just looked..." He began, nodding his grinning head downward from one of the platforms they walked across, directly highlighting what appeared to be a large ball of snow lying on the frozen lake beneath them.

"A giant snowball; so what?"

Link sighed and shrugged in his smug smirk, his oceanic eyes shutting in infuriating hubris, as he stepped forward to glide down the platform toward the sphere of snow.

"You just don't see the bigger picture... do ya Tatl."

FLOOF-DROOM

To mark his confidently-spoken words he grinned as he swung his new Goron fist fiercely through the air in a savage diagonal haymaker. Coated by the affinity of his Aegir, fire, it very easily tore through the beautiful white fluff of the snow before him, blowing into many pieces to reveal a surprising sight indeed.

But not before the fire that filled his arm made contact with the frozen form hidden beneath it.

FSSSSS...

Standing before the two adventurers was now the resuscitated form of the Goron elder they once discussed in the Goron Shrine earlier; seemingly the 'Roru' fellow. In a similarly surprised state, the elderly Roru turned his long-haired frown up and 'round his surroundings only to gasp, as if bewildered somehow.

"H-Hngh...? What was I doing...?" He murmured out, turning his head 'round as if in search for something in particular. "S-Step aside; I have urgent business I must attend to!"

"Yeah I got that...," the grinning Link chuckled back in response, tilting his similarly-haired head back at him as he placed a gloved hand across his hip. "I got a message for-"

The Goron elder, slow-marching in his old and decrepit-shaken figure, double-took when he took visage of the grinning Link's form.

"D-Darmani?!" Roru exclaimed out, his eyes widening with sheer amazement beneath the long white hair he sported. "B-But... how?!"

"I managed to-"

"N-No!"

Link, surprised in his own frown, could only blink in response.

"I refuse to be led astray by the evil magic that has infected Weybour and Snowhead!" The elder exclaimed out zealously, both hands risen up as if to ward the staring Link away from him. "You are but a ghost! A poltergeist sent to deter me from my true purpose!"

Although highly amused the tiny grin on the listening Link's face exchanged very slowly with the similarly silent form of the hovering Tatl next to him; she shook her form before him, almost as if to discourage him from answering in his usual rude fashion.

He, of course, obliged her.

"B-Be that as it may Mr. Roru, sir...," the low-grinning Link coughed out, his eyes shut as if to keep his laughs to himself. "Your s-" he began before re-widening his eyes in realisation. He coughed a second time to correct himself before continuing on. "Little Taba's been cryin' back at the shrine."

"No matter what you say to m-" Roru shot back defiantly, shaking his head furiously as he did. However, mid-response, he gasped and blinked back at the larger framed Goron before him. "W-Wha...? My son's crying because he misses me...?"

At long last the listening Link let his grin fall in favour of a frown as he nodded back, serious in nature and understanding and all.

"B-But how do you know that...?" Roru murmured out, pointing a bony old finger at the Goron standing before him. "You're just a ghost... aren't you...?"

Although the frowning Link made to re-open his mouth to retort, the similarly shocked old man merely followed suite and spoke once more, as if to follow up on his words.

"No...," Roru began again, shaking his head. "Be you a spectre or conceived in imagination only... it matters not," the wizened old man claimed, a dire frown adorned on his face. "If it's really you Darmani... then please... give to my son the only gift I can anymore," Roru spoke, casting his hopeful frown forward as he reached back, procuring what appeared to be a single drum as if to play it for him. "Give to him... the Goron's Lullaby."


	10. Wandering through a Winter Wonderland; Fire VS. Ice

Chapter 9: Wandering through a Winter Wonderland; Fire VS. Ice  
Winter Crisis in Snowhead Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "The Four Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Get Goron Lullaby" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Snowpeak" - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Dungeon Appears" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Snowhead Temple" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First & Second Halves).  
"Dracula's Castle" - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night OST. Scene 3 (First & Second Halves).

\--

Having succeeded in saving the once-thought to be doomed civilisation of Woodfall from complete extinction, Link and his new companion Tatl soak in all the glory they deserve from the Deku royal family living nearby; a dynasty once powerful but somewhat weakened during the crisis. Although the little guardian fairy Tatl doubted the young Hero of Time's abilities her distrust is very easily soon shaken when he, with astounding ease, takes down the sole infection in single combat; a sight that plants a seed within the little fairy's mind.

One that remains with her for all time.

In clearing Woodfall of its wounds however the two heroes begin their trail to save the country of Termina in earnest. With their morale riding high they press on into the frosty terrain of Weybour and Snowhead; a land that, similarly, is drowning in despair. Although the source of their problems appears to be murky and clouded, Link and Tatl at least find a lead within the beautifully-shaded white of Weybour; the lookalike to Hyrule's Kaepora Gaebora. He informs the adventurers of Weybour's great anguish and the cruel nature of its unnaturally freezing weather.

"It is doomed to become a land where no living thing can survive."

A chilling prospect indeed.

But it one that fills the former Kokiri with renewed purpose and morale. With the 'Eye of Truth' he had seemingly utilised once before in his quest as Hyrule's Hero of Time, he manages to identify and even speak with a fallen former fighter; the recently deceased Darmani III. The Goron hero leads the two heroes to his grave where he imparts not only his own grisly fate to them, but of his family and friends; the Goron elder, his son and all of the subjects that follow him are doomed to drown within the brutal snowstorm that afflicts their lands.

And all Darmani can do is watch.

It is with this knowledge in hand that he takes Link's gracious offer to make the final ascension to the next world but, before he does, he leaves behind a final gift; one that will shape the futures of the poor people in Weybour. A mask of great otherworldly ability that transforms the young Hero of Time into a form befitting that of a Goron, and one that closely resembles the formerly living hero's form.

Now with Darmani's identity and all of his great physical power, Link presses on to help the Goron people in whichever way that he can...

\--

Scene 1

"T-That song..."

The anguished and blubbered tone that came from the little infant's mouth made the listening Link grin slyly in knowing, having finished the introduction to the Goron Lullaby.

"T-That's the song daddy always plays for me before I go to sleep!" The little Taba exclaimed, his eyebrows rising up, perhaps in realisation. "I-I'll finish the next part!"

And with that, the little infant stood up to his feet, a renewed frown upon his face as he joined his small hands behind his back almost as if to prepare himself to begin singing.

And sing he did.

This time however the noise of his chanting was far more preferable to the pained wailing he had been assaulting the poor Gorons of Goron Shrine with; a fact reflected in the wide-eyed men's hushed whispers and gasps as they cast their amazed gazes toward them. Even while the soft and yet hardened staccato of the Drums of Sleep echoed delicately through the Elder's throne room, at long last the groaning form of the little Taba began to close shut his limp and tired eyes.

"I-It's... just like...,"

Taba's low-toned murmurs of slumber managed to make the watching Link raise up his flaming grey-shaded eyebrows.

"Daddy's right... beside me..."

THUD

Before the standing youth the small form of the Goron Elder's son dropped rather noisily and yet somehow safely forward, curling up into a rock-like sphere that suited the Goron form.

THUD

THUD

A second pair of loud thumps made the sighing Link widen his deep-azure eyes and swing them 'round in sudden shock, as if a cat having been somewhat startled.

It was only then however that he realised the other two Goron men standing within the chamber had also dropped to the ground, falling straight to sleep.

"Huh...," the watching Link murmured out, swinging his half-scrunched up scrutiny 'round on the group of sleeping and snoring Gorons. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"It must be the power of those drums," Tatl at last spoke up for the first time in what felt like a lifetime; the frowning Link swivelled his spiky-haired head up to face the little guardian fairy. "The elder did say that it would help put Gorons to sleep didn't he?"

"I guess so...," the frowning Link commented on quietly, narrowing a single eye in curiosity as he watched the slow-slumbering form of Taba. "Hrm..."

"What are you thinking?"

He found himself gaining a very slow-gained grin in response.

"Maybe... it'll come in handy."

~

"W-Woah-ho! Up here! Up here!"

The young Hero of Time, ever in his sly Goron Mask's disguise, cast his grin forward and up to eye the gasping and shaking form of the Goron resting up high on the platform above him.

"I'm s-s-sorry to bother you up from such a high place...," the man gasped and stammered out, a pained tone to his voice as he endlessly rubbed his rocky hands across his similarly hardened textured arms; a sign of the great cold that loomed over them. "B-But I'm very hungry and have unfortunately gotten st-"

In a single grinning grunt Link tossed the large piece of meat he carried within his strong Goron-like arms, held together only by a similarly large stick of bone in the middle.

THUD

The nameless Goron, his breath taken away from him, could only gasp and widen his eyes in sheer shock and surprise when the stick of meat dropped up to meet him.

"Th-That's it!" He exclaimed out, briefly halting his shaking; a sheer sign of startled shock that fared him rather well considering his dire situation. "It's so good that I dream about... Dodongo Cavern's finest quality rock sirloin!" He called out, drool forming atop his widely-grinning face. "My absolute favourite! Blessed be this meal!"

KR-KR-KR-KR-KR...

In a comical display indeed the stick of meat was devoured almost in a matter of seconds; an indication of just how long the poor Goron was left to starve up there all on his lonesome. Link couldn't help but flash his usually confident and satisfied-seeming grin as he cast his gaze skyward, placing a muscled hand upon on his hip as he did.

"I-I'm coming down now!" The Goron called down. "Just wait one moment!"

In a single bound the small man curled up to roll forward; a Goron technique. As he twisted down the platform safely the grinning Link watched him, a sense of satisfaction drawing across his face as he did.

BRRR... THUMP

"A-Ah! I wondered who it might be!" The man gasped out, uncoiling himself to widen his eyes back at the grinning form of his rescuer. "Darmani! Is that you?!" He exclaimed out incredulously, visibly aghast by the sight before him.

"What can I say...," the smirking Link shot back in his usually overconfident shrug, limp-like eyes and all. "Snowhead gon' have to do worse 'n that to take down ya boy."

The nameless Goron, seemingly amused by the youth's prankster-like humour, could only chuckle in response, shaking his head and the odd frog-like mask he wore atop it as a result.

"You're too much Darm," the man chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin' much," the disguised Hero of Time grinned back, resting his gloved hand across his hip casually as he did. "Just feelin' as good as I been fightin' good."

"Well... thank you at any rate Darmani," the Goron spoke, this time in a thankful and grateful smile. In spite of the great cold that raged around them Link couldn't help but feel some kind of warmth coming from the man's smile. Re-opening his mouth to finish his sentence, he smiled again as he pulled off the strange mask he wore, holding it out forward for the youth to take. "Anyway... here, for the trouble."

–

2

"You sure weren't kidding..."

At last the cold-shouldered Tatl finally decided to speak; the whole climb up Snowhead itself had become a bittered and lonely experience, in spite of the extreme exhilaration he felt when crashing through huge snowball after huge snowball with the power of a Goron heroes' rolling technique. When she spoke as he uncurled himself up to march forward, Link couldn't help but raise a curious grey-shaded eyebrow upwards in her direction.

"Oh yeah?" He batted back, gaining a small childlike grin in response, as if readying to tease her no matter what came out of the little guardian fairy's mouth.

"All that time, wasted," she sighed, a noticeably exasperated frown in the tone of her soprano. "If you were gonna just run errands you could have said."

"Is someone a little irate 'cause we helped someone else...?" Link poked and prodded suggestively, his grin widening with growing amusement as he leaned to his left. Tatl, in brightly-held disregard for the youth, merely turned her milk-shaded form away from him as if in protest.

"Hmph!"

The former Kokiri, in all of his impudence, let loose a booming laugh within his Goron's bass as he gripped at his stomach.

"You're so easy!" He managed out, casting his one-eyed grin over at the little flying fairy, his laughs though derisive made entirely of well-intended humour. "Remember! Ya gotta learn to chill Tat-"

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Wide-eyed and replacing his highly-amused grin with a shocked and startled frown, Link could only gasp as he was almost very suddenly blown off his very boots; mid-speech an abrupt gust of wind, as strong as Farore's herself, flew toward the pair.

"L-Link...!"

"H-Hold on...!"

Adhering to his warning, the little pixie let out a likewise surprised gasp as she attempted to turn her flight path toward her partner's, barely making progress in doing so. Eventually however, as she began to approach, she managed to find succour within the large Goron's green-coloured hat. As the great force of the powerful wind-storm cut through the valley before it with ruthless impunity. Link grunted, rising up both his rocky arms to block his face forward as if to help as he marched slowly through the deep snow beneath him.

When, at last the brutal hurricane passed, the heroes got a few minutes to rest their bodies, weakened and weathered by the ferocious weather.

"The hell is that?!"

"That'll be...," Link began amidst his gasping reply, drawing his breath in sharply as he turned his right hand to grip at the owl statue resting to his left. "What Darmani lost his life to..."

"I can believe that." Tatl retorted, a business-like frown in the tone of her soprano as she turned to view the valley ahead. Before them appeared to be a winding road marked only by what seemed to be two long and tall wooden flagpoles, the blood-red pennant blowing violently in the wildly unpredictable wind. Further ahead seemed to be a steep and tall ramp that, although appeared to be unscaleable, could perhaps be rolled up by a Goron.

That there's my ticket in Snowhead Temple, the frowning Link thought as he cast his gaze further forward.

The temple itself appeared to be situated in a similarly deep and circuitous path, ridden horribly with freezing icicles and deep-freeze.

"Quicker we're done here the better...," Tatl began in a frowning-eyed murmur, lowering her flight to hover next to the youth. "You wanna get going?"

Link, curious, could only double-take toward the guardian fairy; he looked at first toward the seemingly sparse road ahead before turning back to stare at the little pixie, as if she had just asked him to pull Atlantis up from undersea.

"Y-You don't...," he began curiously, his face scrunching up in scrutiny. "See it...?"

"See what?" She questioned irritably, swinging her light down at him and then toward the road, one after the other. "What are you seeing?"

Maybe it's this 'Eye of Truth' thing that Impa-sensei and that owl mentioned to me once before, the thoughtful Link frowned.

He turned his unsure frown ahead and, sure enough, there it was sitting atop the once-thought vacant ramp; a Goron of gigantic size indeed, one that filled almost every space of the large slope.

"So that's how it is...," the narrow-eyed Link murmured out as he stepped forward, watching the giant Goron stare back at him. "You're what's caused the huge wind-storms... but then...?"

"What are you talking abou-"

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Once again, regular as clockwork, the gargantuan behemoth opened up its mouth and let loose an extremely cold and powerful blast of wind. Grunting, Link rose up his arms again in a crossing formation; a quick reaction the young Hylian made that saved his life a second time. The gasping and interrupted Tatl however was not so lucky; she near was blown back into Weybour Village by the sheer strength of the man-made hurricane before she narrowly caught the inside of her partner's green-shaded hat.

Finally it passed again and, as it did, the angry Tatl flew back up, her bright light shining to match her rage.

"I swear to the Sainted Three I'm gonna kill whatever's doing that!" She exclaimed out angrily, her usually milk-shaded light taking on an annoyed red.

Recovering from his earlier defensive manoeuvre, Link cast his grin to his left as he chuckled in light amusement. "You should probably wait before followin' through with that one." He quipped in his knowing grin.

"And just what are you talking about this time?!" She snapped at him, turning her animosity on him with ruthless mercilessness.

Choosing instead to ignore her however, Link merely let his grin soften as he brought out the Drums of Sleep once more, knowing of what to do.

"What the-? What are you doing now?"

Tatl's words, though curious and of concern, didn't register within the shut-eyed Link's consciousness; in his newly regained frown he concentrated as he played through the melody that the Goron elder and his son had gifted him with.

He played the Goron's Lullaby.

GROAN...

The deep and echoing sound of a Goron's tired grunt managed to make it all the way down to the heroes' placement, seemingly and somehow coming from the top of the ramp ahead.

"What? What is-?"

GROAN...

Again the powerfully reverberating voice of the nameless invisible Goron before them interrupted Tatl's words; something it seemed to do quite a bit.

GROAN...

THUD-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

At last the Goron had become visible to the common eye; Tatl's own eyes widened behind her form, sheerly flabbergast at what she saw; a groaning Goron falling to the ground, curled up like so many others of his origin, before he at last dropped to the seemingly endless abyss below them all. The sound of his form crashing to whatever ground may exist below them resounded just as powerfully as the first.

CRASH

"W-Woah...," Tatl murmured out, surely surprised and shocked by the proceedings. "H-How did you know that-?"

As the Drums of Sleep materialised away Link cast his regained grin toward the hovering guardian fairy on his top left. His words, spoken with the usual overconfidence and hubris that he led with, managed to make her roll her eyes all in spite of the grand display he granted her with.

"Told ya I was a big deal."

~

As the pair stepped through the deep expanse of the biting-cold of Snowhead Temple they soon found the place of a mysterious design; much like its southern cousin in Woodfall, it was very clearly not Hylian architects that made the grand building and its contents.

Regardless of any possible criticism however, it was magnificently-built indeed.

In what appeared to be the main hub of the dungeon there were five entrances (and effectively exits), Link standing within one of them; a kind of white-shaded door with a light blue stone frame. The door to his right, with a green frame, seemed to be locked from him in that a huge chunk of ice covered it.

That won't be too hard to deal with, the overconfident youth thought to himself in a light grin.

Resting dead ahead appeared to be two of these doors, one green and one golden-yellow framed. Strangely the green one also seemed to be coated in ice.

"I wonder if it's spread through the whole room."

Even as he ruminated on the pagoda's chambers he swung his oceanic-eyed gaze across to find a red-framed door, also blocked by another chunk of ice.

"Look as if this place is near frozen," Tatl spoke up as she similarly swivelled her light across the expanse in wilful search. "Thank the Goddesses you can use-"

CLICK-FRRR...

"You damn right I can...," the young Hylian grinned from his Hylian form; having clicked his fingers to again produce a stable and powerful small flame from his Aegir, he let it sit there for a second or two before re-opening his mouth. "This place is gonna be a piece of cake."

–

3

Having agreed for once to do things 'Tatl's way', Link chose to handicap himself and use a tool rather than rely on his inherent abilities. In utilising the Hero's Bow he procured from Woodfall Temple, and the torch resting just outside of the green and red-framed doors he managed to use the very flame with which the bright-white beacon held so dearly to his advantage. Although Tatl merely responded with her usual and suitably icy-shouldered eye-rolling, it rose the ever-grinning Hero of Time's morale up to its typically sky-high levels.

It was with this dynamic that the two heroes managed to come face-to-face with their first real challenge since Woodfall Temple; in stumbling into what seemed to be an important-looking chamber through the use of the deceased Darmani's Goron rolling, they walked into a deceptively simple room. What appeared to be four magical pads, charged with Aegir, rested in each corner of the small location.

They definitely have some kind of purpose, the narrow-eyed Link thought to himself as his azure-tipped eyes shot between all four, as if in search.

"Look!"

FWWWWWIP...

Just as Tatl called it, a humanoid's form seemed to arise up from the top-left tile, a bright-blue aura of Quintessence coating its form. Upon first inspection it appeared to be some kind of male figure and one that carried a rod, seemingly for what appeared to be magical techniques. He was similarly dressed in some kind of royal-looking robes; one befitting a royal sorcerer of a kingdom. Almost as immediately as he rose up to meet the narrow-eyed Link and Tatl's stares did he widen his own dull-gold eyes and begin running around in place, somehow as if in reaction.

"The hell is it doing?"

Link's half-scrunched up eye and unsure stare said it all; as he gawked over at the running mage he could only form some kind of conjecture as to what it, or he, was.

"It's a Wizzrobe!" The similarly shocked Tatl exclaimed out, her eyes likewise widened behind her intuitively yellow light. "Don't let it hit you!"

He turned his face up at her, unamused. "Easy for you to say..."

Almost as if listening to the pair however, the wizard dropped down the panel he once awakened from before swiftly re-appearing in another behind the heroes. Link, turning even in his simple frown, merely cast forward his gaze at the rising Wizzrobe behind him, the rest of his body still facing the other direction as he did. Even while his mage adversary pulled back the rod of fire he carried to strike with, the youth seemed uncaring and didn't even bother to move in evasion.

"Link! Wake up!"

Purely defying her orders the frowning young Hero of Time merely watched as the robed conjuror launch forward a large sphere of fire; an effective projectile indeed.

"LINK!"

The grin that suddenly shot up on his face was the only harbinger to the confrontation's results; as the projectile came dangerously close he rose up his right hand to meet it at eye level before narrowing his oceanic-eyed gaze with them.

CLICK

DROOM-FRRRRRRRRRR...

The Wizzrobe, laughing in response to the scene of utter destruction in his wake, could only lower his hands to rest on his stomach as if in sheer pain from the hilarity he endured. It was only when the sound of his crackling fire sphere began to make other noises however, that he stopped; with a grunting gasp he widened his deep-yellow eyes and turned his gaze forward.

Seemingly defying all the concern of which Tatl loudly proclaimed the smirking-faced Link stood unharmed and even unarmed to boot; along with the click of his fingers he gave came a brightly-red aura of pure Aegir that appeared to be engaging in a duel with the sphere of fire. Indeed, it even appeared to be consuming it.

It was only then that the Wizzrobe realised his mistake... and the natural Aegir affinity of his enemy.

"O-Oh... of course...," the watching Tatl gasped out, her eyes shutting behind her small form. "Fire..."

Just as she said it, the low-grinning Link merely ate away at the projectile made for killing him and instead turned it into a massive boost of Quintessence and power; with that power he re-opened his smirking-faced mouth, as if to voice his victory and ever overconfident sentiments.

"Thanks man!" He called over in some sarcastic bid of his dry style of humour. "I was runnin' a little low!"

Tatl, in great contrast to her earlier obvious anxiety and concern, merely rolled her eyes and groaned quietly to herself as she watched.

"Here! Have some back!"

CLICK

To match the young swordsman's claims, as he clicked his fingers one last time, the full sphere of fire shot back at the original caster, and with horrifying speed at that. The Wizzrobe himself, could only widen his eyes and managed to exclaim out a single scream before suddenly falling short, just as the sphere made contact.

DROOOOOOM-FRRRRRRRRRR...

The rustling and crackling of Link's powerful and even daunting Quintessence of fire echoed out as it struck the Wizzrobe square in the face, coating whatever remained of his body and perhaps even his soul itself.

Link, managing to finish the confrontation without even having to draw his weapons, cast his grin lowly as he rubbed both sides of his arms as if to clear them of any dirt; a gesture of arrogance, even if earned.

"All too easy..." He grinned out, the aura shield of his Aegir soon dissipating.

It was only then however that a pair of watching foes decided to reveal themselves and, as they did, Tatl double-took to the ceiling and widened her eyes.

"Above!"

~

Moving before the swift forms above him could even approach the recovery of his own, for once the young Hylian obeyed his wise companion's advice and leapt to his sharp-left in rolling evasion.

CLANG-CLANG-SKRRRRRRR

In a tumultuous pair of clashes the broadswords the two forms carried called out their battle cry as loudly as their owners did; a team of two Dinolfos, hungry as ever for their prey. A fact reflected by the animalistic drool hanging off their mouths as they swung around in swift search for the youth. When the first Dinolfos bound forward after tossing its broadsword ahead, as if a projectile, its steel singing through the air in relentless hunt for its target.

CLANG

Even as the twirling broadsword made savage contact with the ground on which Link once stood on, the young Hylian merely cast his overconfident grin toward the fast-advancing form of the dinosaur before him as he side-stepped to his left, hanging very quietly in the air as he did.

Before the first Dinolfos could even make the final approach however they made their first mistake in rash action; the grinning Link dropped his expression but only briefly to swing his head halfway 'round in acknowledgement of a quick-advancing presence behind him. He opened his mouth up to murmur out his only response to the crafty lizard-like entity, an excited grin on his face.

"Clever girl..."

Still seemingly unarmed he twirled around to meet the second Dinolfos in its seeming ambush attempt, before grunting as he smashed his fire-infused left palm across its face to effectively counteract its assault before it even saw the light of day. Sensing his enemy making its final arrival behind him however the young Hero of Time could only chuckle as he waited until the very last moment, before at last ducking down in a sharply-executed movement.

SLICE-SCREECH

In what appeared to be a rather amusing turn of events thanks to his simple tactic the second Dinolfos screamed in agony as the first's assault met with its body in a ruthless severing, intended instead for the grinning young youth below them.

Tatl, her eyes widened beneath the bright light she possessed, could only stare transfixed upon the impressive use of stratagem for such a seemingly unintelligent boy.

The grinning Link followed up his counter-attack by leaping up in place and spinning 'round as he unsheathed the newly-forged Razor Sword. Coating himself in his Aegir affinity's power, the red-hot fire of Din, he easily hacked through the remaining flesh that the poor dinosaur carried, the deep-blaze of his Quintessence assisting in its brutal flaying.

The first Dinolfos, attempting to attack the youth while engaged, roared primally as it swung its broadsword down, both hands gripped on the hilt in a savage downward assault. Defying all possible limitations however the former Kokiri merely snapped his free right hand up, no shield, to defend. When the Dinolfos' weapon made contact it crashed noisily against an invisible red-glaring shield of Aegir.

CRASH...

FRRRRRR...

The former Hero of Time, ever constant with the look of smugness as he swung his blonde-haired head 'round, couldn't help but smirk on as he watched his enemy's weapon become alight in the blaze of glory that he ignited. Just as he had seemingly planned it travelled down the shocked dinosaur's broadsword before, finally, connecting with the former lizard's arm and flesh. Like a virus it essentially spread and encircled the poor Dinolfos, erupting it into a sea of flames; in a pained roar it dropped the weapon it carried, all too late, before backing up step after step in a slow and painful retreat.

SCREECH-FRRRRRRR...

In a brutal ending to an exhilarating duel, the first Dinolfos at last screamed its last, turning its scaly-ridden head skyward as if in dire search for a solution not already tied to its life-ending wound. But, as with its poor comrade, it dropped to the ground in a shut-eyed grunt as its form erupted into a fit of brightly-blue fire before finally disappearing completely. Its only reminder was a single stray fairy, like its brother's, that escaped from its body as it died.

As the fairies flew up to circle the grinning Link he cast it around to eventually exchange glances with the wide-eyed Tatl and raised one of his thin blonde eyebrows.

"Gettin' tired yet?"


	11. Wrestle of the Wild-Eyed Weybour Warriors; Race for Control

Chapter 10: Wrestle of the Wild-eyed Weybour Warriors; Race for Control  
Winter Crisis in Snowhead Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Neutiquam Erro" - Fire Emblem X: Radiant Dawn OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Burning Sword" - YS IV: Memories of Celceta OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Boss Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Snowhead Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Character Select (Full Mix)" - Super Street Fighter IV OST. Scene 4 (First & Second Halves).  
"Main Menu" - Street Fighter V (Vanilla) OST. Scene 5 (First Half).  
"Trail on Powdery Snow (Reploid Remix)" - Megaman Zero III OST. Scene 5 (Second Half).

\--

In Tatl and Link's crusade through Termina they have done many things; locating missing people, assisting those in desperate need, fighting through hordes of angry fiends and even purifying the fallen spirits of a swamp and a haunted mountain. It is through these largely selfless acts that Link at last begins to gain some kind of recognition through the people of Termina; in great spite of the time-travelling that he and Tatl endure as a result of their effects, the people of the country are not mindless.

They realise that someone out there is doing something to help them.

To match the high morale that drove him on through Link's adventure was the constant shock and awe in which he delivered to the doubtful Tatl; again and again she remains flabbergast at the incredibly deceptive level of strength that the former Hero of Time displays before her. Something that she fails to register toward him, instead opting to gift him with her usual cold-shouldered attitude.

It is only now, however, at possibly the worst time of all, that the great skill that the Hero of Time possesses soon becomes challenged, for within the dark and forgotten halls lies the infection that Skull Kid and his nefarious mask have installed is a different kind of evil.

One that keeps Weybour and Snowhead drowning in snowfall and despair.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-60 Hours Remain-

"'Getting tired yet', really?"

Tatl's annoyed comment couldn't help but brighten the already-amused grin that the Goron-formed Link.

"I mean, from all that watchin' that you do...," he began, grinning on as he curled his form up, presumably to roll forward off the long and icy vertical platform he stood on.

SKRRRRRRRRRR...

In a powerful grinding of the ground below him, Link effectively sent up sparks and flare up from the sheer strength of his roll. Eventually, once his form had gained enough traction and momentum, his fast-rolling figure grew metal-like spikes and he was off like an great-arrow shot from a ballista. Just as with his Aegir affinity came the power of fire and it was no exception to his Goron form; a great aura of flame and fire encircled his body, almost acting as a second skin to the young boy.

SKRRRRRR

At last he landed and, with his ever constant grin plastered across his expression, scraped across the ground before uncurling and skidding his large boots down; his rapid advance at last coming to a stop. As it did however he swivelled his grin 'round on the little guardian fairy following behind him, eager to finish his earlier cheeky sentence.

"You may as well open a bird watchin' centre."

When the pair at last entered what seemed to be the grand chamber of Snowhead Temple, they found it oddly sparse indeed; resting ahead appeared to be what looked like a racetrack of all things, a road of sheer dirt and ground.

Strangely, there also appeared to be gigantically frozen sight at that to boot.

Sitting squarely in the room's back seemed to be some strange animal-like form resting within a similarly huge chunk of ice, effectively fixed within time and glaciers. A group of tall snow-covered stalactites covered the space 'roundabout the bull-like form before them, seemingly almost a kind of deterrent. As Link's likewise sky-blue eyes scanned the remainder of the track, he found what seemed to be a similarly snow-coated steep incline that dotted itself around the rest of the pathway.

Odd, the frowning Link ruminated to himself.

One would think this was designed simply to race on.

When he turned his eyes back on the form hidden behind its icy prison however, his thoughts were soon reinforced with confirmations.

Maybe it wants a race, he added silently.

"I wonder what it is...," Tatl murmured, floating up to hover thoughtfully above it. "It looks real."

"Probably 'cause it is real," he quipped back, his grin re-growing as he stepped forward to join her. "I know whatcha mean though," the youth relented, folding his muscular Goron arms as he stared up at the spectacle above. "Sure is ugly."

"Implying you aren't?" Tatl threw over her shoulder in a limp-eyed murmur; a kind of quick and fiery blister delivered with enough tact to make the former Kokiri chuckle regardless of her intentions.

"Well...," the grinning Link chuckled on, ever the comedian. "I guess we should wake up our friend here, huh?"

"Mm, I'm not so sure...," Tatl replied, a similarly dubious frown within the soprano of her words. "I mean... look at it."

The curious Hero of Time did just as she requested and, still, in spite of her unfamiliarity and hesitancy, found himself disagreeing.

"It looks like a goddess-damned Stralanavian bison that's in armour."

He couldn't argue with that.

For once.

"I guess it kinda does look like a- wait," he stopped himself mid-speech, half of his Goron face scrunching up in curiosity before his oceanic eyes shifted up to stare down the little guardian fairy suspiciously. "The hell is a Strala-whatever-bison?"

"A bison," Tatl clarified as she 'rounded her glowing form on the frowning youth. "It's kind of a subspecies of a cow; you know cows, right?"

"Oh," he blinked back, half-unsure. "Yeah I guess I do," he answered on before focusing his concern on the part he nearly missed. "And what's... uh... Strala-?"

"Stralanavia...," Tatl interrupted the youth, not without a hint of a superiority in her tone of voice; at last the oblivious Link managed to detect it, his facial expression turning comically deadpan as he did. "It's a country? To the far north?" She put forward, hanging in the air as she spoke; Link, as before, chose to stare back at her in unknowing silence. "There's a whole world outside of your precious little Hyrule y'know..." She muttered out, rolling her eyes as she about-turned to leave her light on him.

This time, the folded-armed Link found himself shining a well-intended grin back at her, his morale seemingly returned to him.

"'Stralanavia'... huh...," he murmured, a dreamlike grin drawn across his expression. Even as he thought on however he unfolded his burly arms and clicked his fingers, as ever in a noisy fashion.

CLICK

FRRR...

"The idea of even seein' places like that...," he trailed off, hovering the flame he ignited toward the huge chunk of ice before him. "I can't wait to go see 'em!"

SSSSSS...

As the sound of the small but strong flame that the youth formed ate through the frozen glacier before them, the sudden rash movement he made managed to make the wide-eyed Tatl swing back 'round in surprise.

"N-No! Stop!"

But by then, it had been far too late; as the last of the frozen water dissipated under the powerful flame, Goron Link stood below the similarly gigantic stature of the bison-like figure, his own form leant and grinning as if he were facing down any other foe. As it swayed its vision, side to side as if in search for something, it eventually fell square down on the smirking form of its new adversary below it. Eventually, its blood rose to a boil – remarkably quickly considering its abrupt resuscitation – and it slammed its gigantic metallic hoofs off the dirty ground, effectively destroying the icy stalactites that sat around it. But not before the powerful echoing roar it gave to go along with it.

SLAM-CRASH

GROOOOAR...

~

Masked Mechanical Monster

Goht

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

Even as the raucous sound of the large metallic creature's incessant march continued, the grinning Link leaned forward and set his two muscular arms to his side, as if readying himself to roll forward in evasion. Instead however he picked up traction fairly quickly before curling himself up into a rocky sphere to pursue with; the great Goron Rolling technique.

"Darmani, wherever you are, I owe you one for this."

As his figure rolled comfortably across the dirt path below him, metal spikes of the Goron champion himself formed out from the bumps on his back; a message from his fallen companion to himself. While his thoughts toward the Goron hero drifted in and out, he found himself utilising one of the many great ramps stations throughout the track and the strength of which managed to send him sailing high into the air.

A fact he did not let go uncalled for.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CRASH-SKRRRRRRRRRRR-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

The rumbling echo of his relentless undulating was vented only with an extremely vigorous shout as he shot up high into the air before, eventually, crashing dead-on with the metallic bison's top.

SMASH-SKRRRRRRRRR-CRUMBLE...

In an incredible sight indeed the gigantic form of the bull-like foe fell head first to the ground, its hard body eating up through the dirt below it as it did, its legs falling limp to its two sides as if to recover. As the widely-grinning Link uncoiled himself, his ocean-blue eyes widened as he dove down upon the dizzied form of his enemy, pulling his dominant left arm back.

"Ready?!"

FWEEEEEE...

DROOOOOOM-CRACK-SCREECH

In a single powerful strike the former Hero of Time, like a bomb dropped from a cannon, smashed his fire-infused fist savagely upon the bison's metal armour and effectively managed to break through it. In doing so he spread a noticeably flame shade of red across its horrid wound and the otherwise intimidating body it carried. Before it could even recover and scramble to its animal-like legs however, the wide-smirking Link reached down and grappled at its lower limbs as if to pull it somehow.

"Link what the hell are you-?!"

FWWWWWWIP-CRASH-SKRRRRRRRRRRRR...

The wide-eyed and laughing Hero of Time defied the concerned Tatl's exclamations and, with incredible brawn seemingly rooted into Darmani's combat form, he managed to sheerly drag the huge Goht's body across the ground; a barbaric and near-godlike level of agony waited for the poor bison as it was yanked very painfully through the dirt path, leaving little to bare it. Eventually however, the grinning Link at last revealed the ending of his fairly basic technique by simply letting go of the bull; the masked mechanical monster let out a horrified scream as it was sent rocketing toward the snowy hillside on their right.

FWEEEEEE...

CRASH-DROOOOM-HOWL

In an incredible display of muscular strength, Link managed to send the roaring Goht head-first and far into the snow-coated hilltop next to them, crashing it roughly and achingly through the very surface of the hill itself. Even as it flew through the incline before it, the large metallic bison let out an angry roar as it somehow managed to turn mid-run; as it 'rounded to face the exit of the little man-made tunnel, Link couldn't help but shoot it an excited grin as if his senses had become thrilled and enthusiastic by the exchange.

"Link it's coming!"

In spite of Tatl's worried warning the young Hero of Time could only widen his toothy grin, even as the growling Goht at last came within charging distance.

"LINK!"

CRASH-SKRRRRRRRRRRRR...

With a single grunt, the grinning-faced youth managed to grab hold of the incoming bull's similarly gigantic horns with his Goron-shaped arms, and the pair soon found themselves rocketing toward the wall behind the young hero. In great spite to his seemingly augmented strength Link was pushed dead-set through the wall behind him and it blew apart in big chunks around them; a sickening display of chaos and anarchy.

Before the gasping Tatl could even catch up with the pair however the warriors managed to make it out of the chasm of their own creation before, eventually, a sign appeared atop the bison's horns.

Oddly, lightning sparks began to flicker at the tips and even the standing Link widened his eyes.

"Uh oh."

FZZZZZZZ...

He ducked his head, and rather suddenly at that, to avoid the incoming telegraphed projectile; a ray of artificial lightning.

CRASH-BOOM-BANG

As it collided harmlessly with the snow-top behind them, Link at last swivelled his Goron head back to face his masked enemy, flashing Goht with a grin as he did.

"My turn."

With that single greeting he grunted singularly as he began to pull on the creature's form; it widened its eyes behind the similarly large mask it wore and, as its form began to stumble, Tatl at last caught up with the pair. It was only when the grunting Link finally managed to topple the beast that she bore witness to his incredible feat of strength.

DROOOOOOOOM...

"Oh my goddess..." The wide-eyed Tatl could only murmur out, thrown aghast at the near godlike prowess before her.

As if reacting to her very words, the bull's armour blew up at the centre of its back, only to reveal what appeared to be a huge eye of horrifying sight.

It was something that reminded the little guardian fairy of the piercing and eerie eyes of Majora's Mask itself.

"Ready?!"

The grinning Link, and ever in his usual rambunctious fashion, managed to pull the enraptured pixie out of her thoughtful ruminations with an exclamation; one that he peppered with a fire-coated fist. As he pulled his muscular tanned Goron-shaped arm back, it shook the very ground on which the two combatants rested on, and it was then that Link at last put an end to the confrontation.

"HNGH!"

SMASH-KERASH-SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH

In a single fiery assault the ever confident Hero of Time managed to damage his enemy far enough, that its eye seemingly burst from the sheer pressure and stress that his beautifully-displayed technique was seemingly so plentiful in. As it blew apart so too did the infected juices that lay within, spraying all over the youth and the snowy hilltop behind him. It decorated the airwaves however with one final pained scream, the bison ripped up from its fallen state and began to run forward, still caked in what appeared to be the deep fire of Link's powerful Aegir.

STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP

In a rough and chaotic rush Goht made its last charge and, with seemingly very little direction left, wandered through the remainder of the pathway they were racing on previously, no destination in sight. It was only when the poor mechanical bison made one final wrong turn that the race, and duel, effectively ended; as it turned its body 'round to its sharp-left it managed to collide directly into the wall next to it, and with no power to spare at that.

CRASH-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As Goht made its last stand, so too did the wreckage and debris left in its wake; rocks, boulders and all sorts of rubble dropped down from the wall to meet it, effectively burying it in remains and ruins of Snowhead Temple as with Odolwa in Woodfall Temple, an odd kind of symbol heavily resembling Majora's Mask itself rose up from within the wreckage below in a brief hover, before finally dissipating; a final mark of Goht's former existence and the infection with which it had seemingly suffered.

Only the somehow far-off sound of the familiar warp managed to bring the bewitched Tatl out of her captivated stare; as she swung around in a wide-eyed gasp to investigate the source of the recognisable hum, she found herself lowering her eyes to stare back down at her grinning-faced partner.

FRRRR...

FWIP

Still within the confines of Darmani's Goron form, Link's grin ever prevailed him as he shook his burning back-fist, coated in the deep crimson of his Aegir's affinity. When he turned his rocky-shaped head up to face the floating little guardian fairy he couldn't help but widen his smirk, almost as if satisfied somehow.

"Impressed?"

–

2

The sound of what seemed to be a behemoth's form echoed out from the deep white-shaded abyss before the two heroes.

Finally, having defeated Goht and the epidemic in which Skull Kid's dreaded mask breathed into, the temple in Snowhead and its surrounding village could at long last begin to heal.

"W-Where-?"

Link rose up his left index finger to hover directly in front of the similarly levitating Tatl, bringing her back from the precipice of disorientation.

"Ah...," she murmured out, turning her bulbous form around in search. "We're in..."

"This place again," the former Kokiri at last spoke up. As Tatl turned to face him he nodded his blonde-haired head forward, almost as if to direct her to something. "And... them... again."

Sure enough, just as he illustrated, the sound of the behemoth's deep bass toned over to meet the heroes; a powerful echo that vibrated the bright-white platform they stood upon.

"W-What exactly are all of you?" Tatl called forward, her small soprano voice carrying over the endless smoky abyss before them.

Just as before the pair was barely able to see the form before them; the giant itself, in full benefit of its name and title. Its long and powerful red-shaded legs carried it high into the air and above the dreamlike white smoke that pervaded around it. As the narrow-eyed Link drew his oceanic-toned eyesight above, he managed to clock what seemed to be leaves resting all across and under its face; almost as if it were a kind of mask the giant was wearing.

"G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N-S..."

Once again, the ever astute Tatl managed to decipher the large presence's odd ramblings into a clear and concise word; a fact that the narrow-eyed Link deepened his frown in place of.

"G-Guardians?" Tatl parroted herself in a similarly unsure blink. "Oh! You're-"

"Protective gods..."

As Link spoke, almost as if to break the non-existent silence, Tatl couldn't help but swing her head 'round to eye him, a frown on her tone.

"They are to Termina what the Sainted Three are to us." The firmly-frowning youth explained, a hardened look across his countenance in place of his usual childish overconfidence.

"Of course...," the murmuring little guardian fairy whispered out as she turned back to face the standing titan before them both. "That's why you're in these temples... but, then... why are the protective gods...?"

Seemingly somehow able to listen to the talking two, the huge goliath began to very slowly fade from view; almost as if sensing their conversation attempting to poke deeper, the mist and smoke around its form intensified as well as around their own ankles.

A sign that the encounter was soon ending.

"N-No! Wait!" Tatl called out vainly, hopeful in her soprano. "Wait!"

~

Rokuro, ever shaking and gasping in place, could only cringe as with each hopping step he took was paved with the frigid cold of snow beneath him.

"Ohhh I want out Scoria... I do...," Rokuro groaned, his eyes growing limp as he rubbed at his arms ever incessantly in an attempt to generate some form of heat, all of course in vain. "I say we go on vacation to Great Bay..."

"W-Wait, look!"

Almost as soon as the Goron next to him spoke however did the snow beneath them begin to melt and at an incredible rate at that; Rokuro's eyes widened and, just like magic, so too did the powerful chill in the air. Rather shockingly, as a result of whatever caused the temperature shift, it essentially gave Weybour a new lease on life; as the two Gorons turned their amazed eyes downward, they saw the endless snowfield beneath them vanishing with the rest and even the frozen lake that joined it similarly leave, returning it to a simple pond as it always was.

"Darmani you old dog...!" The watching Scoria whispered out, his surprised frown soon switching to a wide-open grin, marked with a swiping click of his fingers. "Just like he told us!" The Goron called out in his enthusiastic grin, 'rounding it on the similarly bewildered Rokuro.

"Oh...," he murmured out initially before, eventually, widening his eyes a second time almost as if in realisation. "Oh!" He called out again, his memory serving him. "'Tropical drinks'!" Rokuro exclaimed in a boisterous laugh, lowering his likewise muscular arms to rest upon his stomach, as if to balance himself. "He certainly wasn't joking!"

"He certainly wasn't...," Scoria responded in his knowing, remembering grin. Even in his well-served memory he could see the overconfident, childlike grin that was on Darmani's face when he spoke to him about it all; a quality that was unlike the world-weary and cautious man. As Scoria nodded to pepper the finality of his next sentence, he couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head, as if to bolster his faith in the once-deceased Goron hero. "He most certainly wasn't."

–

3

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

-36 Hours Remain-

As he was dropped down, seemingly via the warp's powerful magic, the frowning Link found himself in Hylian form as he once was within the giants' dimension.

Whatever's inside the power of that warp has the strength to change my form like that, he thought on quietly.

Funny old thing.

"Well... it's just like you said," Tatl spoke up as she floated down to join him, turning her eyes 'round on the beautiful spring landscape that rested around them, now seemingly at last breaking through the dying snowfields that once caked it in bright-white. "They'll be sipping tropical drinks in no time." She spoke, this time in a noticeable chuckle; a smile in her soft-toned soprano.

Surprised, Link could only swing his blonde-haired head up to eye the guardian fairy, a small grin growing on his own expression. "Didn't expect that from you," he admitted in his enthused grin, turning to walk toward the valley into Weybour Village ahead of them. "After all those cold shoulders?" The youth dramatically called out in his grin as he shook within place, almost as if a sudden frigid breeze blew over the pair. "Brrr!"

"All right I'll admit...," the rolling-eyed Tatl shot back, her own tone suggesting a light smile in her voice. "That in spite of yourself you have brief moments where you're not completely juvenile."

"I think that's the closest you've ever came to givin' me a compliment!" The rambunctious youth exclaimed, gripping both sides of his stomach, as if in some fit of hilarity. "Hey, I'll take it!"

In an annoyed groan Tatl rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time; she lost her smile in favour of her usual frosty frown and re-opened her mouth to retort.

"So what now?" She pressed him, curious. "Now that Weybour's free of the infection... we should probably move onto Great B-"

"Ah but not yet," the grinning Link halted the blinking little guardian fairy as he marched forward; a rise of his left index finger the catalyst of his speech. "We're about to make this..."

SHHHIIING...

To mark his words he unsheathed the seemingly weathered Razor Sword, previously having been buffed earlier by the mountain smithies when they first arrived.

"A lot stronger." He grinned to finish his sentence, swinging the pointed and joined blade forward, as if to direct themselves to their next destination.

"But then... how...?"

Link answered her, re-directing his sky-blue eyes through the new warm spring that they had managed to bring to Weybour and its people.

"To Medigoron!"

~

With an impressive level of strength, fit of course only for a Goron, Link managed to carry a Powder Keg itself through Weybour Village itself and past its once-frozen lake. Having unlocked the doorway into Medigoron's relatively small study, (thanks to the new spring that they brought onto Weybour) the two heroes made their introductions to the large Goron. Seemingly he appeared to be the manufacturer of the 'Powder Keg'; a much more powerful and enhanced version of the Bomb product the Gorons employ which, of course, is based on their Bomb Flower crop.

With added power and strength comes the incredible weight of responsibility and trust; a single Powder Keg has enough gunpowder to demolish a single domicile.

Powerful enough to instil a large sense of caution...

But also powerful enough to rid them of the giant boulder hanging around the Goron Racetrack.

A sentiment that drove the ever-grinning Link on in his quest to free the one and only obstacle in his search for his missing companions, Navi and Epona.

Surprised that the Goron Elder's son however, Taba, was standing just outside of the plugged Goron Racetrack, Link could only double-take in response to register his understandable shock.

"Darmi!"

As he swung his rocky-shaped head 'round to eye the small Goron standing next to him, his eyes widened before swiftly narrowing as they shot back up to the ticking Powder Keg resting in his grip high above him. In a single muscle-filled grunt he tossed the large bomb-like device forward and readied his expression to cringe, almost as if preparing for some kind of inevitable disaster.

THUD

When it landed however it rent the air with surprise and a great one at that.

Silence.

But then came the ever-present ticking, seemingly now as loud as the water that gladly flowed beneath them in the lake they managed to unfreeze earlier.

"Huh...," Link murmured out, lowering his muscular Goron-shaped hands from his head as his expression shifted from a scrunching to a simple frown. "I guess he made those things to be sturdy."

"What's that mean?"

Before he could answer Taba's odd prodding however the Powder Keg seemed to give its own answer to the infant's proposition.

DROOM

CRUMBLE-CRUMBLE...

In an incredibly brutal, yet very brief show of fireworks, the huge boulder that sat a few feet away from them met its end; a powerful blast that only the highest-tiered level of explosives could manage.

"Darmi!" Taba exclaimed a second time, his own eyes similarly widening in surprise, as he swung his head back 'round to face him. "You did it! You opened the doorway! Now I'll get to see the Weybour Winding Warpath!" The little Goron called out, his wondering frown soon swivelling into an open-mouthed smile. "Thanks again so much!"

Link merely chuckled, his ego being stroked as he dusted himself off. "Ain't no skin off my nose kid."

"I'm going right in!" The little Goron declared passionately. "I'll be waiting for you, so you have to come race! Or at least watch with me!"

With that, the small infant turned and began to run as fast as his little legs would allow; a humorous little patter that left the watching Link with an amused folded-armed grin.

"A race?" Tatl posed ahead as she hung her bulbous form forward, hanging in his line of sight. "What are you hoping to-?"

The grinning-faced Link, this time, opted to silently raise up his right index finger; a silent gesture for her to quieten down and, indeed, stay silent herself. His grin widened as he re-opened his mouth to speak, but only a little.

"I'm gonna show you some gold before this cycle's over baby."

–

4

As the two heroes entered the once blocked off racetrack even the seemingly knowledgeable Link was somewhat surprised by the size and its occupants; it was a rather large one with a great stand for the audience in the top right. Resting just below it appeared to be a desk with a pair of Hylian men, one younger than the other.

The older one, seemingly the ringleader between them, appeared to be dressed in what looked like fancy and official clothing; something that the watching Link would have expected to see back in Hyrule Castle, or even in Mayor Dotour's office in East Clock Town.

The younger one, seemingly almost a renegade in his own right, appeared to be dressed fairly casually and even carried a hat as if to compliment his younger appearance.

That's odd, the narrow-eyed Link thought as he turned his oceanic eyes on the pair sitting by the desk.

"I think I recognise them."

Sure enough, to match his ruminations, memories of passing by the sign-up desk in Hyrule Castle in his very first quest while accompanied by Navi and Zelda, flew by him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The frowning Link swung his rocky-shaped head 'round to blink back at the guardian fairy before slowly regaining his grin once more.

"Just feel like I've seen 'em somewhere before," he answered her, turning his head back 'round to eye the two relatively differing men sitting on the desk nearby. "That's all."

"What a turnout tonight, thank you all for joining us this night ladies and gentlemen!"

The older man's voice, a simple enough baritone, sounded out through what appeared to be some kind of small stone but it was one the watching Link recognised; as beautifully divine-blue as it was, it bore an unmistakeable resemblance to the similarly-shaded Gossip Stones residing throughout his own country as well as Termina.

What was even more surprising however was the bigger versions sitting behind the two men.

Link's oceanic eyes widened in shock when he caught the sight of two huge chunks of beautiful-blue stones; seemingly the output device of the small sky-blue ones on the desk below.

Incredible, the frowning Link thought to himself.

They must be sort of like speech enhancing devices.

Indeed, just as he ruminated on the very notion, the giant rocks behind the two men seemed to be carrying their voices and with respectable force at that; it was enough to send vibrations through the very ground on which they walked on and the audience stand sitting comfortably behind them.

"I'm Mr. Marshall!"

"And y'all know me! I'm Tasty Seth!" The younger man grinned out through the stone he spoke through, his own tenor commanding enough to cause a ripple through the cheering audience behind him. "I'm the partner-in-crime, the man on the scene, the-"

His voice, mid-speech, soon found itself failing as the frowning disapproval of his seeming partner to his right caused him to seemingly realise he was going off tangent.

It seemed to draw a humorous chuckle from the watching crowd of Hylians and Gorons behind them.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Weybour Winding Warpath!" Mr. Marshall called out through his Gossip Stone, his baritone echoing out noisily through the output stone behind him. As before the audience behind him cheered boldly. "It's been one hell of a Grand Prix this year folks I don't mind telling you... but I just love watching those Gorons ruin those tracks!"

"You ain't kiddin' Marsh!" The young man, presumably Seth exclaimed, before he leaned forward and bumped fists softly with the older man; a brotherly sign of camaraderie. "Five wins'll get ya that fifty-thousand Rupee prize that everyone's chasin'!"

"Right you are Seth and for those of you just joining our circuit today we have a complimentary first prize of Gold Dust!" Marshall exclaimed out, his voice booming through the similarly cheering crowd behind him. "That's right folks, only of the highest quality; Laminite!"

"Laminite's a hell of a drug Marsh!"

An awkward silence abruptly descended down upon the pair; something that was appreciated by the chuckling and chortling the congregation of Hylians and Goron gifted them with.

~

"I guess those guys are the announcers then, huh...," the low-grinning Link spoke in with a light laugh of his own, leaning his head to the side as he watched them. "I wonder if we're gatecrashin' this party then..."

"Oh who cares," Tatl shot back, a small grin in the tone of her own voice. "We could do with some fun especially after everywhere we've been."

"Hah," the grinning-faced youth replied in an agreeing and appreciative nod. "You ain't kiddin'."

"Darmi! Over here!"

The small infant's voice, so surprisingly standout, managed to make the blinking Link swing his head up through the crowd of warming up Gorons standing around him. Standing near what appeared to be the starting point for the racing track, the little Taba waved him over, a big smile drawn across his countenance. The frowning Link soon switched his frown into a light smirk as he exchanged a look with the floating Tatl before stepping through the crowd to reach his position.

"Darmi, I've been waiting for you!" The little Goron grinned, waving at him with both arms in a childish fashion as if to suit him. Link flashed the toddler his usually-charming grin as he placed a hand as ever to rest upon his hip. "I just love these competitions!" Taba exclaimed out. "Prima really do the best ones!"

"Yeah, I guess they do." Link chuckled, swinging his half-amused grin 'round on the booming sound of the announcers' voices to his right.

"Are you going to enter tonight's race?"

As he turned back to regard the little Goron below him, the young Hero of Time blinked initially in confusion before, as usual, his overconfident smirk recovered in full form.

"Obviously," he shot back, ever the picture of assurance. "I'm gonna smoke 'em all."

"Yeah!" Taba called out, laughing as he jumped up in place, his enthusiasm joined by his idol's. "No-one could ever beat you when you got up to full speed! Remember the last Weybour race?"

"Uhhh..."

"Hey, Darmani!"

Saved by the introduction of a foreign voice, Link gladly swung his firmly-shaped head 'round only to find an approaching man of similar race; with a grin on his face he folded his arms as he stood before him.

"I just knew we'd see you hanging around here again!" The man called out boisterously, a similar grin upon his face as he spoke. "Hoping to steal the title away from me again?"

Do I know this guy, the youth wondered.

He's talking like he knows me.

Maybe it's Darmani he knows and not me.

"Ah heh... maybe...," the sheepishly-chortling Link replied, scratching at the side of his head as he raised a curious eyebrow forward. "Who...?"

The Goron, surprised, dropped his beam in favour of a stupefied frown.

"It's Andy," he clarified, tilting his head lightly as he did. "Andesalt?" He spoke once more, this time in a growing chuckle. "I was only Weybour's national champion for five years running... before you took it away from me."

"Andy! Right, got it," Link grinned back, clicking his fingers in a greeting gesture, pointing his two index fingers forward together. "Sorry; I've had my plate full." He apologised in a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head; an old habit come true.

"So we've all seen," Andesalt chortled, a comparable grin drawn through his gravelly face. "We all owe you for that by the way," he smiled this time, nodding forward in what seemed to be a gesture of respect. "You really saved us... again!" The man laughed out, tilting his head back in his well-intended humour as he did. "Seems like every time there's some kind of a crisis you're there to save us all."

"Come on now Andy...,"

The interjection of a third voice, similarly deep and chalky, managed to make the pair of Gorons swivel their heads 'round to give attention to it; another Goron, presumably one of the other racing contestants, marched toward them in a similar folded-armed grinning-faced state.

"I'm sure I could have dealt with that long winter issue down in Snowhead myself," the seemingly unknown man snickered as he joined the pair. "And if not me then there's always you!"

Although the man appeared to be gifting his seeming companions with some kind of a compliment, it was thinly veiled at best; something that even the listening Andesalt caught onto. Although his earlier cheery grin had died down to a simpler one, it was still relatively sociable; he cast the listening Link an appreciative glancing grin. The youth, ever still in his disguise of Darmani, couldn't help but chuckle very quietly to himself as he translated the look in Andesalt's eyes.

"After all, no-one's ever stopped Flint when he gets up and goin'." The third Goron at last introduced himself with, his arms seemingly ever folded.

It was only when he double-took to the little presence resting beneath their towering forms however that his somehow eternal smirk fell in favour of a surprised frown.

"Taba!" He exclaimed out, bringing the attention of the similarly watching pair of Gorons next to him. The small infant, his name having been called, couldn't help but extend his wide grin to exchange it with the watching trio. "Does Roru know you're out here at this time of night?"

"Yeah!" The little toddler grinned, thrusting a finger to the large audience stand to the group's side and his own left. "It was his idea! He's sitting over there!"

Sure enough sitting in the very top shelf of the auditorium appeared to be the Goron Elder himself; as the surprised-faced Link caught him looking, ever gripping his long and hardwood walking stick, he waved back in a lightly greeting smile.

"Well it's always nice to rub shoulders with the boys up top, eh, eh?" Flint spoke back up, his smirk ever returned to his face as he nudged the young infant softly in his lowered and leaning position, drawing a lightly-amused giggle from him in response.

"Man I can't wait for this race to start!" Taba exclaimed out, raising up his two small rocky fists and balling them up together, as if in excitement. "Darmani's gonna win!"

"Well I dunno about that," the likewise-faced Link shrugged back exaggeratedly, his eyes briefly shut as he did. "But I'll definitely do my best kid." He finished, this time in a simple smile as he lowered his left hand to pat the infant's head affectionately. Watching on from the side, the grinning Flint chuckled, shaking his head in response to the statement almost as if in some kind of heckle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the man boldly claimed, tilting his head mid-speech as he did. "I guess, between all these other donkeys...," he began again, leaning forward in his light smirk, eyes hovering between the watching Link and Andesalt. "It's gonna be a three horse race." He finished, scanning the pair with a kind of hungry competitive look in his eye.

–

5

"I tell you ladies and gentlemen there is an electricity in the very air that we breath here tonight," Mr. Marshall began, his professional baritone booming down the very Gossip Stone in which he spoke through. "A palpable hue of anticipation itself; immortality, my friends... one simple victory away here, tonight."

In response, as seemingly always, the audience behind him cheered uproariously.

"It's all up to these incredible Goron racers now folks," Marshall smiled through the small bright-blue Gossip Stone laying down on the table below him. "Men and women that have come from all corners of the world in order to showcase their incredible rolling talent!"

"Just look at these guys Marsh...!" The watching Seth hissed out through his speech device, eyes widened as he beheld the sight before him. Numerous Gorons, all as muscled and as brawny as the next, all stood together on the racetrack's long white line, seemingly finishing with their warm-ups. "We could be looking at the next Weybour and Terminian national champion!"

"Right you are Seth and with that, let's introduce tonight's racers!" The older commentator smiled on as he turned his free hand in a gesture to point toward the ready Goron contestants. "Standing near the front appears to be the former champion himself; Andesalt Tabard!" He called out grandly, his amplified voice bringing rise to the inevitable cheer of the watching and listening audience behind him. "This man, having won the championship for an impressive five year reign, is one to be feared for sure folks," the well-dressed man smiled, nodding in his enthusiastic illustration. "In his incredible tenure as Termina's champion, he was said to have been nicknamed fondly by his fans as the White-Light!"

"Yooo Marsh I remember those days!" The grinning-faced Seth shot in with, leaning back in his chair as he did. "Back then if you put any Rupees on anyone else you were certifiably insane!"

"A true lesson to be taught indeed," the smiling Marshall nodded as he leant his head toward the young man next to him before turning back to the race ahead. "Standing next to our former Terminian champion would be a relatively new up and comer; Flint Bradshaw!"

As with his previous introduction, the resting crowd behind him let loose with a debilitating applause, morale-filled and all.

"In the absence of Termina's current champion, Flint has managed to beat all of his former world records," the well-dressed Marshall explained briefly, the light smile on his face telling all. "Truly, a worthy adversary in name and title!"

"We got one more, right?!"

"Besides the countless others that survived through pools? Right you are Seth...," Marshall chuckled lightly; an amusement that brought a similar sounding chortle through the listening audience behind him. "And finally, last but certainly not least...," he began again, his smile ever-widening into a small grin, almost as if his pleonastic nature was leading straight up to this moment. "Our current national champion and your town's personal hero, everyone give it up for Darmani the Third!"

As expected the sporting congregation behind him let loose a deafening roar of approval even stronger than the last; enough to vibrate the very floor on which the grinning-expressed Link stood on.

"Once considered heir to the very throne of Weybour itself, Darmani's incredible strength carried him through multiple gauntlets of Prima's hard demanding races," Marshall's deep baritone boomed, laying his inevitably successful foundations out on the table before him. "A success that saw him win these very races into Termina's national champion!"

"Yo this is too hype," the beaming Seth spoke, though in a light grin, a shake of his head indicated his position. "We got one hell of a season finish with these racers Marsh!"

"You damn right we do Seth!" The older man agreed, this time in a narrow-eyed frown, directing a click of his fingers toward the watching racers and the restless audience. "So let's stop talking about it and get down to it!"

The resounding cheer from the assembly in the stand behind him reinforced his wishes.

~

"Three!"

The smiling Andesalt, standing at Link's right, nodded toward him; a gesture of respect and sportsmanship.

"Two!"

In response to the announcer, all other Gorons 'round the starting line curled up, but not before the smirking-faced Flint nodded his head upward at the raised eyebrow that Link batted back.

A similar look of friendship and yet leagues apart from one another.

"One!"

At last the narrow-eyed Link curled his own form up, a low grin of his own taking hold of him to match the overconfidence he exuded so boldly.

"Here we go..."

Tatl's worried whisper did little to dissuade the Kokiri-bound youth; even as he stared a completely unknown field of events within his vision, he remained as steadfast as when he began.

"GO!"

CRACKLE-BOOM

In a showy display of fireworks, presumably via some form of Aegir behind them, the contestants were off and like Keese out of the Dark World they fired forward, their Quintessence moving them to incredible speeds.

"And they're off!" The smiling Marshall called out, seemingly beginning his commentary. "It's a one and a two to the long and winding track; just as well we laid out some pots of Aegir for our hungry racers!"

"You ain't kiddin' Marsh," the ever-grinning Seth agreed, ever the rambunctious one. "They're gonna need it; look!"

Just as he pointed out, the racers had very quickly come to the first hurdle and point of interest; as they 'rounded the second corner they appeared to come into a long inclined hill, dotted with a single ramp and two large green pots of Aegir hanging in the sides which, alternatively, drew downward as opposed to upward.

Link's form, powered by a huge aura of fire and dotted with long spikes of metal 'round his body, stood out amongst the group of Gorons as they all rolled toward the ramp. As he began to quickly approach the ramp however, the similarly quick form of Flint quickly started to gain headway on the youth and advanced on him from the rear. Sensing his fast approach the young Hero of Time slammed his fiery-coated body into his opponent's, successfully sending him veering off in the other direction.

"What a collision!" Marshall's voice called out above the din of the Gorons' rumbling rolls. "Darmani's taking no prisoners tonight folks; Flint veers off course from that savage assault!"

CLANG

Like sword against sword, Flint's body made a loud metallic ringing sound as it managed to stay on course thanks to the timely intervention of one of the many other Gorons; in mid-air as he shot off to the side and off the bridge nearby, a falling Goron managed to save him by accidentally coming into contact with him at the last second, effectively sealing his own fate into falling off and out of bounds.

"Ouch town; population you bro!"

Along with the watching audience's deafening cheers came the inevitable laughter that followed; a jolly reaction to the ever childish broadcast that Seth delivered.

BOOM

In a powerful explosion a second Goron, seemingly having collided with another racer, managed to drop out of the race through making contact with one of the track's stationary Bomb Flowers.

"And that's another poor contestant knocked out of the game; what of a pity!" The watching Marshall called forward, his baritone booming through the Gossip Stone he spoke through.

"Here it comes Marsh!"

At the wide-eyed Seth's exclamation came from the side, leaning forward on the desk he sat at to point a finger forward, as if his very excitement carried him through.

"Ah, of course!" Marshall nodded, turning his narrow-eyed frown back toward the track before him. "Our racers now approach the Pelican Timberland section of the raceway; an obstacle course filled with the greatest of trees provided for us by the royal Deku clan of Woodfall!"

Just as he seemingly announced it, the ever-grinning Link found himself weaving in and out of the many large trunks of wood resting around the track he manoeuvred; a diagonal cross through in which the hot-rolling Andesalt and Flint soon followed, joined by a gaggle of similarly undulating Gorons behind the three dominant challengers. As the group of racers exited the small forest, they travelled through an underpass and soon came out to a steep hill that gave birth to many ramps, this time dotted with large green-shaded pots of Aegir for them to feast on.

"Here we go Marsh! The Mammoth Bluffs!"

"Right you are Seth!" The smiling Marshall agreed in a light nod, his smile soon fading as he recovered his professional-like frown, his eyes turning back to the track before him. "A second bridge on this championship track that really tests a racer's balance and even competence...!" The man hissed out, his eyes narrowing toward the tiny space that the bridge ahead even allowed for the competitors. "I don't envy these aspirants one bit!"

As the older, and seemingly more wiser man illuminated, Link just barely found himself fitting through the space atop the hardwood of the bridge he rolled across; an issue that found itself claiming many victims behind himself and his two challenging companions, Andesalt and Flint.

"Look at that Marsh!" The young Seth exclaimed out, mid-laughter as he watched the rest of the racing Gorons all drop back onto the race's beginning portion. "It's rainin' Gorons!"

"Those little piggies all went roll, roll, roll... all the way home." The smiling Marshall quipped in a light tilt of his head, eliciting a cheering chuckle from the listening audience behind him.

In the popular pair's announcements came the fifth and final hurdle; a long and winding track that was fraught with steep inclined bumps. A track that bent to the right sharply; one that only the ever-grinning Link, Andesalt and Flint managed to stay ahead in, the rest of the Goron contestants behind them bringing up the rear.

"Here it comes Marsh! The end!"

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen; the true end to the Weybour Winding Warpath!" The older man called out, standing up from his seat to continue commentating, as if in excitement. "Only three of our racers remain in front! Darmani, Andesalt and Flint! Who will take the championship tonight?! Only one can win!"

To match his inspired calls came the inevitable screaming cheer of the crowd behind him, rallying on their support for the three remaining challengers; a rally that saw all three continually clashing and colliding with one another in a savage and ruthless contest for control. As they began to make the final approach however, the hot-rolling Andesalt took one of the steep inclined bumps ahead to leap up off of, presumably to gain some air-time and jump out in front of the pair.

"Mistaaaaaaaake!"

In accordance with the enthusiastically informing shout that the grinning Seth began, it was indeed a blunder, for when the wide-eyed Andesalt found the similarly-smirking form of Flint fast approaching in mid-air, he held back from gasping.

KTAAAAAAAANG-THUD-THUD

In an incredible smash, their fire-coated forms found themselves crashing together and one in favour for the smirking-faced Flint; the poor Andesalt, his trajectory effectively swivelled 'round, found himself dropping down to the far-left of the track. Having lost too much momentum and speed, he collided roughly with another Goron racer and the pair exclaimed a pained shout together as they uncurled up, essentially now out of the race.

"What a turn-around!" Marshall exclaimed, gripping the small brightly-blue Gossip Stone he spoke through passionately, eyes widened at the scene before him. "In a single brutal smash, Flint not only managed to eliminate a racer, but increased the chances of his own victory! This race isn't done yet!"

"Seth's gon' need new shorts!"

Choosing to ignore the laughing and cheering audience as always, the narrow-eyed Link and glaring Flint found themselves locked in what felt like an endless struggle for first place; as they came closer and closer to the finish line so too did the metal spikes on their forms clash into one another ceaselessly. At last, however, the two quick-rolling Gorons made the final approach into the finish line; a fact reflected in their similarly hurried undulating. As they continually clashed with one another their speed was similarly lowered, but only temporarily, and not without quick recoup; something that the watching paired announcers readied themselves for.

"Our top two are neck and neck folks!" Marshall called out loudly, sitting up from his chair in a showy display of fervour, joined by his younger companion and partner. "This is it! A pictograph-finish!"

"Goooo you crazy son of a Poe go!"

Even as the two announcers finished their declarations, so too did the wide-eyed Flint and narrow-eyed Link end their stalemate; as their Goron forms at last rolled within view of the finish line itself, a loud click called out. It was one that managed to temporarily freeze the very flow of time itself; one that made the watching audience, as well as their amazed commentators, bate their breath in a joined and thrilled hush.

CLICK


	12. Surprising Reflections; a Meeting Made for Hylia

Chapter 11: Surprising Reflections; a Meeting Made for Hylia  
Reunion with a Friend Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Memories" - Dynasty Warriors V OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Foulwater Falls" - Wario Land V: The Shake Dimension OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).

\--

In an explosive confrontation rivalling that of even demi-god-like proportions, Link and Tatl manage to free Weybour and Snowhead from its eternal slumber in winter by utilising the deceased Darmani's power. With his giant strength stored safely within the Goron Mask Link easily and briskly makes quick work of the mechanical bull hiding within Snowhead Temple; the Masked Mechanical Monster, aptly named 'Goht'.

With Snowhead and its neighbouring village Weybour saved from rapid solidification under ice, Prima – a conglomerate that seemingly have arms in every field – opt to go ahead with one of their many next competitions; an entry-level race around a track, aptly titled, 'The Weybour Winding Warpath'. Although this race is part of a long touring Grand Prix tournament that they are handling, luckily for the heroes, this one has no previous qualification requirements. Choosing to take part in the race, presumably for the first prize of Laminite Gold Dust, Link seemingly hopes to put the rare mineral toward upgrading his weaponry.

A notion that was put to the test.

In their endeavour however they meet with what appears to be previous acquaintances and contacts of Darmani, the Third; two Goron men. Andesalt 'Andy' Tabard and Flint Bradshaw. In what seems like a friendly rivalry with Darmani, Andesalt appears to have had his challenging world record runs shaved by the formerly living Goron champion; an incredible feat that leaves the 'White Light' speechless. However it isn't long before even the great Andesalt's records are challenged; in Flint's rise to fame and power he manages to not only outrun Andesalt's records but the current Terminian champion's as well.

Truly, the Weybour Winding Warpath was an appropriate contest of speed and strength between these three outstanding marathoners.

It is all too quickly, however, that dreams are gained and lost; as they race through the winding raceway only the three eternal challengers are left between the rest of the large number of Gorons, and it is these three men that manage to make the top-cut. In their final approach to the finish line Andesalt is wiped out by the ever devious Flint and, very soon, the race becomes a vie for control between the only two remaining racers left; Flint and Link.

When they make their neck-and-neck run however, a pictograph finish in and of itself, only one can come out on top.

Just as a great contender once proclaimed.

'There can be only one'.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY

-24 Hours Remain-

"Ladies and gentlemen I have been to the edge of the earth, I have seen the first world war. I've even bore witness to the great rise of Prima itself but never in all my years as its spokesman seen something as incredible as this!"

As the wide-smiling Mr. Marshall's voice boomed out from behind him through the input Gossip Stone lying on the table before him, the audience resting in their stand behind him cheered out loudly and emphatically, as if in powerful agreement.

"Three Goron heroes of astonishing speed and might, clashed in a demanding competition of even greater challenge!" Marshall continued on, his heightened morale carrying his words as high as his similarly sky-high mood. "I'm sure that in time to come, future racers will be looking back on today's results to glean careful and valuable information!"

"Can't argue with that!" Tasty Seth concurred, a similarly intense grin plastered upon his younger expression; a nod in his voice as he re-opened his mouth to continue. "This has been, easily, the most hype race I've ever seen dude!" The young man laughed out. "Who would have guessed that the champion would have kept his title?!"

"A call that was, quite simply, far too close to make," the smiling Marshall chuckled as he leant his head to the side. "In the pictograph finish, Darmani and Flint were mere millimetres away from one another," he illuminated as the very pictograph itself he was referring to flashed behind him on the great big brightly-blue Gossip Stone behind him and the audience stand. "So, as you can see folks, please... give it up..."

Oddly, as if in respect for the heat of the moment, the congregation behind him fell duly silent.

But not for long.

"For your former and now reigning Termina champion; Darmani, the Third!"

As the ever-grinning faced Link stood atop what appeared to be a podium assigned only for those in top cut, he folded his Goron-formed arms as the watching crowd let loose their bellowing cheer for him. Standing next to him in the slightly lower podium was the frowning Flint, similarly folded armed and yet in a completely contrasting expression.

Disappointment it could only be.

The final Goron, the conflictingly-smiling form of Andesalt, turned his respectful nod up at the smirking Link on his left, a single muscled hand resting on his hip as he did.

When a staff member of the sporting event stepped forward, large golden trophy in hand, the grinning-faced Link double-took from his position.

"Here you are!" The man, seemingly well-dressed enough for the occasion, smiled as he hovered the large award forward. "First prize."

The grin that the former Kokiri sported however soon found itself dropping when he drew his oceanic-eyed gaze over the single and simple-enough trophy before him.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed out, like a petulant child denied its treat. "Where's the Gold Dust?!"

"It's...," the older man chuckled, an eyebrow raising as he nodded his head down into the trophy's cup below. "Inside..."

Link blinked his sea-blue eyes back at the man before leaning forward in a comical fashion as if to investigate.

Sure enough a fresh bottle of the powerful Laminite ore, Golden Dust lay inside, joined by two golden Rupees and a single silver one.

That's five hundred Rupees in there, the wide-eyed Link thought to himself, truly taken aback.

"S-Sorry...," he apologised in a sheepish scratch of his head before he leaned his hands forward to gently take his winnings off the man's hands, a newly grateful look about his apology-filled smile. "Thanks!"

"All good," the man chuckled amiably enough. Turning to leave he offered the blonde youth an appreciative nod. "Well done by the way."

This time the smiling Link's expression soon evolved back into its usual overconfident and toothy smirk.

"What a way to end the season," Marshall spoke up again, his light baritone filling the huge room. "I only wish there were more to come."

"Y'know, I gotta tell ya Marsh," the similarly grinning Seth nodded upward in his speech. "As great a favourite as Darmani was to win, I never saw it comin'."

The older commentator laughed in response, as if tickled by the notion. "You're not wrong there my friend!" He called out. "But with the great legacy Darmani carries I guess it must be the luck of the Gorons!"

~

"Heyyy! That's a mean joke!"

Even as Zubora moaned in his narrow-eyed glare, thrusting a finger down at the item he was seemingly directing his comments to – the forged Razor Sword – Link found himself grinning back in response as he rested his left hand across his hip; his ever-faithfully reliable gesture.

"Oh!" Zubora exclaimed, his eyes widening as if in realisation. "Unless..."

Just as the man seemingly understood, the grinning-faced Link rose up the beautiful glass bottle of Gold Dust he had just procured from the race earlier. As it shone brightly in the wide-eyed Zubora's gaze, the mountain smithy could only gasp as if having witnessed an astonishing sight.

Indeed, even the very sight of Golden Dust of Laminite origin was enough to draw all kinds of eyes.

"I don't believe it; Gabora, look!" Zubora gasped out, eyes widening as he leaned forward in his long sofa, hovering his fingers over the lavish material hidden away inside the glass bottle. "Gold Dust! And it's of Laminite too...!"

"OHHHHH!"

In spite of his earlier confidence in bringing the material forward, Link very quickly found himself wincing in response to the powerful echo that Gabora's bass carried to his sharp-left; in a wince he nearly scarpered completely, having been unusually surprised by the rather large man's positive outburst.

"Where in the name of the Four Giants did you get this...?!" Zubora hissed out, eyes narrowing almost as if in scrutiny somehow.

His mood returned to its usual overconfident boyish charm, the young Hero of Time swung his blonde-haired head back 'round to smirk over at the more intelligent partner of the two mountain blacksmiths.

"Let's just say I know a guy that knows a guy...," he began, raising up his now free left hand as if to inspect its shortened nails in a display of informality. "That knows a guy!" The youth finished, a cheeky wink of his left eye mixing with his grin ever-widening as he did.

"Y'know what kid? I like you!" Zubora laughed back, clearly tickled by the youth's jokey demeanour. "We like you!" He amended, raising up his right finger to wave the huge and lumbering form of his partner next to him. "We'll do this for you... on the house!"

This time Link couldn't help but drop his grin in favour of a wide-eyed frown, shocked and all.

"R-Really?"

"You bet!" The little blue-dressed man smiled in an affirming nod, re-opening his mouth to continue. "You can pick up your new and improved sword later tonight!"

"Damn man; you guys are awesome!"

To match his casual call he spontaneously walked forward and rose up his balled-up right fist. Sensing his intentions, the light-grinning Zubora shot up his own fist to bump with the youth's in a display of respect and brotherly showmanship. Almost as if they were both children they similarly leaned their hands back from the contact before opening up their fingers into what seemed like some kind of an explosion. They illustrated their juvenile behaviour with a similarly infantile sound of explosion with their voices, eyes similarly widened. The watching Gubora, seemingly entranced, could only widen his own eyes in a venerated shade of awe.

Tatl, witnessing the event before her however, buried herself in her milk-shaded light in a very different kind of surprise.

Comical embarrassment.

–

2

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

After having returned Snowhead Temple's many wandering Stray Fairies, Link and Tatl at last recovered the dormant-sleeping power that lay within; an empowering of Quintessence and Aegir that the Great Fairy of Snowhead and Weybour carried, easily raising the youth's already intimidating level of strength.

Added onto their already high-rising morale was the re-acquisition of the Razor Sword, now fully and permanently upgraded into the 'Gilded Sword'. The weapon, formerly having been known as the trusty 'Kokiri Sword', was now one indeed to be feared; its blade had been lengthened significantly, coated in what appeared to be a mix of silver and gold.

Seemingly from the very Laminite's Gold Dust that it was constructed from.

Although the ever-grinning Link compared his new tool's weapon to his previous armaments – the Master Sword and the Biggoron's Sword – he found himself enamoured with, not only its overwhelming level of power, but its lasting durability. Especially in comparison to its former twin, the Razor Sword.

As the heroes prepared their funds together for the next road ahead, they found themselves in a hotly-spoken debate about the merits of his current weaponry. Even in their rather questionable business decision of purchasing a Powder Keg, having successfully been vetted by Medigoron in Weybour, they continued to bicker and argue.

"I get that it's stronger-"

"A lot stronger!"

Link's grinning assertation made the listening and hovering Tatl roll her eyes, as if exasperated by the heated discussion.

"But it looks so ugly!"

In response Link very quickly uncurled his Goron form to swing his spiky-haired head 'round to face her, this time in what looked like a half-annoyed frown. She couldn't help but laugh in her own kind of retort.

"Oh you know what I mean!" She pushed forward, a chuckle in her soprano. "I mean compare it to how the Razor Sword looked!"

As Link turned his head back to eye the simple path that Milk Road lay before him, he found himself creasing his frown this time in what appeared to be thoughtful rumination.

She is right, he thought to himself.

Comparing the Razor Sword's aesthetics to the Gilded's was easily a no contest; he missed the beauty and simplicity in the Razor Sword's design.

In looking at the Gilded Sword, it seemed to be a kind of piece that someone with little to no taste or even knowledge in weaponry would construct.

Overzealous silver and gold be damned.

"It's an interestin' point," he at last conceded toward her, regaining his grin as he shrugged back in reply. "Come on! I'm anxious to see if you're right about this."

"'This one too'."

"Uh?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow as he hovered his head back 'round to face her. "What?"

"You're anxious to see if I'm right about this one too," she clarified and not without a sense of superiority in her soprano that had somehow become the standard. "It's not very often that I'm wrong."

For once the former Hero of Time found his frown deepening into an annoyed crease before he swiftly swivelled it 'round to face the sight before them.

CRACK... CRACK... CRACK...

Resting just ahead up the small incline appeared to be a gigantic fractured boulder and a single man gripping a pickaxe, knocking its steel blade relentlessly against it.

I wonder how long it'll take the poor guy to finish that huge thing off, the frowning Link thought to himself.

His expression soon shifted into the sociable grin he was ever known for however; a trait he carried with him as he stepped forward.

"Ah! Wha-?"

The nameless construction worker ahead, surprised, widened his sweat-driven eyes as he at last seemed to notice the grinning Goron Link's presence. He lowered his steel pickaxe as he turned his body 'round to face the youth, placing the reliable tool he carried across his similarly broad shoulders.

"Oh...," the man began, huffing his breath out as if having been horribly tired out from the strenuous activity. "Hey buddy...," he greeted. "What's u-?"

TICK-TOCK...

TICK... TOCK...

The man's eyes, widening from the sheer shock of the huge explosive device having been lifted from the youth's inventory, washed over his astonishment at the sight of the Powder Keg ticking away in Link's large and muscular grip.

"Oh god! What in the name of the Four Giants?!"

In response, heavy pickaxe or no heavy pickaxe, he turned and fled back down the small hill behind him, allowing the ever-grinning Link to place the ticking explosive down next to the huge obstruction ahead. Quickly curling his body up to roll backward, he effectively followed the nameless council operative, his confident smirk ever present upon his face as he swung it 'round to watch.

"Here it comes...!"

Almost as if in retort to the man's hissing gasp, the Powder Keg at last responded and in the way everyone had, of course, faithfully expected.

DROOM-BOOM

CRUMBLE-CRUMBLE...

As the large rock at last gave way to the powerful explosion that the Powder Keg provided, it broke up into little shades of debris, scattering all over the otherwise lovely path that Milk Road afforded them.

"Urgh..."

Surprised by the negative reaction that the man uttered the blinking Link swung his blonde-haired head 'round in an unsure frown.

"H-Hey...," the man began again, rolling his eyes as he sighed, seemingly disappointed somehow. "As long as the path is open for traffic... it's... whatever."

~

"Is it wrong that I feel bad now?"

"That's a first," Tatl snorted in his direction. "Nah; the poor guy seemed like he was genuinely annoyed so I can see that."

As he ruminated on her light-toned words he stepped forward, now bereft of his Goron form and in his original Hylian. Resting ahead appeared to be a dirt-road path of similar quality to the one behind him, marked only by a long pair of gates on each grassy side. A large sign, written in basic Hylian script, sat at the top of the area before him, lifted by two similarly tall hardwood beams. A pair of signs, one larger than other and stacked atop each other, rested above; seemingly the true sight to see.

Romani Ranch

Village of Milk

Oddly enough, similarly to when he stepped toward Hyrule Castle for the second time in his earlier quest, he felt some strange kind of déjà vu.

"This is...," Link began, his brow furrowing as he swung his blue-eyed search around the beautiful ranch in the morning sunlight. "Romani Ranch...?" He murmured out, legitimately surprised by the sight. "But... how...?"

"What? Surprised that there's farms out there besides your one in Lon Lon?"

Again he registered the little guardian fairy's words with a sense of shock displayed across his wide-eyed frown.

How did she know about Lon Lon, he thought.

"Relax...," the little milk-shaded fairy grinned back at him as she hovered forward, eliciting him to follow behind calmly. "I can only assume that's where you're from, in spite of the clothes," she claimed, nodding her little bulbous body toward the youth's striking green Kokiri Tunic. Link blinked in response, swinging his blonde-haired head down to exchange his unsure frown with it before turning back to face her. "Y'know... given the horse and all."

Epona, he thought.

That's how she realised where I'm from.

Or at least where Epona is.

As his thoughts turned to the ranch, and the loved ones he left behind there to go search for Navi, he found his frown deepening... but only a little.

"I hope she's doing okay."

"Who?"

Realising he gave voice to his quiet reflection he rose his thin blonde-haired eyebrows before smiling in a sheepish fashion in response.

"Um... friend of mine," he stated as he marched on forward with her, pivoting his head to the right as he did, his oceanic-eyed gaze washing over a group of cows in the pasture seemingly chewing away at some of the thicker grass laying around them. "She works at a place sort of like this one."

He felt her raise a symbolical eyebrow behind her beautifully cream-shaded light. "Oh really?" She started, seemingly curious and all. "What was her name?"

Link, at first, found himself narrowing a single eye in what felt like suspicion before finally he surrendered and re-opened his mouth to respond to her.

She's probably just being sociable, he thought.

The chances of her still working in league with the Skull Kid or some other hostile party were slim, at worst.

"Malon." He answered her, a light business-like frown atop his tenor voice.

"Malon...," Tatl hummed out thoughtfully, her eyes seemingly narrowing behind her light form. "Oh! Of Lon Lon Ranch... of course," she finished out in a low-toned whisper of realisation. "You must be close!"

Surprised yet again, Link's eyebrows found themselves shooting back up as he swung his head 'round in response, a curious look drawn across his young expression.

"I mean she gave you that horse, didn't she? Or am I wrong in my assumption?" The little fairy clarified, a seeming grin in the tone of her words.

She's just teasing me now, he thought.

I bet she's enjoying it too.

"Yeah," he murmured back in reply, slowly levitating his head back to his front. "I guess we are."

Tatl laughed, ostensibly pleased by the reaction she received. "So lukewarm!" She whooped out, temporarily pulling her body back to laugh as she did. "I mean what if she was here to see y-"

"Hello?"

-

3

A woman's voice, so chillingly familiar, made the frowning Link widen his sea-cerulean shaded eyes before darting his head 'round in swift search for the mezzo-soprano.

Standing evidently to the duo's immediate left appeared to be a young woman, just as they suspected, seemingly rising up from petting a second pair of cows next to her.

She seemed to be the ranch's owner.

However when Link's flabbergasted, wide-eyed frown met with her sociable smile, he was similarly drawn with a shocked silence.

Recognition flew across his face and, as he stared back at her unflinchingly, she couldn't help but raise one of her familiar hot-red auburn eyebrows.

"M-Malon...?"

"Who's Malon?" The woman brusquely responded, a similarly intimate fire brewing away in the warm chestnut-brown of her own eyes. "I'm Cremia."

His mind at last caught up with events and all shock passed; Link couldn't help but to utter a gasp regardless, turning his sweating head away from the two female pair of eyes watching him with a likewise curious quality.

Of course, he thought.

This is Termina, not Hyrule.

This woman ain't Cremia as much as Gorman ain't Ingo.

But just like with Gorman... there was an extremely persuasive resemblance; in turning his deep-blue eyes back to face her, he felt like he was staring back at the woman he near gave his heart to in the alternate future of Hyrule's second civil war.

In great spite of all possible educated guesses he could have made, given the obvious evidence of people's doubles, he still had not even considered the possibility of a double for Malon.

And yet here she was, almost as if to mock him.

Suddenly he felt extremely guilty, almost as if he had kissed another woman and she caught him red-handed.

"Is he...," the newly-introduced Cremia began tentatively, a half-wince in her hesitant smile. "All right?"

"Believe me you have no idea."

Tatl's rude yet humourous answer at least brought some kind of cheer back down to the group of three; something that the laughing Cremia reinforced, even as the frowning Link rolled his eyes in response to his guardian fairy's words, mildly miffed by her ability to change his normally unflappable mood.

"Well... anyway...," the young woman chortled amicably, lowering her head back down to face him as he approached slowly enough. "At least Milk Road's open to traffic now! Thank you for letting me know." She smiled in a respectful bow forward, her hands joining together at her front as she did.

"No... problem." The sheepishly-smiling faced Link responded, rubbing the back of his green-capped head in an awkward fashion that was unlike him. Her own smile soon took a similarly youthful turn as she rose an auburn eyebrow in her next statement.

"And your name would be...?"

Link's own straw-haired eyebrows shot up in realisation and he laughed nervously in response before at last shaking off his earlier surprise and responding again, this time with a bit more grit.

"It's Link," he introduced himself with his usual boyish grin. "Nice to meetcha."

Once again, the young woman regained her smile as she bowed forward, seemingly in a sign of respect.

"Welcome to Romani Ranch, the birthplace of 'Chateau Romani'...," Cremia smiled, her chestnut-brown eyes briefly shutting as she bowed forward before soon re-opening as she stood back to full stature. "Please... enjoy yourself."

"That come from the sign back there?" He batted back, rising up another eyebrow as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder back whence he came. "Sounds like a sales pitch!"

"Probably because it is," she responded, raising up her calloused left hand to rest under her raised right elbow as she began to elaborate. "Our father taught us well... before he passed."

Link, surprised once more, couldn't help but blink his cerulean-eyed gaze back at her. "'Our'?" He parroted, unsure.

"I have a younger sister." She grinned back at him, nodding her hot-haired head back the way and presumably further away up the long dirt path. The frowning Link followed her gaze and, sure enough, came to what seemed to be two large buildings in the not-too-far distance; one dark-brown and the other a more homier cream shade decorated with a long brick chimney and a faded-red roof.

Looked as if that's the house, he thought.

So where's-?

It was then, however, that he noticed her; his eyes widened for what felt like the umpteenth time when he saw her. A young girl that strongly resembled herself only younger.

Seven years, to be precise.

Having just left Malon back in Lon Lon Ranch in his own country, seeing not only an adult variation of her from his murky-shaded past and a younger twin pattering about was almost too much to take.

Am I dreaming, he wondered silently.

This just ain't right.

"Maybe I lost that fight with Majora's Mask and this is it torturing me."

Even while his near paranoid thoughts carried him on he attempted to throw his inward notions out as being silly.

Where's Navi when you need her to counteract my dumb logic, he thought to himself.

"So what brings you out here?"

Cremia's prodding, marked ever with the sociable smile she wore so well, managed to make the listening youth blink back at her before he re-opened his mouth to respond to her. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his dirty-blonde hair as he responded.

"I've been sort of... tracking a friend of mine," he answered in a nervous-sounding laugh as he did. "She may have come through here."

"Oh!" The young woman called out, her smile dropping to favour a curious frown. She rose up her right rough fingers to rest under her chin as she did. "I mean... we've only really had a little foal turn up last night. Other than that..."

The former Hero of Time's eyebrows shot up in recognition.

Bullseye, he thought.

"Can I see her?"

His request, so sudden and seemingly so rude, could only make the listening Cremia stare back at him in a curious turn of her own frown.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked so suddenly, he thought.

Might be a good idea to-

"Okay."

Cremia's sudden affirmation, marked with the light grin she was seemingly becoming known for, made the listening Link widen his eyes in response.

Was she serious?

"R-Really?"

"Sure," the young woman shot back, her warm smile coating her words in a softness that her hardworked hands unfortunately lacked. "You seem trustworthy enough... and you did open the road for us so I guess we owe you, don't we?"

He couldn't help but grow a grin on his expression, ever widening in its usual fashion.

"Yeah... I guess you do."


	13. Seamless Invasion; Them and a Wagon Ride

Chapter 12: Seamless Invasion; 'Them' and a Wagon Ride  
Reunion with a Friend Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Romani Ranch" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1.  
"Night Ambience (Field)" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half) and 3 (First Half).  
"The Monsters Raid" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Event Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (First Half) and 7 (First Half).  
"Cremia's Wagon" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 5 (First Half).  
"Chase" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 6 (Second Half).

\--

In their exploration and conquest over the land of Weybour and Snowhead, Link and Tatl manage to overcome the infection that Skull Kid and the nefarious mask he wears has breathed into; in having defeated the evil spirit possessing Goht, Masked Mechanical Monster, the two heroes save the land from its artificially-induced winter and successfully bring Weybour into its much-needed spring.

Truly, a victory won with great cheer and admiration by the Goron people still living.

In celebration they choose to continue with a Grand Prix tour that the multi-national conglomerate 'Prima' are running, aptly titled; 'The Weybour Winding Warpath'. Having earned his new license to carry Powder Kegs, courtesy of Medigoron, Link opts to blow the gigantic boulder blocking his way into the race hall itself. With the urging of Darmani's old little companion Taba, Link agrees to take part in the race; the first prize being Laminite Gold Dust of the highest quality.

With his winnings he uses the Gold Dust itself to upgrade his already upgraded Razor Sword into the 'Gilded Sword'; a weapon whose power compares perhaps even to the legendary Master Sword itself. Surprisingly however Zubora and Gabora, the resident mountain blacksmiths, offer to work on the young hero's tool for free; a sentiment that does not go unnoticed by the personable Link.

Carrying his Powder Keg license with him he turns his attention to the blocked off 'Romani's Ranch'; a nearby farm, not unlike that of Lon Lon Ranch within Hyrule, that has seemingly been obstructed by a gargantuan piece of debris. When entering the place however the wide-eyed Link finds himself surprised by the people he encounters.

Cremia and Romani, two fire-haired twins that bear an unmistakeably familiar resemblance to his former lover, Malon. In a remarkable coincidence it would appear that, just as with the former residents in Termina, Cremia and Romani would be mirror images of his own companion in Hyrule. Although the revelation had not been as shocking, even within the borders of Clock Town, Woodfall and Weybour, the mere sight of Malon's face and on two people to boot managed to bowl the normally unflappable youth completely over.

When he pushed past his shock and made his introductions, the two sociable farm girls opened their house and heart to him, perhaps in gratitude for opening Milk Road's previously blocked path. While there, Romani fills him in and Tatl in on the most curious and outrageous revelation indeed; strangely, during the approach to Clock Town's 'Carnival of Time', it would appear that Romani Ranch are being attacked in night by a group of unknown assailants.

Romani refers to them only as 'them'.

Having displayed his previous relationship with his recent re-acquisition of Epona, and her former owner, Romani pleads for his assistance; something that Link, of course, chooses to help with. Although his information is, as seemingly always extremely limited, he grits his nerves and prepares. He prepares...

For 'them'.

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY

-52 Hours Remain-

"L-Look...!"

Sure enough, just as she said the words, there it was; the sight – and sound – of his old companion across time managed to make him widen his eyes in surprise.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Cremia's flustered exclamation, so hurried and so agitated, did little to stop the wide-eyed Link's inevitable rush forward.

Resting just ahead and past the pattering little Romani was his neighing companion and loyal friend to Lon Lon Ranch's Malon.

Epona.

He opted to break out into a sudden sprint, his eyes drinking in the incredible sight before him.

It was almost as if he had been dreaming and his whole adventure through Termina was merely a nightmare he was at last waking up from.

Especially now that he found his companion of old.

As he stood directly outside of the little horse's seeming hold, an iron barred cage, he rested his small hands across the rough surface of the bars, a growing smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry I took so long to find you...," Link opened with a smiling apology, curling his similarly small fingers through the gaps in the grating. "But all that's over now," he added, shaking his head this time in a light-eyed grin. "Besides... Malon'd kill me if she knew I ever lost track of you!"

"Who's Malon?"

Again, the blinking Hero of Time found himself lightly dazed by the inquiry, could only swing himself 'round to widen his oceanic-shaded eyes back at the two women staring back at him, one his own physical age and the other older.

And both, of course, being two perfect twins for one another.

I may as well be looking at Malon right now, he thought to himself, growing a small grinning smile in joking.

"Um...," he began, initially hesitant as he shook his blonde-haired head, as if to bring himself back to the conversation. "Just... a friend of mine is all."

2

Having successfully introduced himself to both the Romani Ranch twins, Cremia and Romani, the ever personable and charismatic Link managed to strike up a fairly reliable friendship with the two, in spite of their odd and near spooky resemblance to Malon of Lon Lon. With great charity and trust, considering their mere meeting with him minutes ago, the two Romani twins opt to relinquish ownership of Epona to him in light of his knowledge of her.

The information, and demonstration, of the horse's favourite and personal melody also greatly assisted in this endeavour.

Unsurprisingly however Link found qualities within both Cremia and Romani that seemed almost to reverberate from young and adult variations of his old companion Malon.

It was something that filled him with an oddly unpleasant sense of déjà vu.

Regardless however, now with the girls' trust, he was able to reclaim ownership of Epona and strike up a new friendship; particularly with the young and impressionable Romani. Having never had any companions her own age Romani was overjoyed to meet with the former Kokiri youth and stuck to him like glue; a fact that managed to unnerve the paranoid Link.

Although the dutiful young Hero of Time wanted at first to leave, Epona and all in tow, he very quickly learned that the his new pair of friends were dealing with their own troubles. Strangely, the young ranch owners were having vandals breaking crates of milk bottles, their livestock appearing listless and without energy. Though Cremia speculates it could be two men she personally knows it could also very well be anyone and, strangest of all...

The little Romani, with a rather well-crafted longbow, appeared to be practicing for a conflict. When she was confronted earlier over her deviating behaviour, she merely claimed it was to 'stop the ghosts'.

A puzzling concern.

Irregardless of the curious Link and Cremia's unease however Romani managed to convince her caretaker and older sister to open their house to the adventuring youth; a gesture that cemented his decision in which to assist them in their own endeavours. When Cremia managed to leave the pair of children alone however, it was then that Romani decided to fill the curious-eyed Link in on the 'ghosts' she referred to earlier.

Seemingly a collective group of odd spirit-like entities that she refers only to as: 'Them'.

These individuals appeared to be part of the same group and continually harassed the sanctity of Romani Ranch every year without fail, their motive seemingly rooted in the adbuction of their livestock. Although these eerily haunting enemies were mysterious in all senses they could think of, only one thing was certain.

They must prevent them entry.

And it was in that, that the ever-faithful Link agreed to help Romani deal with these baffling creatures; a promise made to meet fairly late at night, when 'they' also arrive.

~

"What's a hug or two matter?" Tatl taunted him with, a light grin on the milky shade of her lumination. "Besides... you're a boy! I would think you'd be ecstatic at contact with a girl like that. She's pretty cute!"

Link groaned back, rolling his eyes in his frown as he rested on the big brown crate in the middle of Romani Ranch's field, passing the time by practicing on the Ocarina of Time itself.

"No reason." He answered her fairly brusquely in an attempt to draw the guardian fairy away from her taunts.

In actual reality he felt oddly guilty for the sudden close contact and affection that Romani was gifting him with, given his already existing closeness with Hyrule's Malon.

It somehow felt like he was cheating on her and it made him feel horrible.

It certainly didn't help when the amused Cremia chose to take a pictograph of the two together.

"It'll be fine," he thought to himself in a quietened huff, casting his frown forward as he lowered the instrument from his lips. "She won't even see it probably."

"I wonder what Romani even expects us to find out here," Tatl spoke up, breaking the inevitable silence between them and pulling him out of his frowning thought. "I don't know if I believe all of that stuff she told us."

"You better," Link batted back, gaining a light grin as he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his lips again to rest behind his holstered weapons, back into his inventory. "If there's one thing I've managed to learn it's that you can never ever be sure of anything."

"Not even a hundred percent?"

"Not even a hundred percent."

His unusually witty remark managed to make the normally superior conversationalist employ her annoyed frown.

In spite of his usually irritating way of communicating his thoughts he was right; he knew it.

He had seen it time and time again.

Whatever's going to happen tonight, not even Navi'd be able tell me, he thought.

"Psst... hey! Grasshopper!"

Link's thin blonde-haired eyebrows shot up in recognition and, like a sharp-eared dog, turned in response to its master's call.

It was only when he realised she used the nickname she blessed him with upon their meeting, however, that his face dropped in an irritated frown.

Sure enough though there stood Romani at the house's ajar door, seemingly having gotten up from her bed to come down and join him. She carried the well-made, light-yellow longbow that she was sporting when he first saw. As she slowly and carefully shut the ajar door to leave the house behind her quietly however, she eventually turned back her body and stepped forward to join him.

"It's almost time!" She whispered up at him atop the hardwood crate he sat upon. He swung his grass-shaded body 'round to face her before swiftly hopping himself off of it to stand on level with her similarly short form. "You take care of things outside, Grasshopper!"

"What are you gonna do?" The young blonde asked her curiously, placing a hand to rest on his hip as he usually did, one of his thin eyebrows rising up in intrigue. "Can you use that thing?" He nodded down toward the beautifully-constructed longbow she carried with her.

"Not as well as you can, sorry," Romani frowned back at him in a simple shake of her head. "But it won't matter to me!" She insisted, this time in a hardened frown. "I'll be inside the barn, sitting with the cows to make sure they don't try to slip by somehow," she explained very briefly before narrowing her azure-shaded eyes forward. "You make sure they don't get through the ranch itself!"

"Ain't no problem to me darlin'...," the ever overconfident Link shot back in a typical wide grin before soon regaining his old curious frown to his expression. "But are you sure you'll be okay in there alone?"

"I-I'll be okay...," she murmured out, her earlier determinedness soon fading to an awkward and gleeful giggle, swivelling her eyes from his as if in embarrassment. They soon found themselves constantly raising up to meet him however, before swiftly swerving out again to match the red shade her cheeks took. "I mean... I got you to protect me, after all."

His ego having been stroked, he could only inflate his usual confident grin to extreme fashion, eliciting an ever popular reaction by his guardian fairy; her exasperated rolling of her eyes.

"Better 'n any bodyguard'll buy ya; I guarantee it."

"Now remember Grasshopper!" Romani responded her voice this time a concentrated, narrow-eyed hiss. "They'll appear all over the field!" She claimed, nodding her fire-haired head across the large expanse of the ranch; he followed her gesture with a frowning blink, as if looking for their seemingly formless figures. "And when they do the first thing they go for is the barn!" The young farm girl explained.

"Got it," he retorted in a positive nod of his own, his grin ever returning to his face. He spun the Hero's Bow expertly 'round his left fingers. "I won't let 'em through; I promise."

Romani, staring back into his cerulean-shaded eyes for an uncomfortable length of time, could only make the watching Link raise a curious eyebrow.

What's she looking for, he thought.

Does she think I'm lying to her?

It was only when she leaned forward however to assault him with an abrupt embracing hug that he widened his sky-coloured eyes, successfully taken completely by surprise.

She shares that with Malon too, he grumbled silently to himself.

"Thank you... Grasshopper...," she gasped in his small and pointed ears, an odd kind of melancholic tone within her soprano; he distinguished it with a curious narrow of his own eyes before he eventually decided to return her embrace. "Thank you so much..."

3

"Oh, thank you so much Grasshopper(!)"

Tatl's oh-so-obviously spoken sarcasm was one that did not go unnoticed by the listening young Link; he rolled his eyes in a lightly-silent smirk of his own, undeterred by her attempted advances to embarrass him.

"Oh, Grasshopper I love you!"

"Come on now; she never said that," he reasoned with her in his own lightly sociable grin as he leisurely strolled around in wait, the ambience of the nearby crickets and wildlife echoing out all around them; the many sounds of Terminian nighttime. "Now you're just lookin' to poke fun ain'tcha."

"Maybe," the listening Tatl batted back, seemingly of similar banter and with a noticeably small grin in the tone of her voice. "Maybe I like to."

Odd, the young Hylian thought, his own grin slowly growing as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the little guardian fairy.

This feels like she's flirting with me.

That can't be right, surely.

It was only when his oceanic-eyed gaze caught the sight of what looked like a bright orange light descending down from the sky that he double-took, turning his attention toward it. Seemingly, at first it was simply a singlular orb of light, eventually and soon as well more took its place. In their stands came very strange and eery forms indeed; these alien-like lifeforms appeared to resemble the Poe-class adversary that he was so well familiar with. Purple in colour their forms seemed to float in the air, similar to their ghost-like counterparts, and oddly carried claws of all things that hovered at their front.

That's definitely different, the watching Link thought to himself, brow furrowed and all in shock.

Just as with the large orbs of orange light came the similar projection of Aegir from them, manifest via what seemed to be an aura of melon-orange, similar to the foreboding spheres of quintessence that descended down upon them. In their eyes, akin to the spheres they rode in, appeared to be two glowing rays of flourescense that complimented well with the light they travelled with.

Whatever they were, they weren't of this world, the frowning Link thought.

"W-What the-?"

Tatl's wide-eyed gasp caused him to swing his blonde-haired head 'round half-way to face her, a similar frown on his own face.

"I-I know Romani talked about all of this b-but...," the little guardian fairy murmured out, turning her eyes around continually on the slow-approaching forms of their new enemy. "I never thought it'd be real!"

Link, eyes narrowing and his jawline shutting as slowly as he turned back to face forward, glared ahead in a determined stare. "It's real all right...," he answered with before quickly revolving his head back 'round to face her. "Get ready; we're goin' bombs deep!"

~

BOOM

The little Tatl, gasping and hacking from the smoke and aftermath of the sudden explosive assault Link visited upon their antagonists, could only turn her flight path away from it in order to stay afloat.

"Link!" She called out angrily, coughing one last time before sweeping her eyes in search of the fleet-footed youth. "I didn't realise you were being literal with that!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed by his pyromaniac behaviour.

"Hey, ease up," the grinning Link replied, his form at last becoming visible past the dissipating cloud of residue, sitting atop the jogging Epona. "How was I to know these things weren't gonna be affected by-"

"BECAUSE ROMANI TOLD YOU OTHERWISE!"

The listening ex-Kokiri couldn't help but hold back a laugh from the sudden fiery scream she rent him with; a far contrast to the quiet and tranquil response she gave him earlier.

"Okay, okay!" He finally relented, not without a good degree of inward amusement, filling his words with a raise up of both his small arms almost as if to ward her anger off from him. "I know now not to use bombs; gotcha."

The lividly-silent stare he received from her not only entertained the grinning-faced Link, leaving him shaking his straw-haired head in a deluge of laughs.

I'm definitely gonna pay for that later, he thought.

Might as well enjoy it while I can.

As he began to quickly close the gap between the ghost's position and himself far across the ranch's southern area, he shut one of his sky-shaded blue eyes as he pulled out his Hero's Bow. Nocking an arrow back as Epona's hooves knocked noisily against the grassy surface beneath him, he narrowed his one remaining eye open forward to get a good line of sight and eventually let loose.

SCREECH-EECH-FLASH

In two screams of what sounded like an otherworldly kind of pain, the ghost reeled back from the well-fired arrow and as its body shook terribly from the assault, it very quickly flashed in and out of itself before abruptly disappearing.

Wow, the watching Link thought, his eyes re-opening in surprise.

I guess Romani was dead on the money.

"These things are weak to arrows."

With that rumination finishing off his telling thoughts, the young Hero of Time set his eyes narrowed one final time before swerving Epona in her jog to turn their attention to the remaining ghosts littered around the farm's field.

4

In a single sigh, just as the sun rose up on the beautiful farm they fought on, the little Romani found herself letting out a long exhale, almost as if she had been doing all the legwork on the ranch itself.

"We did it; we won!" She exclaimed out, a wide-open grin written across her young face.

"Ain't bein' funny baby but with me you only need-"

He grunted in surprise when he felt her collide her small form into his in what seemed to be a simple hug; realising she was attempting to show her gratitude toward him he could only roll his oceanic-shaded eyes, halfway in annoyance.

"Thank you..."

The whisper in his small ear that she graced him with caused him to grow a shade of embarrassed red under his cheeks, holding himself back from groaning when he caught the smirking form of Tatl hovering over them.

"No-one else believed me...," she began again, her little soprano a mere promise to come for the former Kokiri. "But you did..."

On the inflection of her sentence, he felt her squeeze her fingers across his similar-bodied back; a gesture of affection and a need for friendship.

It managed to surprise even him.

In response the newly-frowning Link decided to raise up his own arms to rest behind her back softly, his earlier annoyance at her very swiftly melting into patience and understanding.

Take it easy, he thought.

Think back to Zelda; Romani'll be feeling almost exactly the same way. Having no-one believe you is tough.

"She'd certainly know..."

When she pulled herself back from his neck to flash him an oddly shaky kind of smile, her similarly chestnut-brown eyes shimmering with tears, he truly understood the poor young girl's state of mind.

She must have been really desperate, he thought.

I guess it must feel really alone when your only living relative doesn't believe you though.

Maybe that's why.

"Thanks...," she spoke again, her voice a light squeak before she chuckled in his face, as if he had just told her a bad joke. "Grasshopper..."

Before he could even flash her his usual boyish grin back in response she leaned forward and planted a light kiss upon his cheek.

"Wh-?"

He reeled back, surprised, raising up his left hand to the area she touched with her lips. Tatl couldn't help but widen her grin as she watched and, just like a child, the smiling Romani turned on her heel and ran off toward the house. Left in her wake the young blonde could only blink back at her before narrowing his oceanic eyes in thought.

She is just a kid, he thought; in body and in mind. She ain't like me.

"Which means it was just an innocent gesture of friendship."

His final rumination concluded his inward dilemma, allowing him to spread a weak smile of his own across his expression. In spite of his recent realisation that Romani was separate to Hyrule's Malon, he couldn't help but draw paralells when she leaned in like that.

Odd, he thought.

"So..."

Tatl's knowing and mischeivous tone told him he was about to experience some form of retaliation for his earlier teasing.

"Shouldn't you go upstairs to join her?"

~

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain-

"Grasshopper, grasshopper! Come join us!"

It was merely a few hours later that the smiling Link had re-entered the barn that Romani had previously been holed up in, only to find her beckoning toward her. Seemingly the two sisters of the ranch themselves rested within; Cremia sat upon what appeared to be a small wooden crate, applying some kind of lotion to the loudly mooing cow that stood before her. Romani, seemingly having called the smiling Link over, stood only a few steps away from her next to the clucking cuccoo that pattered about around her.

"'Grasshopper' huh...," Cremia repeated, a lightly-amused grin on her face as she turned her fire-haired head 'round to face the two. "I guess you two are becoming fast friends then."

Link let out a knowing chuckle of his own as he exchanged his confident look with the abruptly embarrassed frown on Romani's.

"You could say that." He answered, his own toothy smirk ever plastered upon his young expression.

"Well, good morning either way," the chortling Cremia laughed lightly in response, taking care to the sensitive animal before her. "You're both up early, I must say; it's six am!"

"Evil never sleeps," he shot back, placing one of his small hands across his hip as he did, before swiftly swivelling his straw-haired head 'round to exchange his knowing grin with the listening Romani. "Right?" He added, almost as if some kind of rhetoric question.

Although she averted her oak-brown eyes away from his sky-blue, he couldn't help but chuckle anyway when he caught the light shade adorned on her cheeks.

"I'm just attending to the cows this morning," Cremia spoke up, a newly sociable smile written through her words. "I'll be delivering a shipment of our milk to the Latte tonight," she claimed, turning her head 'round to face him as she spoke. "If you'd like to come along?"

"Oh yeah?" He batted back, raising up his own head as if to press her. "What time?"

"Should be six tonight; around sundown or so," she claimed, smiling as sociably as she ever did. "It'll be the wagon I'll be taking into Clock T-"

"Romani'll be taking the cow's milk to Clock Town too!"

"No! You can't!"

Romania and Cremia's sudden outburst caused the grinning Link to drop his expression in favour of a surprised frown, swerving it 'round between the pair to find them arguing.

"Why not?"

"Because the cows would be all lonely otherwise, okay?" Cremia responded, her tone somewhat softer as she turned her crimson-haired head 'round to face her younger sister.

Perhaps it was an attempt to settle the argument that brewed before it even started.

"YES, sister..." Romani at last surrendered, raising her rolling-eyed frown up to rest on the well-built ceiling that looked down upon the group of four.

"Can't be that bad a run with her in the back, can it?" The grinning Link chose to banter back, raising up his arms to rest sociably behind his blonde-haired head. Romani, in a surprised open-mouthed frown, soon registered her annoyance with the youth by swiping at him angrily. The little green-clothed menace couldn't help but chuckle in response as he quickly leapt to his right in evasion to avoid the angry assault.

"I'd rather not risk the chance...," Cremia replied, a light smile on her face as she watched the pair interact. "There's a lot that could go wrong, specifically on the road itself."

Link's brow furrowed in realisation when he looked through the big pools of Cremia's worried eyes; there was definitely something to what she was saying, he thought.

Maybe it has something to do with that giant boulder that blocked the ranch off?

Possibly.

"Yeahhh she's probably right Romani," Link answered, a casual tone to match his favourite pose; raising up his arms to rest behind his blonde-haired head. "You should listen to your big sister!"

Although the rolling-eyed sigh from the listening little Romani was his prize for a sensible remark, Cremia cast him a thankful smile as she mouthed a soft response to him.

'Thank you'.

"Well... if Grasshopper's gonna be free until six tonight..."

Romani's knowing and morale-regained call made the listening Link rise up his thin eyebrows in response, surprised. Cremia, somehow in knowing herself, could only grow her smile into a restrained grin.

"Then I've got some cool ideas to pass the time!" She finished, casting the groaning Link a wide smile of her own as she joined her small hands behind herself.

5

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

-36 Hours Remain-

"Thanks for that...," Cremia called over her shoulder as the grunting Link climbed up aboard the large wagon behind her. She smiled over at him as he stood up to his full height, frowning as he rubbed himself off as if any dust had collected on his tunic. "Romani has no-one her own age to play with," she admitted, resting her wrists across the hardwood wheel she used to steer the wagon with. "It's a nice thing to do for her."

"Yeah I'll bet," he mumbled back in a half-annoyed frown, having just recovered from the twelve hours he spent with Romani. "She's a hellraiser."

"Is that so...," Cremia grinned back at him, raising an eyebrow up at him for curiosity's sake. "There's something I wanted to ask you..." She began again, regaining her simple smile as she turned back to the front, readying the wagon's horse to start moving forward.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising his own straw-haired eyebrow upward in response.

"You mentioned the name... 'Malon' earlier when you first arrived here..."

The listening Link couldn't help but freeze in place, knowing exactly of whom she spoke.

It was certainly a spooky kind of déjà vu.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"You seemed to mistake me for her," she claimed, raising another eyebrow as she pulled very lightly on the wheel before her. In response, the horse ahead began to slowly stroll forward, its hooves clipping and clopping. "She's not a looker, is she?"

The odd banter she grinned his way made the listening young Hylian quip an eyebrow of his own upward. "I mean... she's my age but..."

Cremia waited, her open mouth signalling a saucy little grin.

"Yeah I guess you could say she is." He finished, this time with a bantering smirk of his own.

Cremia, of course, reacted as instantaneously as the listening Link had expected; in a clamorous laugh she pulled her blazing-haired head backward, as if the joke he told was legendary in nature.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she grinned, lowering her head to set her gaze forward as the wagon moved with it. "You're an odd one for a kid...," the woman began again, an eyebrow shooting up once more as she spoke. "You're certainly not average; that's for sure." Cremia claimed, her grin quickly shifting into a simple smile.

As the horse pulling their fully-loaded wagon picked up in speed Link chose to lean back across the floor and amidst the many bottles of milk and Chateau Romani, hands resting behind his back as he watched the stars in the sky behind him.

"Ain't no secret," he batted back, smiling similarly as he felt the rhythmic bumping the wagon gifted him with. "And besides, much as I love to joke around with...," he began again, a chuckling grin adorned onto his next words. "I ain't anywhere smarter than the average person." He admitted into his well-intended chortle. Cremia smiled in response, her chestnut-brown eyes shifting to their sides as if to face him in spite of their positions.

"Well, we appreciate it at any rate; I appreciate it," she spoke, swinging her fiery-haired head 'round temporarily to flash him a light grin before re-facing the path before her. "It's nice to have someone looking out for you."

"Hrm...," the newly frowning-faced Hero of Time hummed out thoughtfully, icy-blue eyes watching the bright stars of the sky. His smile soon returned however when he saw a particular constellation above, re-opening his mouth as he did. "Yeah...," he agreed, a light laugh in his tenor. "It definitely is," he grinned in his chuckle, lowering his eyes as if to face the driver of the wagon. "So it's just been you and your sister then huh?"

"Yeah," she threw over her shoulder in a light smile of her own. "It's been tough these last few years... being the caretaker is difficult," the young woman admitted, her smile slowly morphing into a sombre frown. "I don't know how dad did it in all honesty."

Link couldn't help but drop his own smile, sitting up from his lying position to fully face her; a sign of respect.

"Things around Romani Ranch have... been getting unstable lately."

Curious, the frowning Link rose an eyebrow upward as he replied. "How do you mean?"

"The cows, they...," she began unsurely, shaking her auburn-haired head in a similarly frustrated sigh. "They seem so agitated and troubled... I keep thinking it's the Gorman brothers but any time I confront them they act like I'm crazy," she said, narrowing her eyes forward as she shook her head a second time. "Then Romani of course tells me it's the 'ghosts' that are trying to kidnap them...," Cremia continued, another disheartened exhale upon her lips. "I at least figured the Gormans were behind the broken milk bottles but... Giants only knows anymore."

"Gormans...," Link parroted, lowering his oceanic-eyed gaze in brief thought as he hovered his form up via his small hands behind him, propping his stature up. His memory went back to the man that resembled Ingo, dressed rather lavishly, within the borders of Clock Town. "So there's more than one huh?"

"Yeah you must be thinking of the third Gorman," Cremia smiled back, briefly eyeing him before returning her attention forward. "He left for the city in search of riches; I legitimately hope he failed, as cruel as that sounds."

Link couldn't help but chuckle in response, cracking a small grin in response. "Nah you're right," he agreed lightly, a kind of glee in his tenor. "Screw 'em all."

Cremia, grateful for his patience and humour, could only turn back to face him with a thankful smile upon her complexion.

"You came from Clock Town as well, didn't you?" She pressed him lightly as she returned her attention forward once more. "What are the people saying about that big moon back there?"

Link found his eyebrows raising up in conjunction with his blonde-haired head, his newfound frown casting his surprised look skyward. Sure enough, there it was, as ugly as it always was; the gargantuan scowling-faced moon staring back at him.

"It's bigger than it was yesterday, isn't it?" The young rancher commented on, curious and all as she tore her eyes from it to focus on the road ahead. "I hope it won't... fall."

Link's glaring oceanic-eyed gaze narrowed determinedly back at the contrastingly wide-eyed scowl in the moon's similarly giant eyes.

You have no idea, he silently responded back.

"Speaking of Clock Town...," she began again, a lightly sociable chuckle on her mezzo-soprano. "There's a friend I have there; I'm quite close with her."

His curiosity piqued and he swung his head back up from his laying position. "Oh yeah?"

"Her name's Anju...,"

Realising who she was referring to, Link's wide-eyed memory soon recalled the woman working in East Clock Town's 'Stock Pot Inn'.

Odd, he thought. She reminded him of the woman living within Kakariko's borders; the one always having trouble with the nearby cuccoos.

"The day after tomorrow's supposed to be her wedding," Cremia began her explanation, the wagon behind her trundling along as they at last began to approach the entrance pathway to Romani Ranch. "I can't even begin to imagine what sort of distress she must be going through...," she lamented sadly, a melancholic shake of her head as she spoke. Link listened quietly and intently, recalling the woman's issues in finding her fiance. "I wonder if it'll fall...,"

The listening youth swivelled his head up to exchange his hard-eyed stare with the moon glowering on back down at them, narrowing and all.

"That thing...?"

~

A gasp escaping from the wide-eyed form of Cremia as she halted the wagon's marching progress made the blinking Link prop himself up on his elbows to cast his frown forward.

"T-The road..."

Sure enough, just as she said it, there appeared to be a dirty great fence in the way of Milk Road; as Link pulled himself back up to a sitting position he narrowed his icy-blue eyes forward in suspicion.

I don't remember that being there, he thought curiously.

So then how are we gonna-?

"Link...,"

Cremia's quiet call made him pull himself out of his ruminations, eyebrows rising up in concern.

"Do you have a weapon other than that sword of yours?"

Her query, so odd, could only make the narrow-eyed Link further curious.

Was she expecting a fight?

"Yeah I mean...," he began in response, reaching back into his inventory for the hardwood Hero's Bow he procured from Woodfall. "I got this but..."

"Good," she nodded back as she watched, a lightly-satisfied smile upon her face. "That'll about do it."

With that, she turned the wheel she regulated, a newly-gained smile on her complexion. As the pair began to turn into what seemed to be the only remaining road left to them, Link's brow-furrowed look started to realise where they were exactly.

"Isn't this...?"

"Yeah," Cremia answered him before he could even finish, an affirmative nod on her words. "It's land belonging to the Gorman brothers."

Which means they obviously planned this, the frowning Link wondered silently to himself.

Just as he thought the road ahead, unlike their previous route, was pristine; other than the western side there was no blockades or obstacles in the way of their new avenue.

"I'm really gonna punch it through here," Cremia warned the frowning Link, her head half-way turned to eye him as he began to stand back up to his feet. "I'm gonna need your help."

Uttering a little confident chuckle, Link merely dusted himself off as if to ready himself for the engagement in which they were preparing for.

"You nearly caught me at a bad time...," he bantered back as he cricked and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders as he reset his grin forward. "But I can deal." He finished with a wink, drawing a quietly-restrained laugh through the young woman's nose, a smile dotting her amusement.

"Thank you for this... Link," she smiled on as she faced him. "If we can get through here... I'll have a big thanks for you!"

6

Almost as quickly as the pair shot forward in a resuming of their march did the true culprits at last reveal themselves; a similar duo on horseback that approached with ruthless malevolence. Seemingly male, as their builds appeared to suggest, they carried pitchforks and rose them up to cry out as they approached as if in war. On their heads they wore identical-looking masks; a design in which the narrow-eyed Link had not seen yet.

"Those are... Garo Master masks!"

The frowning Link found himself narrowing his cobalt-blue eyes back at the floating Tatl next to him, eager to hear more. However, with little time to respond, he rose up the Hero's Bow and nocked back an arrow before letting loose at one of their fast-approaching assailants.

He found himself wincing however and faltering greatly when he imagined the arrow tearing through the men's bodies.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot him!"

"Link, hit him!"

Cremia and Tatl's similarly frenzied calls did little to assist him; in a wincing blink he let the arrow go and it managed to successfully make contact with the man's pitchfork. In the collision his tool was fairly swiftly tossed aside, having expertly been pinned to the darkened road behind them.

"What the hell was that?!"

Tatl's exclamation, so shrill and piercing, could only remind the grimacing Link of the very companion he was working so hard to find.

I wonder who I prefer at this point, the groaning youth thought to himself comically.

"Fine..." He shot back in a hardened tone of his tenor, narrowing his eyes back at the flashing milk of Tatl's light. He stood up fully within the confines of the wagon that Cremia drove behind him and glared back at the rapid-approaching forms of what he could only assume were the Gorman brothers themselves. As the former Kokiri rose up what appeared to be a miniscule item within his right palm, he tilted his head at the two men before him.

"Link what are you doing?!"

This time he opted to ignore his guardian fairy's anxious calls; as the two Gormans made their final arrival, the standing Link cast the pair a single grin before at last dropping the tiny article within his grip.

FLASH

"Yaaargh!"

"Agh!"

"Hyaaaagh!"

In amidst the Deku Nut's inevitable bright-white flash of light came Cremia and the two brothers' cries of surprise and consternation. Although Link's option in halting their pursuers progress by impeding their sight succeeded, it also managed to hamper his own ally's; Cremia's.

Certainly not something he planned.

He reached back and, frowning forward, placed a hand atop the grunting Cremia's fire-haired head softly. Although she gasped from the sudden contact he gifted her with, she remained silent and waited.

HUMMMM...

Surprising both the watching Tatl and the shut-eyed Cremia was a dull hum that echoed out from what seemed to be a similarly translucent aura of Aegir, both emitting from the standing Link's form. As he stood over the frowning Cremia's sitting form, he appeared to be passing something over to her.

"It's okay," he spoke, frowning down at her. "You can open your eyes now."

Like a child having been given a directive by its guardian, the wincing Cremia, in great disdain to the anxious chase they had been previously engaged with, very slowly and carefully opened up her eyes to regain her sight once more.

Sure enough, in spite of the earlier great flash that Link's Deku Nut gave off, she could see clearly.

Even through the intense white light.

When she turned to blink back up at him, surprised and curious, he only gave her a grinning wink as if in knowing somehow. When he turned back to cast his grin behind them, he couldn't help but feel some sense of triumph in watching their pair of assailants stumbling around blindly as they screamed, presumably in an unhealthy mixture of distress and urgency.

That triumphic feeling carried their wagon the rest of the way through the otherwise hostile road.

~

"I can't believe that worked...," Tatl gasped out as the youth hopped off the back of the wagon, now parked directly outside of Termina Field's East Clock Town entrance. "I was expecting us to crash after that little stunt."

Link couldn't help but grin back at her as he re-opened his mouth to respond to her. "Oh ye of little faith," he bantered back in his chuckle. "You should know by now I don't fail baby," he smirked, casting her a light wink in a similar fashion. "I'm the-"

"'Hero of Time'...," Tatl sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed him dutifully. "I know...," she groaned, clearly exasperated. He opted to leave the conversation lying, chuckling as he did. "But... how did you-?"

"Aegir transfer!" He answered her over his green-clothed shoulder, flashing her his usual sociable grin. "Looks kinda complex but a lot easier 'n it seems," the youth explained as he marched 'round the corner of the wagon to walk toward the step ahead. "Impa taught me."

"Thanks... Link."

Surprising both the listening Tatl and the young speaking Hylian himself, Cremia's softly-subtle smile opened the way to a new dialogue; she stood directly next to the wagon she once commanded, her hands joined at her front neatly as she cast her shut-eyed smile down at him.

"Mr. Barten was happy to get his first delivery in quite a while!" She chuckled happily enough. Link couldn't help but beam back in response, happy for her. "Really; thanks again," the young woman smiled down at him gratefully. "Without you... we definitely would have lost our shipment to those terrible people."

"Ain't no skin off my nose darlin'," he shrugged back in response, a shut-eyed grin adorning his face as he did. "I'm one hell of a problem solver."

She couldn't help but cock a somewhat amused eyebrow up at him, chuckling. "You are at that...," she batted back, a light laugh in her tone. "We were blessed to have you on our farm, really though..."

"Hah!" Link laughed back, grinning amidst the red shade his cheeks took. "You gon' make me blush!"

"Well, if that's the case, then..."

In wide-eyed surprise, the young Hylian could only widen his icy-blue eyes as the smiling Cremia stepped forward to close the gap between them; sure enough, she leaned ahead and pulled him closer to her.

A simple hugging embrace.

For once, the normally overconfident Hero of Time had easily been taken by surprise, and registered it with a single gasp, his cheeks' shade intensifying as he drew closer to her slim and warm form.

Weird, he thought.

"She smells just like Malon does."

I guess it's normal that she does though, ain't it.

Memories of sleeping within the woman's arms floated in and out of his groggy-minded daydreaming, his sky-blue eyes closed and leniently quiet from the embrace that she gifted him with. It was only when she pulled back from the hug that his world returned to him; a fact reflected by the near stumble he embarrassingly made when she did.

"I left a little something in your inventory as a gesture of gratitude," she spoke gratefully, nodding forward, almost as if to point her decision out to him. Surprised, Link cast his frown over his shoulder and reached back, only to produce an oddly-shaped cow-like mask. "With every good deed, a child takes one step closer to adulthood," she explained, a simple elucidating smile upon her face. "That mask there is only given to a limited number of adult customers," Cremia claimed, nodding her fire-haired head back down at it once more, as if to highlight its exclusivity. "It's proof of membership... as well as-"

"Proof of recognition of adulthood... huh?"

His impudent and, even rude interruption, caused her to falter but only briefly; in an eyebrow-risen frown she relowered them before regaining her smile once again.

"You're smarter than even I thought...," she chuckled well-naturedly, her smile soon curling up into an entertained little grin. "I can see why she likes you."

"Uh?" Link merely frowned back, a simple blink on his puzzled expression. "Why who likes-?"

At last Cremia laughed, almost as if having held the howl in; she gripped her side as she threw her auburn-haired head back.

"Not too bright though."


	14. Day at the Beach; to Great Bay and Back

Chapter 13: Day at the Beach; To Great Bay and Back  
Scourge of the Ocean Pirates Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Clash" - Fire Emblem IX: Path of Radiance OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Great Bay Coast" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Don't Go" - Five Nights at Freddy's III OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Pirate's Fortress" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (First Half).

\--

In a single three day cycle, generously gifted to him by the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide, Link and Tatl both manage to overcome the oddities and strange troubles that Romani Ranch are subjected to; a hostile invasion of what seem to be alien-like invaders as well as an attack of their neighbours, presumably for their coveted supply of Chateau Romani. Resting close-by to the sun-kissed ranch of Romani are the two Gorman brothers; with an incredible likeness to Hyrule's 'Ingo', these men own and operate their own brand of livestock and farm supplies.

Unfortunately, however for the two Romani sisters, it would appear these men were also behind blocking off their entire farm from entry into Termina Field and neighbouring Clock Town.

Having gained the license to buy, sell and use Goron-operated Powder Kegs – huge machinery of explosives – the ever confident-expressed Link manages to break down the gigantic rock used to keep the sisters in. In making fast friends with two young girls, oddly reminiscent of Lon Lon's Malon, he also at last locates his missing companion that once belonged to the farm-girl; the ever loyal Epona.

In assisting the two Romani twins, Tatl and Link are gifted not only with Romani's Mask but the little horse that they had been previously looking after; a gesture of peace and friendship that wins the former Hero of Time a road into his new clue that Tael left her older sister...

A place far to the east is a long beach and ocean filled to the brim with the familiar 'Zoran' people that Link remembers from his adventure across time in his home country. 'Great Bay' – a place wrought with its own woes and troubles that run deep within its native land of people. Home to a number of great sights and attractions such as Pinnacle Rock, Zora Cape, the Waterfall Rapids and even the Great Bay Temple itself; it is here that the two heroes make their next claim to ending Majora's Mask's dark hand of influence.

For only through the 'Hero of Time' can Termina truly be redeemed.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

CLANG-SKRRRRRRRR...

Mikau gasped as his forefin's blade clashed heavily and noisily with his opponent's. A young woman dressed in the revealing-red of the Gerudo pirates and decked out to match; she cast her narrow-eyed grin past the countless sparks that emanated between her paired scimitars, her gold-shaded eyes glaring back at his aquatic-blue.

"Pathetic...," the young woman cursed out forward in a hateful-toned chuckle. "I'll never understand you people."

FWIP

Mikau, his sea-blue eyes widening, found his footing knocked over by his opponent's swift sweep; as he dropped down toward the ground below him he used his free remaining left hand to grip at the surface beneath him. In doing so he grunted as he pushed off of it, effectively finding himself side-flipping acrobatically through the air in evasion.

"Hmph..."

In a single frowning grunt the young woman tossed one of her scimitars forward, and its powerful steel sung noisily as it spun through the air, hungrily searching for its sea-faring foe. Realising it was fast-approaching Mikau glared back at it before widening his eyes and intensifying the flow of his inner Aegir to form a familiar brightly-blue shield.

VVVVVVV...

CLANG-THWUCK-THWUCK-THWUCK

As the curved sword collided with the visibly electric-like aura of Quintessence surrounding Mikau's form, it rebounded potently from it before seemingly endlessly flipping harmlessly in mid-air as a result.

Unfortunately for the young Zoran band member however, it wasn't the floating scimitar that mattered.

It was only when he swerved his head 'round to his undefended side that he realised that the tossed cutlass was merely a distraction; behind him the grinning young red-haired woman hung in mid-air in a similar posture to himself, facing him in a side-on position. Unlike the similarly young Zoran warrior however, she instead had the option to fixate her body's position as opposed to the wildly-spinning form of her opponent.

"Ready to die, baby...?"

In that single suggestive whisper that she made into his small ears, hidden behind the long blonde bangs he wore so well, she grunted noisily as she swung her free left fist across his lower stomach.

DRRRRRING-CLANG

The buzzing electric shield of Aegir that Mikau employed so powerfully, just as quickly dissipated as the woman's back-fist made contact, essentially leaving the Zoran hero defenceless. The nameless Gerudian pirate, golden eyes narrowed, spun her body 'round a second time to slam her curved shoed leg directly into the young man's undefended side.

CRACK

"Agh...!"

Unable to respond to the quick body movement she graced him with, Mikau could only widen his oceanic-toned eyes in expectance, merely waiting for the inevitable follow-up.

"Hngh...! Yah!"

SQUELCH-CRACK

In a devastating collision of steel and flesh, the Gerudo's last remaining scimitar found its mark; as she spun again mid-flight she pinned her weapon directly into his now open chest, dark-blue shaded blood seeping out and spraying violently from the assault.

"Now die!" The young woman exclaimed, eyes widened as she spun one final time, their bodies at last approaching the ground. Almost as soon as his body struck the surface did her right leg smash brutally into the hilt of her instilled cutlass, worsening the already painful wound and effectively pinning the poor Zoran warrior into the ground below. "Whitetip Cleave!"

CRASH-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

A conclusion of savage brutality and agony; as Mikau lay there in a bloodied and broken heap, he turned his wide-eyed stare skyward to the arena's ceiling as if to search for some kind of lost hope. The seemingly nameless young woman, a satisfied grin on her face, chuckled maliciously as she pushed herself up to her feet. She folded her similarly slim arms down at him as she narrowed her vision forward, a look of knowing intent deep within the gold irises in her eyes.

"When you get down to hell...," she began before her grin widened a little, baring some teeth as she did. "Tell 'em Aveil sent you."

~

"Yo, this place is beautiful."

The sound of nearby-flying seagulls and the rolling waves made the riding Link, Tatl and Epona cast their contrasting expressions and gazes around as they entered the limits of Great Bay Coast.

"What do ya think girl?" The former Kokiri grinned down at the similarly small horse resting beneath him. "I wouldn't mind comin' here for a vacation."

He chuckled when she snorted in response; seemingly a happy-sounding agreement from her.

"We're not here to sunbathe," Tatl insisted, rolling her eyes as she turned her butter-shaded light down on him. "We're here to-"

"What a gyp," Link sighed, rolling his own eyes in response as if similarly frustrated, though not without his ever-usual grin upon his face. "Yes mistress."

"Mistress...," Tatl parroted, a thoughtful tone to her soprano. She regained the grin in her own voice as she re-opened her mouth to elaborate. "I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do."

His banter, suggestive and mischeivous, caused the listening little guardian fairy to turn her light on him in a briefly-lit smirk.

Odd, he thought.

This is the second time she's spoken to me like that; it feels like Malon's odd wordplay when she was hitting on me.

"She can't be, surely...," he wondered silently, his grin slowly dissolving into a hardened frown as he narrowed his oceanic eyes up at her. "Can she...?"

As the three adventurers travelled forward through the sandy surface of Great Bay's beach, the riding Link found himself appreciating the waterfront all the same. As Epona's slow clipping and clopping carried the two heroes through the lovely sandy background, their eyes beheld the beauty before them as well as some interesting sightseeing.

Numerous exotic-looking palm trees, loaded of course with coconuts, sat situated all around the sun-kissed oceanfront in a dazzling show, joined only by what appeared to be sun-guard umbrellas. Sitting to the far-off top-left area of the beach was two buildings, both in an odd state of affairs; one in faded-brick-red and the other in a more up to date aquatic-blue.

"That's weird," Link gave voice to his own thoughts, eyebrow rising up curiously as he eyed the two buildings. "I wonder who-?"

"Probably just people that live on the beach," Tatl responded, business-like and all, almost as if having sensed his very ruminations before they exited his mind. "I wouldn't think too hard about it."

The frowning Link narrowed his cobalt-blue eyes at the left-most building, his intrigue successfully having been caught. "Hrm..."

"Danger!"

"High voltage?"

Tatl, half-annoyed and half-curious, could only swing her milk-shaded light 'round on the lightly-grinning Link. He shrugged back at her limp-eyed stare, his smirk ever enduring.

"What?" He asked, attempting to regain some form of innocence to his tenor.

"Danger!" The frowning guardian fairy reiterated, swivelling back around to her front to read out the hardwood signpost resting before them. "Keep Out!" She read aloud. "Swimming prohibited due to murky... water...?"

In response, the curious Link turned his legs and grunted lightly as he hopped off of Epona's back to land next to the pair. His eyes narrowed carefully as he took in the sight of the cloudy and seemingly dirty ocean before him. Resting far ahead appeared to be a steel-shaded pair of platforms, dotted with a large anchor-like building that sat atop the second floor. Even further into the light-blue distance was a huge constructed temple-like house completely surrounded by an extremely powerful whirlpool.

"Damn...," Link murmured out, surprised and all. "See that?"

"Yeah...," Tatl spoke, her own eyes narrowing as she nodded in acknowledgement. "I do."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I think I am."

The young Hero of Time found his grin re-adorning his face as he swung his oceanic-tipped eyes back on the far-off temple.

That must be Great Bay Temple, he thought.

"Our next destination."

"But... what about those?"

His unsure frown returned and in full flow when he attempted to trace Tatl's similarly curious-like call; as he stared forward he at last began to find what seemed to be an unusual collection of seagulls, all squawking and yapping away as if for some form of attention.

"Oh...," he murmured out. "I see 'em but..."

Soon the pair realised that the seagulls' behaviour wasn't just coincedence; the wide-eyed Link's eyebrows similarly shot up in realisation when he saw what seemed to be movement beneath their flying positions in the sea beneath them.

Someone's in there, he thought.

He swung his blonde-haired head around to eye both Tatl and Epona, ever a grin on his expression. In a hardened and extremely exaggerated bass-like tone of voice, he spoke his next sentence.

"I'll be back."

2

It was a difficult endeavour but in the ever enduring personality of the Hero of Time himself, Link managed to pull the poor drowning person's form out to shore; seemingly a young Zoran man of all things the revelation not only surprised the assisting Link, but his guardian fairy partner as well.

"Hello sir...," Tatl greeted, a polite tone to her frown as she spoke. The gasping Link similarly let his own frown pass his countenance as he stepped out of the powerfully-murky water behind him, shaking himself dry as if he were an animal. "Are you injured? Can you get up?"

As if in response, the grunting Zoran shakily attempted to rise himself to his feet, visibly wincing as he did.

Evidently it was difficult even to do that.

"Oh my word..."

As Tatl gasped out her shock-expressed murmur, Link could only raise a curious eyebrow as he swung his straw-haired head 'round to spy at the Zoran's front.

His own eyes widened in an unhealthy mixture of awe and unsettling surprise.

The poor man's torso, although slim and muscled, had been violently tore apart by what appeared to be a blade of some kind; although the killing weapon was visibly absent the destruction it left in its wake was commanding enough to demand attention. Flesh had been broken and his dark-blue shaded blood lay littered all over. Upon his waist he seemed to wear what looked like a coral-built belt, jittering around as similarly as he shook as he marched slowly forward.

"U-Um... sir...?"

Tatl's concerned call, so anxious and yet so hesitant, went unheeded as the nameless young Zoran marched forward, his steps so laborious and marked with the strenuous gasps of a dying man. Link watched him carefully, his eyes narrowing from memory of witnessing the traumatic sights of dying men and women from his adventures across Hyrule.

He's definitely bought the big one, whatever he's been up to, the young Hylian thought to himself.

Surely there's something I can do for him?

"Gurgh...!"

TSH-THUD

First, his knees and then his whole body; in two movements the poor young Zoran found his energy failing him, resulting in a pained and agonising drop onto the sandy beached surface below. In an awkward frown, Link found himself exchanging his clumsy grimace with the floating Tatl next to him, unsure of what to say. As a result he stepped forward to the fallen Zoran's left side, just off-side of a laying canoe a few yards from their position and knelt down to his level.

The youth lay out one of his palms on the sandy floor ahead, eyebrow raised and all. "Need a hand...?"

The man, as pained as it seemed to, shook his head upon the sandy ground regardless and opened his mouth to respond.

"I'm...," he began before abruptly and violently coughing; a misery marked by the sudden onset of his dark-coated life-juices, effectively staining the otherwise beautiful peach beneath them. "I'm finished...," the nameless man managed out, breathing in deeply and painfully as he did. "Th-Thank you f-for helping me..."

Link could only laugh and shook his blonde-haired head back, nervous and all. "Don't... don't mention it."

"M-My name... it's... Mikau."

The listening Link narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, somehow recognising the name.

Did Tatl mention that name before, he wondered.

Or was it that Zora in Clock Town?

"L-Lulu..."

The former Kokiri's brow realigned to fit the softer frown that adorned on his face as he listened to the young man mumble in what seemed to be concern.

"Her eggs...," Mikau gasped, his slim body shaking, presumably from the life-threatening wounds he endured. "I-I tried to save them b-but I-"

"Don't talk," the firmly-frowning Link shook his head in response, turning his hands down to reach into his inventory. "Maybe I've got some Red Potion somewhere around-"

"G-G-"

Mikau's stammering and pained gasping made him swing his straw-haired head back 'round to face the older male.

"Gerudo pirates...," he finished his sentence, a hateful curse on the end of his words. "Th-They stole her... her eggs and I-"

In another painful hacking cough Mikau painted the beach deep-sea blue, eliciting an arduous wince from the watching Link. Mikau shook his head, a similar shut-eyed cringe to his expression as he re-opened his mouth to continue.

"I can't...," he gasped on. "I-I'm gonna haunt this place if I die here..."

At last the quiet youth listening exchanged one final look with the nodding Tatl before producing forward his princess' lifeline.

The Ocarina of Time.

"W-What are you-?"

"Shh...," Link began, his soft frown coating the rest of his similarly comfortable final words, as he placed a single hand comforting hand down on the man's bruised and beaten shoulder. "You don't gotta hold on anymore," he spoke, an uncharacteristically delicate tone to his quiet tenor matching the new smile he adopted. "I can help."

Mikau, so surprised and shocked, could only tear up as he re-opened his own eyes to stare back at the youth's caring form over him. Even the watching Tatl had been astonished into respectful silence; she could only cast her frown downwards as the smiling Hero of Time reshut his eyes and rose his instrument to his lips, ready to play the last gift that the mask salesman had given him.

The Song of Healing.

~

Floating...

Floating...

Floating...

Am I finally dead? Can I rest?

It was only when odd flying-like buoyancy took Mikau into the range of another figure, strangely standing, that he re-opened his eyes into a surprised gasp.

Where am I, he thought.

When the spotlight suddenly shone in on the second Zoran form, so familiar, his eyebrows rose up in realisation.

"L-Lulu..."

As he spoke, a second light filled his own figure, at last allowing his levitating form to descend down to the woman's own level. Sure enough, there she was; dressed ever in her familiar dark-blue dress, she cast him a recognising smile, somehow reading the very inward thoughts that he once kept so private from her.

When she turned her form left however, the spotlight that surrounded her followed and lit up the similarly intimate shapes of their bandmates and life companions. Japas, Tijo and Evan all stood in their own greeting smiles, watching him with a comparable acknowledgement that matched their interactions.

This is real, Mikau thought.

I'm really going to die.

When he felt Lulu's soft hand slip into his own he found himself slowly turning his daydreaming-like frown on hers, the words he wanted to speak with floating up just out of reach.

"You don't have to be afraid."

She spoke to him, in great spite to the fact her mouth remained closed, and yet she smiled.

It was the kind of smile that told him she knew everything about him somehow.

"If you're holding on... if you're afraid to die... then they'll look like devils to you... tearing your life away."

Almost as if to prove her very spoken words, the worried-expressed Mikau turned his head back to his lit-up companions only to find them replaced by horrific visions of ghosts and otherworldly creatures.

Things no man should see.

"But... if you've made your peace..."

Surprised again, Mikau couldn't help but regain a blink to his frown as he swung his head back 'round to face the silent-talking Lulu once more.

"Then those same devils... are really angels," she spoke to him again, a hopeful smile on her face. "Freeing you from the earth."

His sea-blue eyes widened and, for some reason he couldn't fathom, he found a tear building up; surprised again he turned his vision down on the droplet as he wiped it away with his other free hand.

Somehow in spite of all the doubt and fear of the unknown, and the great anxiety that came with it, Mikau knew she was telling the truth. He raised up his head to face her one last time before, shakily, he smiled and nodded in response.

A final acqueisce and surrender.

He dropped the skeleton-like guitar that he once held so close to his heart before taking Lulu's hand in his own and smiling a second time and turning.

Together, they walked toward the light.

3

FWIP-FWIP

The sound of a mask dropping onto the creamy and similarly delicate suface of the sand beneath Mikau's now missing body made the frowning Link re-open his cobalt-blue eyes. Below lay what appeared to be the only remaining reminder of the Zoran's existence; his face. As handsome as he had been in life it was truly a sight to behold but, for the watching Hero of Time, it was somewhat eerie and unsettling.

"That's the second time that's happened..."

Tatl's quiet-voiced interjection, although calm and peaceful enough, was enough to pull the youth out of his hardened stare. He turned his frown on hers before swiftly regaining his usual charismatic grin.

"Third time, actually."

Curious, she rose an eyebrow as she swung her own small bulbous body 'round in response to his tenor. "Third?" She parroted back.

He folded his left arm under his raised right one by the elbow, turning his grin up on her as he similarly shot up his fingers as if to assist him with. "Clock Town...," he initially counted in a rise of his index finger, as if to indicate the number 'one'. "Weybour...," he grinned, another finger counting 'two'. "And now Great Bay!" The youth chuckled in a final third finger, unfolding his arms to place one ever at his familiar left hip. "You forgot when Skull Kid Deku-fied me."

"Oh," Tatl frowned back distastefully, as if she were remembering an unpleasant memory. "Yeah... how can I forget." She said, more as a statement than a question.

He chuckled again in response before edging his thumb and his green-hatted head back the way they came. "Come on," he urged, turning 'round to march toward some unnamed area. "We gotta bury him."

"But- there's no body and-"

"It ain't right just leavin' him like this," he interrupted her in a simple smirk as he rose up the new Zora Mask he had obtained with his right hand, his straw-haired head halfway facing her. "So, come on."

~

Having laid the only remaining worldly possession that Mikau once had reign over at the grave he built for him, his skeletal-like guitar, Link paid his final respects and marched on to the next destination. In following through investigation of the steel platform's building, the aptly named 'Marine Research Lab', he came face-to-face with what appeared to be a familiar form indeed. The man operating it and, indeed the professor of the facility; a man called 'Dr. Mizumi'.

Although he possessed a different name to the lake scientist that Link recalled from his adventures in Hyrule's Lake Hylia, just like with many others in Termina, he looked his exact double.

In chatting with the elderly man, Tatl and Link soon discover that the late Mikau's words were not without accuracy; when examining the nearby sophisticated equipment, the old man explained to them a very similar story that Mikau had eluciated earlier. A Zoran woman, seemingly by the name of 'Lulu', had previously laid a group of seven eggs. Eggs which had been stolen by the nearby-plundering group of Gerudo pirates; a gang of bandits, similar in essence to the Hyrulean brand of desert criminals.

Zoran eggs are unfortunately known for their extreme sensitivity to the climate they are exposed to and, seeing as the majority of them now rest within the stronghold of the Gerudian pirates, there is a very likely chance in their impending death.

With all this in mind Link and Tatl, with Mikau's ascended spirit possessing his new Zora Mask, opt to turn their investigation toward the Pirates' Fortress in the north after having gained information in 'Zora Cape'; the Zoran city centre within Great Bay and a metropolis unto itself. With assistance from Mikau's Zoran form, the sly Hero of Time managed to pull valuable intelligence from the late Zoran's bandmates Tijo, Japas and Evan; a fact that made even the ever-criticising Tatl bend in surprise.

"There's so many of them...!"

The little guardian fairy's whisper, so anxious and so worried, could only make the ever confident-faced Link cast his excited grin down on the group of four Gerudo women below them.

"Glad we bought another map from Tingle?" He threw over his new Zoran shoulder, a chuckle on his lips.

"For once... yeah," Tatl answered, growing a similar smirk to her soprano. "Being aware of those four at all times is definitely a good thing."

Just as she spoke Link couldn't help but agree, watching the four sentries pass by. When enough distance between their blind spot had gained he dove down and grinned on as he swung his Zoran head in his new surroundings. In avoiding not only the ever-vigilant eyes of the Gerudo pirates up above but the patrolling nuisances that were Great Bay's Skullfish, Link managed to weave through their fields of vision expertly and moved on to infiltrating the pirates' stronghold similarly stealthily.

As the two heroes stepped through one of the many doors that the rampart's interior contained, they soon found themselves inside what seemed to be an inward jail.

A prison within a prison.

SPLASH

As the lightly-smiling Link stepped out of the bed of water behind him, still coated in his Zoran form, he turned his aquatic-eyed gaze around the area to drink it in. Resting straight ahead appeared to be the penitentiary itself that the Gerudo must have used, presumably for either enemy combatants that they themselves captured and turncoats.

It was, however, the sight within the lockup that made the smiling Link double-take and drop his expression in favour of a surprised frown to gaze upon.

A young girl, perhaps around his own age, sat inside the cell and swung her hot-haired head up to exchange her wide-eyed shock with his. The two couldn't help but stare at one another in shared and fixated bewilderment.

Like her comrades she wore the revealing and yet baggy clothing of the Gerudo as well as the beautufully-tanned skin that complimented her so well. Upon examining her fire-shaded hair, a messy entanglement of red that was styled similar to his own, he narrowed his eyes back at her curiously and suspiciously.

What the hell is a Gerudo doing locked up inside their own stronghold, he wondered silently.

Maybe she's being punished for something?

"Um... she's watching you... Link..."

"Well obviously..." The frowning Link batted back in a dismissive roll of his eyes, briefly eyeing the guardian fairy before he stepped forward to the cell's locked door. As he towered his Zoran shadow over her silent and sitting form, she gazed back into the pools of his own aquatic-blue before at last opening her mouth to address him.

"How the hell did a Zora get by the security?"

He flashed her a knowing grin in response, ever the joker. "How the hell did a Gerudo end up caged in her own hole?"

Her own curiously flaming-red eyebrow soon lowered as she pouted and turned her head away from his, perhaps unable to find an answer in response.

He chuckled in satisfaction.

"Link... we should get going."

"Yeah," he replied over his shoulder, giving the nameless young Gerudo a final look before turning on his heel to heed. "I'm comin'."

"W-Wait!"

Again he swung his Zoran-shaped head 'round to raise an eyebrow and face her with, curious and all. Seemingly having previously been fiddling with something attached to her neck, she used one of her hands to reach out through the bars almost as if to take his hand with. She faltered as he faced her, but only a little.

"U-Um...," she began, her golden irises lowering from the questioning gaze of his own. "You're not gonna just... leave me in here... are you?"

The young Hero of Time, surprised as before, could only exchange an unsure frown with the similarly listening and quizzical Tatl.


	15. Determinedness; a Fight for Control

Chapter 14: Determinedness; a Fight for Control  
Scourge of the Ocean Pirates Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Leaf 's Army – In Search of Victory ~ Base" - Fire Emblem V: Thracia 776 OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Pirates' Fortress" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Great Red Spirit" - Dynasty Warriors V OST. Scene 3 (First Half).  
"Moments of Peace" - Dynasty Warriors V OST. Scene 3 (Second Half).

\--

Having at last located his long-awaited companion Epona, previously having been missing in the beginning of his adventure, Link's morale grows to ever-skyrocketing heights; it is in this morale that instils his own brand of courage and faith into his new friends, nearby ranchers Romani and Cremia. In meeting the two twins, both dead-lookers for his old confidant Malon, he agrees to assist them in both their similar woes; in true keeping to his outgoing and overconfident personality.

In chasing off 'them' – a mysterious and unknown group of alien-like entities – Link gains the trust of younger sister Romani and, with it, secures his claim to Malon's legacy; the ever-loyal horse Epona.

When Cremia finds herself in need of a bodyguard in case of attack during milk delivery, as always, the Hero of Time provides; while tagging along he manages to hold back the intruding bandits, seemingly theorised by Cremia to be the nearby Gorman brothers, and all without forcing an injury on either one of them. In assisting both the Romani twins Link and Tatl are gifted with a bottle of Chateau Romani, the coveted 'Romani's Mask' and, of course, memories... in the form of pictographs.

With his morale running ever high, Link pushes on to the far-west; Great Bay.

Said to be home to the sea-faring Zora people in which Link is similarly familiar with in his previous adventure, the sandy beaches and rolling waves of Great Bay are in dire straights indeed. A young Zoran woman, by name of Lulu, has unfortunately had her laid eggs stolen and with them her bandmates and companions; the Indigo-Go's. Tijo, Japas and Evan all express their sadness and concern for their close friend however, none more than the band's lead guitarist.

A young Zoran man by name of Mikau.

Unfortunately for Mikau, with his passion far outstripping his skills in battle, he is overwhelmed and defeated in single combat by the eggs' pilferers; none other than the nearby Gerudian Pirates. In washing up on Great Bay Coast's shore, Mikau comes into contact with the adventuring Hero of Time himself and in doing so at last manages to find final rest and peace in his impending death.

With Mikau's spirit now emboldening the new Zora Mask he has been gifted with, Link presses on his luck and indeed his very progress itself, by taking his investigation to the northern stronghold in Great Bay; the Gerudo Pirates' Fortress. While infiltrating Tatl soon takes notice of a young girl, seemingly locked up within the very dungeons of her own people's rampart. A young Gerudo girl, as of yet nameless, whom calls out for help.

Link, of course, cannot help but oblige...

… for that is what a 'hero' does.

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

-60 Hours Remain-

"Link, huh..."

The young girl's voice, so impudent and insolent, could only make the listening Link's grin grow even if by a small amount. Having freed her the cell in which he found her in, a young Gerudo around his own age, he made his introductions beyond the Zora Mask he was previously wearing.

A surprise which had, thankfully, passed the three by.

"That's a weird name," she frowned back at him, tanned and slim arms folded as she stood to her curved-shoed feet. "First I've heard of it."

"Oh yeah, 'cause 'Flyssa's what my last girlfriend was called," the grinning Link shot back in a victorious and similarly childish laugh, leaning back against the iron bars of the cell she once resided in. The young Gerudo, a red tinge of embarrassment to her cheeks, swung her fire-haired head away from his in an annoyed mixture of chagrin and disconent. "I mean, it's a cool name, I'll give ya that," he amended his sentence, his grin lowering a little as he similarly pulled his body off the wall behind him. "Puts me in mind of-"

"A sword?"

The newly-introduced Flyssa couldn't help but flash her own close-mouthed grin back at him, seemingly satisfied at his similarly surprised state.

"Hell yeah; don't you know nothin' about Gerudo customs?" She grinned, folding her arms as she leaned to the side. He couldn't help but grow his surprised frown into a light smirk of his own, her cheer successfully infecting him. "We ain't your everyday girls..."

"Hah!" Link laughed, throwing his head back as he did, amusement written across his similarly young countenance. "You ain't wrong there, for sure," he grinned himself in agreement with her, placing a hand on his hip in his usual confident stance. "I thought Gerudo were confined to Hyrule... I guess not."

Flyssa's own grin soon switched to a surprised frown, and she shot her blood-red eyebrows up to successfully display it. "Hyrule...?" She parroted, curious. "Is that where you come from?"

He exchanged a knowing cheeky grin with the unamused Tatl before swivelling his blonde-haired head back to face her. "Maybe...," the youth batted back, his grin widening a little as he spoke. "What if it was?"

Her own smirk returned and in full force when she clocked the mischeivous look in his eye. "Well... I'd have to check that... wouldn't I?" She asked, stepping forward with a deliberate slowness to her actions that made the standing Link nearly pull out his Gilded Sword; a reaction of sheer muscle memory. He couldn't help but narrow the light pools of his sky-blue into her honey-gold as she came disturbingly close to his own form; seemingly a very forward gesture of amativeness.

Or perhaps it was just a prank.

A practical joke and a test to ascertain the durability of his position and posture.

It was only when Tatl spoke up, however, that the pair of swordsmen were pulled out of their hypnotised gape.

"Can we move on please? Today?"

When Flyssa, seemingly so confident before, averted her gaze from his in response as she turned to walk away, the lightly-grinning Link rubbed his nose in recognition from the perfume she seemed to be wearing.

Must be a Gerudo thing, he thought to himself.

"Y-Yeah, good idea..." The young girl murmured back in response, her back facing the two. The young Hero of Time turned his straw-haired head 'round to watch her curiously and the revealing nature of her clothes.

"I feel so sleazy watching that." He thought in an amused, silent chuckle. "So!" He spoke this time, leaning back against the cell wall that allowed it once more, folding his small arms as he did. "Let's ask that all-important question, huh?"

Flyssa turned again to face him, this time a curious eyebrow raised and a frown to match it.

"Why was a Gerudo stuck down here of all places?" He grinned her way, raising his own straw-haired eyebrow.

"Hmph," she frowned back at him; a look to indicate her annoyance and impending seriousness of the conversation they were about to have. "The Gerudo Pirates have been... I dunno; what's that word for-?"

"Infighting?" Link guessed curiously, a new frown adorned on his face.

Flyssa blinked back at him before nodding in assent. "Yeah...," she confirmed for him before continuing on. "Our leader before was ousted by the current; a woman called Aveil," she explained for him, frowning on in a business-like fashion as she did. "She's been a lot more aggressive than our last one was."

"Huh...," Link frowned back similarly, eyes narrowing. "How do you mean?"

"Well... this place was only gotten recently," she claimed, raising up her tanned arms to gesture out toward the Pirates' Fortress itself. "And even then it was stolen."

"Figures; pirate-see-pirate-do," the Kokiri-born youth cracked a grin as he listened. "Stolen from who?"

"It was just two women and a man," Flyssa illustrated in a single shake of her crimson-haired head. "But they were..."

The frowning Link opted to stay silent, raising only an eyebrow in response to prod her silently to continue.

Flyssa shook her head a second time, this time with an unsure grimace on her face. "They were weird...," she claimed. "Like, actual whackos."

"Whackos, huh...," Link repeated, his brow furrowing in memory and recognition. Thinking back to the only people he could truly attribute that callous term to, the Forgotten Ones, he glared curiously as he thought on them and their fey and mysterious origins. "I can see that."

"They were pretty strong for just a small group but... it was Aveil that eventually beat 'em," Flyssa continued on. "After that it was just her and Joanna constantly at each other's throats," she sighed, re-folding her arms as she lowered her head into a thoughtful frown. "Eventually a lot of us ended up either in Joanna's... or Aveil's camp."

Link nodded, tilting his head similarly astutely. "Makes sense." He answered.

"I ended up in Joanna's, so...," the young pirate finished her sentence in a simple sheepish smile, signed in a suitably-saddened shrug. "Obviously they threw me in here."

"By yourself?" Link chortled, eyebrow shooting up in an unsure mixture of confusion and doubt.

She rolled her gold-shaded eyes, annoyance marring her countenance. "I didn't say it was a popular camp...," she muttered, turning to wander off within the cell, presumably to continue her sentence.

The listening Link couldn't help but exchange an interested look with the quiet-voiced Tatl hovering next to him before at last swivelling his head back 'round to face her.

"I... I liked her," the youth clarified, a frown in her tone. "Joanna was a thief like the rest of us but she had compassion for people, y'know?" She explained, a similarly saddened look in her eye as she briefly swerved her head 'round to face his. "Aveil was strong but... she didn't care who she ran over in her way; so long as she benefitted."

"Mm..."

Having been interrupted, however softly, managed to make the frowning Flyssa turn her fire-haired head 'round to face him a second time amidst her words. Link lowered his cobalt-blue eyes in a hardened frown, briefly revealing the years of stress and hardship he had dealt with as he opened his mouth to respond further to her.

"I know what you mean."

His normally cheery tenor had been replaced by a firm and oddly seasoned tone of voice, easily betraying the otherwise childlike and innocent look he carried about him.

"Well...," Link began again, turning his head back up, this time to smile again at her. "At least you stood up for what you believed in," he spoke, an unusually tender look in his eye. "That's more'n most people that can say."

Her frown, so surprised and curious, could only take a similarly soft turn into a light smile of her own. As they shared an odd kind of silence together, the nearby floating Tatl let her annoyance show through with a face-twitching glare.

"And...?" She posed forward in a miffed tone of voice, clearly not amused by the display of tension between the two. "What's our next course of action?"

Tatl's frustrated and impatient jab left the pair similarly embarrassed, wincing and turning their heads away from one another.

"W-Well...," Link began again, his ever-confident grin slowly returning to him as he rubbed the back of his head, turning his head back up to face the hovering guardian fairy next to him. "I guess our next avenue's pretty obvious...," he started before rising up an eyebrow as he swung his head 'round to eye the initial frown on Flyssa's face. "Huh?" He quipped, his grin extending a little.

She couldn't help but smirk back at him and nodded. "Yeah!"

~

Having manoeuvred themselves through the deep underside of the Gerudo Pirates' Fortress quite skillfully, Link, Tatl and their new companion Flyssa managed to find themselves out in the top structure of the dungeon-like stronghold; a seemingly well-designed floor that saw the Gerudo Pirates themselves having similarly felicitious positioning.

In his usual productive and quick advance, the group of three managed to slip by almost every single well-placed sentry throughout the large fortress, leaving the first main point of interest; a door hidden behind one of the many iron posts, situated through a long bridge's walk. Upon stepping through what seemed to be a long corridor ahead, the grinning Link and frowning Flyssa walked side-by-side, their fingers ready to reach their weapons.

BZZZZZ...

"W-What's-?!"

Tatl's sudden worried pinging caused the pair of swordsmen below her to swing their heads in her direction, and it was only when she floated out of the way of an incoming flying insect that the watching Flyssa and Link let out similarly-held laughs together.

"Hey!" The miffed guardian fairy exclaimed angrily, turning her rage down on the pair of children. "That's not funny!"

"Kinda is, to be honest Tatl," Link retorted, flashing her a rude and impudent grin in reply. "I mean it was just a bee."

He winced however in a combination of regret and discomfort when he felt the recovered Flyssa jab her elbow into his side; seemingly a silent request to settle down.

"We're sorry Tatl," the young Gerudo smiled up at her politely, nodding and bowing her head in a display of respect. "We didn't mean any disrespect."

"Oh yes we did..."

SMACK

Link gasped, sky-blue eyes widening as he felt the young girl next to him slam her curved shoe into his boot, leaving him comically gripping it with both hands in a similarly humourous hop.

"Come on!"

With little regard for the young Hero of Time, the two pressed forward to presumably chase after the flying bee.

"W-Wait up!" The former Kokiri hissed on after them, pattering on to follow them as quietly as he could to avoid detection. As he turned 'round the corner to his left he narrowed his cobalt-blue eyes at the odd cell-like opening before them all; strangely there appeared to be some kind of window, marked only with iron bars into another chamber, seemingly below the one they currently resided in. As the bee buzzed up into what looked like a beehive high above the chamber's rafters, Link's eyes soon found themselves wandering down into the rest of the room.

"I've been waiting for you!"

A woman's voice, so hard and so firm, made the listening three swing their heads 'round in curiosity and surprise; resting down at what appeared to be the main area of the chamber stood a suitably-dressed Gerudian Pirate, as fiercely red-haired as the last before her.

"Aveil..." The watching Flyssa growled out quietly, her gold-tipped eyes narrowing in intense dislike. Link found himself tracing his furrowed brow with his new companion's animosity before eventually clapping his eyes on the similarly slim and tanned woman below.

Sure enough, it appeared that this woman was the pirates' commander; a hot-red firecracker of a woman. Even looking at her suggested a fierceness that reminded the watching Link of the hard-eyed Nabooru.

"And did you find the rest of the eggs?" Aveil questioned, crimson eyebrow rising up in curiosity as she folded her tanned arms together.

"N-No, I'm sorry commander Aveil b-but that's becau-"

"What do you mean, no...?!"

Aveil's angry hiss, so urgent and yet so restrained, managed to make the listening nameless subordinate before her stiffen in her hardened frame.

"If those idiots out there discover that the Gerudo Pirates of Great Bay lost the treasure that they themselves stole...," the narrow-eyed Aveil spoke, glaring forward as she did. "Do you realise what will happen to us?"

Although she was seemingly posed with a request, the poor wincing woman before her knew better than to respond to a rhetorical question.

"We'll be laughing stocks...!" She hissed again, glowering on as she spoke. "Any trade we make will be forever tainted by this gods-forsaken blunder..."

"B-But... commander Aveil... the sea has been oddly murky as of late when we were attacked by the sea sna-"

"Silence!"

Again, the nameless subordinate grimaced in discomfort, her form flinching as she stood to action.

"That's exactly why the Zoras can't send for help!" Aveil exclaimed this time, her hands resting on her slim hips, scowling horribly as she spoke. "Now that their eggs are missing those Zoras'll be searching frantically for 'em... and if we don't hurry they'll get to them before we can!"

"But why...?"

"Sh!"

Tatl and Flyssa's sudden and similarly quiet hush made the frowning Link cast his annoyed frown on the pair before swinging his head back 'round, re-narrowing his eyes in thought.

"They must have somehow lost a certain number of the Zora eggs... but how many and where?" The frowning Link wondered silently to himself, oceanic eyes sitting and waiting.

"We have four eggs here, now..."

As Aveil spoke a second time the listening Link's eyebrows both rose up in recognition as the similarly silent Flyssa and Tatl exchanged a knowing look together.

That tells me all I need to know, at least for now, the young Hero of Time thought to himself.

But if four are here now... then where are the remaining three?

"The other three have to be past the twin stones of Pinnacle Rock, where those sea snakes lurk..."

Once again, the Gerudo Pirates' commander let on far too much information than she should have; in one single sitting session, the smirking trio of heroes gleaned all the intelligence they needed for their search.

"Those eggs are the only clue we have about that gods-forsaken dragon cloud that's floating over the bay," Aveil continued on, re-folding her arms as she frowned. "If what that weirdo in the mask says is true..."

Link's grin very quickly dissolved, a hardened recognising frown taking its place.

"And if we can get our hands on the treasure sleeping inside of the great dragon cloud...," the newly-grinning Aveil started again, this time with a gleeful and almost manic-sounding chuckle. Her strangely demented tone was bolstered by a change in stance; she set her feet apart and bent her body lowly, raising her two arms to rest hovering in the air, palms open and all. "Then we can spend the rest of our otherwise miserable existences living the good life!"

In a newly morale-restored smile, the nameless subordinate rose her own stance to clap her small hands together in a display of reinforcement and support for her commander's motivations.

"Joanna can rest easy in her grave once we achieve that...," the young pirate commander grinned out, seemingly in a mixture of malevolence and knowing. "Am I right Selina?!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the red-haired white-clothed woman saluted her commanding officer officer off, Link couldn't help but crack an amused grin as he watched them, somehow reminded of other memories.

"They're bandits but they act like soldiers," he chortled amusingly, eyes narrowing. "They wouldn't know the meanin' of the word."

"Damn right." The glaring Flyssa agreed with him, similarly narrowing her gold-tipped eyes in intense dislike.

"Link..."

Tatl's interruption once again managed to make him blink out of his surprise; he swung his blonde-haired head up to eye her briefly before raising his eyebrow over toward the area she nodded her head to.

And it was then that he was reminded again of the beehive resting in the chamber's rafter's so innocently.

"Oh it's more than we could have asked for..." He spoke out gaining a slow-growing grin to his words as he reached back into his inventory, presumably for some kind of tool with which to elucidate his words.

Flyssa, curious, could only exchange glances with the grinning Link and floating Tatl. "What are you-?"

It was only when the young Hylian affixed a simple arrow to the hardwood Hero's Bow that she realised what he was doing.

As he aimed the arrowhead, very carefully, through the open bars in the cell before him he affixed his gaze firmly on the buzzing beehive high up.

"Watch...," he began, his one remaining eye open soon narrowing before widening to match the growing grin on his face. "This!"

FWIP-CRUNCH

In response to the abrupt noise the two Gerudo women, and the nearby standing guards, all tore their heads up from their earlier conversations to gaze above.

Unfortunately for them however, it was an exercise in futility.

WEEEE...

CRASH-BZZZZZZZ...

"Oh hell!"

"Get it out, get it out!"

"There's too many!"

In a sudden slew of buzzing bees and horrors, the Gerudo women all found their otherwise rigid positions harshly woken up; as the beehive dropped from the ceiling, courtesy of the grinning Link's flying arrow, it broke apart as it crashed upon the ground to reveal the inevitably glaring and angrily chasing insects residing within. Seemingly having blamed them for their home's destruction, the livid-tempered insects turned their rage on the only nearby forms before them; the Gerudo Pirate women.

Perhaps inevitably, the sound of their distressed calls and horrified screams echoed out from beneath the heroes' positions, leaving the watching Flyssa and even Tatl wide-eyed in surprise. As they witnessed the numerous Gerudo forces all leave their own well-manned chamber in near disbelief, the similarly watching Link could only let loose a barrage of laughs, seemingly now safe to do so.

"Don't let it go to your head." The newly-frowning form of Tatl threw in, her eyes limp as she swung them 'round to stare back at her laughing partner.

"Look like you're ready to blow a gasket over there," Flyssa shot in with, folding her slim arms as she cast her grin down at him. "I mean...," she began again, soon unfolding her arms to place a hand down on her hip as she tilted her head down at the now empty room below her. "I'll give you it," she grinned, rising up her eyebrows as she grinned. "That was effective."

"You damn right it was," the laughing Link recovered, his own grin soon returned to his complexion as he raised himself back up to his feet. "Now let's go get our first Zora egg!"

2

Having emptied the room beneath them of any nearby security personnel, the three heroes managed to successfully and quickly infiltrate the chamber. As they took in the lavish sights before them they very quickly deduced that it must have been the fortress' main chamber and Aveil's throne room, as the rather luxurious pink-shaded sofa sitting at the end of the area would seem to suggest, marked only by the numerous weapons hanged overhead.

In the centre of the room however appeared to be a treasure chest and inside was something the overjoyed Link had been missing ever so fiercely since his relatively recent adventure through Hyrule.

The Hookshot.

"Ohhh yeah!" He exclaimed, grinning on as he held the marvellous tool up by its golden handle as if to show it off in the light of the throne room. "And it's even bigger 'n the Longshot!"

Tatl swung her milk-shaded light 'round to face him, creasing her face behind it to display her displeasure. "The what?"

"What's so great about that thing?" The curious Flyssa questioned from the couch's end of the room, eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"This thing..." Link grinned on as he repeated the young girl's words, aiming his new Hookshot up toward the ceiling high above them. The two girls watched him in a curious frown and, as they did, they witnessed the wide-eyed youth press some kind of button within the tool he carried.

CLICK

"Can do this!"

THWUCK-TWUCK-TWUCK

In an incredible show, the Hookshot extended forth a powerful chain, marked only by its eponymous hook. As it caught the top of the hardwood ceiling situated just above the aquatic tank before them it pulled the smirking Link up to meet it in a superfast exchange, leaving him to land directly in the tank's water.

SPLASH

"L-Link!" The wide-eyed Flyssa exclaimed, extending a hand out as if to help the fallen youth with. Tatl merely shook her head in a limp-eyed frown.

"He's fine." She insisted, her tone as dry as her humour.

Just as his guardian fairy asserted, the sly-faced youth re-appeared within the liquid's container only in his Zoran form, seemingly wearing the Zora Mask. In an over-the-top fashion, as he always did, the youth cast his grin back on the two girls on the other side of the tank as he lay hovering under and inside the water, laying on his left side. He placed his left hand across to rest just under his similarly left ear presumably to hold his head up and arranged the rest of his body in a likewise horizontal position.

It was one that suited his showboating personality.

A number of uncomfortable seconds passed between the watching pair of girls before, at last, Flyssa reacted; perhaps unable to hold it back any longer, she giggled as she rose up her hands presumably to plug her mouth with.

"Just pick the damn egg up!" The annoyed Tatl suddenly exclaimed, testy and irritable.

The ever-boasting Link chuckled; a fact reflected by the visible bubbles rising up from his mouth. He flashed his two partners a toothy grin in response before swinging around while submerged and produced an empty bottle, with which to cage the sensitive Zoran egg laying behind him. In spite of the obviously miffed and annoyed tone that Tatl had taken with the two, the watching Flyssa couldn't help but grow her smile as she watched the young Link similarly grin as he swiped at the egg with an empty bottle.

A kind of interested look hung strong in her gold-tipped eye.

~

"Halt!"

As the three heroes entered one of the many interconnected chambers of the fortified building, the sound of what seemed to be a nearby Gerudo sentry made them all stiffen up.

How's that possible, the narrow-eyed Link wondered silently to himself, reaching for his Gilded Sword.

We've been careful the whole way through.

"Link, up there!"

Before he could follow his guardian fairy's advice the owner of the interrupting voice let herself be known by dropping down, apparently from the ceiling itself.

TMP

"Hmph..." The woman huffed forward, a grin growing on her appealing countenance. The wide-eyed Link could only cast his surprise in his staring frown, the woman's identity revealed.

Commander Aveil stood before them.

"You're a new one...," she hummed out, her honey-shaded eyes drinking in the sight of the frowning young Hero of Time. "Any relation to that stupid Zora from earlier?"

"'Stupid Zora'...," the narrow-eyed Link murmured out in repeating, his mind almost immediately thinking back to the deceased Mikau. "That was you?"

"Oh yes...," the woman smirked back at him as she leaned her posture back up into a folded-armed grinning glare. "He infiltrated here, just like you, all by himself," she informed the three. "But it wasn't to be...," she mocked in a low-toned frown, pouting her lips forward in a display of sarcastic derision. Her eyes, so careful and so analytic, found themselves double-taking in the direction of the similarly glaring Flyssa. "Oh... you." She greeted, brow furrowing as her unsure frown soon morphed into a grin.

"Stay back." Link whispered carefully, his own cobalt-blue eyes never leaving his enemy's as he placed a small arm to rest in the air between the two Gerudo.

"What was your name again...?" Aveil murmured out curiously, raising up her slim index finger to rest under her heart-shaped head thoughtfully. "Alyssa... wasn't it?"

Flyssa's eyes, suddenly full of impatience and rage, flung wide open and the scowl on her face grew similarly to match. The surprised Link could only exchange likewise shocked looks with the pair, unsure and all.

"Yeah, I remember now," Aveil chuckled, lowering her right hand to rest at her waist, joining them by the elbows as if casual and all. "You sympathised with that pathetic excuse of a woman, didn't you?" She pressed, raising her eyebrow a second time as she tilted her head at her, as if in judgement.

"How dare you call her that...," the glaring Flyssa growled back, her emotions rising to match her words. The standing Link couldn't help but widen his eyes once more, his own adrenaline rising in response to the inevitable confrontation that was bound to happen between them. "She was twice the woman you'll ever be!"

"Oh I disagree," Aveil fired back, a knowing grin upon her lips. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?!"

"I wouldn't say she's twice... no...," the sly woman smirked before, eventually, her malevolence saw her open her smirk into a toothy delirious one, near mad with the hilarity. "I'd say she's around half the woman she used to be!"

Flyssa's rage almost immediately cooled; a reaction to suit the wide-eyed flinch and gasp she spiced her face with, taking a shocked step back from her new opponent.

Even the ignorant Link had some idea of what she was saying.

That's just brutal, he thought, shaking his blonde-haired head in disapproval.

"You're a fucking animal!" Flyssa shrieked back vulgarly, eyes wide with rage as she took a similarly angry step forward. The ever-helpful Link however managed at least to prevent her from taking too many steps forward by barring himself in between the two females. "I'm gonna take your head off!"

Aveil stopped laughing but only to cast her derisive grin down on the two young swordsmen. "Oh is that so...?" The woman hung her words into the air as carelessly as she spoke, rising a half-curious, half-amused eyebrow into the air as she did. "Spoken like a true Gerudo..." She spoke out in a husky, low-toned glare.

SHHHHHING

Almost as if in response to her own words came the inevitable ringing of her paired and curved steel swords; a common Gerudo greeting. She finished her last sentence with a smirk spicing the dark-eyed glare her furrowed brow gave off.

"Or at least like a former Gerudo..."

–-

3

CLANG-CLANGGG

The sound of the two Gerudo women's paired swords clashing noisily made the watching Link cringe, his sky-blue eyes snapping between the two. As the imminent sparks of their weapons flashed in between them, Flyssa found herself slowly but ever surely being pushed back; something that the looming form of her enemy took obvious delight in.

"You're not gonna be able to prove those bold words of yours...," Aveil giggled out as she pushed further and further forward, her shadow directly hanging threateningly over her smaller foe. "Like this!" She squealed out, a display of maddened glee filling her normally calm and composed complexion.

"Ngh...!"

As the gasping Flyssa was pushed back, so was her posture; in a pained bend back she leaned similarly rearward, sweat dripping down from her forehead from the exertion.

"Link you have to-!"

"On it."

Barely waiting for permission, the narrow-eyed Hero of Time darted forward before reaching back for his sheathed weapons. Before he could even cross the distance successfully however, the wide-eyed Flyssa managed to somehow break the hold of her weapons with her opponent's before bending back in an amazing dodge, as the similarly wide-eyed Aveil's two swords took a lunging swipe to kill her with. Flyssa grunted this time however as she used her left hand to balance her landing support before swinging both legs brutally into the older woman's face horizontally.

SMASH-SMASH

"Grngh...!"

Even as the Gerudo commander flew through the air she tossed one of her small but strong hands down to grasp at the ground, before soon pushing off of it in a deft and acrobatic recovering side-flip. Flyssa barely waited in response; as she twirled around in her own recovery she shot off in angry-eyed pursuit before tossing forward a scimitar, presumably to strike her descending enemy with.

"Hmph!" The watching Aveil grinned back before she, very simply, swatted the fast-approaching weapon away with her own in a simple horizontal swipe.

CLANG-THWUCK-THWUCK-THWUCK

"What do you think I am, a-?" The avaricious woman began, grinning down as she spoke before soon realising her mistake; a premature action, rooted deeply in her expectations. It was only when she dropped down that she realised almost exactly where her foe was and, with that in mind, shot her two scimitars to rest behind her in expectance.

Just as she had successfully calculated, the scowling and grit-toothed Flyssa waited behind her, both swords ready to ambush her with.

KATAAAAANG-SKRRRRR

With both arms powering her scimitar, Flyssa widened her eyes as she pressed on her abrupt offensive with a deft forward kick.

"Hya!"

The narrow-eyed Aveil, having been sent a few yards back, turned her crimson-haired head 'round half-way to eye her younger enemy. As the sword that the glaring Flyssa previously tossed at last came falling back down to meet her, she snatched it out of the air and quickstepped forward to presumably begin her second offensive; something that the watching Aveil had managed to catch on to. In response to the younger Gerudo's movements she back-dashed through the air and met the leaping Flyssa's aerial assault with a single scimitar of her own, causing a loud and cacophonous clang.

"Why don't you go help her?!"

Having stopped his earlier attempt to leap in to assist her, the frowning Link swung his blonde-haired head up to eye the shocked tone that Tatl took before he briefly swivelled his head back 'round to the fight before him.

"Because if I did I know exactly what kinda response I'd get," he answered her, folding his small arms in an oddly wise kind of stance. "She's a Gerudo, right?" The youth asked her, almost as if for some kind of confirmation as his eyebrow quipped up to match his questioning tone.

"W-Well, yeah but-"

"Then she wouldn't take very well to it," the former Kokiri interrupted the blinking guardian fairy next to him, his cobalt-blue eyes soon returning to the engagement before him. "Trust me; she's a fighter," he reasoned with the little pixie, his eyes narrowing at the quick women's forms. "If I waltz in there to help she'll take it as an insult."

Though the listening Tatl wanted desperately to disagree and fire back an immediate reply, she held her tongue and instead turned her bulbous body 'round to similarly watch the fight unfurl before them.

In an acrobatic twirl through the air the narrow-eyed Flyssa spun in an aerial assault with her two recovered scimitars, the steel singing noisily as it collided vociferously with the two similar swords her opponent carried. A kind of long and uninterrupted whine of steel joined the impending sparks and firefly-show that their weapons caused; a Gerudo special. The two women grunted as they pushed off of one another however, stepping backward almost as if to recover from their offence and defence.

As both Gerudo swordsmen began to slowly circle one another, eyes similarly hungry for the other's blood, the silent Link watched them with likewise enthusiasm and interest. Eventually however it was Flyssa that chose to break the peace-of-arms between them, by suddenly lunging one of her curved swords in a deft horizontal slice. Expecting it, the glaring-faced Aveil leaned her slim body out of the steel's harmful way before replying with a simple but effective vertical slice of her own; a response that the wide-eyed Flyssa saw herself meeting her weapon with, clanging their swords together shrilly as the two stepped around to each other's previous defensive spots.

Even as the glowering Aveil stepped forward in her earlier slice however, she soon widened her gold-tipped eyes as she swung her right scimitar 'round in an obvious high horizontal swipe. Flyssa found herself gaining a sudden grin as she saw the assault coming by grabbing her slim arm and issuing a counter-attack; a low chop with her free right sword that saw the shocked Aveil back-dashing to safety, just barely managing to avoid the surprise assault.

Angered, she swung her blood-haired head up before grunting in effort as she pulled her own right armament back for another less-than-subtle high carving. As the steel rung out through the air the younger Gerudo wasted no time in responding by swinging her curved sword diagonally up to meet the haymaker-like aggression.

CLLLLAAAAAANNNNG

The collision was rough enough for the younger Flyssa to gasp and drop the very lifeline she held onto, the jarring just simply too much for her.

KATANG-FWIP-FWIP

As it dropped noisily to the ground the laughing Aveil took advantage of her enemy's blunder by abruptly thrusting her sabre forward. In response, the wide-eyed Flyssa suddenly jerked her similarly tanned body to the right in order to avoid it; an event that managed to anger the earlier amused Gerudo commander. Aveil growled and swiped a second time in a wide horizontal angle, determined to catch her younger opponent in her acrobatic sidestep.

"Woah...!"

"W-What is it?! What happened?!"

The similarly wide-eyed Link and Tatl's voices did little to influence the outcome of the battle; as the grit-toothed Flyssa cartwheeled herself athletically across the ground, only a very small portion of the blade managed to catch her cheek, drawing visible maroon-red and dropping it to the floor messily. Although she was near cleaved by the hasty-moved offensive, the newly narrow-eyed Flyssa achieved her goal; as she cartwheeled across the ground she managed to grasp at the hilt of her fallen scimitar before swiftly recovering back to her feet.

As the watching Link bore witness to her feats, he couldn't help but grin in his folded-armed stare, nodding as he opened his mouth to speak his next sentence.

"She's good."

The steel sword gave out a loud ringing sound as she hung its hilt upward to tilt its blade similarly skyward, before soon twirling the blade up and down within her grip; a marvel of dexterity that left the vigilant Link cracking another grin and the scowling-faced Aveil baring a single twitch to her otherwise rock solid expression. The two Gerudo glowered at one another hiding little to no contempt for each other before, at last, beginning their offensive once more; as the glaring-expressed Flyssa twirled her scimitar 'round her right hand the contrastingly wide-eyed Aveil stepped forward in an offensive advance of her own.

CLANG-CLANG

In two echoing rings of steel, the pair of Gerudo twirled 'round one another as if in some kind of dance with one another, eyes ever watching. As they finished their second clash however the grunting Aveil roared out a battle cry as she lunged her sword in a forward horizontal slash, eliciting the narrow-eyed Flyssa to swipe at the air similarly horizontally, only, in a higher height to match her opponent's form.

As before, though, the malevolently-scowling Aveil back-stepped to safety in quick evasion.

In response, the glaring Flyssa lurched her own form further forward in order to catch her retreating figure, this time in an abrupt narrow-eyed thrust.

"No!"

Tatl's worried exclamation made the listening Link similarly squint his vision in examination.

It definitely wasn't looking good for her, he thought.

As she jerked toward her opponent, her older and taller foe took advantage by grasping at her slim arm and pulling her in. The standing Flyssa could only gasp in wide-eyed surprise as she was dragged in, seemingly defenceless.

CRACK

"Agh!"

In a successful disarming the newly-grinning Aveil kicked the grunting Flyssa in her lower stomach, sending her stumbling a few steps back.

CLANG-KERANG

The first scimitar that Flyssa previously carried dropped down to the ground following dislocation of her arm; an alarming act that saw her left with only one weapon to support herself with.

"Shouldn't we help her now?!"

The frowning Link, eyes narrowing a second time in his folded-armed state could only shake his head wisely, knowing his inevitable response. "I'd never hear the end of-"

"She's going to die!"

Link's frown winced a little in response, unable to find a vocal reply with which to gift her.

She's right, he thought.

If I don't get in there soon then-

THWOOSH

Flyssa's similarly honey-shaded eyes widened as she jerked her head back in adept evasion of the swift and sudden thrust her foe threw her way. Almost immediately however the glaring-faced Aveil growled as she twisted her attacking wrist in order to spin the blade she carried, even going so far as to drop the other sword she carried for extra strength behind her strike.

FWOOM

THWUCK-TWUCK-TWUCK-THWUCK

In an incredibly acrobatic series of side-flips Flyssa shut her eyes almost as if in concentration before darting her head, and her body, back before leaping forward in her extraordinary evasive manoeuvre. As her near-elastic form skid across the ground in a deft recovery she swung her similar-haired head 'round in a hateful scowl, pulling out the echoing ring of the only weapon she carried left.

SHHHHING

Although she shot her eyes 'round to her front however, the similar-faced Aveil had suddenly and seemingly gone missing; as she inevitably darted her head around in frantic search it was the concerned Tatl that gave voice.

"Above!"

Not even considering whether to ascertain the guardian fairy's ever wizened words, the narrow-eyed Flyssa clicked her fingers low below her form once before very swiftly rolling forward in a deft grunt. Just as the excited Tatl had claimed down came the screaming Aveil, gold-tipped eyes widened in a mixture of alarm and rage; as she fast descended down, now unable to change her trajectory or landing, she could only widen her eyes further at the fast-approaching sign below her.

A single solitary flame.

It was nothing more than a conspicuously chosen trap but a well-chosen one, for as the Gerudo commander eventually smashed her weapon and form against its seemingly tiny flame it erupted magnificently in a brilliantly-dazzling exhibition of blazing fire. As the forward-rolling form of Flyssa found herself about-turning in her recovery, she couldn't help but put on a satisfied grin to her face as she watched from her knelt position.

Standing similarly on the sidelines, the gobsmacked Link could only remained fixated in his stare, registering his shock thusly.

~

"All right... that's impressive." Tatl at last gave in to compliment the brash young Gerudo.

As the simple yet effective trap surrounded the form of the blundering Gerudian commander, she let out one final shrieking yelp of agony that carried her eventual and imminent fall to the ground. Almost immediately, as she did, the flame dissipated and left her form entirely, successfully rending her safely unconscious; a feat that managed to impress even the watching Link.

"Considering...," he chuckled in a slow-growing grin, unfolding his arms to step forward in response to Tatl's words. Sensing his approach, the kneeling Flyssa whirled her red-haired head 'round to flash her grin at him victoriously. "You must be proud after-"

"Agh...!"

In a precipitous gasp Flyssa similarly suddenly lowered her head and scrunched her eyes shut as the wide-eyed Link made contact with her right shoulder; now seemingly and visibly a sore spot for the young girl. Feeling admittedly sheepish, the former Kokiri could only wince apologetically as he drew his hand back, as if he were touching a fragile piece of china.

"I'm... f-fine...," she insisted, regaining her grin as she re-raised her head to face him, a visible drop of sweat forming behind the long sweaty bangs of her blood-red fringe. "Shoulder's just a little..."

He shot her a grin of his own before edging his right thumb behind him and reached his remaining left forward; she gracefully took it, chuckling as she did.

"I got a way to fix that; Saria taught m-"

FWIP

"Ah...!"

In an unexpected lapse of judgement both the shock-eyed Link and likewise-faced Flyssa found themselves embraced together in a simple but intimate hug; something that seemed to take quite a while for the two swordsmen to even take note of. Eventually however, when they did, they found themselves locked with one another's stare, eyes similarly widened together as a dusky shade of pink adorned their cheeks.

"Hey!"

The hasty and jerky voice that Tatl's offended tone took managed to violently drag the two children out of their seemingly entranced gazes with one another; something that the newly-frowning Flyssa proved by using her only responding arm to push the young Hylian off her form, leaving him reeling.

"What the hell was that?" The annoyed Tatl hissed forward as she hovered toward the blinking Link's figure, eliciting an annoyed glance in her direction.

Flyssa, seemingly still recovering from the arduous experience, turned her tanned back in his direction. "Th-Thanks...," she threw over her right shoulder, left hand resting across her unresponsive right. "Thanks for... for not getting in the way."

The listening Hero of Time's almost immediate urge was to respond scathingly, his feelings having been damaged in the exchange.

Think about it, he thought.

She's reelin' from this harder than I normally would be.

Take it easy.

Instead, as always, he cast her his knowing grin and placed a hand ever on his hip as he re-opened his mouth to respond. "Ain't no skin off my nose," he grinned back at her. "I figured you'd want a crack at her yourself."

She re-rose her fire-haired head to face his and, in the exchange this time, she laid her golden eyed stare with his and gradually found herself smiling in response to his own.

"I guess I owe you one then...," she responded, her smile very carefully curling into a tiny smirk to match his own. "Huh?"


	16. Deep Dive - Wrath of the Sea Snakes

Chapter 15: Deep Dive - Wrath of the Sea Snakes  
Scourge of the Ocean Pirates Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"New Wave Bossa Nova" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (Second Half).

\--

Having rescued the lands of Weybour and neighbouring Snowhead from a horrible eternal winter, the young Hero of Time and his guardian fairy companion move their eyes to Termina's western section; the gigantic seas of Great Bay. As they saunter through the coast their first meeting is with a man of the nearby Zorans, by name of 'Mikau'; the lead guitarist of the all-Zoran band, the Indigo-Go's, Mikau had previously undertaken a single-man endeavour in which he attempted to infiltrate the nearby Gerudo's pirate fortress.

An unfortunate action that sees him on the wrong end of the skilled Aveil's blade.

With a heavy heart in meeting the two heroes, Mikau pleads for an end to his tortured soul and he is granted it; in playing the 'Song of Healing', a powerful melody the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman gifted him with, the fallen Mikau is at last given respite. He ascends to the afterlife now, leaving only the rest of his Zoran powers in the Zora Mask for Link to collect and fight with.

With their entrance to the beautiful beaches of Great Bay, Link and Tatl meet and stumble upon a Gerudo prisoner of her own making; a young woman calling herself by name of 'Flyssa'. In advancing through the otherwise intimidating garrison, the new party of three manage to easily track down and recover the four Zoran eggs the pirates had stolen – with thanks to their reconnaissance skills. It is when locating the final egg however that commander Aveil herself, killer of Mikau and leader of the pirates, shows herself.

She clashes head-first and savagely with the younger Gerudo turncoat Flyssa and, though the battle looked grim, the young fire-haired girl manages to overcome. Surprised not just by Tatl's new attitude, Link can only extol his praise toward the similar-aged swordsmen; an act that manages to see the two growing closer... much to the watching Tatl's chagrin.

Unfortunately for the Zorans however, and for the adventuring heroes, the search is not over; while they have recovered a maximum of four eggs there still remain three. In their eavesdropping through the pirates' fortress the group manage to discover the location of the lingering three; south of the fortress itself and into an area known only as 'Pinnacle Rock'.

Known to the general populace as the 'Sea Snakes' Lair', Pinnacle Rock is a huge expanse of ocean going as far deep as two miles; an intimidating enough notion in its own right that is strengthened only by its notoriety in housing the 'Deep Pythons'. These vile fiends, known informally to the masses of Great Bay as 'Sea Snakes', are giant snake-like beings that have infested the once-pristine underseas of Pinnacle Rock.

It is through these overrun waters that Link, Tatl and Flyssa must now wade through.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain-

"Oh!"

The large man's voice, so deep in its bass, managed to make the nearby Tatl and Flyssa wince. Link however, as always, merely grinned up at him as he placed a single hand to rest upon the green of his well-clothed hip.

"That's my Hookshot that those damned pirates stole!"

The man standing before him, tall and muscled, certainly managed to show it off via his bare open chest. Resting upon his lower section were simple enough shorts befitting the warm weather and, sitting across his buffed-up arms and right leg, were three snake-like blue-shaded tattoos. The large man, previously having introduced himself as 'Piers', cast the youth a knowing and impressed grin as he folded his powerfully-muscled arms together.

"You've been to their fortress...," he posed forward, quipping up a curious eyebrow as he did. "Haven't ya?"

The similarly grinning-faced Link shrugged back at the much larger-framed male, an exaggerated shut-eyed chuckle on his lips.

"What can I say," he batted back in his shrug before soon lowering his small arms in response as he stared on back. "I live for danger."

"Yeah, right..."

The annoyed mutter from the back of the room, seemingly belonging to the ever-floating Tatl, made the listening Piers and Link burst out laughing together as if having been waiting for just such an occasion.

"You somethin' else kid!" The laughing Piers claimed in his sociable grin, unfolding his arms as he lowered one to offer an open palm down at him. As expected, the similarly grinning youth slapped his much smaller left hand with his new friend's in a powerful slap together. "Anyone that's even thought about trying to infiltrate 'em has ended up fish food... or worse!"

"Yeah, well...," Link began in reply, lowering his hand to place on his hip as he liked to. "I guess it helps to have one of 'em on your good side, huh?" He grinned, edging both his free thumb and blonde-haired head in the direction of the frowning-faced Flyssa. She watched the pair communicate, gold-tipped eyes swerving between them as she folded her own small and tanned arms, leaning her similarly slim form up against the wall behind her.

Piers couldn't help but widen his tired-stricken eyes, visibly surprised. "You charmed one of 'em...?!" He hissed out, his incredulous tone successfully elucidating his shock. "Well done lad!"

"I guess she just had to have me," the brash young Hero of Time replied back as casually as ever, shrugging a second time in his shut-eyed grin. "What can I say," he repeated, lightly tilting his head once as he spoke in his confident expression. "I guess I'm just irresistible."

The inevitable laugh that came not only from the listening and watching Tatl, but the leaning and similarly grinning Flyssa, did not dissuade him; rather, it made him merely turn his smirk over in their direction before re-facing the front.

"So if you were in the pirates' fortress...,"

Piers' low-toned prodding could only make the listening young Hylian drop his grin in favour of a blinking frown; he could only stare on as the bald-headed man leaned his form forward, almost as if he were about to divulge something sensitive.

"Then you'll have encountered those Gerudo guards...," he whispered down in his own knowing and devious little grin, eliciting a chuckling and rolling-eyed smirk from the listening Link. "Right...?"

Listening in from the sidelines, Flyssa found her eyes rolling up to match the lightly-amused grin her face took. Tatl's normally calm milk-tinged light soon reddened into a visibly-annoyed shade of red.

"I know what you want...," the chuckling Link rolled his own sky-blue eyes in a similar-grinning look, pulling out the pictograph box from his inventory. As the youth very quickly used the device to cycle through numerous photos already existing within it, he eventually located the snapshot he was looking for. Raising it up for the much taller man to take and have a look at, Piers couldn't help but widen his tired-stricken eyes before letting out a suitably shocked gasp of delight.

"Ooooh...! That's it!" He gasped out. "That's the one I've been lookin' for!"

The watching Flyssa, so oddly silent, merely grew her watching grin into a knowing smirk as the huffing Tatl hovered similarly quiet next to her.

"Okay...," Piers began again in response, turning his head to nod toward the large glass of water sitting to the pair's right and left sides respectively. "Here...," he started, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he leaned his large form over the huge glass-like tank. As he reached down into its contents he very quickly pulled out the floating seahorse within, holding it up for the grinning Link to open one of his many empty bottles to. "I found this little fella hidin' around Pinnacle Rock."

"S'where we're headin', ain't it girls?" The smirking-faced Hero of Time commented as he swung his straw-haired head 'round to eye the two women resting behind him.

In response, they merely watched him in what seemed to be contrasting expressions indeed; while the fire-coloured Tatl glared back at him in impatient anger, the folded-armed Flyssa merely quipped her crimson-haired head up in her widening close-mouthed grin.

"I was gonna sell it at the Carnival of Time in Clock Town, but...," Piers began again, a grin adorning his face as he gratefully accepted the much-coveted pictograph he was after, admiring it zealously as he lowered his grin to face the youth one last time. "I think I can let it go for this."

~

"So you just happened to have one of those pictographs, huh?"

Flyssa's interrogative tone, so filled with her usual bantering grin, could only make the rambunctious Link similarly smirk back in response.

"I mean come on, Flyssa," the former Kokiri shot back, shrugging up his shoulders and his arms as he did as if to ward off her implied accusations. "Can you blame 'em? I'm one tasty dish."

The listening Gerudo snorted in response, but only very lightly, as she held back a giggle, eliciting the following Tatl to sigh out in frustration and annoyance.

"All right I'll admit... that in spite of yourself you've had brief moments where you're not completely stupid," the young girl grinned in his direction as they walked along the beach together. Link couldn't help but to return the facial gesture, pulling the quietly-trotting form of Epona next to him as Tatl hovered on after them all. "I kinda wish I met you years back."

"Oh yeah?" He batted back, his grin widening as he raised a curious eyebrow upwards. "Why's that?"

"Just curious...," she bantered over, her eyelids lowering as she pulled her fire-haired head back in a kind of teasing grin of her own. "Who's this 'Saria'?"

Link's hay-coloured eyebrows shot up in both shock and remembrance; it was then that he realised his mistake in speaking to her only a few hours previously. He hadn't even noticed himself using the words when attempting to assist Flyssa in her time of need.

Seems like that's all I do, he thought in a wry grin.

"Mistakes..."

The listening two females could only blink back at him, clueless and curious and all. "What?"

Realising he voiced his very thoughts, the lightly-grinning Link merely shook his head and responded again. "Nothing," he began before soon elaborating. "Saria's a friend of mine; I grew up with her." The young Hylian at last answered, swivelling his cobalt-blue eyes 'round to the similarly beautiful sapphire of the ocean far ahead.

"Oh yeah?" Flyssa prodded, raising another eyebrow this time with a cheeky little smirk on her face. "Girlfriend?"

Suddenly thankful he wasn't drinking anything when she asked, Link soon found himself coughing and sputtering in an unhealthy mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness. When he raised up his free right hand to rest across his open mouth as he recovered, he hesitantly hung his eyes 'round every now and again to find her openly smirking back at him.

"U-Um... n-no...," he answered again, this time in a nervous-toned chuckle. "She's...," the youth began again, as if readying himself to do any other job. However, it was only then that he realised how difficult a job it was; his eyes re-opened in a surprised widen and he began to speak again. "Hrm..." He hummed lowering his newly-narrowed eyes in scrutinisation, even halting his march alongside Epona as if to ponder further.

The ever-curious Tatl and Flyssa, similarly as inquisitive, opted to follow his machinations and turned mid-march to face him in likewise interest.

"I guess she's my mom," he clarified, eyes glaring holes into the beautiful peach beach resting below before, soon re-raising his straw-haired head to gain his grin once more. In a sheepish-like chuckle, he raised up his right hand to rest behind his green-hat head as he briefly shut his eyes. "In a way!" He finished his sentence in a similarly cheery tone.

The similarly smirking-faced Flyssa's grin merely curled up a little as she re-opened her mouth to respond. "Is that so...?"

2

"You know she likes you, y'know."

Tatl's obvious question, muffled as though it may have seemed from inside of his green-shaded hat, made him chuckle as he stroke through the underwater seas in his Zoran form.

"Is that right...?"

"Yes! It is right!"

Over the past couple of days, and especially during this particular part of their adventure, Link had quickly noted a change in Tatl's normally volatile attitude; strangely, she seemed to be very apt to talking back.

Almost as if she were looking for a fight.

She definitely doesn't like Flyssa, he thought silently to himself, amused and all.

"Well...," he began openly, his words oddly having an effect, even underwater; a feature unique to the Zoran people. "I mean, come on Tatl; it's me we're talkin' about," he batted back as he tilted his blue-shaded head in his grin; an attempt at some kind of shrug as his arms and legs were absorbed with swimming through the endless expanse of ocean before them. "Who can blame her?"

"Hmph!"

He couldn't help but curl one side of his lip up half in amusement as he listened to her respond, perhaps inevitably in anger. It was only when he finally began to approach what seemed to be the end of the road and the beginning a new one; the entrance to Pinnacle Rock. Sitting off and away down at the ocean's floor seemed to be a signpost, erected as if to be some kind of marker.

Sea snakes' lair ahead.

Due to the murky water, caution is advised for all who enter.

"What now genius?" Tatl taunted him from the safety of his hat, her soprano taking a kind of superior tone to it. The initially frowning-faced Hero of Time could only upturn his frown back into his eternal smirk, as if being faced with a challenge. Instead of responding to her vocally he went back into his inventory and smiled simply as he pulled out the bottle he used to house the little golden seahorse he had rescued previously. As he hovered the glass jar forward and took out the wooden stopper, the narrow-eyed Tatl's tone took a visible gasp.

How is she able to see that, the grinning Link wondered.

Maybe she can read minds; so scary!

Sure enough, just as he had pre-planned it, the little gold-shaded seahorse gladly exited the now empty bottle and smiled back at the standing youth.

"Thank you... Link, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right," the former Kokiri grinned back in his direction, ever placing his left hand fondly across his hip as he spoke. "And you are...?"

"Caspian!" The little seahorse smiled back to nod, almost as if in some kind of respectful bow. "I'm going to-"

"Need my help," Link answered with a sociable, if rude, chuckle. "I know."

"Y-Yes! This way!"

As the little Caspian swam off to the far-east at one of the many signposts stationed, Link cast his grin up to address the hiding and unusually quiet Tatl.

"You're gonna get to see me work a little more, Tatl," he grinned up in her direction before extending forward both hands and cracking his fingers together in a sickening echo. "Just a little more!"

~

"Here in the depths of Pinnacle Rock live many dangerous sea snakes..."

Caspian's re-greeting managed to make the fast-approaching Link cast his grin back onto him; even far down undersea the little seahorse's bright aura was strong, pushing through the inside waves with its great gold light.

"A close friend of mine is trapped within the walls of this place...," he explained briefly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the listening Zoran youth. "I need your strange transformative powers!"

"Say no more...," the smirking Hero of Time impolitely interrupted, lowering his cerulean-shaded head in his closed-eyed beam of confidence. "That chick's as good as saved." He finished this time in a raise of his head, re-open of his blue-orbed eyes and an approving thumbs up.

"Oh! That's-!" Caspian began again in his appreciative smile however, when he soon noted the words with which Link used to respond, the little seahorse found himself blinking curiously and dropping his smile as he did. "H-How did you know...?"

He shrugged in reply, re-shutting his eyes in his eternal toothy smirk. "What can I say," he batted back. "I guess I'm psychic."

"Urgh."

The audibly-annoyed tone that Tatl took, still ever hunkered within the bounds of his green cap, managed to make the listening Caspian chuckle in response.

"W-Well, anyway...," he began again. "I've taken the liberty of marking the route we just took on your map. I hope you don't mind!"

"Nah," he grinned back, tilting his head lightly as he folded his slim arms. "It's kinda a hobby of mine." The youth added, grinning widely as he raised his eyes up to direct his stare toward his hat and therefore his hidden guardian fairy.

I'm enjoying this, he thought.

I wonder if she is.

"I believe in you and your strange powers!" Caspian smiled. "Good luck!"

–

3

"You're not as good as you think you are."

VVVVVVVV...

SCREECH-RUMBLE...

"Oh really?"

As one of the many Deep Pythons that Link had successfully executed along the way called out in agonising pain, Link shot up his grin to face the hidden-away guardian fairy. In a simple dive down, he cast his grin similarly downward on the dim glow of bright-blue further down the chasm; proof of the Zoran egg's life. He reached forward and took one of his many empty bottles before scooping it down to collect the embryo up. As the confident youth turned around to saunter back the way he came, he tossed up the glass jar he carried to expertly catch it undersea.

Which was an achievement in and of itself.

"So you know another Hero of Time, huh?" He pressed her, raised eyebrow and all in his amused tone of voice.

"Well, no, but-"

"Of course you don't!" The young Zoran laughed out as he snatched up the bottle for the last time before swiftly bagging it and taking off to swim for the next and final chasm. "I mean how special would I be if I wasn't the one and only 'Hero of Time'?"

"Oh you're special all right..."

Tatl's annoyed mutter left him in the smirking-faced chuckle he spiced his tenor with as he swum through the powerful waves of Pinnacle Rock's underseas. When the two adventurers at last reached the bottom of the sandy underbelly, they awoke the wrath of the final Deep Python; a long and angry-looking eel-like organism that growled lowly as it pulled its long body out of its chasm to attack with.

As with all the poor-fated sea snakes before it, however, the confident Link merely hung in mid-water and activated Mikau's old electrical barrier of Aegir; a divine-like ability that successfully pushed all intruders and attackers off of his form with a powerful shield of artificial electricity, completely covering his whole body.

VVVVVV...

SQUELCH-SCREECH-RUMBLE...

As with its other brethren, the poor Deep Python saw itself twisting and turning in almost immediate retreat as it made contact with the hovering Zoran's electrical form; it was something that managed to put a grin of satisfaction on the swimming youth's face. When, at last, the final sea snake found its end, so too did the thorough search for the second seahorse; a fickle little thing, as small as its mate.

As the smiling Link dove back down to ground level, he stepped forward in the intense waves that the underbelly of the ocean provided to them in order to join the drifting pair.

"Thank you, Link, sincerely," the ever-smiling Caspian greeted, glowing his usual golden shaded aura of Aegir next to his nameless mate. "Kespien is grateful too... aren't you dear?"

"Y-Yes...," the second little seahorse smiled, bowing forward in her display of gratitude. "You really saved us both."

Link grinned at her, leaning his form back as he rose up his slim arms to rest behind his head in his usual light-hearted cheer. "Ain't no skin off my nose," he promised merrily. "What can I say! I like to help."

"Well... here...," Caspian responded in a similar pleasant tone of voice. "You didn't have to kill every single one of these things to help us. But you did," he pressed further before, oddly enough, an object began to float out from inside of him. "It's not nearly enough for rescuing us my friend but-"

"A Heart Piece?! Oh hell yeah!" The wide-eyed Link exclaimed, immediately lowering his form and his hands to both take the gift in, as grateful as his two new companions. "Hey, thanks guys!" He grinned in their direction, re-raising his blue-shaded head up from admiring the beautiful Piece of Heart in his hands before swiftly widening his eyes and dropping his smile.

When he looked back up the two seahorses were in some strange kind of dance; a public display of affection so openly caring that hearts of love itself spewed out from their forms.

Link, of course, responded the only way he knew how.

"Gross." He shot out with, his earlier grin and cheer soon lost to him in favour of a disgusted frown and a limp lower of his eyebrows.

Tatl, this time, found herself laughing – presumably at his own expense – within the confines of his hat.

~

"So how'd you do?" The frowning-faced Flyssa greeted him from the metal land ahead. The ocean splashed noisily as the grinning Link flipped up mid-swim, managing to kick the water fiercely enough that it splashed a couple of drops of water down toward her small form. "Agh!" She exclaimed, raising her similarly slim pair of arms up to defend her long hair's delicate form from the onslaught of water fast-approaching her.

Ever the jokester, the Zoran-disguised Hylian let out a satisfied chuckle as he rolled expertly across the ground; a safe and graceful landing.

"I hate you!" The young Gerudo proclaimed, wringing the long ponytail of her beautiful fire-red hair for any water. "I don't see why I couldn't have just gone to get those Zora-"

"That's exactly it," Link interrupted her impolitely, swinging his taller body 'round to face her before he reached up with his free right hand to pull at the glued mask resting on his face. In response, the rest of his body shrunk as he did until eventually his trusty Hylian form stood back at her. "You couldn't have gone to get those Zora eggs." He finished for her, folding his arms as he belted his useful Zora Mask, leaning the rest of his body to his right as he did so; a kind of humorous stance that took the listening Flyssa to roll her gold-tipped eyes and avert her vision from his.

"I guess...," she finally conceded in her annoyed tone of voice before, soon she regained the infectious smirk that Link managed to pass onto her as she swung her eyes back to rest on his. "You're good for something...," the former pirate continued her sentence slyly, folding her arms at him as she watched him chuckle. "Huh?"

–

4

"Ahhh, good! Welcome, welcome!"

Dr. Mizumi's greeting, ever so sociable if a little awkward, was well received by the grinning Link and his two female companions.

"How are the the Zoran e-?" He began initially in his light smile before he soon widened his eyes in shock at the sight that lay before him; the similarly-surprised form of Flyssa could only exchange her dubious frown with the likewise-faced Link, unsure on how to react. "What in seven hells is she doing here?!" The doctor angrily spoke, poking a bony finger at the blinking Flyssa standing next to the green-clothed youth. "She's one of them!"

"No, I-"

"Quick boy, do something! Silence her or what have you!" Mizumi interrupted her with a hail of irritated words and a matching suspicious narrow of his eyes.

"She's fine, doctor, I promise," the standing Link chuckled as he rose up his two small hands, as if to ward off the anger in the man's voice. "She ain't workin' with 'em no more."

"Y-Yeah!" The young girl agreed hurriedly, shifting her fire-haired head to mix between the two males. "I mean for Giants' sake I helped him fight them for those eggs."

"Mm...," the wary-toned doctor murmured out, his scowl twitching in half-suspicion as he lowered his hands to join behind his studious form. "Well, all right then," he finally abdicated, nodding his head upward at the huge tank sitting behind him. "How goes the search for Lulu's missing Zora eggs? Did Mikau manage to find them all?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle nervously, lowering his cobalt-blue eyes as he stepped forward to pull out the once-empty bottles resting in his inventory. "Y-Yeah...," he answered in a positive nod. "Mikau asked me to pass these on to y-"

"Ooh! Excellent!" Dr. Mizumi exclaimed out, eyes widened as he even drew his slim arms out from behind him in display of his delighted shock. "Q-Quick! Up there!" He pointed out, nodding again but this time toward the metal ladder at the far end of the tank, seemingly leading toward its top. "We must save the eggs!"

As the grin on Link's face ever carried him forward, he stepped toward the ladder and made the inevitable climb up. Flyssa and Tatl followed but only to stand next to the similarly frowning ocean scientist and to overlook the deep tanker before them.

"Is there a reason we had to save them so quickly?" Flyssa asked curiously, turning her folded-armed frown 'round on the business-expressed scientist. "I mean aren't they basically Zoras?"

"It's precisely because they're extremely young Zorans that we had to rescue them so swiftly, yes," the man answered in his simple frown, turning his eyes 'round on the tanker to watch the grinning Link drop down each egg one-by-one. "You see Zora eggs are so sensitive to the climate in which they are exposed to," he explained briefly, eyeing the pair watching him as he spoke. "In this aquarium however I've set the temperature to be... just so," the wise doctor smirked, re-raising up one of his thin fingers into an 'a-okay' gesture; making a simple circle with his thumb and forefinger, the rest of his fingers raised up. "Normally it takes around one-to-three days for these embryos to hatch and if they were left out in the abnormal temperature that Great Bay's been afflicted with... even for a day... well..."

It was only when he finished his explanation that the smirking-faced Link dropped in what appeared to be the final Zoran egg; an achievement that made him fold his arms in satisfaction.

"Ah, good!" Mizumi similarly grinned out in his positive nod before he rose up one of his hands to wave the youth down. "Just in time! It's going to start!" He called out. "Quick! To the front of the aquarium!"

~

When the adventuring Link managed to hop down to join his other three companions, the Zoran eggs at last reacted; whether it was to the sensitive temperature in which the tank was set to or some other strange reason was unknown. What was known, however, was the eventual effects of the Zoran eggs having been rescued; as they, very quickly, began to hatch in a strange transformative procedure.

"Could it be...?!" The watching Dr. Mizumi gasped, eyes widened.

"Woah...," Flyssa similarly gasped, her eyebrows similarly rising up in response. "That's incredible..."

"Baby...," Link retorted in his earlier frown before swiftly switching it up into a satisfied smirk as he watched the seven Zoran tadpoles all take successful form together. "You ain't kiddin'."

FWIP...

FWIP...

FWIP...

In three single strokes the group of seven Zoran infants managed to swim all the way up to the front of the aquarium's tank, their sides facing the heroes. As they began to wiggle the rest of their way into some strange kind of formation, Link's similarly cerulean-shaded eyes narrowed in scrutinisation as he watched them silently.

"L-Look at this! W-What does this mean?!" The gasping ocean scientist exclaimed out incredulously, his form shaking in sheer shock at the surprising sight that stood before him. "What in the world could it...?"

It was only when the little Zoran tadpoles, however, arranged themselves in some odd kind of order, that the doctor widened his eyes in seeming realisation.

"Of course!" He called out. "Look at them!"

Flyssa and even the likewise blinking Tatl could only exchange their clueless frowns with the aquarium resting before them. When the frowning Link watched the former eggs organise their bodies to look like musical notes, he found his former grin of confidence and knowledge return to him.

"Yeah," he answered the scholar in a simple slow nod, bold courage fuelling him. "I see it." He finished, reaching back into his inventory for the last gift that his princess had given him.

He reached back for the Ocarina of Time.


	17. Delving Down the Murky Seas

Chapter 16: Delving Down the Murky Seas  
Scourge of the Ocean Pirates Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"New Wave Bossa Nova" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Dungeon Appears" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Great Bay Temple" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half), 3 (First Half) and (Second Half).  
"Koloktos/Moldarach" - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword OST. Scene 6 (First Half).  
"Boss Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 6 (Second Half).  
"Great Bay Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 7 (First Half).  
"Results" - Resident Evil II (2019) ~ The Ghost Survivors OST. Scene 7 (Second Half).

\--

In his successful infiltration of the Great Bay's Gerudo Pirates' Fortress, Link manages to accidentally stumble into what appeared to be a young Gerudo herself locked away by her own. Curious, he freed her and received a surprising story indeed; having stolen the unmanned garrison itself, populated only by what seemed to be two women and a single man, the Gerudo Pirates took up residence and began to terrorise the seas once more.

But not before the rule of nature took hold; survival of the fittest – in the throes of power and confusion, a woman by the name of 'Aveil' manages to usurp the commander position of their soldiers by duelling and killing the last one. Under the firm fist of Aveil, many horrors are visited upon the once calm ocean of Great Bay; a young woman belonging to the Zoran race of Termina by name of Lulu, has her recently-laid Zoran eggs stolen from her. As a result, close friend and lover to Lulu, Mikau brashly gives chase and gives new meaning to the term 'one-man-army'.

Unfortunately for him, however, he does not succeed.

It is in this lamentable failure though that his near-dead carcass comes into contact with the one remaining ray of hope and light for the land of Termina, and indeed, Great Bay itself.

The Hero of Time.

Having laid the poor fallen Mikau's tortured soul to rest with use of the powerful 'Song of Healing' melody, Link and Tatl use their newly-gained Zoran powers to traverse through the mighty waves of Great Bay. In meeting the young girl locked up by her own people, Flyssa, he supports her through her inevitable duel with the pirates' commander Aveil; an explosive sword-fight that escalates to near life-threatening levels. Thankfully however, with the correct support, Flyssa manages to overturn Aveil's harsh rule and opens the road for the grateful Hero of Time to their next destination.

Pinnacle Rock.

Said to be a two-mile deep dive of nefarious fiends known informally a 'Sea Snakes', Pinnacle Rock is indeed an intimidating plunge filled with danger and risk... but it is a risk that the thrill-seeking Link takes eagerly. In gifting the nearby fisherman Piers a suspicious pictograph of a Gerudo Pirate, he gains ownership of a golden-shaded small seahorse by name of 'Caspian'. Although the path to Pinnacle Rock is riddled with the dubious murky water, Caspian's knowledge of the seas prove to be invaluable to the heroes as they traverse through into an area not seen for many months.

Having reunited the grateful Caspian with his mate, a similarly small seahorse by name of 'Kespien', Link is gifted with one of the many Pieces of Heart he has located previously through his adventure. With the final three missing Zoran eggs as well, he makes his next stop in the nearby aquarium that Dr. Mizumi overlooks and the group of heroes watch the birth of them. While they raise up, grateful and all, they begin to spell out what looks to be a melody; the last gift given to the deceased Mikau.

The 'New Wave Bossa Nova'.

It is with this melody that the confident Link makes his next and final stop; one last ode to the fallen Zoran guitarist.

He makes his way to Zora Cape.

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

-36 Hours Remain-

SPLASH

In an incredible explosion of water and sea, the ever grinning Link shot straight out of the water like an arrow shot from a ballista. Attached directly to his Zoran-formed back was the wide-eyed Flyssa, her small tanned arms gripping his neck fiercely enough as if she were horrified for her life. As the pair gradually began to drop down toward the surface of Zora Cape, Flyssa at last found her stride; in an urgent squeak she widened her eyes a second time, as she violently broke her grip before pushing up in a deft somersaulting recovery.

As she landed in a graceful frown, her arms held directly outward and the rest of her body held straight up almost as if she were in a T-Pose of some kind, she immediately let out a gasp and wrapped her slim arms 'round her small water-drenched form. In contrast, the ever-grinning Link landed in his usual evasive-like roll forward, successfully drying himself off. Though, as he was still within Mikau's Zoran form, it hardly mattered; something he took with great delight as he turned his chortling grin on her.

"Th-This was the...," Flyssa began, mid-shaky and all from the sheer cold of just having entered and left a powerful body of water such as the Great Bay ocean. "Th-The worst th-thing you could have... d-done..." The young Gerudo gasped out angrily, glaring back at him as she did. The standing Link could only pull his head back and burst out laughing.

"It's the only thing I could have done!" He retorted, pulling his head back from his hilarity. "Come on! Even you said you can't swim very well! Didn't you?"

"W-Well... yeah... I guess...," she muttered back, averting her gaze to twitch her scowl in some annoyed frown, still shaking as the many droplets of water fell from her small form. "Th-Thanks for swimming for me..." She finished in a similarly quietly-spoken murmur, lowering her eyes in an obvious bout of embarrassment. Link held back from laughing this time, suddenly painfully aware of her vulnerability.

What better way to cut through her awkward gratitude than with humour, he thought to himself in a growing grin.

"I mean you could always just come in for a hug..." He offered in his tall-standing grin, opening up his similarly long Zoran-shaped arms presumably to be taken in a simple embrace. As expected however the frowning Flyssa found her face fabricating a beaming smile of her own, swinging it away from his own expression as she rolled her eyes.

"Pft!" She shot back. "In your dreams!"

Having managed to bring back the little Gerudo's earlier cheer, the grinning-faced Link couldn't help but chuckle in response as he gave her a single wink before about-turning 'round to face his next job. When the doused Flyssa shook her form and wrung out her long fiery-red hair as best she could, she took off forward in pursuit to join him. It was only when the newly-frowning Link found himself staring back at a reflection of what appeared to be a memory that he narrowed his eyes back at her.

A Zoran woman, heavily resembling the adult princess Ruto, stood before him.

With her hands clasped together in front of her she wore a simple sea-blue dress with red coral-like designs on the bottom of it; a beautiful-looking piece of clothing that appeared to suit her completely.

This must be Lulu, the frowning-faced Hero of Time thought to himself in silent realisation.

When she raised up her head to face the tall-standing Link, she seemingly recognised his form and lowered her purple-blue eyes; a sign of sadness to come that matched the sorrow of her earlier eggs' abduction.

"W-What's wrong with her...?" The curious Flyssa questioned as she stepped forward to join the group.

"It's... her voice, isn't it," Tatl explained briefly enough, a similar respectful frown in her voice. "She must have lost it when her eggs got stolen."

Suddenly feeling culpable and very guilty indeed, the listening young Gerudo girl could only wince in reply and even took a single step back.

"I got just what the doctor ordered... Lulu..."

Link's grinning voice, spoken so boldly and so yet so softly, made the blinking Lulu raise up her head out of her anguish, curiosity driving her movements. As the skeletal guitar that Mikau once possessed came out of the youth's inventory behind him, Link cast his grin forward as he played the melody taught to him by the woman's children before him.

He played the 'New Wave Bossa Nova'.

~

The results were almost instantaneous.

Even as he played through the catchy tune, and as masterfully as he always had, the wide-eyed Lulu found herself miraculously singing along to it.

It was a voice truly fit for the majesty that was the Indigo-Go's and a mezzo-soprano that made the playing Link think back to memories of Ruto and Malon.

When at last the short song was complete, the similarly surprised forms of Flyssa and Tatl cast their wide-eyed looks on the efforts that finally paid off for their adventuring leader. Likewise shocked, Lulu swivelled her head 'round to face him and opened her mouth to address him.

"M-Mikau, what was-?"

SPLASSSSSSSSSH

Even the expecting Link had to raise up his arms to block the inevitably incoming hail and rain of droplets of water; in reaction to either Lulu's voice restoring or, indeed the song's sound itself, the huge island ahead suddenly reacted and rose up head-first from the depths. In doing so it revealed its form as a great turtle, humongous in size and all.

"Agh! Come on!" Flyssa exclaimed out, flailing her thin arms to provide some kind of futile cover against the hail of rain above. "Not again!"

YAWWWWWWWWN...

The very ground itself shook as the great nameless turtle opened its mouth and yawned out deafeningly, leaving the standing three wincing. Link couldn't help but chuckle in his inescapable grin.

"What an entrance." He spoke, ever the jokester.

"Ahhh...! I slept quite well!" The large tortoise yawned a second time, this time much easier on the humanoids' sensitive ears. "I just realised this when I opened my eyes... the passing of days is quite quick, isn't it Lulu?"

In response the wide-eyed Zoran woman could only stare back at the nameless intruder, a quizzical and bizarre frown written across her expression.

The tortoise laughed. "Yes, yes Lulu...," he spoke, seemingly a male. "It's nothing to be surprised at," he claimed. "Even when my eyes are closed in sleep, I still see everything that occurs in this ocean..."

Link cast his half-curious grin on the Zoran woman next to him and, just as before, she could only stare back in stupefied silence.

"Ah... it appears that I have shocked Lulu into silence... I apologise," the large turtle began, bowing his enormous head as if in apology before soon re-raising it to face the grinning Link. "Greetings, Hero of Time," he spoke, nodding a second time, this time in acknowledgement. "I am Tortuga, humble servant to the 'Holy Four'."

"Yo!" The beaming Link eagerly greeted, tilting his Zoran-shaped head as he rose up his left hand in waving.

"Regrettably... there is little time for idle conversation," the newly-introduced Tortuga shook his head, as if in disapproval somehow before slowly turning his huge form 'round. "Now... Hero of Time..."

Link's knowing smirk widened a little as he eyed the palm trees up on the turtle's back.

"The open seas of Great Bay have desperate need of your might," he boomed over before at last facing forward, presumably toward Great Bay Temple's direction. "Quickly... climb onto my back."

When at last Lulu was given some time to reflect on the bewildering sights that greeted her, she could only lower her hands in surprise and began to exchange glances between Link, Tortuga and Flyssa. An odd kind of anxiety lay present within her light-violet eyes; something that the watching Hero of Time could only grimace at.

"W-What's going on...?" She began, unsure before widening her eyes a second time as she re-raised up her hands to her throat softly. "And... my voice...," Lulu elongated her surprise in a similar-sounding gasp, turning her head up to face his once more. "Mikau what happened to me...?" She whispered out, narrowing her light-violet eyes back at him.

"U-Um... see...," the nervously-chuckling Link began in reply, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his free right hand. "The thing is..."

Lulu, all kinds of shock and apprehension running through her system, turned and ran toward Zora Cape's entrance to Zora Hall; a retreat, perhaps in response to the sheer distress to the perplexing events that racked her.

Although the distressed young Zoran woman had ran, it left the newly-grinning Link room and no outside witnesses to his transformative procedure. In pulling off Mikau's form via the Zora Mask, he turned back to face the great turtle's form before him as his form began to shrink back into his trusty Hylian figure. He reached to his left and pulled the gasping and wide-eyed Flyssa's form toward him, his grin never leaving him as he rose up his Hookshot to aim up with his free right hand.

"W-What's...?!"

"Buckle your grip baby," the flamboyant youth shot back, eyeing her briefly before he set his determined grin forward. "'Cause Great Bay... is goin' bye-bye."

CLICK...

THWUCK-THWUCK-THWUCK-THWUCK

To match the wide-eyed exclamation that Flyssa gave vent to as she gripped the youth's Kokiri Tunic for dear life, the pair of children were hoisted up via the powerful chain and hook of the eponymous Hookshot itself. As they flew through the air, the hook having caught the surface of one of the turtle's palm trees, the two swordsmen's faces were ones of humorous contrast.

2

The cacophonous sound of the harsh waves that Great Bay employed to successfully wall off Great Bay Temple echoed out around the heroes' positions; as they rested atop Tortuga's gigantic back they held back the powerful winds and other such elements as best they could. While Link ever remained with his excited grin upon his face, single eye shut as he gripped one of the palm trees next to him, the gasping Flyssa grasped at a second tree next to them. Her gold-tipped eyes, unlike her companion's however, were both scrunched shut with the intense rapids around them.

"How are we gonna get through this?!" She called out as loud as she could above the deafening sound echoing out. "Aveil couldn't even do it!"

"You damn right she couldn't!" Link laughed next to her, his normally calm blonde bangs whipping in the strong winds. "Check it!" He urged, thrusting his free left index finger down toward their lower left. Curious, Flyssa re-opened her eyes but only barely; in narrowed vision she nearly widened them in surprise at the sight that lay below.

A group of Gerudo pirates, seemingly sent by the surviving Aveil herself, sent their vessel forward. Naught but a small ship in comparison to their own vessel, the poor pirates soon had intense regret for their rash action. As their small ship eventually came into contact with the huge blue shield of wind and water surrounding the temple, their craft soon found itself capsized and flying madly through the air. Similarly, the poor wide-eyed women all found themselves screaming and screeching out, as the cruel power of Aegir protecting the temple did not differentiate between friend and foe.

"W-Woah..." Flyssa managed to murmur out, her eyes narrowed as she dropped down to her knees in sheer shock, her long mass of red hair whip-lashing wildly.

"Here... we... go!" The grinning-faced Link exclaimed out, ever exuberantly calling out the success of their entry.

Just as he announced, the group of four slowly passed through the powerful shield of Aegir and floated into the open entrance of Great Bay Temple.

~

Even while the group of heroes arrived, the sound of the whirlwind outside was overpowering enough to echo back through the hallway of what seemed to be the main foyer of the temple; it was something that left the kneeling Flyssa with some form of anxiety. Just as Tortuga slowly approached the front, the grinning Link swivelled his blonde-haired head and outstretched his favourite hand back for the kneeling Flyssa.

She blinked back at him and, suddenly feeling very painfully aware that he was watching her, drew her breath in sharply as she scrambled to her feet. In a quick fashion she frowned on firmly as she attempted to swiftly fix the messy remains of her mass of blood-red hair before gratefully taking his hand.

TMP

As they both landed, hands in one another's, she quickly wrenched her own left back as if disgusted somehow. Link couldn't help but chuckle in light amusement as he cast her retreating form a likewise-entertained toothy smirk.

"I have taken you faithfully to the source of Great Bay's troubles and woes; Great Bay Temple," Tortuga spoke for the first time since having entered the dungeon. Link's smirk very quickly dissolved into a sociable smile as he turned to salute in re-greeting with his index and forefingers. "Hero of Time...," he began again, his normally loud bass soon descending to a simple whisper. "Can we truly trust one such as her...?" He posed forward, his large dim-green eyes darting between the young Gerudo's back and his current talking partner's. "She is after all... a Gerudo pirate."

"Yeah!"

Tatl's sudden and fierce agreement with the dinosaur-like turtle hit a resonance within the listening Hylian; he could only chuckle and raise a straw-haired eyebrow at her in response.

"I mean he's right! She's a Gerudo Link...!" The little guardian fairy hissed out zealously, hovering her milk-shaded light down on him as she spoke. "You can't trust them as far as you can throw 'em..!"

The listening Link couldn't help but shake his head in response, his thoughts quickly taking note of her efforts.

I wonder if it's jealousy, he thought.

Nah, surely not.

Navi was never like that.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can; don't worry," he answered as he turned his head back up to face the giant tortoise. "She's..." The youngster began again, swerving his head 'round in a slow smile as if to take in the sight ahead.

The standing Flyssa, as before, seemed to be mending her appearance, her back facing him; as she shook her head from side-to-side to allow her long red hair to spill out behind her, she used her two small hands to guide her hair into what appeared to be a single long straight line. As she spun a small elasticated ring of fabric 'round her hair, she essentially and masterfully re-created the long-haired ponytail look that the rest of her comrades sported so fashionably.

It was only then, however, that she chose to about-turn to re-face him in a curious blink; finding his smiling face staring back at her she rolled her own gold-shaded eyes back at him, as if frustrated somehow, before folding her tanned arms and turning her back to him once more.

"She's a little rough around the edges," the laughing Link asserted his earlier statement, nodding as his smile grew to a grin and his head turned to re-face the turtle ahead. "But she passes."

"Hrm... all right then," the listening Tortuga murmured out, casting a sidelong glance at the young Gerudo before soon returning it to the standing youth before him. "Then may your fortunes be as bold as the Holy Four's, Hero of Time!"

–

3

"This place is... ahh...!" Flyssa gasped out, eyes briefly widened as she made the jump and no more, standing atop what appeared to be a mechanism that spurted out water so dense it could be used as a platform. "So huge..." She began again in an effort-filled grunt, gold-tipped eyes narrowing as she leapt forward a second time, this time having judged the distance a little better. Although she took the extended hand that the grinning-faced Link offered to her, perhaps out of reflex, she very quickly wrenched her hand from his.

But not without with some form of an embarrassed shade of red taking to her cheeks.

As always, the entertained-expressed Link cast her an amused chuckle, placing a hand upon his hip as he lightly tilted his head.

"I wonder who could have built it?" She added hastily, perhaps as a way to cover her earlier flustered mood.

"My guess... would be Zoras," he answered her, re-aligning his blonde-haired head as he likewise removed his similarly small hand to follow forward. "I mean some of those switches I pushed are underwater for cryin' out loud," he continued on, casting a quick frowning glance ahead and downward at the said sight resting below underseas. "It's a wonder how they did it."

As the frowning-faced Flyssa hopped forward for the newly unlocked jet of water ahead, one of the many hanging Skulltula on the ceiling dropped down to meet him. Soon realising her mistake, the wide-eyed Gerudo swung her fire-haired head 'round in surprise-faced apology, before opening her mouth to give voice to her mistake.

"W-Wait! I'm coming back!"

Link merely shook his head back in response, chuckling as he shut his cerulean-shaded eyes; a visible sign of disinclination that made the watching Tatl roll her eyes within her milk-shaded light.

CLICK

Even while the spider-like monster descended down to meet him, it erupted suddenly into a dazzling show of flame as the young Hero of Time passed it in a slow and uncaring march. Flyssa, curious, could only dart her gold eyes between the two only to come to the conclusion that he used the Aegir in his inherent fingers when clicking them to ignite his enemy. She couldn't help but grow a small grin of her own as she hopped forward a third time to allow him room.

~

"Hmm... I get it."

Tatl's humming proclamation, so confident and so seemingly knowledgeable, made the two marching children turn their heads skyward in her direction as she spoke.

"That huge waterwheel is powering this thing... huh...?" She posed forward. As the similarly frowning Link and Flyssa rose their eyebrows together, they opted to swing their heads back 'round to the front.

Sure enough, there it was; a dirty great wheel-like mechanism sat smack-dab in the centre of the new room they had entered, its huge cylindrical form stabbing down the similarly humongous depth of the twisting pool beneath them. Attached to its sides appeared to be a number of analogous mechanical parts that, just as Tatl had illustrated earlier, appeared to stir the water beneath them.

And something fierce at that.

"Oh that's beautiful...," the watching Link grinned out, tilting his head lightly as he spoke as if to give emphasis to his words. "I'm gonna have to swim all the way through those, ain't I?" He asked, cobalt-sky eyes quickly darting in the direction of every small nook and cranny in the pool below them.

"Mmmm-hm." The seemingly frowning-faced Tatl's voice spoke out, business as usual.

"Urgh...," Flyssa grunted out, scrunching her face up distastefully as she spoke. "Not more of this..."

"Am I gonna have to-?"

"Not this time!" The young Gerudo interrupted the wide-grinning Link next to her, even going so far as to take a step away from him. "I think it's time I started pulling my own weight...," she murmured out, tearing her gold-tipped eyes away from his to stare down into the body of water below. "Ever since we got out of that fortress I feel like it's just been you carrying me..." She muttered out, averting her eyes from his in some form of disappointment.

"I mean I'm not gonna lie baby; that's because it has been-"

CRUNCH

In a single movement the young Gerudo girl merely stepped by him, taking seeming special care to smash her foot into his boot. Although he was surely confident of his superior strength over her own, the abrupt movement of injury caused him to widen his eyes both in surprise and mild pain, before he swiftly cast her a half-annoyed glare. Seemingly somehow satisfied with the exchange, the sauntering Flyssa swung her crimson-haired head 'round and flashed him a smirk before turning her head and diving forward, presumably for the large basin of water.

"Oh yeah," Tatl began, a tiny grin of her own in her voice's tone. "You're a real lady-killer you are... Mr. 'Hero of Time'."

Link, clearly miffed by her commentary, cast her a warning glower before nodding his head forward after his red-haired companion. "Come on," he urged over his shoulder, reaching back for his trusty Zora Mask. "Let's go to work."

–

4

"You know you're gonna have to tell her eventually, don't you?"

Even as the pair stalked through the halls of one of Great Bay's many chambers, Link pulled back an arrow and filled it with frozen Aegir before letting it fly forward.

VIIIIII...

The sound of the ice arrow made a powerful but somehow relaxing whine, echoing out throughout the chamber that complimented the block of ice that covered the simple blue-coloured Chuchu. Effectively he gave himself a platform with which to stand on; something he took quick advantage of by climbing atop it in a light grunt of effort.

"Yeah...," he answered her in his melancholy-like frown, not even taking note of the squeaking Bombchu mouse not just five feet from him. "I know..."

SQUEAK-SQUEAK

"I mean, what's the alternative?" Tatl continued on as he stepped toward the resting red-shaded switch before them. "Tell her you're a time-traveller?" She posed forward in a noticeable laugh; something that made the listening young Hylian twitch his frown out in thought.

It was definitely something that had crossed his mind once already.

CLACK

SQUEEEEEEAK

BOOM

As the Real Bombchu inevitably blew apart from contact with the youth's briefly-raised up Hero's Shield, he reached forward and grasped at the switch with both hands. Just as with the others he pushed and, like magic, it very slowly began to creak the gears of life within it.

"I guess I could always tell her, but...," he began again as the switch slowly dropped into the mechanism below him; a sign of usage. He turned and folded his arms, lowering his head as he marched forward in thought. "Mm... I dunno..."

"Well, think about it," Tatl posed forward once more, following his hop down the platform. "I mean what's the right thing to do?" She began again, eliciting him to stop his march and swing his blonde-haired head up to frown back at her. Even without arms or legs she somehow managed to convey a finger pointed at the side of her bulbous little head; a symbol of thought. "Up here?"

"I know...," he answered in a second twitch of his frown, defeated in nature. "I shouldn't have even been talkin' to her...," he added as he turned his head away in presumable thought. Tatl nodded her little form, as if in silent agreement. "Heh," the youth began again, this time in a light grin. "I can see her now..."

"Who?"

"Oh, uh...," the sheepishly-grinning Link responded, re-beginning his march as he spoke. "Impa-sensei or Zelda I guess...," he clarified for her, walking toward the vertically-opened door ahead of them. "'You should be more careful!'" He impersonated childishly, re-folding his arms briefly as he did. "'You'll cause a time paradox!"

Although the listening Tatl giggled at his less-than-mature impression, she re-opened her mouth to agree. "Agreed," she chuckled. "But it's gonna be tough ain't it?"

"Uh?" He blinked back curiously as the door shot up near-soundlessly above them.

"Well... you like her, don't you."

DROOM...

Although he had been used to the echoing sound of the doors he had similarly been so used to using, the noise bit at his nerves to match the words with which Tatl spoke; a promise still to come for the young Hylian.

"I mean, I guess," he responded over his shoulder as he stepped back into the antechamber, walking toward the platform's edge. "She's a little rough around the edges but..."

"She passes, huh?" Tatl repeated his words in a soft but firm interruption, a noticeable grin in the tone of her voice. He half-turned his head to eye her briefly before reaching back for his Zora Mask.

"Yeah..."

SPLASH

VVVVVVVVV...

In a powerful advance through the strong waters before him, Link easily tore through the waiting Skullfish and Dexihands with his artificially-charged electricity shield of Aegir. As he sped through the rest of the chamber's waterway, cutting down a group of growling Bio Deku Baba as he did, he kept his form limber as he shot straight out of the water and into the air, before quickly rolling forward as he landed.

SPLASH

FWIP

"I wonder what Malon would say if she knew you were gallivanting around Termina with a Gerudo, eh?" Tatl posed forward as she eventually emerged from the youth's hat, bringing an annoyed frown to his complexion as he reached for the next door.

FWIP

DROOM...

Even as the second group of Bio Deku Baba leapt up from the body of water ahead, Link instead opted to turn his head toward his next destination.

"Oh yeah...," Tatl continued on, a knowing smirk in the tone of her words. "And then there's your country's princess...!" She gasped out, clearly derisive in nature. "Wouldn't she just lock you up in her dungeons after finding this out...?!"

He couldn't help but upturn a side of his frown into a chuckling smirk, lowering his head to shake it dismissively. "Clearly you don't know Zel..."

"Oh it's Zel now, is it?" The little guardian fairy persisted, her tone growing as the grin in her voice did. "And you do know her?"

"I mean, enough," he answered in his shrugging grin before tossing one of his fins as if it were a boomerang. As it flew through the air and cut apart the squelching forms of the screeching Bio Deku Baba, it offered him two platforms with which to use. "If I'm basing her off the woman I spent seven years fighting with."

"'Woman'...?" The little pixie murmured out, truly curious this time. "You mean-?"

He turned his head to face her again as he pulled off the Zora Mask, revealing his eternal smirk of confidence. "Well... yeah!" He responded in a chuckle, as if the answer had been there all along. "I'm from a different time, remember?"

Legitimately surprised, Tatl could only widen her eyes beneath the bulbous little body she possessed; a true reaction of realisation and surprise.

As he pulled out the Hero's Bow and nocked an arrow made of ice to it, he aimed it forward and shut an eye in concentration, his grin ever plastered to his face.

"Gotta be ready for that sorta stuff Tatl!" He called out as he let fly the arrow forward, re-opening his eye as it made contact with the shimmering portion of the water ahead of him.

CRRRRRRRRRICK

Just as with the many before it a platform of freezing water sat a few yards ahead, opening the young adventurer up to swimming toward it.

SPLASH

"S-So...,"

Tatl's less-than-confident continuation could only make the gasping Link turn his curious-eyed frown 'round on her, as he pulled himself out of the water below.

"Were you two like... together?"

"Together?" He parroted in a chuckling raise of his eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah...," she asked, turning her light away from his as if embarrassed somehow by the conversation. "I mean- if you fought together then..."

"Hrm...," he murmured out, his grin very quickly dissolving in favour of an unsure frown. He lowered his head to match the doubtful look etched upon his young expression, belying the many years of adversity hiding behind them. "I dunno...," he began, shaking his straw-haired head as he reached back for the Hero's Bow, this time for the Fire Arrow. "Maybe..."

"M-Maybe?!"

Tatl's sudden shriek seemed to imply some sense of offence, leaving the surprise-eyed young Hylian curious.

"W-Well... yeah...," he chortled back half-nervously, half-bewildered. "I mean we spent a lot of time together; I owed her, she owed me... there was a lot that happened between us." He at last answered, turning his eyes on the big block of ice ahead, eyebrows raising as he thought of the woman he spoke of.

"Oh, really...?" Tatl murmured out, his brow somehow furrowing as if in thought. "And what sort of things did you 'owe' each other then?"

In spite of his earlier boldness, Link soon found the tips of his small Hylian ears tingeing red. "U-Um, well... y'know just... war favours and... stuff like that."

"Oh so she's into the coarse stuff is she?" The little guardian fairy batted back, her earlier cheer and audacity returned to her. "'War favours' huh... I bet they were."

In spite of the likewise-entertained grin growing on his face, he rolled his cobalt-blue eyes in response as he hopped forward to leap off of the icy platform behind him.

SSSSSS...

Perhaps in response to time eroding away at it, the platform melted away.

"Hard to imagine her like that," he offered her in reply, half-curious as he turned his grin into a thinking smile. "She always seemed so... put-together, so modest."

"They always do...," Tatl giggled knowingly next to him, eliciting the youth to raise his eyes up in a short grin of his own. "Well... anyway...," she began again, seemingly moving on to another topic. "You're definitely gonna have to tell her. Flyssa I mean."

His happy-go-lucky smile very quickly lost its lustre as he took in her words; a fact reflected in the lowering of his furrowed-brow of silent thought. When he answered her, it was quietly-spoken and not without regret.

"Yeah... I know."

~

DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY

-24 Hours Remain-

"Hey!"

Flyssa's sudden call, so surprising, managed to pull his wide-eyed frown 'round on the front. As Link leapt forward from the powerful geyser he activated earlier, he landed in a graceful-enough smile that matched the sociability ever present in his form. Sitting not five feet from him was the grinning-faced Flyssa, leaning her body up against the colourful wall behind her in a casual kind of pose; her right left rose up and her likewise right arm rested across its raised knee. When she saw him coming however she grunted as she dusted her baggy purple-shaded trousers.

"I figured you'd be on your way when I clocked the little mechanism workin'," the young Gerudo girl claimed, stepping forward to point toward the platform of water rising up and down ahead. "What about that though?" She posed, folding her slim and tanned arms as she swung her crimson-haired head 'round to the giant golden lock that Link had come to know so intimately, woven so well across the dungeon's last door.

He merely chuckled and shook his curtain-haired head as he passed her, tossing up a similarly golden-shaded key into the air and catching it as he did. "Oh ye of little faith..."

His echo of a previous statement managed to make the listening Tatl's frown twitch in response as she followed him silently, her little bulbous form giving them an extra light.

"Come on baby," he called over his shoulder in his grin, re-raising his head to eye the lock up above before briefly turning half-way to exchange his grin with hers. "I'll show you how the Hero of Time fights."

Flyssa could only chuckle back in response. "Better be careful who you call 'baby'...," she began in her well-meaning chuckle. "Baby."

–

5

Even as the pair of young swordsmen stepped into the next chamber, an oddly less spacious one, they could both feel the presence of something greater.

It was something similar to the last two, the frowning-faced Link thought to himself.

"Well...," Flyssa began, her arms still ever folded as she cast her gaze forward and down the dirty great hole in the centre of the room. "I guess there's no-where to go but down, huh."

"Hilarious..." Link threw over his shoulder in an unamused titter up of his frown before he soon regained his examining expression, tilting his head over the chasm below.

There didn't appear to be a landing.

"That's one big drop...," Tatl murmured out as she hovered just above it, eyes widened beneath her small frame. "How are you gonna-?"

"We'll be fine," he answered her quickly enough, reaching back for his Zora Mask as if to expect to use it. "Is the source of Aegir comin' from down there then?"

The little guardian fairy nodded astutely in confirmation, a frown in the tone of her voice. "Yeah," she answered. "Whatever's causing the irregularities in Great Bay's ocean is down there." She finished, nodding her little body downward.

SLAP-CRACK

"All right...," the frowning Link narrowed his oceanic eyes, slamming his left fist into his open right palm. As he cracked his fingers in response he swung his head 'round to cast a tiny grin back at the watching young Gerudo standing behind him. "Ready?"

With that, he hopped forward in a sudden extension of his grin; a kind of knowing look that made the watching Flyssa widen her gold-tipped eyes in surprise.

"H-Hey!"

~

TMP

"Ahhh...," Link began as he landed, seemingly unharmed in a miraculous fashion. "Thanks, Impa-sensei..." He said, casting his likewise thankful smile down at the light coat of Quintessence that coated his boots; a technique taught to him by his mentor.

"Above!"

With Tatl's abrupt call came the light surprise that went along with it; as the smiling-faced Link swung his head skyward, he readied his arms and opened them up as if to catch something.

FLUMP

As the wide-eyed Flyssa landed into the youth's already-opened embrace, she couldn't help but grow a tinge of red to her cheeks when she found her form so close to his own. Even when he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the inevitable pang of regret coming on.

"We gotta stop meetin' like this."

As quickly as she had landed in it, she grunted as she pushed off of him to land forward only to leave the standing Link in an amused chuckling stare. In spite of his earlier contrition over his arguably loutish behaviour he found himself enjoying the aftermath quite a bit; as the no-doubt embarrassed young Flyssa turned her back to him, perhaps in an attempt to avoid eye contact completely, she dusted herself off as before to ready herself for another confrontation.

"Well...," he began again, this time with a newly-gained business-like frown as he placed both his small hands atop his hips, swivelling his head 'round slowly in searching. "Now that we're here...," he started curiously, his sky-blue eyes narrowing across at the grand expanse of ocean oddly surrounding the platform they both stood on. "I don't see what you were talkin' about... Tatl..."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Link..."

Even the frowning-faced Flyssa found herself turning from her engagement to stare inquisitively back at the little guardian fairy, eliciting her to continue on.

"I feel like...," she began again, slowly 'rounding her little bulbous body in reluctant search. "Something's watching us..."

Link's own cobalt-blue eyes narrowed a second time in response. "Really...?" He threw up into the air, interested and all. "It wouldn't happen to be..."

"B-Behind us!"

SPLASH-FWIP

–

6

Gargantuan Masked Fish

Gyorg

Time slowed down for the young heroes as they turned their heads skyward to give view to the sudden intruder; a gigantic piranha-like fish that used the very platform on which they stood on to bounce off of acrobatically. As its huge masked form exchanged its narrow-eyed glare with the wide-eyed surprised faces below it, time eventually resumed its normal flow and the shark-like creature dove back down into the body of water ahead waiting for it.

SPLOOSH-DROOSH

Perhaps unavoidably a spattering of many droplets of water descended down upon the youths, eliciting them to draw up their arms in defence.

"Agh!" Flyssa gasped out, eyes near scrunched shut with the effort and not without some form of annoyance. "Did you see the size of it?!"

"Is that it Tatl?"

"Oh yeah...," the little guardian fairy answered the Kokiri-bound youth that asked the previous question. "That's the source all right."

"All I needed to know..."

Flyssa found her brow furrowing in further irritation; a reaction to her companion seemingly ignoring her. She cast her frown forward to rest on the single-eyed Link, seemingly utilising the Hero's Bow and taking special care to aim it with. When she traced his one-open eye's gaze she soon found him watching the piranha-like fish of his target quickly travelling along the side, almost as if it were circling the pair of swordsmen to attack them.

"Don't shoot where it is...," he murmured out, eye shut before he tilted the bow he carried, just a little. "Shoot where it's gonna be."

FWIP

His eyes soon re-opened to match the inevitable grin that graced his young complexion and he watched on as his well-fired arrow made contact with the wide-eyed Gyorg's large form.

SQUELCH-GRRRRROWL

"Damn...," the watching Flyssa murmured out, eyes widened in legitimate surprise. "Good shot..."

He chose to give in to his hubris and smirked as he briefly shut his eyes in a similarly arrogant shrug; something he had become well-known for.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just-"

SPLASH

"Link, look!"

But by the time Tatl spoke and the young Hero of Time dropped his grin to re-open his eyes forward it was far too late; the scowling-faced Gyorg had somehow leapt up to rest its form on the edge of the platform before them. As it stared back at him with its mask's eyes, and the horrifyingly-huge yellowed eye resting within its likewise gigantic mouth, it opened its jaw to give vent to a cacophonous battle cry.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOAR

Although the shut-eyed Flyssa skid backwards and screamed out in a mixture of surprise and doubt the scrunch-eyed shut Link stared back at his gargantuan-sized foe, his free left hand risen up to block the unnatural wind that it blew his way. Tatl opened her mouth again to warn her partner.

"Link it's coming!"

DRRRRRROOOM-CRACK

As the platform they stood upon began to shift under the pressure of the mighty-sized fish, it did the horrifyingly impossible by charging forward at the former Kokiri.

"LINK!"

"Hut...!"

WHAM-FRRRRRRRRRRR-SSSSSSSS...

In an incredible sight indeed, the tiny-sized boy managed to meet Gyorg's offensive charge with a defensive stance of his own; the sound of his elemental affinity of fire sizzled away to match the grand heights of his fiery-shaped aura of Aegir. Similarly shocked to her fairy companion, the watching Flyssa could only widen her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time since meeting the unpredictable young Hylian.

SKRRRRRRRRRRRR...

As their bodies and auras clashed together, a mix of fiery-crimson and deep-sea blue, the platform's already rocky state shook even worse as the two wrestled together; in spite of the clear size difference, the formerly-little Kokiri boy managed to hold his own and then some.

It was a true David and Goliath scene to match the old tales.

CRACK-GRRRRRRROWL...

The end of the engagement had at last been sighted; as the very audible sound of Gyorg's body breaking echoed out noisily, the watching and similarly-scowling faced Link upturned his frown into a satisfied smirk.

"Ready...?!"

RRRRRUMBLE...

Flyssa pulled her hands to her mouth in sheer awe to the absurd sight she was gifted with. "W-Woah...!"

In the young Hylian's low smirk came his eventual slow turn; in their movement he, very slowly, managed to turn Gyorg's body to match his own intentions. As they gradually revolved through the platform, the watching young Gerudo squeaked in wide-eyed surprise as she ducked abruptly to avoid the incoming huge fish's form.

FWOH-FWOH-FWOH

Gyorg gave out an angered growl as it snapped its gigantically-sized teeth as if to catch anything within its jaws, as it seemingly endlessly was swung 'round and 'round as if it were caught within some kind of loop. Eventually, however, the grinning-faced Link opened his mouth to match his next and final action.

"My turn!"

FWIP

DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-CRACK

RRRROAAAAAR

This time Gyorg's exclamation was one of agony; in the preposterous notion that it was Link managed to deceive all notions of defeat, and astonishingly tossed the gargantuan predator veering and soaring into the wall behind it with such force that it found itself caught within the wall's very surface itself.

"Oh my good god...," Flyssa whispered out, very slowly rising her red-haired head up from her earlier defensive position as the grinning-faced Link merely watched on, near-satisfied by his own work. "That's... I don't even know what to say to-"

"Oh I ain't done yet," the confident young Hero of Time grinned out rising up his ever-favourite left hand to a mid-position, leaning the rest of his body side-on to survey the fallen creature ahead. "Check... this!"

CLICK

FRRRR-BAROOOOOOOOM-ROOOOOOAR

Thankfully, for Gyorg, it was finally given room with which to fall back into the body of water below it but not without serious injury; when the grinning-expressed Link snapped his fingers the Quintessence he left imprinted within the fish's body exploded, like a mine having been left by a bomber.

SPLASH-GRRRRRRROWL...

As Gyorg dropped noisily and messily into the water with its deep-blue shaded blood in hot pursuit, Link found himself swivelling his overconfident shut-mouthed smirk on the young girl behind him; a look of unequivocal assurance. She could only stare back at his sky-blue with her metallic-gold, shock and awe barely managing to describe her successful surprise.

"Glad I'm on your side?" He asked her hopelessly, quipping up an eyebrow as he spoke.

She could only laugh back at him, half in absolute terror and the other in some similar form of amusement.

RRRRRIP-GRRRRRROWL...

Almost as if to respond to the two children, the eerie gigantic eye that sat within Gyorg's similarly huge mouth spat out as if it were vomiting out its pained wounds.

"Woop," the wide-eyed Link frowned out for a change, swivelling his head back 'round before quickly eyeing the shocked Flyssa with another winking grin. "That's my cue!"

With that the sound of the Zora Mask's unavoidable high-pitched whine echoed out as it made contact with the youth's face, and he turned 'round to dive forward into the water presumably in pursuit of his weakened foe.

SPLASH

~

VVVVVVV...

The sound of the electrical blue shield of Aegir that followed Link's Zoran form coursed through not just the easily-conductible water in which he fought in, but the wide-eyed Gyorg's form in a savage echo of its pained screech.

"We gon' have fish stew tonight!" The grinning Link called out, pulling his form away defensively from the still-recovering figure of his foe.

Perhaps inevitably it growled out in rage and, as it pulled in the eerie gigantic eye back within the confines of its mouth, it readied itself, presumably to charge a second time. Link, this time, found his grin quickly dissolving in favour of a half-worried frown.

"Uh oh."

He abruptly twisted his Zoran body to his left in immediate evasion and only just barely managed to wind himself out the berserk piranha's warpath. Unfortunately however, for the platform on which the wide-eyed Flyssa stood, it was not quite so lucky; having missed its original target, Gyorg unavoidably smashed its powerful form directly into the platform's foundation at ground level in a brutal take-down tackle.

SMASH-KERRRRASH

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

Realising its foundations were shot completely and there was no saving it, Link turned his wide-eyed surprise 'round on his similar-faced ally, worry taking hold of his complexion.

"Flyssa, get out of there!"

It didn't take the young Gerudo long to heed her companion's wise advice but with nowhere to run to, the poor girl had little to no options left; a fact reflected in her wild-eyed search that eventually found her taking to the very ceiling itself. Situated not that far from the large hole in the centre – from which the heroes had dropped through originally – she managed to use her acrobatic skill and her dexterity to hang her small form up against the cracks and imperfections in the ceiling above.

But not for long.

Something the relieved smile that Link graced her with from the safety of an underwater position before swiftly turning to look for his quick-swimming enemy. Sure enough, circling 'round where the platform once stood, there it was; Gyorg glared back at him, its eyes narrowed and its mouth opening. Link's eyes widened and, like a cat having been seen by its predator, turned immediately and gave full power to his Zoran swimming ability.

FWOHHHHHHH...

Although Gyorg's powerful suction was strong enough to pull in almost everything but, the determined focus that Link put into his evasive manoeuvres essentially managed to outrun the pressure Gyorg put into its technique.

"Link..."

"Yeah...," the frowning-faced youth replied as he swung his body back 'round to face the scowling fish before him, hanging his form backward in the water he dangled in, his left fingers clenched into a small fist next to him. "I see 'em."

True to his words, there they were; spiked balls attached to chains that mysteriously appeared almost seemingly as soon as their useful platform had been destroyed.

They'll be really handy, the watching Link slowly grinned to himself in silent thought.

"I think the best course of action would be to-"

"Say no more Tatl...," Link responded in a quiet-voiced murmur, a hungry-looking smirk written across his countenance. "Say no more..."

FWIP

As he flipped forward underwater to shoot ahead in his Zoran-formed swimming, like an arrow from a bow, he fired onward in a quick narrow-eyed advance. Gyorg watched him, waiting and obvious in its intentions; something in which the smart little Hylian took well into account in his march forward. As he began to at last fast-approach the gargantuan-sized fish, he suddenly veered off course far to the left and broke away from his original pathway.

Unfortunately for Gyorg, however, it chose instead to continue through with its original intention.

FWOHHHHHHH...

CLICK

In a humorous exchange indeed the gigantic piranha blinked its tiny aquatic-shaded eyes as it swallowed the spiked ball, almost as if had only just noticed. As the curious-eyed Link frowned out and swung his body 'round mid-water, he soon watched and listened for the spiked sphere's next inevitable sound.

An explosion.

DROOOOOOOOOOOOM-RRRROOOOOOAR

In an intriguing sight the impending explosion was heavily absorbed by most of the water the two combatants were submerged in and, as a result, came at a very different output than the grinning-faced Link was used to; although Gyorg's eyes widened as a bright light of white engulfed its form, the explosive radius appeared to only expand so far before eventually calling back into itself as if pulled by something. As it drew back into the bright white light however, so too did the coming second spectacle; an implosion. Although it looked rather small the fiery strength within was conveyed clearly with a meaty-looking rupture, that essentially and quickly finished off the long-fought fight.

Much to the relief of the watching Flyssa and Tatl.

"Eyy!" Link began out in a light grin, raising up his two hands to point his index fingers directly at his defeated enemy. "That's-a spicy meat-a-ball!"

Even while Gyorg began to flop and flounder around in its well-won agony, the great body of water in which they both fought in very quickly began to empty out. Seemingly, as the spectating Link watched, it appeared to be seeping out through the newly-opening metallic fence; strangely enough it seemed as if there was a separate room adjacent to this one in which the water emptied into.

FLOP-FLIP-FLOP-FLIP-FLIP-FLIP...

As Gyorg's once massive form struggled in some vain attempt to live through its impending end, the water at last completely drained to leave the now shrinking fish room to flounder upon. As it did the heroes watched in stony-cold silence as a very visible dark-based energy force exited from Gyorg's form; seemingly the otherworldly magic that Majora's Mask had previously breathed into. Once it eventually finished, however, it left a Heart Container for the grateful young Hero of Time.

Just as with Odolwa and Goht.

"You are such a dork..."

Tatl's gasping chuckle made the blinking Link swing his initially curious frown over to her, only to soon grow a grin of his own.

"You love it though." He batted back and, sure enough, he called the inevitable red shade that took to her little bulbous form; a sign of light embarrassment.

TMP

"Haaa... damn..."

Along with the deepened soprano that Link had come to expect from his newer companion also came the surprise in her voice; Flyssa landed down from the ceiling above at last, her endurance finally at its limit. As she turned her long-haired head 'round at the now empty room before her, she regarded it all with widened eyes; a surprised reaction to suit her applicable shock earlier.

"You really beat that thing...," she whispered out softly, swinging her gold-tipped gaze on his. He couldn't help but pull his Zoran head back and laugh and she rolled her eyes in response; lightly frustrated with his overconfidence but sharing in his cheer. "I mean...," she began again in some fruitless attempt before sighing, shaking her crimson-haired head and smiling back at him. "Never mind."

He found himself smiling back, oddly, in spite of his earlier talk with Tatl.

But it was in that very memory however, that made him soon realise their time together was essentially over.

How am I going to tell her everything, he thought.

Maybe it's best if I don't.

"Could you..."

He blinked, turning his thoughtful frown out of his silent ruminations to stare back at her, raising an eyebrow upward at her to prod her to continue.

"Um...," she murmured out, averting her eyes from his own as she rubbed at her slim left hand with her right; seemingly a gesture of doubt and social awkwardness. "Take off... that mask?"

Realising he was wearing a mask, he could only laugh back in response but did as she asked; in a quiet high-pitched whine, he soon stood back in his comparably-Hylian form to stare back at her in a light smile.

"We'd better grab the remains... and get out." He pointed out, nodding toward the brightly-lit warp-zone of Aegir humming away in the centre of the destructed battle arena as well as the floating mask that Gyorg once wore. Flyssa found herself blinking in unsure doubt as she double-took in its direction before seemingly realising herself; she laughed nervously and nodded, walking toward it with her back facing the youth as if to avoid his eyesight.

"U-Um... y-yeah..."

The standing Link couldn't help but extend his grin a little, half-amused and half-cheery, before he set his shoulders straight and stepped forward to join her.

–

7

NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY

-12 Hours Remain-

As if they were angels descending down from the skies of heaven itself, the smiling Link's form gradually drew downward, joined by the frowning-faced Flyssa.

It was only when they landed that they realised the location.

Zora Cape.

"Ahhh..."

The creature's voice, so deep and so masculine, could only remind the two children of its source; a similarly huge turtle that smiled back at them both, sitting in the likewise large ocean behind it.

"Now... truly now Mikau can rest his fallen soul... in peace," Tortuga spoke in smiling-faced greeting, his bass tone a satisfied one. "But your work has not finished yet, oh Hero of Time..."

Link merely chuckled back in response as a frame of his frown soon upturned into a knowing and confident smirk; the only retort he gave in return.

"I too must abide the laws given to us by The Four... and of the Sainted Three...," the large tortoise spoke, briefly shutting its eyes as if readying to yawn. "And now watch... from my deep slumber."

The listening Flyssa could only exchange unsure glances between the two, doubtful and curious.

"I shall depart but only after enjoying Lulu's newly regained voice...," Tortuga claimed, a wry grin written across his old countenance. "I think even the Sorcerer can permit that!" He laughed out. "Hyeh, hyeh..."

"Sure," the chuckling Link agreed in a smiling nod of his own. "You've done more than enough; thanks so much for your help... Tortuga."

"And you, Hero of Time," the large turtle smiled back in a similar nod. "You and your Gerudo companion have truly saved the doomed seas of Great Bay... we will always be indebted to you."

Link cast his listening grin over to the frowning-faced Flyssa, soon infecting her to follow him in a lightly-amused chortle of her own.

"Know that you are both always welcome! In this timeline or the next!"

SSSSPLASHHHH...

~

Flyssa coughed out as the hugely-sized Tortuga left them in a dazzling splash of water, seemingly descending down to leave the pair of children to their own devices. Even as he disappeared completely however, the wide-eyed young Gerudo's response went unheard.

"T-Timeline? What?" She called on after him before swinging her fiery-haired head 'round to face her only remaining ally left. "Link what was he-?"

"Link...,"

Tatl's quiet-voiced prod made him lightly flinch in response; something that the silently-spectating Flyssa took note of.

"It's time..."

"Yeah...," he answered his loyal guardian fairy, an unusually-gained frown written across his young face. "I know..." He finished out in a low-voiced murmur as the little milk-shaded pixie flew down back into her favourite resting place; within his green-shaded hat. Even while he turned up to face the young Gerudo he found himself drawing a smile of his own but, this time, it was much more strained and melancholic-like in fashion.

It was something even she could see.

"Link, what's...," she began, her brow furrowing curiously as she shook her tanned head. "What's... going on?"

He waited a small while, turning to exchange a frowning nod with the hovering Tatl, before eventually revolving a new smile on her; a kind of saddened, forced one. Something that made her narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"I... gotta go away for a while," he answered her in an apologetic chuckle. "I've been away from home for too long."

"F-From Hyrule is it?" Flyssa questioned in a curious-eyed blink. "Your home country?"

That's not quite what I mean, he thought to himself in a weakened wince, lowering his blonde-haired head.

How am I gonna tell her this.

She won't believe me.

"So try her."

"Look, Link...,"

Her response, almost seemingly having read his very inward thoughts, began as she stepped forward to close the distance between them.

"Whatever you're running from, you can tell me." She whispered out, joining her small hands together at her front; an odd gesture for someone as hard-fronted as she was.

It definitely felt strange, the listening Link thought.

She must be serious for a change; I can feel it in her voice.

Somehow sensing the intimate nature of her words, Tatl reluctantly hovered off and away from the two children, perhaps in an effort to give them space and privacy to speak together.

"We'll fight it together," she laughed softly, drawing yet closer as she rested a hand across his own. He exchanged a glance with it before raising back up to force another smile in response; a wan one at best. "Just like we have now."

"Flyssa, you don't under-"

"Alyssa."

He stopped mid-sentence, surprised, and found himself blinking with which to convey it. He found her smiling very lightly at him back; a vulnerable kind of smile that hurt to even look at.

I need to end this, he thought.

Drawing this out isn't helping anyone.

"Alyssa," he chortled back half-nervously in a likewise chuckle, amending his words to match her desire. "Wh-Where I come from, it's...," he began again, wandering down his cobalt-blue eyes as if in deep thought to his sentence's structure and the words involved. "It's a place you can't come to," he answered at last, re-raising his straw-haired head back up to frown at her. "Believe me when I say I want to, but..." The youth finished, briefly shutting his sky-cerulean eyes as he shook his head slowly; a final sign of disinclination.

It was something that the watching Flyssa did not take well to; she dropped her earlier smile and narrowed her eyes to match the annoyed frown on her face.

"Just tell me," the young Gerudo insisted, closing the distance between them even further; in the young Hylian's surprise she moved up to his front, close enough even to kiss. "Don't insult my intelligence."

Slowly he shut his eyes in response; a silent flag of defeat before eventually he re-opened them to frown back at her.

"You remember what Tortuga called me... don't you?"

Flyssa's brow furrowed in recognition. "The... 'Hero of Time' was it?"

"Yep."

"Yeah...? What about it?"

Wordlessly, he brought up the last gift that his country's princess gave to him; the brightly-blue instrument that was the Ocarina of Time itself. She raised her thinly-shaped fiery-red eyebrows at it before re-narrowing them as she faced him again.

"Right...? An ocarina?"

"I'm called that for an actual reason, Alyssa," he answered, lowering the instrument in his business-like frown. "My country's princess gave this to me and, I don't know how it's able to do it yet, but..."

Flyssa's forehead crinkled in concentration as she listened intently.

"With it, I can travel through time."

Her gold-tipped eyes widened in response; first in legitimate surprise and secondly in some form of laughter, near unwilling to believe it.

"You see that?" He spoke, eyebrows similarly rising up as he thrust a free finger skyward; Flyssa traced his gaze only to find what he was pointing directly at. Even as far out as Great Bay there it was, the burning reminder of his very adventure and efforts; Termina's disturbingly close moon and the scowling face that it sported.

Almost as if in response, the very ground itself began to shake; a reaction as a result of the moon's rapid descent into the country's land.

RRRRRRRUMBLE...

Flyssa found herself gasping lightly, almost as if she hadn't realised the moon was there at all. "Y-Yeah, I... I remember, but...," she began again, double-taking from the moon's position to his own and back again. "What does that have to do with-?"

"Three days."

Flyssa blinked again back at him, curious and all.

"Th-Three days? What?"

"I can only travel back in time three days' worth," Link spoke again, cerulean-shaded eyes narrowing as he did. "That's what he told me anyway."

Flyssa shook fire-haired head in growing frustration and spoke to voice it. "Th-That's what who told you?!"

"The Sorcerer of the Divine Divide."

Almost as if somehow it were a password or key information, Flyssa's eyes widened for the umpteenth time but this time in realisation.

"I... remember that name...," she murmured out, brow furrowing in thought. "It's an old tale that, ain't it?" She asked. "Something about the Four Giants and three goddesses and-"

"Yeah," he chuckled, lowering his head as he briefly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it took me a while to make any sense of it too." he agreed.

"S-So what?" She retorted, pressing him for another answer as she shook her frowning-faced head at him again. "I can't come with you?"

"I mean I've never tried it...," he admitted, rubbing his head a second time. "It's only me and Tatl that's done it before, so..."

"So do it."

He re-rose his head up to frown in surprise back at her, only to find her standing in such close proximity that he near felt the warmth of her body itself and the scent of her perfume.

Reminds me of Nabooru, he thought to himself nostalgically.

"Take me with you," she spoke so softly she near whispered the words in his small and pointed ears. "I want to come with you."

Although she spoke with an unusually gentle tone of voice, it was one that made him cringe in emotional aching.

It won't work, he thought.

Still though... we haven't tried with anyone else.

"No," he thought to himself, his frown regaining in strength as he re-rose it to face her. "I can't do any more damage to the timeline." he added silently.

I have to tell her no.

Wordlessly, he shook his head at her before re-opening his mouth. "I can't do that to you," he admitted in his frown. "I've taken too much from you and your people already," the boy claimed honestly, his head shaking softly as he spoke. "I just can't do it Alyssa."

She shut her eyes in response in a slow and gradual sign of surrender before soon re-opening them to frown back at him.

"Maybe you could...," she began again, lowering her golden-shaded eyes briefly as if in thought. "Give me... one more thing before you go away."

This time he could only blink back at her before rising up an eyebrow in response, curious and all. "Yeah...?"

She gained a smile on her face, the same kind of wistfully melancholic-like smile that he wore himself, before she slowly drew even closer to him. It was only when she placed her thin arms across to rest on the small of his back that he realised what she wanted and, in surprise, he held back a laugh.

Of all things, he thought to himself.

Link merely tilted his head to the side in his grin before he rose up his hands to rest on her own back, leaning forward to respond to her request.


	18. Running the Horror Through; A Trip to the East

Chapter 17: Running the Horror Through; A Trip to the East  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Termina Field" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Ikana Canyon" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"No Time to Mourn" - Resident Evil II (2019) OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Secret Hope" - Resident Evil II (2019) OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Song of Healing" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 4 (First Half).  


\--

In an explosive finish to match the storybook tales of old, Link and his two female companions manage to blow apart the Gargantuan Masked Fish Gyorg and in doing so, save the oceans of Great Bay. Having previously sacrificed his life in order to vainly rescue Lulu's missing Zoran eggs, guitarist to the Indigo-Go's and renowned Zoran warrior 'Mikau' infiltrates the egg poacher's den; the nearby Gerudo Pirates' Fortress.

Unfortunately for him and his comrades at Zora Cape however, he fails and with it, loses his life in the ill-chosen endeavour.

Having entered Great Bay in order to purify these lands, Link and Tatl waste no time in putting the fallen guitarist's soul to rest and moving on to save the irregularities plaguing the oceans. In following in Mikau's footsteps the two heroes stumble upon a young Gerudo girl seemingly imprisoned within the very fortress she is allied to. When he confronts and rescues her from her cell however, the two heroes gain a powerful ally and one where they not thought to look for one; in recruiting 'Flyssa' they not only gain information on the people they fight against but an extra pair of swords to help battle with.

While they locate four of Lulu's precious Zoran children they clash with the current leader of the Gerudo Pirates; a ruthless and fierce woman by the name of 'Aveil'. She reveals Flyssa's true name and her annexation of her own forces over the previous leader's; another woman by name of Joanna. Having been murdered in cold blood by Aveil, she instils an order of merciless savagery; an ideal that the rest of her troops find a twisted sense of altruism in. When the heroes clash with Aveil herself however, she falls to the combined efforts of the fallen Mikau, Link and Flyssa.

Their morale heightened by their previous success, Great Bay's champions free a young seahorse and gain access to a two-mile deluge known only as 'Pinnacle Rock'. In doing so they at last locate the final three missing Zoran eggs and reunite the little seahorse with his mate; an act which sees the pair in rewarding the Hero of Time with a prized Piece of Heart. With the road open to Great Bay Temple Link, Tatl and Flyssa easily overturn the great evil that Majora's Mask had previous breathed into it; all through a horrid creature by name of 'Gyorg'.

In great spite to their resounding successes however, Link and Tatl are left with the grim reality of leaving their Gerudian companion behind; a notion that she simply cannot understand. Although he attempts in vain to explain the truth behind the mission that the fabled 'Sorcerer of the Divine Divide' gave to him, he inevitably fails and and the two children can only exchange one last gift with one another.

"Maybe you could... give me one more thing before you go away."

It is a request that he fulfils regardless of the emotional trauma they both suffer as a result of and, with it, he uses the Sorcerer's powers to travel back in time once again three days' worth. Having rescued three out of four of the Holy Four Giants Link and Tatl can at last begin to see the end of their long journey together. Resting far to the east are the forgotten lands of 'Ikana'; a war-torn country that has seen much toil, hardship and even many great familiar horrors that Link has encountered previously in his journeys.

It is now in these forbidden and abandoned borders that the Hero of Time attempts to shine his rays of light on...

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-72 Hours Remain-

"I can't believe they just gave you that..."

"I bet it was guilt," Link shot back in a grinning chuckle as he tossed the Garo Mask up and down methodically, Epona's light trotting carrying them around the dry and dusty parts of eastern Termina Field. "Maybe they knew somehow that we knew," he offered over his shoulder, a satisfied grin ever flavouring the tone of his tenor. She rolled her eyes in response, as per however. "I guess it was the best way to shut us up and make sure we don't-"

"Yeeeee-hee-hee! You there!"

The group of heroes froze in their march almost as immediately as the odd voice shrieked at them; Link swung his narrow-eyed glare skyward toward the voice's point-of-origin and wiped off his grin in favour of a more serious frown.

He soon relaxed his stance however when he saw the form sitting up top.

An oddly-clothed figure sat upon the extremely-steep hill high above, deep-purple rags and carrying a similarly strange wooden stick.

Weird, the watching Link thought to himself, cobalt-blue eyes narrowing at the old man's form.

He looks almost exactly like that Poe collector from Hyrule's ruined future.

Thank Din that ain't a reality anymore, he added silently.

"Ikana Hill beyond here is the place where spirits with troubles and lingering regrets wander...," the hooded mystery man spoke, a kind of odd smile in the tone of his voice. "It is no place for a child...," he claimed, his voice soon elongating into a lightly-malevolent chuckle. "Even for one such as you..."

The listening Link watched the red eye survey him quietly from the figure's high spot, sitting atop the overly steep cliff high above.

That's where I have to go, the frowning youth thought to himself, furrowing his brow.

That's where the last Giant's hiding.

"What do you mean?" He called back, cobalt-blue eyes narrowing in thought and recognition. "'One such as me?'"

"I know who you are... Hero of Time."

The words and the knowing chortle with which he spoke them managed to make the listening young Hylian widen his eyes in his own inevitable thought.

"How does he...?"

"My former people's graves rest behind me...," he spoke again, a frown notably in the tone of his voice. "You may know them as... 'the forgotten ones'."

Link's brow furrowed in realisation.

Just like that, he thought.

A whopper of a puzzle piece falls smack in my lap.

Is this where the Forgotten Ones lived? But then if so how did they get through to Hyrule?

"The same way I came in, probably..." He answered himself in a thoughtful-eyed murmur, lowering his blonde-haired head as he spoke.

Suddenly most of what the Happy Mask Salesman told him all began to make sense.

And yet still there were more questions.

"Oh yes...,"

The mystery man's knowing chuckle, so oddly malevolent and sinister, broke the young hero's concentration and made him yank his head up through his thoughts.

"The powers of the forgotten ones are or, I should say, near limitless," he claimed, lightly dangling his bare feet across the edge of the cliff he sat on. "Your country has no more protection than this one from their blasphemous powers of old..."

Link's eyes narrowed and he near pulled back Epona to jog off in safety, his anxiety rising.

Is he reading my mind now, he wondered silently.

"How do you know where he's from?"

Tatl's sudden and fiery impertinent interjection made the listening Hero of Time widen his eyes in her direction, his head unmoving from its current position.

"He could be anyone and you think he's from Hyrule?" The brash little guardian fairy batted back, growing the insulting grin she liked to rely on so usually in her impudent retorts. "I'd say that's a big leap personally."

"Why... yes... yes of course...," the sitting figure chuckled in response, somehow similarly knowing. "You are... quite right... little fairy...," he began again. "He could simply be... anyone... couldn't he...?"

But even the listening Link didn't believe him; as he sat upon his loyal steed, he found his brow furrowing a second time and his head tilting to his lower left side, eyes narrowing carefully as he did.

He knows exactly who I am, he thought.

How, I don't know.

"But I bet it has something to do with those 'forgotten ones' he mentioned'."

"Ah... that mask..."

The man's voice, so soft, made him widen his eyes again out of thought before swinging his head down to his side-belt to trace his gaze.

Sure enough, it was the Garo Mask he was playing around with earlier.

"That is the mask of the leader of a clan loyal to the forgotten ones...," the robed man claimed. "A group of shinobi that once worked as their night-time guardians... nameless men and women that would spy and die for them at will."

As he listened, Link found himself pulling up the Garo Mask to look back into the odd pair of eyes resting within.

When he had put it on before, he felt the eyes lighten up as if in knowing of being worn.

Yet now with no power to draw on they remained dim and grey... lifeless in nature.

How strange, he thought.

"It is a history... stained with blood."

The man's speech beginning again made the listening Link swing his straw-haired head back up in response, eyes narrowing again.

"But with that...," he claimed, poking the Boko Spear he carried directly down at the mask in the youth's hands. "You may be able to put these wandering spirits to rest... once and for all."

The frowning Link turned his head to exchange an unsure glance with the thus far quiet Tatl; a look she returned to him, seemingly also unknowing.

FRRRUMP...

Almost as if in response to the mystery man's words, a small-sized tree rose up from the ground next to him in complete contrast to the wasteland they all stood in.

"We'll see... if you have what it takes...," the man began again, locking his similarly narrowed gaze with the watching Link's, his robed figure very slowly fading in and out. "Oh 'Hero of Time'..."

~

Having entered Ikana Canyon through the small tree the mysterious figure offered to them, Link and Tatl made the jump into climbing what remained of its steep hills and platforms by way of Octorok and similarly small-sized trees littered around said platforms. Even when standing above the high-rise waterfall, now defunct from time-without-use, the young Hylian felt an odd kind of foreboding in the air.

It was somehow familiar to him.

"Do you... sense that...?"

"Yeah...," he answered his guardian fairy, sky-blue eyes narrowing as he marched slowly through the area, surveying it with a similar gradual wariness that bordered on paranoia. "I don't like it...," he continued, shaking his blonde bangs softly in narrow-eyed thought, his vision caught on what appeared to be an open doorway far-off to their right across the defunct waterfall. "It reminds me too much of Kage."

"Who's Ka-?"

WHOOSH

In an abrupt and sudden interruption a small hooded form shot up out of the ground, somehow having camouflaged itself within in spite of the obvious lack of cover. Completely lost for words, Link and Tatl could only freeze absolutely, eyes locked on the robed figure.

Strange, the narrow-eyed Link thought silently to himself.

He looks just like that mask... the 'Garo Mask'.

His eyes widened in sudden realisation; a fact reflected in his next rumination.

"This is a Garo..."

"Sensei!" The figure spoke, seemingly a male's voice. "You called?"

In spite of the nameless figure's initial camaraderie, however, its lit-up grey eyes from behind its hood widened a little and it reached forward with its right hand.

SHHHHHING...

The sound of steel being unsheathed from within its very robes echoed on out and its blade poked out from underneath its clothing to point directly at the blonde-haired youth.

"That monstrous, hateful Aegir...," the figure began lowly, seemingly a Garo itself, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What in the name of the Yami-Shin'nyū-sha are you...?!"

Before the wide-eyed Link could even answer the nameless Garo's odd question however, a second sword materialised from underneath his cloak and a ring of Quintessence-powered fire encircled them both.

–

2

In a rather surprising acrobatic back-dash, the Garo managed to somehow conceal its entire small form within the ring of fire that he himself had generated; it was something that filled the watching Link and Tatl with anxiety.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Stay calm."

SHIIING...

As the Gilded Sword and Hero's Shield unsheathed from his green-clothed back, Link kept his face stony to match the quiet fierceness of his eyes; a fact that managed to make the fearful Tatl double-take in his direction. He watched the intense fires that burned all around them, darting around almost as if following something.

"This is exactly what he wants," he continued, glaring quietly in his simple frown as he spoke. "Sowing confusion in the ranks are some of the easiest ways to decimate entire forces," the narrow-eyed youth claimed, his young tenor taking on an uncharacteristic seriousness and formality. "That's all... he..."

FWOOSH

"Wants!"

CLANG

In a single movement the narrow-eyed Hero of Time leapt to his side in sudden evasion, seemingly having predicted or followed his nimble opponent's abrupt charging assault. In his evasive manoeuvre he slammed the Gilded Sword down on the re-appearing shinobi's own twin swords before swiftly responding with a leaping sidekick to the face.

SLAM

"Gurgh...!"

As the nameless Garo was sent spinning almost seemingly endlessly through the air, time appeared to slow for the pair of adept swordsmen; the glaring-expressed Link slowly began to spin through the air himself in his recovery and, almost as soon as his boots touched safe ground, he shot off in bloody-minded pursuit.

SWIPE

As he flew across the air he swung the Gilded Sword in a savage horizontal-arching slice; an assault that the wide-eyed Garo saw coming, for as he flipped backward in recovery he ducked his robed head downward to avoid the incoming aggression. As he did, however, the mysteriously-dressed shinobi shot his small and pointed shoe directly into the youth's exposed lower stomach.

SMACK

"Hurngh...!"

"Link! No!"

In response to the frightened Tatl's exclamations the similarly wide-eyed Link found himself kneeling down, his two hands likewise lowered to grip at the fresh injury that stained and shot through his stomach. Although it was only a few seconds worth of inaction it was more than enough for the nimble little ninja; as he recovered from his earlier assault, he grunted lightly as he tossed forward one of his long and curved swords. As it sailed through the air almost soundlessly, a very tiny whine accompanied it, leaving all who watched with some idea to its eventual landing.

SQUELCH-STRIKE

"Argh...!"

In a similarly quickened manoeuvre, the Garo managed to effectively trap the wide-eyed and newly-injured Link by landing his weapon directly into the youth's right knee; a barbaric and cruel depiction that left his life's blood crawling out onto the battlefield beneath them.

"L-Link! You have to get up!"

In spite of Tatl's pleas, he didn't seem to listen; the Garo widened his eerily glowing greyed eyes before leaping upward, seemingly disappearing completely from view.

"LINK!"

Acting on the little guardian fairy's very inward and outward fears, the robed shinobi re-appeared high in the air and descended downward in a master stroke of acrobatics and swordplay; as he plummeted down to meet the young Hylian he flipped forward and narrowed his eyes as he gripped his last curved sword with both hands, clearly intending to end the duel then and there.

It was only when his weapon passed through the very form of the wide-eyed Hylian that the Garo widened his eyes and realised he'd been tricked.

But by then it'd had been far too late to react.

"HEIT!"

SQUELCH-SCREEEEEEEECH

In an incredible turnaround, the grinning Hero of Time somehow re-appeared within the skies to deliver a finishing counter-attack; one that saw him similarly gripping to his weapon with both arms in a likewise gesture of strength, descending earthward to stab the Gilded Sword directly through the ninja's robed body. The watching Tatl, of course, could only gasp out in much-needed relief; a notion that could only begin to frustrate the poor agitated guardian fairy.

SQUELCH

The Gilded Sword made a gut-wrenching sound as it was tore violently and staunchly; something that made the watching Tatl nearly gag in disgust.

"R-Regrettable...," the Garo spoke out in a chuckling laugh, his own life-juices decorating the brown battlefield beneath them in a powerful crimson. "Although you were my rival... you were spectacular..."

This time Link dropped his earlier morale-raising grin to practice swing his Gilded Sword, relieving it of any blood on which it carried.

"I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom...," he began again, his body dropping and turning to face him; a weakened shell of its former self. "The ancient power of the Shinzui... and of the Niylahns rests before you...," the Garo claimed, re-raising his narrowing grey eyes as he spoke. Tatl could only exchange glances between them in genuine curiosity but the wide-eyed Link, his eyes caught within his former enemy's, could only stare back half-way in recognition. "Oh fallen 'Akuma'..."

Link's brow furrowed in puzzlement, unable to decipher the word. "A...kuma...?"

"Belief or disbelief rests with you...," the Garo began one final time, reaching behind him presumably for an item of some kind. The watching youth's senses stiffened but, somehow he knew it was little to be concerned about. "To depart from this world... without leaving a corpse..." He started again lowly, rising up the item in question. When the sun's gaze met with its round body the watching heroes widened their eyes and gasped in realisation.

"It's a bomb! Run!"

"That... is the way of the Garo clan."

DROOM...

Although the explosion was small, it was no less powerful; even as the gasping Link heeded his guardian fairy's wise advice and back-dashed to safety, he watched the nameless Garo completely disappear within the blast of his own making.

He really was telling the truth then, the narrow-eyed Link thought to himself.

So then what did he mean by those words?

'Niylahns', 'Akuma'...

"And what's more... he knows about the Shinzui..."

"What in goddesses' name was that?!"

Tatl's sudden shriek forced him straight out of his furrowed-browed thought; he swung his newly-gained wide-eyed frown up to face her and blinked.

"W-What?"

"I mean...," she began again, this time with a noticeably gasping and frustrated frown in her voice. "What the hell was he talking about?!" She exclaimed out incredulously, perhaps even more surprised than he. "I didn't get a word of it!"

The frowning Link stared back at her for a second before furrowing his brow a second time and wandering his eyes back down to the ground, seemingly silently brooding. The floating little guardian fairy glared back at him in a humorous exchange of expressions; between deadpan annoyance and simple frustration she let him know at the very least.

"You did I bet," she batted back this time, eyes likewise narrowing. "Didn't you?"

He winced.

"I mean... kinda...," he groaned back, rubbing the back of his green-hatted head in a dubious frown. "I only got some parts of what he said."

"Well, tell me then!"

He slowly turned his head up to frown back at her, a sort of examination in the assessing of his cobalt-blue eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

His question, so weighted and heavy with the new tone his usually-so-cheerful tenor took, left the hovering Tatl surprised.

Regardless however, she nodded in response.

"Y-Yeah... of course."

~

"Zelda... my Zelda," Link began, resting his small-sized back up against the long dirt wall behind him, similarly small arms folded as they stood next to Ikana Canyon's resident owl statue. "She gave it a name."

"Z-Zelda... your country's princess?"

He nodded.

"She gave what a name?" Tatl pressed him, hovering her form downward a little to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Know anything about the Holy Triforce?" He batted back almost as quickly, sky-blue eyes lightly narrowing as he tilted his blonde-haired head at her. She blinked back at him curiously.

"Not... much...," she began doubtfully. "Just that it was supposed to be a holy artefact of your people."

"It's true... in a sense," he answered her, nodding his head to the side in thought as he briefly shut his eyes before continuing. "You know about Aegir too, right?"

"Y-Yeah...," she nodded her small bulbous form back at him. "The lifeblood of-?"

"The world, yeah," he responded, eyes lightly narrowing again. "Well, inside of this Triforce thing is an Aegir so powerful and so godlike, it gives normal people the capability to usurp a nation. Maybe even the world."

Tatl widened her eyes in shock. "B-But that's... that's not possible... I mean... a takeover would have happened by now if-"

"A takeover has happened by now Tatl."

Again she could only stare back at him in puzzlement. "W-Wha-?"

"I'm from a time where my country was stolen by a man of the Gerudo," he explained briefly, brow furrowing as he spoke. "Remember? I'm supposed to be the-"

"'Hero of Time'...," she answered her own query in a realising gasp. "Of course... but... well then what about-?"

"There's... something that lives inside of the Triforce," he interrupted her in a light frown. "Something demonic. She called it an 'unholy manifestation of the holy Triforce'."

Tatl blinked curiously at him.

"Sounds like a stupid story you'd tell your kids, don't it," he chuckled in a humourless laugh, a forced smile drawn across his face as he lowered his eyes as if in memory. "But it's true."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I have a piece."

His hardened tone of voice, spoken so boldly and fiercely as he shot back up his narrow-eyed gaze, made the listening guardian fairy near balk in sheer astonishment.

"Y-You what...?"

Opting this time to let his actions speak for him, he uncurled his arms and rose up his left hand to face her, back-first. Just as he had displayed to king Daphnes of Hyrule, there it was; the golden triangle of courage itself, glowing away back at the gobsmacked Tatl.

"Oh my lord..."

"You've never seen this yet... and I hope you won't, but...," he began again, retreating his hand back into his own gaze as he lowered his eyes to stare back into the depths of the golden glow beneath him. "That thing that lives inside of the Triforce... I've mentioned it before."

"What thing? What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed, half in frustration and half in impatience.

"Kage Narumono."

At last the wide-eyed little guardian fairy chose to remain silent, her satisfaction growing as her memories recalled the name having been spoken mere minutes ago.

"It's... I mean... he's... like a reflection of me," he explained briefly, re-rising up his eyes to frown back at her. He couldn't help but chuckle however, lowering his eyes in thoughts to memories. "Heh...," he chuckled. "Sheik called him 'Dark Link'... if I remember..."

Tatl, curious but still opting to show respectful silence, tilted her body to the side in curiosity.

"Anyway..."

He sighed, re-folding his arms as he leaned his body back against the wall behind him and re-opened his mouth to continue.

"Zelda gave it a name," he reiterated, bringing himself back to his original point. "She called it... the 'Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai'."

"Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai...," Tatl murmured out in repeating. "'Essence of'... of something or other- I don't quite-"

He nodded. "'Essence of the Triforce'," he answered her. "Yeah; you're right."

"Oh..." She murmured out again.

"It's essentially a darker side of its host," he explained once more. "An energy-based force of Aegir that magnifies its host's strength by millions, maybe even billions."

"Oh my god..."

"But at a price," he added narrowing his eyes. "The host loses its will to feel and its attachment to its humanity," the youth spoke, his words almost seeming having been spoken verbose. "It's a power that's, apparently, driven people insane before."

"W-Well no damn wonder...!" Tatl hissed back at him, eyes widened as she flew down directly in his line of sight. "When were you gonna tell me about any of this...?!"

He winced lightly and turned his head away from hers. "I mean... it's never came up, thankfully, but..."

"Oh yeah, yet!"

He rose an eyebrow in half-curiosity, swinging his oceanic eyes 'round to her form.

"Hmph...," she huffed out, annoyed and all. "Well... at least you told me now..."

He couldn't help but crack a low grin on his face as she responded.

"S-So wait a minute..."

He raised another questioning eyebrow and dropped his grin.

"What about this 'Niylahn' thing and- what the hell did he call you again?"

His eyes lowered again in thought, a similar sense of curiosity filling the space of them.

"'Akuma'."

"'Akuma'...?" Tatl murmured out, her own eyes narrowing behind her milky-shaded form. "That one I don't know," she admitted. "Not yet anyway."

"Mm, same," he agreed. "Whatever it is though, it doesn't sound good."

"It must all connect in some way or other, surely," Tatl batted back, a curious-eyed frown in the tone of her voice. "I mean if this Garo mentioned those names like that, then..."

"Hrm...," Link murmured out, half in thought and half in agreement. He turned his renewed grin back on her however and nodded as he re-opened his mouth to speak. "I guess we'll find out."

–

3

Having skirted carefully past the odd sight of a group of Gibdo marching 'round a nearby house, Link and Tatl managed to follow the disused waterway's path up to what seemed to be a suspicious-looking cavern.

And a well-founded investigation it was.

"What business have you in the Ikana kingdom, land where only the dead roam free...?"

The voice that spoke, a heightened pitch that gave the pair an idea of a young man, echoed across the walls of the cavern they stood in; a drab and saddened cage fit only for the deceased.

WHOOSH...

In a surprising sound and sight indeed, the form of a spectre shot up from what appeared to be the very air itself, materialising before the two. As it hovered high into the air it gripped what looked to be a conductor's baton and a lamp, its robed clothing suggested some connection to the royal family of Ikana.

He looks just like Sharp from Hyrule, the narrow-eyed Link thought.

So then what connection do you have?

"This is no place for one as full of life as you...," Sharp began speaking again, a light grin in the echo of his baritone. "Or... is this your desire to join the ranks of the dead...?"

Although the glaring-eyed Link opened his mouth to retort, Sharp decided to speak once more.

"That is fine...," he began again. "If that is the case... then sleep gently to this melody of darkness that the great composer, Sharp, shall play...," he explained briefly, the grin in his voice growing. "And join the ranks of the dead."

"L-Link!"

"Hmph...," the glaring-faced Link began before upturning his firmly-held frown into a grin of confidence. "Amateur..."

With that single word he brought up the Ocarina of Time and played a melody he had not even remembered since his last adventure.

He played the Song of Storms.

"W-What...? Th-This song..."

Sharp's voice predicted the surprise that he laced his next words with; a tone reflected in the widening of his deep-green eyes.

"It can't be..."

Almost as if in response, his form began to very quickly dip in and out of reality before eventually completely fading; a reaction that gave birth to yet another. As the wide-eyed Tatl watched on, water from beneath the seemingly empty hole beneath the disappearing Sharp slowly began to fill up and, eventually, fill out into the waterway the shocked view of the hovering little Tatl, the waterway and, indeed the very mechanism that powered it, creaked back to life once again; with the assistance of the last note of the Song of the Storms, echoing through the dank cave they stood in, Link drew the ocarina down and cast his satisfied grin forward.

"Oh it sure can Sharp old buddy...," the grinning youth began again, toothy and all as he spoke. "Nothin' gets by me."

WHOOSH...

Just as he spoke the floating form of the small-sized spectre materialised once more above them, this time a different quality shining in his green-shaded eyes.

"Ah, Flat, my dear brother...," he started, a regretful nature entering his calmer baritone. "Please... forgive your foolish brother, who dreamt of the royal family's revival..."

This time Link found his grin slowly shifting into a contended smile, casting his eyes upward to stare back at the hovering ghost-like form above him. At last Sharp took notice of him and gifted him with a light smile of his own.

"Ye who do not fear the dead...," he began again. "With my brother's melody, you have broken the curse that I foolishly placed upon myself," he claimed, shaking his head as if in some form of shame. "In my arrogance and my melancholy for time's-gone-past... I wished the revival of the Ikanian royal family to rid this once beautiful land of the forgotten ones' infestation."

Link's cobalt-blue eyes narrowed forward in recognition, easily catching the initial name-drop.

"And also... of the dreaded Himitsu Shakai."

This time the former Kokiri widened his eyes in surprise, unable to recognise this term.

"We dead... we should not linger in this land," Sharp spoke again, a newly-gained smile upon his face. "Although this sounds as an excuse... it was a trick of the masked one."

"Skull Kid..."

Tatl's whispering response marked the likewise realisation within the listening Link's own eyes; a reaction he noted in a simple turn of his blonde-haired head.

"If you truly do not fear the dead..."

Sharp's beginning again made the quiet-toned youth swing his head back in his direction, a business-like frown upon his face.

"Then the royal family of Ikana require your assistance," he claimed, his emerald-green eyes narrowing forward. "If you can sever the bond between this curse in the land of the forgotten ones and us..."

Link's eyes widened again, his senses peaking at the mention of the group he had been pursuing once more.

"Then we can finally... rest in peace," Sharp claimed in a simple, respectful nod. "But to do that... you will have to seek out our formerly-living king... Igos Du Ikana; the greatest swordsman in all of Termina."

"Igos Du Ikana...?"

Link's narrowed eyes shot between his hovering guardian fairy and the similarly floating form of Sharp as he listened on quietly and intently.

"Only he knows a way inside the forbidden lands of Stone Tower...," Sharp explained briefly, his form very slowly shimmering in and out of existence; a mark of their conversation coming to an end. "He awaits one such as you; a ray of light to break the darkness holding our lands."

The young Hero of Time remained respectful and silent during the formerly-living man's speech, frowning as he did.

"What say you young one?" The former composer began. "Will you listen to my... final request?"

Link chose to remain silent but only for a second; his confident and charismatic grin soon re-appeared across his face to match the optimism he was known so well for.

"I ain't no ray of light, lemme tell ya...," he began lowly before his grin slowly expanded as his straw-haired head lowered, a kind of bold quality in his oceanic eyes that emboldened the rest of his spoken words. "But I'm definitely here to help," the youth responded. "We'll be home in time for dinner!"

As if somehow satisfied by the boy's joking-like tone, Sharp let out a very-visibly soft smile and shut his eyes to match, before gradually fading out of existence.

~

The sound of the nearby phonograph, large and brass, hung in the air as the pair of adventurers left the dank cavern behind them. Seemingly as if in response to the oddly ominous-sounding music the group of Gibdo that surrounded the house appeared to have gone missing; something that the narrow-eyed Link took note of.

I wonder what they were looking for, he thought.

"Psst... Link!"

Tatl's whisper made him turn his attention back forward and, sure enough, there it was; a little girl standing not far from the door she seemingly came out of, her gaze fixed on the newly-flowing pathway of water next to her house.

"I see her..."

His response was as quiet as her own; a barely audible whisper that carried his words toward her floating form as quietly as hers did.

What's your story, he thought to himself.

Why are you living out here?

As the little girl eventually turned, presumably to leave and march on up the hill to the top-left, Link at last made his move; in narrow-eyed determination he kept his form low and sidled along the water's pathway and the building next to him, watching and waiting. When she had gone far enough for the youth to be sure however, he reached for the door.

–

4

When inside the music box house, the noise hadn't gotten any better; as half-expected it grew louder with proximity. Link cast his oceanic-eyed gaze across the living area ahead. A simple table, cloth and chairs sat ahead of them; the cornerstone of any small family's furniture. The fireplace on the right decorated with two vases next to it on either side gave it a finishing touch but not after the wide-eyed youth managed to get a look at the poster hanging on the wall ahead.

Oddly enough, it was of Lulu from Great Bay; advertising the Indigo-Go's next concert.

He couldn't help but hold back a grin as he turned his cobalt-blue eyes 'round on the staircase leading to his lower-left. As he marched down it he turned his gaze across the contents below his eyes were soon caught by the sight of large speakers blasting the grating melody that he had somehow grown so used to.

This must be where they play it, he thought.

So it'll have been the water restoring that made this instrument work again...

"Interesting."

As he stepped on down the staircase laid before him, thoughts rolling through his head, he laid eyes across the odd pieces of machinery sitting in the left corners and sides of the new basement he marched through. Strangely enough, only a closet situated at the very back of the room appeared to be the only sight worth seeing. Link couldn't help but exchange unsure firmly-held frowns with the watching Tatl before agreeing to step further forward in a single nod. Almost as surely as they did however...

FLUMP

MOAN-MOAN...

In a single movement, the closet burst open to reveal its insides; another Gibdo. The standing Link's brow furrowed as he watched it suddenly take notice of him; as with all predictable ReDead and Gibdo, it began its long and slow march forward to feast.

Odd, the frowning Link thought.

"This one doesn't look like the others..."

Sure enough upon its bandaged body and head appeared to be its face.

It was odd enough to even take note of given Gibdos normally being covered head-to-toe in bandages.

"Tatl... I think that-"

"Yeah... yeah I do too."

And that was that; the listening young Hero of Time nodded dutifully before pulling out the royal family's heirloom. Raising it to his lips he shut his sky-blue eyes and began to visualise the healing hearts of the very melody that he played; a final gift to him from the mysteriously-dressed masked salesman.

The Song of Healing.

MOAN-MOAN-MOAN-MOAN...!

MOAN-MOAN-MOAN...

SHHHHIIIIING...

In a single dazzling ray of light the Song of Healing did its job and more; by somehow reaching through whatever dark curse enveloped the man's body with, his last groans and grunts were indeed that – his last.

CLACK-CLACK-CLACK

As the man's curse, seemingly manifested as a mask rolled off his face and onto the ground beneath him, the wide-eyed man was at last revealed; dressed in what appeared to be a long white coat usually reserved for doctors, he sported a striped blue shirt and a light green pair of slacks to go along with the white shoes he wore.

"F-Father...?"

"Ah...?"

The man, surprised, turned his head up from his self-examination before casting a soft smile downward before similarly kneeling on ground level.

"Father!"

Somehow having run past the standing Link's senses, the nameless little girl rushed toward the nameless man in the coat before colliding with him in what seemed to be a powerful embrace. The Kokiri-bound youth couldn't help but drop his frown into a softened satisfied smile as he drank in the sight before him.

A parent and its child.

"P-Pamela!" The man exclaimed, eyes widened as he drew his hands across her small form. He rose up his oddly-shaped brown-haired head and cast his frown forward, a puzzled frown lacing his tone. "W-What have I been doing this whole time...?" He asked her curiously, his eyes narrowing as if looking through his memory for answers. "Have I just been... dreaming...?"

"Y-Yeah...," the little girl sniffed, burying her head on his blue-striped chest. "Y-You were just having a nightmare..."

The man, somehow realising that there were more to what she was saying, narrowed his eyes before slowly softening them. He lowered his head and smiled as he embraced her.

"Thanks... for waking me up... Pamela."

As he watched Link bent down in silence, hoping not to disturb the two, before picking up the fallen mask at his feet. He rose it up with the rest of his body and stared down at it, his old examining frown taking point. A mass of bandages and a pair of holes for what seemed to be eyes stared on back at him; the Gibdo Mask.

He shot the mask upward through the air and balanced it on his raised index finger, spinning 'round as he turned his newly-gained grin on the hovering Tatl and gave her a grinning wink.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, as she so often did.


	19. Razing the Derelict Kingdom Dry; Search Through the Well

Chapter 18: Razing the Derelict Kingdom Dry; Search through the Well  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Puzzling Truth" - Fire Emblem IX: Path of Radiance OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Inside a House" - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Cave" - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Tusk" - Yakuza 0 OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Pledge of Demon (Slow Version)" - Yakuza 0 OST. Scene 2 (Second Half) and 3 (First & Second Halves).  
"Last Moment of the Dark" - YS I & II Chronicles OST. Scene 4.

\--

Having rescued the lands of Woodfall, Snowhead and Great Bay, Link and Tatl offer themselves very little time for rest and relaxation and set off in search of the final corner of Termina, but it is one that tests their wills indomitably.

Ikana Canyon and Stone Tower, also known as 'Rockvale'.

Said to be the resting place of a tribe of people that once abandoned their gods, 'The Forgotten Ones', Ikana Canyon is no less safe than the rest of the country and even more dangerous for it. In arriving to its seemingly cursed lands and thanks to the Garo Mask he acquires recently, Link and Tatl encounter a Garo shinobi and the two duel for their lives.

While the young Hero of Time wins this engagement as easily as he has done so often in this journey, it is one that leaves a lasting impression on him; while laying on his deathbed, the battlefield itself, the nameless Garo ninja mentions names that seem foreign to the duo. 'Niylahns' and 'Akuma'. But there is one that the listening and wide-eyed Link does manage to successfully identify.

'Shinzui'.

It is in that very word that Link's memories are brought back to a name; a single name that filled him with heavy despair and near futile-like feelings in his battle across time with the royal princess Zelda.

Kage Narumono.

It is a name the unusually stoic and grim Link had not expected to speak for many years to come. The name of a darker side of himself; a reflection of himself that Sheik of Hyrule once called 'Dark Link'.

Kage Narumono stems from the Aegir of the holy Triforce itself, something that, though is a grim contradiction, it is also one that resonates truly within the gloomy Link; having just barely managed to overturn Kage's control over his host body in the fallen timeline in which he came from, he knows with a great bleak truth that the next inevitable confrontation between them will be a great one indeed.

"Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai ga anata no naka de nemuru kagiri... Watashi wa kesshite shinanai..."

Kage's last parting words from his first-born self, loosely translated to:

"So long as the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai sleeps within you... I will never die..."

A chilling proposition indeed but it is one that resonates strongly within the hardened Hero of Time; having saved three of Termina's four country corners, he now turns his much-required attention to the ruins of the 'forgotten ones'. Ikana Canyon and its long-abandoned kingdom. Although he remains as bold and as robust as he usually is, Link cannot help but build anxiety at the thought of awakening the likes of Kage Narumono once again.

For without the guiding light of the Great Deku Tree's last gift to him, Navi, he is lost; completely and utterly.

It is now, bereft of this light, he sets his shoulders straight and takes the next lead he gains in assisting a nearby family living in Ikana; a well leading to, and through the undersides, of Ikana Royal Castle.

'Niylahns'... 'Akuma'...

These two names Link hopes to investigate in order to find some connection to the holy Triforce itself, and its unholy chaotic Aegir; the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai.

Or die trying...

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

-60 Hours Remain-

"Ah you must be Pamela's little friend!"

Seemingly having recovered from their earlier emotional embrace, the nameless scientist and his daughter parted ways temporarily, almost as if to give the nearby Link some room to breathe and talk with the man. He extended forth his slim arm and smiled down at him.

"Thank you for spending so much time with her!" The nameless scientist smiled on appreciatively. The standing Link shot him a chuckling grin as he shook his hand in response.

"No problemo." He answered, ever in his usual happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

"I am Palmer! Pamela's father," he introduced himself with in his smile, pulling the rest of his body up to fold his arms down at him. "Obviously." He chuckled in his own way; an attempt at humour.

"Obviously!" Link repeated in his own jolly grin, placing his hand upon his hip in his usual sociable fashion.

"Ah!" The newly-introduced Palmer exclaimed, his smile fading in favour of a surprised frown. His eyes soon followed the bulbous form of Tatl's fairy-like flying, seemingly entranced by it. "Isn't this a fairy?"

The former Kokiri found himself exchanging an unsure look with the hovering Tatl and she rolled her eyes a second time; a sign of agreement.

He smirked on.

"Yeah...," he answered, turning his young grin on the older man above him. "Yeah this is my current guardian fairy."

"Oh-ho! 'Current'?!" The man called out, his intrigued smile growing. "So you've had more than one!"

Link's grin grew but only a little. "Maybe."

"Impressive!" He exclaimed out a second time. "Would you permit me to do some research on this little pixie?"

He couldn't help but raise up his small hands to rest behind his green-clothed head, chuckling on nervously in response. "I dunno how she'd feel about that, but..."

"Ah never mind in that case," Palmer laughed similarly, waving the matter off with a slight raise of one of his slim hands. "I am the famed academic of Termina, known the land over for my research in fable-like stories such as guardian fairies, ghosts, Gibdo and other such supernatural phenomena," he explained briefly in his smile, arms folded as he spoke. "In fact I have moved my small family out here to the lands of Ikana Canyon, just to research its astounding lands!"

"I can see that...," Link laughed out, turning his eyes 'round the machinery littered around the lowered floor they stood in. "Is this all...?"

"Oh yes!" Palmer smiled again, nodding in confirmation. "It's all the tools I use in which to research this phenomena! All state of the art of course," he stated proudly. "Although there's lots of material for Gibdo research here...," he began again, this time in a tone of intrigue. "I'm researching another field instead."

Link's entertained grin soon fell in favour of a furrowed-browed frown and he opened his mouth to reply. "Yeah...?"

"There was once supposedly a clan of people that lived in this very kingdom!" Palmer explained, his smile soon extending into a light grin. "The only problem is the information on them is extremely limited," the man chuckled half-nervously, raising one of his hands to rub the back of his head as if in sheepishness. "But what I do know is they apparently were in charge of some kind of secondary clan! A clan of-"

"Ninjas... yeah?"

Link's impertinent if, very rude interruption, made the talking Palmer drop his smile in favour of a blinking frown but he soon regained them as he chortled in confirmation, nodding as he did.

"Shinobi! Yes; that's right," Palmer chortled on sociably. "According to legend, these people worked in the shadows for a group of people driven to the darkness by their king, Igos Du Ikana," he explained, a smile upon his face as he did. "I hear they also helped to spy on the Ikanian royal family as double-agents of sorts; it's all quite complicated and fascinating!"

Link's oceanic eyes narrowed mid-thought, his ruminations running through his head at a similarly rapid pace.

So if the Garo clan were not only working for the forgotten ones but for the Ikana royal family as well...

How would they even keep up with that effort of deception?

The powers and dedication of a clan of ninja-like people I suppose, he thought.

"Sorry if this music device is too loud."

Palmer's apologetic chuckle could only make the listening youth widen his eyes out of his deep thought, before soon rising his cobalt-blue eyes to shake his head in a sheepish-sounding smile.

"It's all good," he answered in his similarly nervous chuckle. "It really helped with those Gibdo earlier."

"Oh really?!" Palmer gasped out, eyes lightly widening as his smile likewise extended. "Yes, of course! This melody I discovered a few months ago deep in my research of Gibdos; I dubbed it 'Farewell to Gibdos'!"

"I'll bet." Link grinned back.

"At any rate...," the scientist smiled on. "There isn't another academic alive who can match my knowledge. So if you ever need any more information..." He trailed off.

Link rose up his right hand and drew him a gesture of understanding, grinning on as he usually did in his sociable manner. "Got it."

~

"Leeeave it! Leeeave it!"

The echoing screech of the mummified man standing before him would have normally froze all of his nerves completely and utterly, but thanks to the recently-acquired Gibdo Mask, he stood his ground and stared back at it through its small eye-holes.

"Leeeave me something crunchy that sprouts when watered!"

The voice in which the towering Gibdo spoke was haunting; something that sounded like a whisper and a scream, yet all in one.

"Magic Beans..."

Tatl's confirming whisper in his small Hylian ear made him regain his muscle control; as Link reached back into his vast inventory behind him, he very slowly and carefully rose up some beans that he procured earlier for this very instance.

"Ah...! Thisss!" The Gibdo exclaimed. "Thissss! I bear you no remorssse!"

FRRRRRR

VWUP

Along with the unnatural green-shaded fire that coated the Gibdo's rapidly-vanishing form, the sound of the iron bars that surrounded the first door before them flew upward; a signature of acceptance.

It was something that Link was grateful for.

Having received some more advice from the seemingly wise and sage-like scientist Palmer, Link and Tatl turned their combined attention to their next lead; the royal castle of Ikana itself. However, unable to even enter the ancient edifice, they turned to the only remaining avenue that offered them entry.

The underground Ikana well.

A dank, dark and dingy dungeon that seemed to suit the background of Ikana's shady past sufficiently.

As the heroes traversed through the dim light that they were provided with, they found themselves beset with all kinds of foes crawling in the dark; Keese covered head-to-wing in ice, Wallmasters and the occasional Skulltula. When gifting what seemed to be one of the well's last Gibdos, the narrow-eyed Link and Tatl soon found themselves within the arena of what seemed to be a resting place.

A dead end.

Although Blade Traps ran dedicatedly 'round the brown-shaded arena ahead, he shook his straw-haired head in disinclination and made ready to turn and leave.

"Nothin' here; come on Ta-"

"Link...!"

He swung his head back 'round, eyes narrowing in a suspicious-eyed gaze to trace her own stare; sure enough, there it was. A figure stood knelt far to the chamber's front, seemingly embroiled in what appeared to be an examination. Resting at the hooded figure's feet seemed to be some kind of cadaver; a notion confirmed for the wide-eyed Hero of Time when he caught the mysterious person snap their head 'round to glare back at him, bits of flesh hanging around its hands.

He held back an urge to gag and winced.

"What in the...?"

"Link we should get the hell out of here; he's gonna see us and-"

"No."

Link's hardened and reaffirmed answer cut the little guardian fairy's words, marked only by his narrow-eyed advance forward a few steps. He watched the form carefully, looking for some kind of tell or weakness.

Is he hostile?

If he's eating a corpse, he thought...

"Then he's not friendly."

"Hey!"

This time he gave voice to his thoughts and chose to call forward, curious.

"What are you doing over there?"

His raised voice was enough to draw some kind of reaction; the figure, seemingly thin in stature, very slowly and carefully stood to its feet, watching him in a similarly careful-eyed gaze.

"Link... I think that's a woman..."

Tatl's quiet-voiced whisper made the listening young Hylian raise up his similarly thinly-held eyebrows; he very briefly faced her with his eyes before reasserting them on his new foe.

Now that I look at her, he thought...

"She certainly looks like a woman."

Which means she'll be stronger than I am, given her age advantage.

This could be bad.

"You..."

The woman's voice, a mezzo-soprano suddenly spoken with such fierce hate, could only make the pair of heroes fixate their gaze firmer on her.

"You're the one that will...," she began again, raising up her shaking left hooded hand to rest over her similarly hidden face. "B-Break the p-prophecy..."

Link couldn't help but scrunch one of his eyes near shut in examination and bewilderment; a sentiment shared by his shrugging guardian fairy.

"I-I h-have to kill him..."

Her words, now spoken with a fervour previously missing from her tone, indicated the rise in her Aegir aura as she began to step slowly forward. Link's senses tensed as he watched her, raising his hands up to pull the Gibdo's Mask off.

"Întotdeauna...," she began her legs moving slow at first before, eventually, picking up speed and very quickly at that. "Credincios!"

–

2

CLAAAAANG

The sound of the nameless figure's extended sources of light – essentially blades of light itself, extended outward through her sleeves – smashed and clashed noisily with the silver and golden of Link's Gilded Sword. Although he was used to some jarring, the force of which the woman before him possessed was enough to encourage him to rely on his Hero's Shield for defence.

Not something he liked to do very often, as his offensive fighting style would maintain.

"Ngh!"

In a single grunt he pushed his weapon against hers and the two warriors found themselves skidding backward in seeming recovery. Almost as soon as his opponent landed however did Link's sky-blue eyes widen in realisation at her sudden disappearance; he darted his straw-haired head to his right in deft and immediate evasion, barely avoiding the grunting woman's re-appearing thrust. Even as he swung his boot 'round in a defensive roundhouse kick, she used her remaining arm to rise up in a similar defence.

CLANG

Although his boot was simple and man-made, as it crashed noisily against the shining blades of Aegir's light within her sleeves, it made a sound similar to the steel in their hands; something that made the watching young Hero of Time widen his eyes in surprise.

Those things are dangerous, he thought.

Somehow able to sense a knowing smirk hidden beneath the darkness of her hood, Link grunted in agony as she pressed forward in an abrupt knee to the stomach, sending him reeling up into the air briefly from the sheer strength she seemingly possessed.

"L-Link!"

Tatl's anxious and worried call was heeded by none; even while he was sent upward he attempted to move his body, however little, in an attempt to avoid the incoming and telegraphed horizontal swing of her right Aegir blade.

FFFFWIP-SLICE

"Hrngh...!"

Even while it merely grazed his cheek, a wound reflected in its perilous nature, the force of it somehow managed to send the young Hylian careering through the air backward.

DROOM

The nameless woman waited for no sign of life; even when her younger opponent collided savagely with one of the skull-embossed stones upon the wall behind him, she shot off in immediate pursuit. Having expected her coming the scowling-faced Link widened his aquamarine eyes and, in response, the fallen debris and wreckage surrounding him burned up and blew apart; a hardened response to the blazing pools of his aura of burning Aegir.

KATAAAAAANG-SKRRRRRR

This time the youth kept his eyes narrowed as he clashed his Gilded Sword, both hands gripped on the hilt, with the assaulting woman's two flashing Aegir blades. Numerous sparks of Link's fire mixed aggressively with the blades' unnatural fierceness in a maddened mixture of malice; as the narrow-eyed Link glared forward, cobalt-blue eyes near shut from the narrowing he gave them, he could feel the likewise hardened stare she gave him through the hood of her blackened cloak.

SKRRR-CLANG

SWISH-SWISH-SWISH

As she managed to break through the youth's guard with her weapons, she swung one vertically in an attempt to strike at his stumbling form and he sidestepped to his right in response; the nameless cloaked figure growled as she swung her left blade in a wide horizontal angle, eliciting him to duck abruptly in wide-eyed evasion. The sound of the the shining Aegir blade whizzing overhead gave a light whine in his ears, as if they were some kind of instrument being played for him.

He didn't wait to respond very long however and opted to charge forward in a dashing thrust of his Gilded Sword as she recovered. In a similar sidestep to his own however, she shot off to the side, eyes watching him carefully. The narrow-eyed youth advanced forward in pursuit after her, bending his body to avoid the inevitable countering defensive strike she gave before grunting as he smashed his boot directly into her face, chin-first.

SMASH

"Grngh...!"

As she was sent sailing skyward, seemingly defenceless for a change, the narrow-eyed Link's form disappeared and soon re-appeared high above in the sky. He widened his blue-coloured eyes and plummeted downward, both boots coated in a blazing-shaded aura of fire-style Aegir. In a dazzling surprise however she let out what sounded to be a maddened cackle as she somehow recovered in mid-air via a simple back-flip.

VWOOM-VWOOMVWOOM-VWOOM

Link's eyes widened a second time and, abandoning his offensive, he pushed up against the air in an effort-filled grunt to evade the cloaked woman's Aegir bladed swipes. In a series of three swipes, two quickly followed after the other, the nameless woman's assaults were similarly swiftly side-swerved in mid-air by the nimble-bodied youth. He kept his form low and limber as he avoided the rest of her relentless onslaught, flipping his body forward in a simple recovery to land on the ground below himself.

He snapped his straw-haired head up, the corners of his eyes catching immediate glints of steel.

"Link!"

But he was already moving before the Aegir blades came rocketing toward him, a high-pitched whine in the echo of their sailing; he knocked his own Quintessence roughly against the soles of his fire-coated feet and found himself flipping forward a second time, this time sailing to his top-right in immediate evasion. As gravity brought him back skidding down to the dirty-trailing ground behind him however, he had little time to recover; the fast-moving shadow that was his opponent shot off toward him in hot-footed pursuit. Link ducked the figure's unarmed sleeved lariat-like swing before meeting her eventual low sweep attempts with defensive kicks of his own; he kept his eyes glued to the darkness of her hood and the odd paired blue and red that existed deep within.

But that's impossible, he thought.

She has two eye colours?

Somehow, however, in moving even more fluid than he could she successfully lodged her fist within his lower chest.

CRACK-CRRRRICK-SMASH

Almost as if in response to her burning Aegir, a sapphire-shaded trail of ice flew along from the intensity of her assault and hung on the wide-eyed Link's young form, shattering loudly and emphatically as a result.

"L-Link!"

Tatl's anxious call went unheeded; as the wide-eyed Hylian was sent up into the air a little his cloaked foe spun around in her further advance to continue her offence.

A promise of pain for the young hero's muscles to come.

"Pyrokinesis!"

Her voice knocked against the walls as savagely as her assault wrecked havoc on her foe's younger body; as she spun around toward his still recovering form, she brought down her left raised fist as if it were a great-axe coated with fire.

FRRRRR-SMASH

"LINK!"

Tatl's horrified shriek barely registered on the level of destruction the nameless sorceress left in her wake; as her fist collided in a brutal explosion of fire and lava, the green-clothed boy's form was completely lost to them all in a great fireworks display of smoke and clouds. Only the sound of the consistently spinning Blade Traps' 'round the arena echoed out to match the occasional rock-drop and smoke-spread. The nameless woman back-dashed, presumably to a safe point on the wall high above, before stopping just outside of the smoke cloud almost as if to spectate; she very slowly and carefully ran her hooded head across the scene of destruction she left forward, as if looking for him.

FWIP

Her cross-coloured eyes behind her hood widened however at the sudden movement to her rear; she snapped them 'round to her back and, sure enough, she felt him hovering on the wall standing in mid-air behind her.

The floating Tatl couldn't help but rejoice on seeing him out of harm's way "L-Link!"

Although he kept his green-hatted head held lowly and in his hardened narrow-eyed frown, he shot his frown into a notable smirk as he drew his oceanic-eyed gaze his foe's way. As the wide-eyed Tatl watched she caught a single small trail of blood crawling down the side of his mouth; seemingly the only wound he managed to suffer during his opponent's intimidating assault.

The sorceress narrowed her own eyes forward before pushing herself off of the air; similarly relinquishing himself to gravity, Link followed her cue and lowered his confident smirk as the two slowly dropped to the ground below them. Almost as soon as they began to touch solid ground however he narrowed his eyes and shot his left elbow backward in an attempt to smash into her head.

In response the woman ducked her body downward to avoid before reaching up to counter-attack; she grasped his exposed limb and tossed the wide-eyed Hylian over her shoulder, crashing down under her. She reached up and, with a widened pair of eyes, smashed her ice-infused left fist down into his undefended body.

Unfortunately for her, however, it was met not with flesh but with steel.

CLAAAAANG-KERASH

Her icy-blue and hot-red eyes widened and, only upon discovering a simple Blade Trap in his place did she realise the youth had played a crafty little trick.

But by then it was far too late.

"Hya!"

Coated in the super-hot fires of Goddess Din herself, the wide-eyed Hero of Time re-appeared mid-air and spiralled down in a spinning drop-kick, smashing his lava-infused boots directly into the wide-eyed woman's cloaked body.

"Yes!"

CRASH-SMASH-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As the wide-eyed woman's body reacted – a painful ricochet that saw her knocking savagely against both the ceiling and very walls of their battle arena – the narrow-eyed Link landed in a spinning skid, gasping with the effort in which he put into his abrupt assault. He watched the nameless assaulter collide brutally with one of the ruined walls of their arena and turned his earlier grin into a hardened and firm frown, knowing of her eventual survival.

"There's no way she's getting out of that one!" The little guardian fairy prefaced her earlier excitement with. "I mean just look at that!"

FRRRR...

Tatl's eyes widened behind her little bulbous form; almost as soon as she had spoke, the wreckage in which their enemy had at-long-last landed in began to dimly light up in fire-red.

SMASH-KERASH

In a light explosion of fire the narrow-eyed woman stood before them seemingly unharmed except for a few signatures; a similar trail of blood that drew down her heart-shaped face and the hood that Link managed at last to remove from her, revealing her head's appearance. As she glared back at them in a seemingly emotionless enough manner, they drank in her oddly-shaped and coloured hair; just as with her eyes her hair was coloured both a mixture of deep-crimson and chilling-azure, both on sides that coincided with her likewise strange eye-colour.

All that said, however, her hairstyle was simple enough; spiky and unkempt.

Link couldn't help but grow a very small grin on his face. "I'd forgotten what this is like," he gave voice his inward thoughts, his own cobalt-sapphire staring back into his enemy's. "I haven't been challenged like this since..."

"Since Hyrule?"

He lowered his blonde-haired head and nodded, his grin growing but just by a little. "Yeah," he answered the hovering little guardian fairy. "She's a lot better than I thought."

"But who even is she?"

She didn't even wait for him to answer the little guardian fairy; the nameless sorceress re-appeared in shocking speed directly behind the youth.

FWIP

His oceanic eyes widened and he brought 'round his Hero's Shield to block the inevitable assault but he was too slow; she grunted as she slammed her left leg across his face, sending him careering across the battlefield. When she gave pursuit in a hot-footed glare, her face as impassive as always, the spinning Link grunted as he lowered his shield arm to grip and push off the ground. Pushing himself up into a backward somersaulting recovery he watched the fast-approaching form of his foe carefully, eyes boring a hole into her own cross-coloured eyes.

Here she comes, he thought.

Should I be safe and just block?

No.

"It's time to end this."

As he hung in mid-air, slowing his descent through his Aegir trail, he channelled his Quintessence into his Gilded Sword to form a coat of sheer fire; it was a statement in and of itself, something that was not entirely lost upon the nameless young woman. At long-last, as she began to make the final approach, she threw a wide haymaker with her similarly blazing-shaded right arm. Link narrowed his eyes and darted his right to his lower right to evade before yelling in effort as he spun his body around in a vicious fire-infused spinning attack.

"HEYT!"

In quick response the wide-eyed woman shot up her remaining left arm, back-facing and an ice-formed shield, however crude, materialised between them.

CRACK-FRRRRRRRRR...

Time slowed down for the two combatants in their heart-stopping match of wills and valour; as the unnamed sorceress widened her eyes at the sight of her opponent's fire-coated Gilded Sword very slowly breaking through her Aegir-made shield, her seeming anxiety grew with the desperation that took hold of her. Link couldn't help but regain his earlier satisfied smirk as he watched the results of his offence; a successful excursion.

He followed up in his wild slice with a spinning somersault back-kick, directly slamming her back sailing down.

WHHHHIIIINE...

KERASH-CRASH-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As he recovered in mid-air the young Hero of Time at last began to descend, and rose up his small arm to wipe away at the perspiration that formed upon his likewise small forehead.

"That looked kinda dicey for a while... huh?" He offered over to his following and hovering little guardian fairy.

"I figured that's how it would have ended."

The grinning Link could only laugh in response, almost having known of her usually-so-defiant retorts.

"Oh yeah I bet," he laughed, jolly in nature. "I forget you know pretty much everything."

Link felt her shrug in her dismissive response, a grin attached the tone of her soprano. "I might as well," she answered in her light grin. "I mean I'm pretty knowledgeable, after all," she continued as she began to approach the youth's form, surrounding him. "I'm sure I know more than that floozy you've been searching for."

"Yeah...," he grinned back, shaking his head in response. "We'll see."

Almost as if in response, the debris in which their nameless foe had been knocked into began to rumble and loudly at that; the pair of heroes swung their bodies and heads 'round to address it, eyes similarly narrowed.

"N-No!" Tatl exclaimed out, her earlier calm tone easily vanishing. "B-But you beat her, didn't you?!"

CRASH

In an incredible explosion of fire and ice, the wreckage lit up as both elements destroyed it further, giving re-birth only to the fallen young woman beneath it; as she hovered up, seemingly somehow floating via use of divine means, she held both clenched arms to her two sides as an aura of Aegir aggressively pushed back the watching Link and Tatl.

"Resurrection!"

Having spoken the first time since first meeting the two adventurers, Link found himself widening his eyes through the intense fire and ice unnatural air that pushed at his form, surprised when he found a likewise shocking fact.

Her body had been removed of all former wounds he had dealt to her, including the life-threatening ones.

It was just like she said; a 'resurrection'.

How is that possible, he thought.

"Not even Ganondorf could do that!"

The nameless young heretic didn't wait for the former Kokiri's thoughts to finish however; as she landed, and the aura she carried dissipated somewhat, she aimed her left fist forward as if she were firing some kind of projectile and narrowed her cross-coloured eyes.

"Cryokinesis!"

He widened his oceanic eyes and shot up his Hero's Shield instinctively.

"No, don't!"

But it was too late.

As the sphere of ice shot toward him at an alarming rate of speed, it eventually made physical contact with the Hero's Shield and, as it did, Link's cobalt-blue eyes widened.

CLINK

FWOOHHHHH...

"L-Link, let go of it!"

In a fit of shock and speechlessness the wide-eyed Hero of Time could only cast his surprise down on the projectile; though it broke apart as it made contact, its contents began to infect the very surface of the trusty shield he had grown so used to. The ice began to spread so badly until, eventually it went over, under and even onto his right fingers themselves.

Soon, just like an infection, it began to spread across his small arm.

"LINK!"

At last he was able to respond although, in spite of that, it was his hand turning to sheer ice that made him drop his Hero's Shield, clanging noisily to the ground.

CLANG-CLANGGG...

"Die!"

The young woman's mezzo-soprano was the catalyst to her next assault; an incredible glide forward that saw her slamming her fire-infused right shoulder into his infected right side. Although she connected and saw the wide-eyed youth spinning in mid-air, the ice afflicting his right arm did not dissipate. Reaching up for a follow-up strike, the nameless sorceress stepped forward and used her left elbow, likewise coated in what seemed to be a stalactite of ice.

CRINKLE-CRASH

"Gurgh...!"

This time the assault was fatal as the boy's wide-eyed gasp would indicate; Tatl watched in wide-eyed horror as the stalactite pierced his body's flesh, drawing an unhealthy amount of blood and near caking his enemy's cloak in it.

The end was clearly in sight.

As he dropped to the ground, his enemy near spent, his Gilded Sword came flying away at their feet near unusable in the exchange.

CLANGGG...

As Link lay near finished, his once brightly-lit oceanic eyes growing dim, the light on the back of his left hand began to light further up. He turned his eyes up to watch as the young woman watched him in merciless emotionless intensity; she rose up her right arm and, like magic, a javelin of sheer fire materialised in her open palmed grip. She narrowed her multi-coloured eyes down at him as she spoke.

"The prophecy...," she began cryptically, pulling back her right hand as if to finish with. "Must be satisfied..."

"N-No! Link!"

In a series of extremely desperate bobs and charges, Tatl at last took to the battlefield herself; having seen enough, she helplessly and hopelessly attempted to stop the narrow-eyed sorceress. All useless of course; she barely took notice of the little guardian fairy's attempt and, when she did, she turned her hard-eyed glare on her before rising up her free left cloaked and gloved hand.

FLICK

"Ah!"

In barely a manoeuvre at all the narrow-eyed sorceress managed to merely flick the little guardian fairy, as if she were a mere fly, before at last returning her attention to her younger opponent.

"Now...," she began again, eyes narrowing once more. "For God's fallen glory...!"

As she rose her similarly multi-shaded haired head up to widen her eyes in her movement, she failed to notice the intense hell-shaded red her opponent's eyes took.

"DIE!"

CLAAAAAAANG

~

In a shocking display of strength indeed, as the nameless woman drove down her flame javelin and found its advance halted in a cacophonous whine, she widened her eyes in puzzlement before looking down.

Somehow having regained his earlier strength, the glaring Link used merely a single hand to grip at the flame she utilised, his eyes similarly containing a deep-seated crimson rage. The nameless sorceress' eyes narrowed in scrutinisation when she caught subtle differences in his appearance; his canines had grown into sheer fangs and his muscles had similarly unnaturally rose to match his new demonic-like design.

"Shin'ozo..."

SMACK

As he spoke the first words he were to ever speak, the likewise demonic filter to his simple human voice gave a chilling promise to come; something that he animated with a simple left-kick to the woman's exposed chest, sending her stumbling a few safe steps backward. Shocking her even further, as she stumbled backward, he somehow managed to keep hold of and indeed steal her very flame javelin itself; a blasphemous act that made the woman gasp in sheer bewilderment. He growled animalistically back at her, blood covering his complexion and yet, in spite of his earlier fatal wound, appeared to be fine and well.

He began, however, to charge slowly forward, his new weapon held back.

"Tomete KURERU!"

–

3

The young woman shot up a shield of Aegir and crystallised ice with which to defend herself; a seemingly weaker and much less potent variant of her earlier technique. As the newly reawakened demonic youth approached he roared with hardened intention as he swung the stolen flame javelin into the woman's shield, drawing a scrunch-eyed-shut yelp from her in response.

CRRRRASH-FRRRRR-SMASHHH...

The man-made shield easily broke apart and this time even quicker than the last to match the now dissipated flame javelin; the fiend-like warrior before her followed up with a simple combination. He slammed his fist across her face and drew a wide-eyed gasp from her before continuing on by swinging his small leg up in a long and half-circle arch. Although the size was small the level of strength was not; the axe kick he delivered, filled to the brim with the fires of hell itself, crashed noisily and painfully upon her body.

"Argh...!"

He at last finished his counter-attack with a simple low punch forward, a spinning hurricane kick to launch her into the air before he roared with effort as he finished his ruthless combination; a similarly spinning swinging haymaker of a dragon punch that sent her coughing and gasping.

"SHORYUKEN!"

THUD-CRUMPLE...

As the cloaked woman landed in what seemed to be agony from the merciless assault she gasped and gaped out continually as she attempted to pull herself up from the ground; a pained procedure that saw her sliding herself up to her knees. She knelt forward, a cloaked arm gripping at the ground beneath her as if for some kind of balance before she widened her multi-coloured eyes and vomited forward; the hot-red of blood itself caked the dirty-brown ground beneath them and, watching in triumph and satisfaction, the newly reawakened form of the once-human Hylian growled out.

"Grnnngh...!" He began, his hell-like crimsoned eyes widened as he gripped at his wounded chest. "Kore-wa-onozomi-da!"

CRASH...RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As he finished his introduction by slamming another axe kick into the ground, a forgotten string of words spoken in ancient Hylian dotting his speech, the gasping sorceress swung her wide-eyed head up to stare at him in shock.

"I-I know those words...," she managed out in slow realisation. "'M-My potential has-"

"At last been realised...," the young boy finished; a new tone of tenor that saw him speak in two different voices at once. His earlier more familiar tone followed but was seemingly drowned out by a much deeper demonic-like take to it. "Yes...," he continued, a knowing chuckle dotting the small fangs that followed his words. "So... you know it as well; the path to heaven..."

"Path to heaven...?" She murmured out, eyes widened. "Y-You know of the ancient prophecy...?!"

"I know of many, human child," he responded, his earlier grin soon dropping in favour of a more firm frown. "But I do not speak of yours," he continued on, blood-like eyes narrowing as if in disapproval. "What you speak of... is sheer heresy."

"H-How...?!" She gasped out, gripping one of her cloaked arms in what seemed to be agony, barely standing up. "We both serve the same god... don't we...?"

"Hmph... foolish child," the demonically-possessed youth chose to grin back in response. "I have no god."

"So then-"

The young woman's words, a fulcrum to the eventual realisation, could only make her gasp a second time. The standing possessed Link merely stared back at her wordlessly and silently, his frown telling and hardened.

"You're him...!" She gasped out. "The False Prophet!"

The youth's frown twitched into a light scowl, still opting to remain silent.

"'When the world is at its end...," she gasped out, at last beginning to stand on her own two feet though not without some difficulty. "And misery and suffering are all what the peoples of Aurelia will inherit..."

Still the listening demon glared back at her in wordless silence; a kind of respectful and curious look in his hellish-red eye.

"The world will either be led astray by the Sainted Three's devil...," she continued on, her cross-coloured eyes glaring back at the youth, almost as if she were speaking of him in her very open sentence. "Or be led to glory and prosperity by the reincarnation of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide; a single man with mastery of fire and ice!'" She at last finished, a smug smirk written across her bruised and bloody expression. "I know exactly who you are..."

"Oh really...?" The possessed youth's form spoke again, rising up a flaming eyebrow in response. "And who would that be?"

"You're a shadow," she claimed, her grin illuminating her words, spoken on with a level of confidence that bordered on zeal. "You're merely a shade of what you'll become."

The listening youth's frown soon upturned into an amused grin, his fangs soon re-appearing.

"You're the demonic manifestation of the unholy Triforce!" She exclaimed this time, her voice laughing on as she rose up her recovered arms, a similar grin on her own face. "'Kage Narumono'!"

"At last we agree on something..."

In a single suggestive chuckle of his own, the newly-introduced Kage began a slow march forward, arm held lowly as he clenched its fingers tightly; an act that saw the once-confident woman drop her smirk almost immediately and back away a step or two.

"But I wonder...," Kage began again, licking the tips of the small fangs dotting his host's comparatively young complexion. "How much of a religious-fucking-fanatic will you stay when you lie covered in a pool of your own blood...?"

"S-Stay away from me..."

Suddenly realising the danger she was in, the nameless young woman began to take a few more steps back as she watched her new enemy slowly march toward her.

"Now that the Great Deku Tree's last remaining trump card has gone missing...," he chuckled on out, his words laced with knowing malevolence. "There will be no end to your suffering!"

~

WHHHHIIIINE...

The high-pitched sound of Kage's air-dash caused not only great ripples in the wake of his incredible Aegir; a long and broad aura of hellish-red Quintessence that successfully encircled and covered his body, head to toe. The nameless young sorceress barely had time to react; as her opponent's position rapidly and anxiously grew closer to her own she could gasp and attempted to sidestep his seemingly obvious assault.

However, even in doing so, she was far too slow to respond in her attempt at an evasive manoeuvre.

SLAM

"Gurgh...!"

She coughed out blood from the sheer intensity and force with which Kage hit her with; as he flew toward her, he simply haymaker punched her across her face. A deep-crimson trail of her life-juices followed with her as she was sent simply showering across the air, her eyes widened amidst her many new injuries.

As Kage landed after his initially successful assault, he simply grunted as he took off forward in pursuit again, the sound of his aura of Aegir blazing away in a high-pitched whine.

WHHHHIIIINE...

SLAM

"Argh...!"

The young woman could barely form a coherent string of words together as the growling demon below her successfully slammed his fire-coated boot into her back, sending her savagely crashing into the ceiling above, easily shattering the boulders and rocks above. Like a ball however she smashed noisily and painfully against it, ricocheting off it to come plummeting back down. Kage merely let out a satisfied chuckling smirk before swiftly regaining his hardened scowl as he rose up his two arms to collide brutally into the descending woman's body.

WHAM

She barely let out wide-eyed whimper as she was sent down an even faster speed than before, her body aching all over.

DROOM-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As he hung in the air, somehow floating and maintaining his mid-air position, Kage Narumono turned his hateful-eyed close-mouthed glower down on the ruined battle arena beneath him. A huge cloud of smoke caked the likewise destroyed surface below, and the only sounds left that echoed across the walls seemed to be the ever reliable Blade Traps that loyally patrolled each corner of the room.

CRACK-CRINKLE-CRINKLE...

The sound of even smaller rocks being disturbed travelled up from the smoke cloud below and, listening in, Kage's hardened frown very slowly upturned into an expectant and satisfied smirk. Just as he initially predicted the gasping and coughing cloaked woman began to crawl out from underneath the ruthless and savage entanglement of wreckage behind her, another consistent trail of blood following her.

She's definitely on her last legs, the hovering Kage thought to himself.

"Y-You're-"

In her opening sentence she managed to vomit up another load of blood, caking the ground beneath her in deep-scarlet.

"J-Just a devil...," she managed out at last, grunting as she rose her head up to glare on back at him, running her free cloaked arm to wipe at her mouth. "The Himitsu Shakai... were right..."

Kage's hell-shaded eyebrows rose up, his interest successfully piqued.

"Now it all makes sense..."

His opener of a response was spiced by the slow descent of his form; somehow one of the abilities of the Shinzui.

"You're hoping to reawaken him again... aren't you?" The self-proclaimed shadow began, tilting his body to the side as he glared forward in his guesswork. The young woman averted his gaze and, with intuition as his guide, Kage grew his fanged smirk again. "Alphanion...the Absolute."

The woman, her shock evident, could only widen her eyes in a mixture of alarm and bewilderment, gasping as she did.

"Hmph...," he continued on in his disapproving grin. "Said to be the only one capable of wielding the holy Triforce in all of its divine powers...," he spoke on, as if reiteration an old fable. "Power, Wisdom and Courage. Not like these current incarnations..." The shadow warrior muttered out distastefully, raising up his human host's arms and pulling a face down at them as if disgusted somehow.

"You... you know of us...?"

He re-rose up his fire-shaded haired head, a curious expression written across his demonic-like countenance.

"How could I not?" He answered, his grin re-growing upon his expression as he began to march forward a third time. "One must keep his friends close, woman... and his enemies..."

The sorceress glared and began to shuffle back to her feet, wincing with the effort.

"Even closer!" He finished in a wide-eyed exclamation; the hellish-red pits of his eyes lit up as he widened them and, like magic, a force of invisibility hit the gasping young woman sending her sailing through the air.

CRASH-CRACK

"Gagh...!" She cried out, her back slamming and ricocheting off the wall behind her, leaving a successful mark of pain and agony in her wake. She barely had time to roll her body out of the way in a wide-eyed quick slide, the madly-laughing form of her opponent whizzing straight for her former position, his leg outstretched forward and his body held low as if he were an arrow fired from a ballista.

CRASH-CRUMBLE-CRUMBLE...

Numerous blocks of dirty-brown stone and rock broke apart from the sheer force of the demonic warrior's assault; a promise to come for the wide-eyed nameless sorceress. She peeled herself off the wall she was seemingly glued to and gasped as she pushed herself off of it, descending downward and just barely avoiding the growling demon's pursuing spinning roundhouse. The sorceress of ice and fire landed to the ground in a gasp of effort, stumbling forward a few steps as she did so, her energy beginning to run low.

Having doggedly chased her, Kage descended downward upon her with a single grunting slam of his outstretched fist; the woman gasped a third time as she quickstepped to her left in deft evasion, barely avoiding the near-fatal strike. She responded with a counter-attack of her own and narrowed her cross-coloured eyes as she swung her left leg 'round in a savage roundhouse.

"Hmph...!"

"Gurgh...!"

SLAM

Although she pined it with the ancient abilities of ice she had been previously been bestowed with, the ice itself was crystallised and much-less potent now than it once was the first time it had been utilised. As such, even having suffered a counter-hit, Kage swung his hell-shaded head 'round to laugh as he lowered his claw-like hands to grip at her leg.

"You didn't even... knock me down!" He exclaimed out, bringing down his right muscled elbow down on her exposed leg.

CRACKKKKKK

The young woman's eyes widened and, to match the barbarous sound of her leg bones breaking, she called out to the ceiling above her in great agony and pain.

–

4

The far-off Tatl, now wisely opting to stay hidden, watched from a perch hidden away in rock and stone. Her lemon-drizzle eyes widened beneath the bulbous form she carried; a gesture to match the incredulous shock she carried with her.

Not only was Link was telling her the absolute unfalsifiable truth but she sensed something else within him.

Something besides the demonic presence of Kage Narumono.

The Quintessence and Aegir that Kage utilised, completely separate from the spice of the holy Triforce, appeared to be of a man's; a Goron's.

But why, she wondered silently.

Did Kage kill the Goron and take his power from him?

Or...

Did Link do the deed himself...?

There's only one way to get him out of this, she added thoughtfully.

Tatl breathed in and out slowly, a gesture that saw her call up some form of courage for her next feat; an achievement that followed her silently-spoken ruminations.

"Here goes nothing..."

The nameless young intruder that he fought with, however, was at last on her final hand; as she fell to the ground bloody, beaten and bruised, she could only heave and choke on the blood that threatened to suffocate her as she attempted to crawl away from her much stronger foe. Kage watched her slowly leave with a small grin growing back on his demonic-like face, merely letting go of her leg with which to do so. He marched forward after her, flame sparking and following his footsteps in his wake.

"To have sent you so far into Termina's backwater... to a rural and abandoned canyon such as this...," the self-proclaimed shadow spoke, his fire-red eyes narrowing as he did. "Just what are your comrades hoping to find here... that the Interlopers themselves have not?"

She chose not to listen to him; even as he spoke on, she regarded his fiery form with but a single bloody-faced glance before swinging her blue and red-haired head back 'round toward the exit she crawled so desperately to.

Kage merely chuckled. "You people...," he began again, shaking his head as he brought his host's boot down mercilessly upon her already wounded leg, drawing a pained yelp from her in response. "You're even more deluded than those Interlopers were..." He claimed, one of his fangs shining in the darkness that the chamber offered them.

She turned her wide-eyed sweaty-faced head up to stare into his own gaze and only the sound of the ever loyal Blade Traps echoed out behind them.

"But not to worry..."

Kage's beginning speech managed to make her swing her multi-coloured haired head 'round to widen her eyes at him, her breath drawing in and out sharply in a hardened and pained desperation not unlike that of a retreating animal.

"I know just the cure..." He spoke one last time, his grin shining his fangs in the darkness as he slowly advanced on her hopeless and lying form.


	20. Retrospective; Hooking through History

Chapter 19: Retrospective; Hooking through History  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Footsteps of Fate" - Fire Emblem XII: Shadow Dragon OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Pandora's Place" - Yakuza 0 OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Ancient Castle of Ikana" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2.

\--

At long last Hyrule's Hero of Time receives his first real challenge.

Having sauntered through Termina's three of four corners with only the greatest of ease perhaps suited for one of his calibre, he at last finds a challenge both mentally and physically within the lands of the forgotten ones; 'Ikana Canyon'.

Said to be a land of sheer infamy within its days of glory, Ikana Canyon was once home to the royal family; a clan of powerful warriors tied to their royal lines. Ruled by a man known only to the public as 'Igos Du Ikana', these men and women dutifully served the country they were attached to; a maelstrom of chaos that was consistently put down before being rose again. Although many tales tell contradicting stories, one fact remains ever certain; the Garo clan of ninja-like people also residing within Ikana served not only the Ikanian royal family but also a second unknown party.

Who that party is, however, no-one knows for certain; Link and Tatl can only speculate.

Having learned key information through his battle across time in Hyrule, the Hero of Time very quickly begins to find many similarities and oddities akin to the dis-remembered 'forgotten ones'; said to be a heretic group of Hylians that turned on the Sainted Three in their creation of the 'Fused Shadow' and 'Majora's Mask' itself. In his detective work of naturally eliminating Woodfall, Snowhead and Great Bay, Link's long-held suspicions are very quickly taken root; like a large plug held to keep a dam from overflowing being removed, the youth at last begins to make connections that he otherwise would have no way of knowing.

Not only does he begin to suspect that the forgotten ones came from Termina's Ikana Canyon but that only they possess the vital information required in order to confront and destroy Majora's Mask itself. In freeing Ikana Canyon of Sharp's poisoned grip and, indeed in the process the ghost Sharp himself, Link manages to open the way through to Ikana's well; a dark, dingy and dank dungeon in and of itself that contains an underground pathway to Ikana Castle itself. With this information gained, with great thanks to the nearby living family, the two heroes push forward through the foul-smelling well in an attempt to infiltrate the ancient castle of Ikana.

It is in doing so, however, that Link meets his first challenge since Kage Narumono and, indeed, king Ganondorf Dragmire himself.

While moving through the well, Tatl and Link come face-to-face with another intruder; a mysterious one powers befitting one of a godlike status and stature. Although the Hero of Time fights valiantly and firmer than he ever had before, he is overpowered all-too-easily by this nameless woman ; a sheer testament to the skills of the similarly cryptic organisation that seemingly sent her down into the deep catacombs of Ikana's well.

It is only through fighting to the death, however, that Link's life is saved but not without a heavy cost; for the first time in what feels like an eternity, Kage Narumono reawakens from the holy Triforce of Courage resting in the back of his left hand. Having just barely won control over him in a savage exchange during the Hyrulean civil war and especially now bereft of Navi's calming cerulean light, the former Kokiri begins to lose himself to hopelessness and anguish.

Thanks to Kage's incredible fighting powers rooted in the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai however he successfully overpowers the nameless sorceress and, like the poor fallen Barkner before her, she falls to his demonic-like strength and is absorbed within.

Hoping to save him from himself, not unlike a manner the Great Deku Tree's last trump card would have, Tatl tries to wash Kage's firm hateful-eyed fire with her calming lemon light...

\--

Scene 1

"Grnnngh... Nanda-ko...?"

Kage's animalistic growling echoed out throughout the realm he stood within; one huge cage. With many bars having seemingly been erected in order to house the demonic mirrored form in, he found himself glaring his hell-shaded eyes through them before pulling one of his claw-like arms back.

KATAAAAAANG...

As he had half-expected, the iron bars before him were built to last; even with all of the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai's power behind his strike, it couldn't even phase the cage's bars. The mirrored youth's countenance pulled a half-disgusted and half-disappointed look to his face, mild annoyance dotting the rest of his fiery-shaded form.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Kage's blazing eyes widened and he snapped his similarly-haired head 'round to the voice's source; a familiar one at that. Sure enough, there he stood; Kage Narumono's first-born self and second-side.

Link Firbrand.

"Grnnngh... you...," he greeted in his usual animalistic growling scowl, his hell-like eyes narrowing as he spoke. His brow furrowed in deep-thought however, puzzled as he seemingly attempted to make sense of it. "But... how...?" He began again, his fire-shaded eyes darting around the youth's mirrored form. "That blue fly has gone missing so you shouldn't have been able to-"

"Navi, you mean," Link answered him, his body held to the side as he simply frowned back at him, a kind of business-like casualness about him. "It's Navi that's gone missing."

"Why give it a name...?" Kage spat back as he marched forward to grip one of the many iron bars around his person, glaring on through them. "It's a fucking insect," he crudely cursed in a deft narrow of his eyes. "It shouldn't be important enough to-"

"She's important to me, Kage."

Link's response, so firm and yet so calm, managed to make the listening demon growl back in response before soon falling silent, perhaps in a curious state-of-mind.

"But I know what you mean," the young Hylian added, his own eyes narrowing ever so slightly before soon lowering as if in his own thought. "Maybe it was something Tatl did... or...," he began again, his brow furrowing forward. "Maybe it was me."

Kage's hot-crimson eyebrows shot up in a mixture of shock and hilarity. "You?!" He exclaimed out, laughing as he spoke. "You could barely stop me within the Water Temple and even then it was-"

"It was enough, wasn't it?"

The young Hylian's words, as calmly spoken as before and with just enough truth to them, made the laughing Kage stop dead in his tracks; he soon lowered his fanged smirk, returning instead to his beloved hateful-eyed scowl.

"I've never seen myself as a force of violence, ever," the youth further elaborated on his answer, frowning ever as he spoke. "Even when I fight I like to think I can be quick enough to put an end to any engagement I'm in."

"Hmph...," Kage huffed back, lowering his head just a little in his scowl. "They call you the 'Hero of Time' now, don't they...?"

Link stared back in silence, his blonde-haired head still tilted to the side in his simple unreadable frown.

"Maybe you are stronger now," the demonic-like warrior put forward, his words hanging in the air as he glared back at the youth. "But are you strong enough to put Majora's Mask to the sword...?"

This time the frowning Link found his gaze averting Kage's; a tell-tale sign that made the demonic mirrored form of the youth smirk back victoriously.

"Right there," he began his rebuttal with, satisfaction spicing the demonic tone his tenor took. "That's the kind of weakness that Majora's Mask will eat right up," he chuckled on, half-maliciously and half-disappointed. "You need me... just as much I need you."

"Maybe...," Link answered him, re-raising up his oceanic-eyed gaze to mix with the demon that Sheik once called 'Dark Link'. "Maybe not," he finished, growing his frown into a small smile of his own; something that managed to make the chuckling Kage stop and scowl back in silence. "Maybe eventually I'll be able to find an answer," he elaborated on lightly, tilting his head a little downward as he spoke, his small grin growing as he did. "An answer that doesn't rely on just mindless violence."

Kage opted not to speak in response; as before, he glowered on back at the youth unflinchingly, a response that the confident Link had come accustomed to.

"I guess I'll see ya down the line... Kage Narumono."

WHOOSH...

The sound of Link's human form whisking away was the last noise to be heard for quite a while within the pair's subconscious; as Kage stared from within his trapped iron-barred cage, he narrowed his eyes even further as if to watch the youth disappear and return to the Light World.

~

"There you are. I never thought I'd say I'm happy to see you but, lo and behold, I am."

Tatl's little quip managed to make him quirk an eyebrow up, a matching grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?" He batted back, raising up a blonde-haired eyebrow as he marched through the dank caverns of the deep well they sauntered through. A long and wide ray of light poked through the ceiling far above them a few yards ahead, dotted only by what appeared to be three unlit torches all standing corner-to-corner.

This certainly appeared to be the end of the well's chambers.

"Yeah." Tatl answered him, buoyantly hovering nearby as he stepped forward casually to rise up his fingers.

SNAP-FRRR...

In response to his Aegir sizzling away at the tip of his left thumb, a ball of flame materialised. As he walked forward he very simply hung his hovering flaming thumb over the unlit candelabrum resting around them, a smirk ever evident upon his expression.

"That... was really something else."

SHWII-SHWII-SHWII-SHWII...

The ever-satisfying sound of treasure being revealed echoed out softly around the young Hylian's small pointed ears, making him swing his blonde-haired head 'round to face it; a golden and hot-orange shaded chest resting atop the small staircase to their right.

"You mean... Kage...," Link answered her with a serious frown unvarnishing the rest of his words. "Huh?" He shot up to her, raising his oceanic-eyed gaze briefly to watch her as he sauntered toward their loot.

"Y-Yeah...," the little guardian fairy nodded her small and bulbous body back in response. "I honestly wondered if I'd ever see you again."

"You and me both..."

His low-toned tenor-like chuckle, uttered out in a shut-eyed laugh, could only make the floating Tatl stop in her tracks; shocked and bewildered. He re-rose his head however to stare straight into the chest ahead, almost as if it were Kage he were speaking to again himself.

"I don't know how I did it...," he murmured out, his frown slowly upturning into a tiny grin. "But if I can pull myself back like that by myself...," the young Hylian started again, his grin of satisfaction ever-growing. "Then maybe I'll be all right," he answered. "At least until I can find Navi again."

"Ah... of course... her."

Link's eyebrows shot up as he swung his head 'round to face her, half-curiosity and half-bewilderment spicing his inquisitive-eyed gaze. The words with which she spoke were flavoured with what felt like resentment.

She doesn't like when I mention her, he thought.

But why?

It's not as if I'm close with Tatl.

"So, why then?" The little guardian fairy began again, this time with an effort-filled sigh lacing her soprano.

He rose another curious eyebrow. "'Why'?"

"I mean why wouldn't it be all right without her?" She clarified, an eye-rolling annoyance filling her tone. Link's eyebrows both rose up this time in realisation.

"Oh," he frowned out simply before tossing her a light grin as he began to reminisce. "Y'know we never really talked too much about it," he admitted this time in a chuckling little grin, folding his small arms as he re-rose his head up as if in remembrance. "But it wasn't hard to figure out very quickly...," he started again, lowering his grin in favour of a thoughtful frown, his earlier cheer soon replaced by a stony silence. "That she definitely had an effect on him."

"How do you mean exactly?" Tatl pressed him, curious as she brought her small form closer as if to draw more information. "You mean that she-?"

"I'm not sure how yet or even why but...," he murmured out, lowering his sky-blue eyes to rest on the unopened treasure chest ahead. "Navi was a guardian fairy sent to me by my people's keeper and protector, sort of like a king or chieftain."

"The Great Deku Tree, yeah."

Her answer managed to surprise the frowning Link; he swung his head 'round and rose an eyebrow.

"Don't forget the Skull Kid came from your people once too," Tatl batted back, a kind of satisfied grin in the tone of her soprano. "Or at least long ago he might have been... who knows."

He couldn't help but grow a small grin of his own as his eyes very slowly tore away from her, his frown soon re-forming on his face.

"Yeah... the Great Deku Tree sent her," he admitted. "We only managed to stumble on it, but... I think the first time I lost control was probably within the Great Deku Tree himself."

"Within him...?"

"He was infected," the youth explained briefly, swinging his eyes 'round to face her as he did. "Remember the Gerudo man I told you about that took over my country?"

"Oh... of course."

"It was so... sudden I don't think even she knew what she'd done," he continued on, turning his eyes back down to the ground in deep thought. "But any time the light from her form would come into contact with Kage's eyes he'd just... fall asleep."

Tatl opted this time to remain silent, her eyes narrowing in similar scrutiny and curiosity as she listened.

"I think he knew... somehow," the youth explained on. "But if he did... he didn't let us know," he chuckled, his grin returning to his young complexion as he thought of the wise old guardian spirit. "So... without her... I've been lucky," he claimed, turning his head to cast his frown upon her; a hardened and firm one that successfully carried his next words' suitably heavy weight. "Extremely lucky."

Having just witnessed exactly what the young Hero of Time was talking about, Tatl at last opted to remain humble in his words.

He was right, she thought.

It was a wonder he hadn't murdered anyone since losing contact with her.

"Th-There is... one thing I want to ask you about..."

Although the small blonde stepped forward to reach for the treasure chest before him he turned his head 'round to raise an eyebrow at her curiously.

"W-When I saw him fight..."

"Yeah...?"

"I felt... another Aegir within him... besides yours and his I mean."

His sky-blue eyes widened; a mixture of horror and realisation.

How did she know, he thought.

Can all guardian fairies sense that sort of thing?

If that's the case, then...

"Normally I wouldn't ask you, but seeing as you're telling me now and all...," she began again somewhat hesitantly. "Was it him that killed that man? That Goron?"

His eyes slowly shut in his saddened frown; a signature of guilt and regret.

"Or was it you?"

"I ain't gonna make any excuses..."

Tatl, surprised, could only widen her eyes in silence beneath her small bulbous form. Link turned his head 'round to frown back at her, a kind of hardened look in his eye.

"I lost control... and that's what got Barkner killed," he answered, firm and solid and all. "It may have been Kage that dealt the killing blow but..."

"Oh thank the goddess..."

He blinked, curious. "Wha-?"

"For a second I thought I was travelling with a goddess-damned psychopath.."

Tatl's worried gasping finish could only make the listening Hylian snort out in laughter in great spite to the seriousness and firmness of their earlier conversation; he could barely hold back the grin that threatened to split his face.

"Hey!" She pressed him, annoyed. "That's not funny!"

He couldn't help but laugh anyway, glad for some form of light humour to wash over the heavy weight the tone that their conversation adopted.

–

2

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-48 Hours Remain-

"Careful... we don't know what's up there."

Link's eyes narrowed upward through the darkness below him as he gripped each metal handle ahead, listening for the sounds of nearby foes.

Only the sound of a far-off ring of fire blared away in the distance, sounding closer as he ascended.

"I got some idea what is...," he murmured back, glaring on as he climbed up. "But I guess we'll just have to find out... the old fashioned way."

In the crux of his sentence he grunted as he pulled himself up somewhat clumsily, oceanic eyes sweeping their new surroundings. Resting very carefully around the grand-looking castle to their immediate left appeared to be pillars; in groups of three they all surrounded the heavy building, a testament to their forgotten creators.

It was something the firm-eyed Link thought back to.

What was it the Happy Mask Salesman said to me about these people, he wondered silently.

"The creators were said to have been a jealous tribe of former Hylians, like you and me, that turned against the Sainted Three."

The 'Forgotten Ones', he added quietly to himself; the same people that were behind the Shadow Temple incident back in Hyrule and also behind the 'Fused Shadow'.

But then if that was them...

Surely they wouldn't be involved in the Ikanian royal family too?

"They may be the Ikanian royal family..."

His cynical thoughts drove him on regardless; a grim march that saw him sweeping his eyes around in search for foes.

"Link..."

Tatl's quiet-voiced prodding made him swing his blonde-haired head up to eye her briefly as he ascended the small staircase into Ikana Castle's main entrance.

"Yeah?"

"This place, this... this country...," she began again, her soprano revealing a tone of anxiety to it. "It's got something the others don't."

"Oh yeah..." He agreed lowly, nodding his head lightly as he stepped through the darkness and into the main foyer. Sure enough, as he had half-expected, a group of four ReDead stood all watching him almost as if having been waiting for him.

MOAN-MOAN...

"I feel it too." He answered, his brow furrowing in his similarly hard-eyed stare. He rose up his left forefinger and thumb before narrowing his eyes in the effort of his next action.

CLICK-FRRRR

SQUELCH-MOAN...

In showy display of his natural affinity of Aegir, the standing Hero of Time managed to turn alight the seemingly poor defenceless ReDead, turning their dead dry skin alight in a blaze of glory that saw them all drop to the ground.

"Up there."

He followed Tatl's directions with a frowning switch of his head before clicking his fingers a second time.

CLICK-FRRR

SHHHHHH...

CLUCK

In response the eye-faced lock resting on the pillar they passed gave out a loud echoing sound to signify a change; a change soon rectified and observed by the iron bars quickly rising up via the first door to the heroes' immediate left. Resting ahead to their top-left and nestled into a little corner of the next room they stepped through seemed to be a common sight Link had grown accustomed to seeing; a Shock Switch. Just as with many he had seen throughout Hyrule it was designed in a crystal-like fashion; shaped similarly to an octahedron. It instead however carried a design of Majora's Mask itself drawn firmly into its lower granite; something that Link spied as he passed and activated it.

TING

VRUP

In an incredible sight indeed, the huge surface of hot-red ceiling that had seemingly fallen at last re-rose to the skies and took its place hanging above them. As he stepped forward to activate the next switches that would open the way ahead, his mind couldn't help but wander back to what the Happy Mask Salesman had once said.

How does he know so much, he thought.

"I know what you're thinking about."

Tatl's words carried him through the deep rumble of the next door he stepped through; he rose his eyes to briefly watch her hovering as he did.

"Yeah?"

"And I can't help but feel there's got to be some connection to him as well," the little guardian fairy began, a hardened tone to her usually soft soprano. "The Happy Mask man I mean."

Link grew a tiny grin of his own before re-facing the front, his hardened frown returning to him. "Yeah," he answered, hopping across the next couple of platforms to activate a third switch. "He definitely knows more 'n he's tellin' us," the youth claimed, eyes set past the hanging Spikes and Skulltulas to rest on the newly-opened third door ahead. "Question is... how much?"

As the door rumbled loudly behind their wake the two heroes pressed on through the new daylight that cast its warm ray down on them.

"I mean what do we actually know right now?" Tatl bounced back, a curious tone to her voice. Link's own eyes narrowed when he inevitably made the climb up to the castle's broken top walls; an easy enough execution to make.

"Only bits and pieces...," he murmured out, marching forward before hopping down to the next platform below at the castle's centre and front. "We know that these people, 'the forgotten ones', were once people like me," he began in a light grunt, hopping over to one of the next platforms ahead, carrying yet another switch. "Apparently they didn't care too much for the goddesses..."

"A lot of people were like that," Tatl admitted, a frown in her tone as she watched her partner hop back toward her. "After all the death and destruction back in the Continental Divide I imagine people were just sick of it; they wanted a change."

"A 'change' is a different group of laws from their king or queen," Link answered, his aquatic eyes narrowing fiercely. "What they did was blind murder."

"You mean... the 'Dark Interlopers'... don't you."

At last his attention was forcibly-gained; he swung his head 'round to face her, eyes narrowed in his furrowed brow of concentration.

"I know that name...," he murmured out in response, lowering his eyes as he re-faced the front slowly, sifting through his memories. "Was it... Kage...?"

"Just what are your comrades hoping to find here that the Interlopers themselves have not?"

Yeah, it was, the narrow-eyed youth thought to himself.

The demonic will's words echoed out across the walls of his consciousness as he watched him murder the mysteriously nameless young woman.

Was she with these 'forgotten ones'; the 'Dark Interlopers', he wondered silently.

I wish I knew more.

"You know the story, don't you?"

He turned his straw-haired head up briefly amidst his hard-won thoughts to raise a curious eyebrow before he continued his climb back up the broken castle's wall ahead of him.

"A little bit...," he grunted out in his light effort before marching along the side. The sound of a nearby ring of fire echoed out toward his north-east; a sign of his next destination. He pulled out the Hero's Bow and took aim at the crystal-like Shock Switch hanging on a platform to his left. "Impa-sensei and Zelda mentioned it a couple times."

FWIP

TING

"Well, what that creepy weirdo mask guy said was true," Tatl spoke as the youth activated the Shock Switch. He channelled his Aegir to his boots and narrowed his oceanic-eyed gaze as he leapt forward; in an incredible manoeuvre he managed to cross the distance not just once but twice. A feat that the pursuing Tatl did little to acknowledge, perhaps used to his feats of strength and agility. "What he said about those 'forgotten ones' link directly up with what the Great Fairies taught us guardian fairies." She claimed.

Link grunted lightly as he bent down to pick up the treasure he was seeking; a Heart Piece. "Yeah?" He countered, curious as he swung his head back to eye her. "How do you mean?"

"He said these people that made Majora's Mask were once people like you... right?"

He half-turned his head as he landed back on Ikana castle's broken wall, a light grin on his face as if to refute her claim. She rolled her eyes in a display of light frustration and impatience.

"Except 'that they turned on the Sainted Three'; I know," she sighed out, drawing a listening and satisfied chuckle from the youth as he resumed his progress forward. "But, what if...," she began again, her soprano turning low as she narrowed her eyes behind her bulbous little form, a thoughtful tone taking to her voice. "What if the people that made Majora's Mask were the same people that made your 'Fused Shadow'?"

He stopped mid-march, his brow furrowing a second time. Even as the circular wheel-like door he stepped through rolled behind him loyally he couldn't help but stop to swivel himself 'round to narrow his cerulean eyes back at her.

"I know...," she murmured out, shaking her small form. "It doesn't make sense at first but-"

"No."

His soft interruption caused her to blink in half-surprise out of her sentence.

"No it makes perfect sense... the more I think about it...," he murmured out in response, slowly turning his straw-haired head back to his front in deep-thought. "I got almost exactly the same kind of feel from Majora's Mask's Aegir as I did from that Fused Shadow thing; I remember it," he attested to, nodding forward at the staircase lying ahead as if it were the Fused Shadow itself. "It felt like..."

"Like death?"

He re-rose his head up to frown back at her, half-unsure before his face twitched as he re-faced the front, nodding.

"Yeah...," he answered, his eyes set as hard as the horrid feeling he reminisced on the unnerving sensation of his new enemy's Quintessence. "Not even Ganondorf's... Or Kage's Aegir felt like that."

His words hung in the air as he marched on down the staircase resting ahead.

"At least we have a connection now...," Tatl began as they hopped across the hanging and broken platforms waiting for them. "I would never have thought to look for it with them though."

"Yeah...," Link nodded a second time, his eyes set firm on the next circular door, listening to it whirr noisily as it moved across. "You're tellin' me..."

He kept his senses sharp as he stepped through what appeared to be the castle's final door; a testament to its powerful whirring behind him. Barely any sound at all aside from it and the reverb that his boots gave out upon the plush carpet below; something that unnerved the former Kokiri into narrowing his oceanic-eyed gaze 'round in searching for his missing enemies.

It appeared to be a throne room.

Just as he thought it, he spied what appeared to be a modestly-sized chair at the end of the hall; surely enough, the king's seat.

And yet it's empty, Link thought to himself in a deft narrow of his eyes.

Where are they.

Are they dead?

"Oh, insolent one... who hath brought the unthinkable into a land a land as ruined as Ikana..."

CLICK

WHIRR-WHIRR-WHIRR-WHIRR...

It was only when the tattered remnants of their curtains drew across the windows to his north-east did Link even notice the rays of light that they once offered to him; now having been sealed off completely.

"My servants have all fallen namelessly before the light that guides you."

His hardened frown twitched as he watched darkness descend slowly upon him.

"However..."

The man's deepened bass, suddenly sounding much closer, managed to make the sharp-eared Hylian swing his head 'round in realisation. Abruptly appearing somehow through the darkness, a tall skeletal man stood at the foot of the throne that was seemingly reserved for him; a notion confirmed by the royal-like clothing his bones were adorned with.

"The darkness in which my servants live is, after all, fleeting." The nameless king spoke, eyes narrowing straight into the glaring-faced Link's. A pair of similarly skeletal soldiers stepped out to hover menacingly at the king's sides loyally, noisily unsheathing what appeared to be swords and shields of their own.

"So... you're Igos."

Link's sudden and impolite addressing made the hovering Tatl cringe from her position of spectating. When the skeleton king's eyes somehow narrowed in response, a reaction the youth had expected, Link's body tilted to the side and he let loose a wide grin.

"King... Igos Du Ikana...," the Stalfos-like warrior-king introduced himself with, rising his stocky-skull head up as if in distaste. "You would do well to remember that... boy."

"Yeah...?" The youth batted back, rising up a straw-shaded eyebrow as he did. "Ain't much of a kingdom here for me to remember... king."

"Hmph...," Igos growled out, lowering his head to glare in response. "I had thought you a different type... oh 'Hero of Time'."

This time the former Kokiri couldn't help but rise up both his eyebrows this time in a display of shock and surprise.

That's another person that knows, he thought.

But how?

"I had thought you to shine your ray of light on my dead country; one so long in need of life...," Igos began again, rising up his head lightly as he spoke. "But if you haven't even the conscience to understand what has happened to us... then we have no need of you."

"Oh I understand all right," the young Hylian batted back, resetting his head's position to its front as he tilted the rest of his green-clothed body to the side. "You were connected to 'em... weren't you? The ones that did this to your land."

The watching skeleton lackeys couldn't help but exchange looks with one another, almost as if the youth had said something telling indeed.

"Hmph...," Igos growled back. "You know...?"

"I've been lookin' for 'em too," Link at last revealed, his teal eyes narrowing forward to represent his determination. "The forgotten ones."

At last silence descended upon the gaggle of swordsmen; the two lackeys murmured like housewives over the seat of their king and the glaring-faced Igos exchanged his ire with the firmly-frowning youth.

It was a reaction that said it all.

"What do you know of conscience...?" Igos snorted out, eyes glowering as he spoke unfavourably. "Only when you have felt the full gravity of choice of life and death... should you dare question my judgement."

The dead king's words were spoken lowly, horribly and hatefully; something that Link brushed off but could successfully recognise.

They must have been alone so long, he thought.

"Your life's span... is but a flicker compared to the massive doubt and regret that I have borne since Norogumi first turned me from the light!"

His words, though deep, carried and echoed throughout the deep throne room they all stood in. Link opted to remain silence in half-respect and half-interest, true curiosity driving him on.

"To know...," the well-spoken king began again, his eyes narrowing with each inflection of his words. "That the fate of the very world itself could hang dependent on the advisedness of my every deed?"

Link watched him silently and carefully, a kind of respectful frown adorned on his face.

"Can you even begin to conceive which action you would take in my position?!" Igos at last finished his hardened exclamation with a light leaning forward, his otherworldly ghost-like eyes widened from beneath the similarly firm skull he carried.

"I wouldn't have chosen to speak with the people that caused all this," Link at last countered with, his own sky-blue eyes narrowing at the inflection of his speech. "Let alone allied with them."

A small period of silence that, though short in its own right, felt much longer than it should have; in response, the watching lackeys exchanged another look as their king lowered his head in a slow chuckle.

"Touché... oh former legend...," Ikana's king grinned back as he re-rose his bald-headed skull to grin back at the youth. "Look around you, Hero of Time," he began again rising up his two stocky-skeleton arms as if to gesture toward the huge dark hall they all resided in. "See what has become of the Ikanian empire; the end of a glorious age in and of itself," he continued on. "Termina's guardian giants scattered to the four corners of this country."

Link's brow furrowed in realisation that his opponent seemed to be no less informed than he currently was.

He knows a lot of information, he thought silently to himself.

How much else does he know?

"Perhaps it is time... that Alphonse and Wren show you..."

CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...

The steps of the two king's soldiers echoed on out, the sounds of their skeletal-like feet dragging horribly across the ground beneath them.

Igos lowered both his hands to his throne's arm-rests before lowering his head menacingly to glare forward. "Just what kind of thing true darkness really is."


	21. Radiant Light; a King's Lamentations

Chapter 20: Radiant Light; a King's Lamentations  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Puzzling Truth" - Fire Emblem IX: Path of Radiance OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Cell's Theme" - Dragonball: Final Bout OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Stalemate!" - Dragonball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"The Forgotten City" - Final Fantasy 7 OST. Scene 2.

\--

The 'Dark Interlopers'.

At long last the knowledgeable Tatl and curious Link begin to make connections; having known of the mysterious and elusive clan of people from his adventures throughout his home country of Hyrule, Tatl connects the disturbing similarities between their 'Fused Shadow' in Hyrule's Shadow Temple and this new creation.

Majora's Mask.

Said to have a comparable style of Aegir and Quintessence to that of the Fused Shadow itself, Majora's Mask carries with it the same kind of hopelessness and horror that Link himself personally remembers from his stint through Kakariko's Shadow Temple; an endeavour he does not enjoy reminiscing. Having finally entered and successfully infiltrated Ikana's dead castle itself however the two heroes soon begin to make connections within their odd construction and buildings surrounding it and Stone Tower.

A similarly disquieting quality that shares with the construction of the Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask themselves.

With the information that Tatl and Link both exchange on their currently-held knowledge of the 'Dark Interlopers' and the 'Forgotten Ones' they at last make the connection; they are both one and the same. Both the Interlopers and the Forgotten Ones were tribes of former Hylians that turned on the Sainted Three and were thus expelled for their blasphemous actions of murder, perversion of Aegir and other such obscenities; the similarities are just too close to be coincidental.

It is with this newly-gained knowledge that Link and Tatl at last confront the original of Ikana's royal family and, coincidentally, the only remaining presence left in the country; king Igos Du Ikana and his loyal vassals, Wren and Alphonse. Three accomplished swordsmen in their own right, the skeletal Ikanian men stand between Link and the last known link to the Dark Interlopers themselves; Stone Tower.

With bits and pieces thrown to them by the elusive knowledge that Igos himself possesses, the two heroes at last confront Ikana's final obstruction; the surviving royal family itself. Only with the light guiding his Gilded Sword will Link come out on top to save the rest of the doomed country.

Only with radiant light.

\--

Scene 1

"Link here they come!"

With very little time to react, the young Hylian merely widened his cerulean-blue eyes before back-dashing to safety as the two soldiers leapt in deft jumping strikes. The ground coughed up stone, rock and carpet into the air in their wake as the frowning youth landed and skid backward to safety, eyes boring holes into his new paired opponents; the king's lackeys themselves. Somehow sensing his very silent ruminations, Tatl spoke again.

"They seem to have general skills similar to that of 'Stalfos'; remember them?"

The firmly-frowning-faced Link nodded in response. "Yeah." He answered vocally, reaching back for the Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield. They both let out strong ringing echoes as he did.

SHHHHHING

"You should be able to defeat them rather easily but don't underestimate them," the wise guardian fairy stated, watching the pair of skeletal soldiers step 'round to surround the heroes. "They'll have received training that no other Stalfos has."

"Hmph...," Link huffed out simply, the left side of his face twitching in his hardened frown as he did. "One, two... it doesn't matter how many of you there are."

WHUCK-WHUCK-WHUCK-WHUCK

Opting to interrupt the youth mid-speech, the thinner of the two Stalfos-like swordsmen opted to toss his round iron shield hurtling toward his position. Oddly enough, the shield seemingly and somehow passed through Link's standing and armed form; something that didn't dissuade the stocky-built skeleton. As his comrade-in-arm's shield crashed heavily into the ground beneath the youth's standing form he roared with effort as he came down charging from the air in a double-handed stabbing assault.

It was only when he at last began to make contact, however, that Wren's reddened demonic-like eyes widened in alarm; as his royal broadsword too passed through his much younger enemy's body he began to realise his evasive tactic.

"Kill him Wren!"

Although his thinner compatriot spurred him on, Wren's sword found no more foe than his companion's shield did; as Alphonse rushed forward to assist his comrade the former Kokiri's body began to shimmer.

A signature of the after-image technique.

Re-appearing high above the pair of skeletal swordsmen Link widened his eyes and, with both small hands powering his fire-charged Gilded Sword, he rapidly descended downward on the pair with full malicious intent.

KERASH-FRRRRR-SMASH

In a pair of elongated roars and screeches befitting their forms, both Wren and Alphonse were savagely rent asunder from the terrible blow of fire and wrath; charged up by the blazing-hot Quintessence of heat it saw the scorched pair of swordsmen's very bones scattered and burnt, strewn across the already-ruined battlefield.

"Damn...," Tatl winced out, a similar cringe to her expression and tone of voice. "They ain't happy no more."

"You're tellin' me," Link batted back over his shoulder in a cheeky-winking grin. "Now all that's left..." He began again, losing his grin in favour of the hardened frown he walked in with as he swung his cerulean-eyed gaze up to match the watching king's.

Igos Du Ikana watched him carefully for a second before his skull-like smile somehow upturned into a knowing-voiced chuckle. The young Hero of Time could only scrunch one of his oceanic eyes in scrutinisation and curiosity.

There must be something I'm missing, he thought.

SWISH

"Link!"

The youth barely managed to avoid the sudden oncoming assault; a fact reflected by the abrupt nature of the duck he adopted to avoid the horizontal slice.

Unfortunately, however, his lucky green hat was not so lucky.

As he successfully managed to dodge the sneaky-toed aggression, the sound of sword slicing through cotton taunted him from overhead.

He repaid his taller enemy by rising up in a dragon-like punching assault with his shield-hand, spinning as he did.

SMASH

Alphonse, this time, was the swordsman that bore the brunt of Link's savage and weaponless counter-attack; something that saw him grunting as he dropped back down to the ground and recovered in a deft flip, pushing up off the ground from his weightless form.

Now at last given some room to breathe Link reached up with his sword-hand to pull down his ruined green hat, allowing his neatly-kept ponytail of long blonde hair to drop down to his back, resting at around his shoulder-blades in height. The former Kokiri held up the emerald-shaded cap he once wore proudly and stared over at it dejectedly.

"Saria's gonna kill me..." He muttered out, his eyes turning limpid as if to reflect his humorously casual frustration.

It was only when the second swordsman behind him however begun to move again that he widened his eyes and moved in response.

SWISH-FWIP

Although the young Hylian managed to expertly avoid the incoming second Stalfos' sneaking strike, his lucky green hat did not; in the maelstrom of assault the hat in his left-handed grip was cut apart into small green-shaded pieces of fabric and cotton. Link's cerulean-eyed gaze widened a second time but this time in abject horror; a reaction in kind that won the amusement of the watching two Stalfos-like swordsmen.

As the thin-framed Alphonse nudged the walking and recovering Wren's form, the two shared a respectively high-pitched and deep-toned laugh that managed to make their watching king crack a small grin.

"Oh Link, I'm sorry..."

Even as Tatl whispered her condolences in his small and pointed ear, Link's shocked frown very quickly shifted into an annoyed brow-furrowed glare; he rose up his right thumb and forefinger. Just as he had done so many times before in his journey he clicked his fingers noisily and a spark of flame ignited upon his thumb.

CLICK

FRRRR...

The laughing bodyguards dropped their laughs in favour of frowns, reddened hell-like eyes widened in surprise before they soon narrowed them in scrutinisation, as if waiting to see what their much younger enemy would do.

"Let there be..."

He clicked his thumb and forefinger together a second time and, this time, fired off the flame he carried into two, as if they were projectiles with it. As it flew up toward one of the tattered and ruined curtains to their top-left, the eyes of the skeletal swordsmen widened in similar horror and concern. Link's hardened glaring-faced frown soon switched to the familiar confident-expressed grin he was so well-known for as the two projectiles made blazing contact.

"Light!"

SHIIIING...

In a pair of incredibly dazzling mixture of fireworks and abrupt light, the curtains that blocked the throne room's sunlight eventually burned away to reveal it shining down upon them. In response, seemingly angered, Igos Du Ikana himself rose up from his seat to growl over at the grinning young Hylian. Even as the light shone down on the group of warriors, the sudden contact that the standing Wren made with it caused him to yelp out in surprise before back-dashing to safety away from it.

"Oh! Of course!" Tatl exclaimed out, eyes widened beneath her small bulbous form. "What else would be their weakness?!"

Although he had already realised his enemy's personal shortcomings he kept his grinning-eyed smirk on the glaring-faced Igos', unwilling to move away from it in defiance; a display of rebellion that did not sit well with him. He re-narrowed his eyes forward and sat back down in his throne before rising up one of his hands. In spite of the fact he had no flesh with which to do so, he snapped his bony fingers together loudly and the group reacted.

SNAP

Link's grin lowered a little and his cerulean-sky eyes darted to his right when he caught movement and, sure enough, the two skeletal swordsmen shot forward in what appeared to be another offensive charge, this time seemingly attacking together. He remained unresponsive however, even as they drew close; it was only when the narrow-eyed Alphonse leapt toward him, shield raised up, that he reacted.

Link shot up the Mirror Shield's moaning-faced surface roughly against Alphonse's exposed lower legs; in response, the Stalfos-like swordsman widened his eyes and stumbled in his advance, even going so far as to lose his offensive entirely into a clumsy fall forward. Now remaining with merely one adversary to deal with, the grinning-faced Link used the back of Alphonse's skull to leap up off of in his own advance; something that wide-eyed Wren hadn't counted for and it showed as his air-dash appeared to be unchanged in its trajectory.

As his large form passed by the wide-eyed Wren grunted in pain as the grinning-faced Link slammed his boot straight across the skeleton's face, sending him spiralling and spinning into the air. Even as he landed however, Link's grin remained as steadfast as the kneeling posture he obtained, skidding into what seemed to be one of the large patches of light scattered 'round about. Alphonse, eyes widened, could only turn his skull 'round in shock as his recovering comrade was struck by their enemy's mirrored light; an assault made of pure sunlight reflected off of the young Hylian's Mirror Shield.

SHIIIIIING...

FISSSSSSSSSS...

As the light at last made full contact with Wren's skeletal body, it was proven to be fatal as he turned alight in a beautiful display of light and what sounded like electricity. As it buzzed and hissed away, a bright multi-coloured light that coated Wren's form lit the throne room even further up; an act that saw a myriad of reactions all from the satisfied-expressed Link and the horrified Alphonse.

Igos, however, merely glared in his stony-faced-silence.

"WREEEEEEEN!"

Now bereft completely of his otherworldly companion Alphonse dashed forward, all subtlety gone. Although the watching Tatl widened her eyes the slow-standing Link's grin didn't change very much; not even as his skeletal foe approached. It was only when he went for his eventual and predictable thrusting assault that the young Hero of Time reacted.

CRK

Relying sheerly on educated guesswork and the use of his Gilded Sword, Link stepped backward to his lower right and managed to guard impact the incoming assault; essentially a parry that sent the wide-eyed Alphonse stumbling forward a few steps, gasping as he did. At last realising her partner's savvy combat course of action, Tatl breathed out a sigh of relief as she watched him inevitably counter-attack the wide-eyed Alphonse's exposed back with a savage rend of the Gilded Sword.

SQUELCH

In a screech bent on agony Alphonse went down like a sack of potatoes, dropping to the ground in a similarly simple shut-eyed scrunching-faced scowl.

"Hmph..."

The grinning-eyed Link soon lost his expression in favour to a lightly-surprised frown as he swung his blonde-haired head 'round to his left, his pony-tailed hair swishing noisily with his form. Sure enough as he cast his sky-eyed gaze 'round back to the source of the voice, he found the firmly-frowning form of his foe Igos rising up from his throne.

"Wren... Alphonse... eternity is relentless...," Igos began, his deepened bass-like voice echoing out across the similarly deep hall of the combatants. "Now... you can at last... finally rest...," he spoke, lowering his skull head and shutting his eyes as he rose up his open-palmed hands to rest across his face. "You there... 'Hero of Time'."

Link remained unchanged, his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield hanging on his small arms as he leaned his similarly small form to the side in his hardened glare. Just as before, he opted to remain silent, as if in respect.

VRRRRRRUNG...

The sound of Ikana's king's steel, a unique one, echoed out much differently even to Link's own; a fact reflected as it materialised into his open-palmed grip. His hell-shaded eyes re-opened to glare back at the watching Link before he opened his scowling-faced skull-like mouth.

"Show me that light of yours...," he began lowly before slowly lowering his huge broadsword and royal shield. "A light not seen in Ikana for over a thousand years!"

~

"Link!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as they snapped almost immediately to his sharp-right; movement caused him to back-dash to his rear in safety but not before the suddenly-reappearing form of Igos clashed with his own.

CLAAAANG

Their swords, made of comparatively powerful gold and silver, resonated with a heightened force that made the walls themselves tremble in fright. As the narrow-eyed Link skid backward in recovery, eyes focused on his new opponent, he kept his hardened frown upon his face.

"Don't worry Tatl," he threw over his shoulder in a low-voiced murmur. "I won't lose this."

As he similarly recovered from his earlier assault, the seemingly eternally-scowling Igos spun his huge broadsword around his right hand expertly as if it were a mere small-sword; an incredible feat considering its oversized form.

"Not that I don't believe you, but..."

Tatl's words were lost to the young Hylian for as the similar-eyed Igos advanced slowly forward, the pair were engaged in war once again; he rose up his Gilded Sword to meet the silent-voiced king's overhead, stepping forward and under the strike expertly as he did so. As they passed one another their swords made a second clash rooted in their superior footwork that saw the watching ghosts marvelled in magnificence.

CLANG-CLANGCLANG-CLANG

In a series of defensive parries, Link managed to push back the wide-eyed Ikanian, sending him stumbling back. As he did however he grunted as he lunged forward in a deft and abrupt horizontal slash, attempting to catch the formerly-living man off guard.

Unfortunately for him, however, the former king's movement was too pristine; even stumbling as he was he managed to find his footing just long enough to back-dash to safety.

Link's frown twitched as he very quickly realised his opponent's huge gap in skill.

He's holding back, he thought.

A lot.

But how much exactly?

As Igos stepped in a second advance he narrowed his hell-like eyes as he sent his large broadsword thrusting forward. Link stepped to his right in evasion to easily avoid the incoming assault, eyes narrowing firmly back at the formerly-living man. Igos, however, followed up his earlier assault by twisting the broadsword he carried into a wide sweeping motion perhaps in an attempt to catch the already-committed action his younger opponent took.

WHUCK-WHUCK-WHUCK-WHUCK

In response the narrow-eyed Hylian suddenly swerved his head and body out of the rusted steel's way, before acrobatically manoeuvring himself into a series of super-fast side-flips that saw him recovering safely enough a few yards away. It was only when he shot straw-haired head back up in his recovery however that he widened his cerulean-shaded eyes in his realisation that his opponent had moved.

"Link behind you!"

WHOOOOOOOSH...

The sound of what seemed to be a massive blizzard behind the pair made the wide-eyed Tatl fly away from it almost instinctively. Link, however, opted to do nothing; in simply standing still he seemingly chose to take the incoming assault.

"LINK!"

He turned his head up to face her and flashed her a grin and, just as the king's horrid breath-like attack connected with his form, his body shimmered; a signature of the after-image technique.

Tatl couldn't help but roll her eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief, the boy's need for dramatisation working at her shortly-held nerves.

Just as she expected, the narrow-eyed Hero of Time re-appeared suddenly directly above the similarly-surprised Ikanian king, Gilded Sword held down with both arms to attack with.

"AURRRGH...!"

In a bellowing scream of renting agony Igos was sent stumbling a few steps forward from the brutal fire-coated assault, weaponised arms reaching down to the ground for some form of stability. Pressing his luck further Link kept the ever-present grin plastered upon his face as he stepped forward to slam his boot into Igos' exposed back.

CRACK

"Argh!"

Having suffered enough, the Ikanian king used his shield-arm to swing 'round and grapple the youth's exposed leg. He widened his eyes in surprise naturally.

"Uh oh."

A hardened low bellow escaped the skeleton's skull, bouncing across the throne room's walls as he yanked the youth's light form 'round his own in a great display of otherworldly strength, eliciting a wide-eyed exclaiming yell as his defenceless form continually circled his enemy's.

SMASH-KERASSSSH

His cerulean-blue eyes widened in a mixture of sudden physical agony, as well as legitimate surprise, as Igos at last finished his technique; by savagely throwing the boy overhead via his leg he slammed the youth against carpeted ground beneath him, easily eating through the surface and spitting up rocks, boulders and all kinds of wreckage in the ruthless exchange. Surprised again by Igos' level of physical strength, especially considering his lack of flesh and muscles, Link coughed out what appeared to be blood from the sheer ricochet his body suffered against the ground beneath him.

At last he reacted however; his shocked frown took an annoyed scowling turn as he used his only remaining free foot to swing horizontally and powerfully across in a savage roundhouse kick.

SLAM

"Grngh...!"

Surprised by the sudden assault Igos was forced stumbling back a few safe steps away from his younger enemy, giving the former Kokiri time to side-roll and scramble to his feet in recovery.

"He's stronger than I thought...," the youth murmured out, utilising his sword-arm to wipe away at the trickle of blood that poked through at the side of his mouth. "I can see why he was king... he'd put Daphnes to shame." He commented on, a light grin rising up in place of the blood that once tarnished his young complexion.

"Link wake up! He's moving again!"

Sure enough, just as Tatl said, the former Ikanian king turned his towering form back over to face him before growling as he set his feet and arms apart, skeletal fingers clenched into fists. Link watched him curiously, eyebrow rising up curiously in an attempt to work out his next offensive strategy.

Oddly enough, the king's skeletal arms rose up to his head and begun to fiddle around with it, almost as if he were trying to remove it.

"What's he...?"

CHUKK

In what sounded like a sickening click of some kind, Igos' very skull itself was successfully removed from the rest of his body and began to hover slowly toward the youth in pursuit.

Link's oceanic-eyed gaze widened in an unhealthy mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Oh hell no."

"Move!"

He didn't need telling twice.

Link back-dashed in an attempt to create space between the pair and found his enemy's torso growing translucent. His eyes widened again in sheer shock.

"How-?!" He stammered out, half-turning to eye his companion before realising he had to keep an eye on the floating head chasing him. "How is he-?"

"I don't know! Just stay out of his way!"

Easier said than done, he countered back silently.

Even as he continually back-dashed away in an attempt to create yet more space between himself and his new floating foe, he soon found the Stalfos' king's head somehow gaining speed on him.

"How's it doing that?!"

"Believe me, I wish I knew...," Link muttered over his shoulder, barely facing the little guardian fairy for fear of losing his enemy's position. "Just keep an eye on his body for me!"

"O-Okay!"

SWIPE-GRRRROWL

In a single hesitant but fierce-enough diagonal strike, Link managed to keep the Ikanian king's head at bay for a good while longer, back-dashing away to safety as he did. At the corner of his eye he felt the stomping translucent form of his skeletal adversary advancing quickly on him. Feeling his space growing short fairly quickly behind him, the youth soon turned his air-dashing to his lower right and very quickly into a corner.

This isn't good, he thought.

He's planning this.

I have to do something before he traps me like this and ends me.

With that thought driving him on the boy narrowed his eyes forward before tossing forward the Gilded Sword with little warning. Tatl gasped as she watched the mass of silver and gold whizz by her, directly crashing into Igos' floating head's pathway and sending him inevitably plummeting back down to the ground.

He followed his new morale-raising tactic by giving immediate pursuit; as he leapt through the air to grapple at his embedded weapon's hilt, they both found themselves dropping to the ground and skidding forward savagely and ruthlessly in an agonising end to Igos' pursuit. But not before the growling form of his see-through torso towered over them, sizeable broadsword in hand.

CLAAAAAAANG-KATAAAAAANG

The sound of his weapon colliding brutally with the fierce silver of Link's Mirror Shield echoed out as loudly and boldly as the hardened scowl present on the boy's face; turning his blonde-haired head 'round he similarly swung the wide-eyed Igos' head, still stuck to his own weapon, and somehow successfully attached it back onto Igos' full body.

"Woah!"

Even the watching Tatl didn't have long to fully appreciate the quick-thinking talents of her partner however for he followed his feat of strength with one of athleticism; as he swung his sword horizontally through the air he smashed his boots across Igos' wide-eyed face and body, now solid and physical once again.

SLAM-SLAM

"Gurgh...!"

Not one to be outdone however, Ikana's angered king tossed his broadsword at his enemy's recovering animation; a final last-ditch effort with which to win the altercation.

"L-Link!"

But even as the young Hylian skid backward in recovery he savagely slammed his Gilded Sword down in a diagonal slice as the broadsword rapidly approached him, before swinging up his Mirror Shield as his small green form came into range of one of the throne room's rays of light.

CLAAAANG

DRANG-DRANG-DRANG...

SHIIIING...

In one single defensive motion Link not only managed to swat away his enemy's tricky assault but finish the confrontation entirely; by landing within the enviable ray of light closest to his earlier position he swung up the Mirror Shield to cast its light's judgement upon his still-recovering foe.

Just as with his formerly-living soldiers, it ended him.

FISSSSSSSSSS...

"Gurgh-urgh..."

In one lasting growl of agony, Igos Du Ikana breathed his otherworldly last; a sentiment echoed by his earlier men, Wren and Alphonse. At last able to rest somewhat, Link lightly shook both his ringing and aching arms as if to bring the blood-flow back through to them.

"I'll give 'em one thing...," he began lowly sighing as he spoke, seemingly to the wide-eyed Tatl. "These guys sure know how to fence."

The hovering guardian fairy resisted the urge to laugh.

–

2

VWOOOOM...

The sound of Alphonse's scrawny-looking skull rose up from the ground itself somehow, now caked in what appeared to be a purple-shaded aura of Aegir. Although Link's senses initially tensed up at the possibility of another engagement he soon realised what Alphonse's Aegir aura signified and settled himself down fairly quickly, chuckling a little as he rose up his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield to rest upon his back as always.

SMACK

Alphonse let out a pained grunt as the growling Wren smashed his bigger skull hovering into the wide-eyed Alphonse's own, sending him back reeling a few yards. He returned and in full anger of course.

"You're blocking me! Get the hell out of my way!" Wren insisted, a similarly angry tone to his deep bass. "I can still get him!"

"B-Blocking you?!" Alphonse exclaimed out, his comparatively high-pitched tenor bouncing off the walls of the throne room. "The reason he even beat us is because you were so feeble! Don't blame this on me!"

The sounds of Wren's large skull cracking its teeth around quickly stopped in reaction to his comrade's words and he swung his head over to glare at the skinnier man.

"What did you just call me?"

Perhaps seeing this as a potential challenge, Alphonse of course put on a grin and opened his mouth.

"Feeble!" He exclaimed giddily. "Feeble, feeble, feeble, feeble, feeeeeeeeble!"

"GRAGH!"

SMACK

Again the poor Alphonse was struck as the angered Wren smashed his large skull against his comrade's.

"Shut up, already!" He exclaimed out bitterly. "Rrrgh...! Don't you dare look at me like that!" He warned. "I was once called the best swordsman in all of Ika-"

"The best swordsman in all of Ikana?!" Alphonse interrupted him with a boisterous laugh; one that carried all the way to the back of the room. "You?! Feeeeeble!"

"... Draw your weapon."

A new look of anger shone in the man's eyes; something that Alphonse noted.

"Huh?" He quipped, rising up an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm telling you to draw your sword you idiot!" Wren roared heatedly, the purple shade around his head soon swivelling to a red one as if to signify his rapidly-growing rage.

Rather amusingly, Alphonse dropped the grin on his face, as if completely baffled by his companion's demand.

"... How...?"

Perhaps expectantly as well he erupted into full-blown derisive laughter, pulling his scraggly skull back as he did.

"RRRRGH...!"

"Will you stop?!"

The sound of a new bass tone of voice echoing out, so demanding and so authoritative, managed to take the pair of formerly-living swordsmen off guard. The frowning Link swung his blonde-haired head up to find their king floating high above them, an annoyed look in his hardened red-shaded eye.

"What fools!" He exclaimed out again. "Haven't you both begun to understand?"

Wren and Alphonse exchanged a very quick look, guilt-ridden and all, before eventually turning their heads back to face their king with.

"The kingdom is ruined... and look at us. Look at all of us!" Igos called out, his voice laden with a sense of regret that the listening Link managed to catch. "Don't you feel shame? Aren't you decent enough to?"

Just as before, the two vassals could barely face one another before avoiding their eyesight with their lord and leader.

Igos growled in a head-shaking, shut-eyed frown before re-opening his mouth to continue. "Leave us."

FRRRR...

Just like magic, the forms of the floating Wren and Alphonse very quickly dissolved into blue fire, seemingly ascending to the after-life.

"You there... Hero of Time."

The frowning Link swung his cerulean-eyed gaze back 'round to face the floating king's ghost-like head.

"I can safely say... that I was impressed," the former man spoke, his large teeth very slowly curling into what seemed to be a smile. "The Wheel of Fate was right about you..."

Link's oceanic eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in response. "'Wheel of Fate'...?"

"Earlier I spoke of regret and doubt laden at my heart over my actions...," Ikana's former king claimed. Link raised another eyebrow upward, indicating him to continue. "It may have been the Întuneric Visători that began this country's downfall... but it was I who listened to them," Igos explained briefly, a hardened frown adorning his wizened complexion. "At the time I believed them to be a wondrous society far ahead of our own with only the best in mind for Ikana... how could I not?"

"The... 'Întuneric Visători'...?" Tatl murmured out in repeating, eyes narrowing behind her small bulbous form. "I don't know that language... it's like a bastardised form of Ancient Hylian..."

"It is," Igos nodded. "I believe in your modern Hylian it translates to; 'Dark Dreamers'."

Link's brow furrowed a second time as he listened silently.

That's fitting, he thought.

"They were a group of men and women that seemed to surface as if from no-where," Igos continued. "They had technology far outstripping our own, intelligent beyond means and could even seem to predict the future," he explained briefly, a hardened frown upon his skull-like ghost. "It was... Norogumi Arashima that acted as this country's downfall."

Link narrowed his eyes once more as he listened, the name ringing through his ears a second time after having heard it in their original encounter.

"He was a friendly agent of these... 'Dark Dreamers' and, with them guiding his actions, fed just enough information to our enemies and their allies to ensure their rise to power," the wise king continued on. "These were men and women that had no idea with which the powers they were playing god with...," he shook his skeletal head in a shut-eyed firm frown. "You've seen it... out there in that dead and ruined canyon."

Link turned his head 'round to the throne room's exit door, as if to look on as Igos spoke.

He was right, he thought.

It wasn't hard to see how far the country had fallen.

"Ikana was once a grand empire...," Igos lamented on lowly, a kind of melancholic tone in his deep bass. "A millennia ago I would have scoffed at the notion of my beautiful land being referred to as a 'canyon'..."

Although he wanted to say something in apology, Link could only wince in reply; a kind of saddened look upon his face as his heart went out genuinely to the much older deceased man.

"Believing in your companions and embracing that belief by forgiving such failures...," Igos began again. "These feelings... have vanished from our hearts."

"You've given me a lot of information," Link at last broke his silence to speak; a kind of respectful frown adorned upon his young complexion. He smiled as he finished his sentence. "Thanks."

"You... who bring light to the darkness," the king started once more. "I am king to this dead land; Igos Du Ikana," he at last introduced himself with. "Perhaps you might just be what this dormant land needs..."

Link rose a curious straw-haired eyebrow as he listened.

"The information you seek lies in the Forgotten Ones' last known residence," Igos claimed, hellish-red eyes narrowing. "Stone Tower."

"Stone Tower..." Link parroted out in a narrow-eyed murmur.

I've heard that name before, he thought.

"They called it; 'Rockvale'," Ikana's king continued on, a hardened frown upon his face. "Make no mistake, Hero of Time...," he warned, his bass growing ever lower. "Superstitions or not... it is a cursed place..."

"I'll... keep that in mind."

"The doors of Rockvale must be slammed shut if Ikana is to know the beautiful rays of light once more," Igos claimed. "But Stone Tower is an impenetrable fortress, even now. Hundreds of my soldiers would not even be able to make a dent in its powerful doors... and so..."

In his small speech he lifted his ghost-like form higher up as if ready himself.

"I grant to you a soldier with no heart," he began in his hardened-eyed glare. "One who will not falter in the Forgotten Ones' darkness... a melody that will save you in the horrors that they offer."

Almost as if expectant in the man's words, Link merely frowned as he reached back behind his resting weapons to pull out his princess' last gift to him

The Ocarina of Time.


	22. Rockvale; Adandoned & Decayed

Chapter 21: Rockvale; Abandoned and Decayed  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Puzzling Truth" - Fire Emblem IX: Path of Radiance OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Stone Tower" - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Ocean Palace" - Chrono Trigger OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"Laboratory" - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Soldier VS. Ghost" - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Mantis' Hymn" - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Scene 3.

–-

In one of his great and many achievements, the Hero of Time and his guardian fairy companion manage to overcome the obstructions held back for them in Ikana canyon; from assisting the fallen Sharp, helping a nearby family and then infiltrating Ikana Castle via the underground sewer, the two heroes have successfully pulled over the sombre clouds of darkness enveloping Ikana.

By duelling with the last remaining men still stationed within the kingdom, the deceased Igos and his two vassals, Link learns many things about the society in which he and Tatl are pursuing with bloody-minded determination.

A group of men and women that, just as the Happy Mask Salesman suggested, appeared to throw all notions of worship away for the Sainted Three. Having surfaced from the deep recesses of 'Stone Tower' these men and women had a society with which they impressed the Ikanian people with; something that Igos Du Ikana himself personally attests to.

"They had technology far outstripping our own, intelligent beyond means and could even seem to predict the future."

Igos Du Ikana calls them the 'Întuneric Visători'; a bastardised form of Ancient Hylian loosely translated to 'Dark Dreamers'. These men and women knew no bounds in their depraved perversity of the Sainted Three's power of Aegir and Quintessence; something that was at long last made manifest in the mysterious and elusive powers of the Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask itself.

After putting Igos, Wren and Alphonse to rest at long last, Ikana's former king makes the decision to bestow upon the heroes a soldier with no heart; "one who will not falter in the Forgotten Ones' darkness." A melody that will save its user in the horrors that they offer.

King Igos Du Ikana at last fulfils his purpose in remaining tied to the Light World; by choosing to gift Link with the Elegy of Emptiness, he hopes to leave the rest to the great legacy that the Hero of Time himself can offer his fallen country.

'Niylahn'. 'Akuma' and the Dark Interlopers themselves; the self-proclaimed 'Dark Dreamers'... Link and Tatl hope with great fervour to find some kind of connection between all those names and more...

All within the horrific and mysterious remains of Rockvale...

\--

Scene 1

FRRRR...

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

KERASH

The sound of far off fires, boulders rolling and wreckage crashing into walls echoed on down to the standing narrow-eyed Hero of Time. Ever floating dutifully next to him, Tatl turned her gaze skyward as well as if to trace his firm-faced glare; far and even higher above them was the bizarre and uniquely-constructed walls of Stone Tower.

Or, as Igos Du Ikana himself called it, 'Rockvale'.

"Hey... over there..."

Link swung his blonde-haired head 'round to watch her hover slowly across the platforms left for them to hop across; three large blocks of the same material seemingly found in the canyon. He made sure the sloppily-put-together ponytail he constructed earlier was still safe before following behind her quietly. As he at last hopped onto the next surface, as dark-brown in shade as the entrance, he furrowed his brow at the discovery his guardian fairy had seemingly made.

Symbols of a strange and fey nature appeared to be drawn around the wall ahead of them, almost near demanding their attention.

"What is...?" Link began doubtfully, cerulean-shaded eyes narrowing as he leaned his head closer to the wall ahead of them. "It... looks..."

"Like a boy, doesn't it."

Tatl's words, spoken as more of a statement than a question, resonated quite well with the drawing; Link nodded as he briefly eyed her before returning his attention to it.

"Whoever it is they're young..." The similarly young boy murmured out, turning his eyes to the drawing's right. Next to it was a symbol that he and Tatl needed no introduction to and drawn just as primally as the illustrations surrounding it.

Majora's Mask.

"L-Link..."

"I... I see it..."

His eyes, just as Tatl's, were fixed on the drawing; an illustration of Termina's suffering and, in extension, their own.

As they tore their gaze from its own however, they found on its right a joining of the two; as boy and mask joined together, they were drawn as such.

What does this mean, the narrow-eyed Link thought.

Is the boy supposed to be Skull Kid?

They couldn't have known about-

"No... they could have...," he argued with himself in another firm-eyed narrowed frown. "Igos said they could see into the future..."

"I know what you're thinking."

Tatl managed to yank him directly out of his deep-thought, making him blink as he turned up to cast his frown up at her.

"And I think you're wrong," the little guardian fairy claimed. Link couldn't help but rise up a straw-haired eyebrow in response. "I think that this might be who Majora was."

The listening Link's eyebrows both rose up this time and his oceanic-eyed gaze widened to match his surprise.

Of course, he thought in slow-growing agreement.

"You mean that mask's possessed already by someone... don't you?" He batted back in a hard-eyed frown.

She nodded. "For years. Maybe even for eons. It's impossible to say."

Link's frown remained steadfast, even as he turned back to radiate pity for the boy depicted in the drawings before him. "Poor bastard..."

Tatl winced in response, perhaps unused to her partner's use of crude language within a private space.

"Come on."

His call echoed out over his shoulder as he stepped around to the large orange-shaded switch. Pulling out the Ocarina of Time he placed it to his lips and played the last gift that Ikana's king bestowed to him; the Elegy of Emptiness.

Just as within the glare of Igos Du Ikana's throne room, a small statue very slowly materialised around the youth's form, cloaking him and eventually re-imagining itself after its caster. As Link stepped forward to give the statue some room it finally began to solidify; an oddly bizarre kind of statue representation of himself.

"I bet you love it."

Receiving an odd kind of comment over his shoulder, Link could only rise up an eyebrow in Tatl's direction behind him as he turned to face her.

"Uh?"

"A statue that looks like you," the little guardian fairy elaborated on, a grin in the tone of her soprano. "I bet you love it." She reiterated, having explained herself. As she slowly hovered up into the sky, presumably to reach the next platform above them, Link followed suite by pulling out his Hookshot and aiming for the black post hanging up.

CLICK-CHUKCHUKCHUKCHUK

Even as he climbed up to the post's top the former Kokiri lit a fuse within one of his fingers; a feat he had become known for, before pulling out a simple bomb. As he drew the tiny flame across the bomb's unlit fuse it began to fizzle almost immediately and his grin soon lowered when he tossed the bomb absent-mindedly to his immediate right.

FISSSSSS...

DROOM

BOOM

In a small series of explosions, beget by the bomb once tossed, the Beamos statue standing on guard next to them blew apart as a result leaving the area fairly he hopped down from the post he was perched on, Link soon landed upon the hard surface of one of Stone Tower's many switches.

CLICK

RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As the sounds of multiple platforms moving around in conjunction with the switches' movement, Link reached back for the Zora Mask that Mikau had gifted him to ready the Ocarina for another melody.

"Yeah...," he answered as the light overtook his small Hylian body, soon crafting it into a tall and muscular Zoran as before. "I guess I do." He finished, tossing his grin over his shoulder to exchange it with the rolling-eyed Tatl.

~

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

-36 Hours Remain-

Having managed to move around the platforms to cross Rockvale's oddly-constructed pathway, the two heroes at last found their much-required destination; Stone Tower Temple itself. The inside was no more less odd and monster-infested than the outside however; a fact reflected in the two Dragonflies and the Bombchu mouse jogging in the centre platform.

Ahead from that platform appeared to be a locked door, tied to a huge overlooking building that was made in such a way that resembled Majora's Mask. Two eyes appeared to be staring down at him from it, one of them an obvious eyeball switch, and two horns jutting out from the building's sides.

Link couldn't help but stare back at it, cerulean eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Come on Link," Tatl murmured out urgently. "Faster we do this, faster we're out."

"Yeah..."

He reached back for the Hero's Bow and nocked an arrow before firing it forward.

FWIP

CLICK

Just as with many before it, a big brown chest materialised; obviously a Stray Fairy, the young Hero of Time thought to himself. He turned his pathway toward the left open door presumably to look for a small key before rising up his right hand. As the Dragonfly hovering overhead slowly began to close in he narrowed his oceanic-eyed gaze before clicking his raised fingers.

CLICK

FRRRR...

SCREECH

In a showing of flaming agony the poor Dragonfly let out one final scream of pain as it was sent into a twisting and swirling end, caked in fire and Aegir. Link didn't even wait for his fallen foe to reach the ground before he opened up the door ahead of him in a vertical slam.

DROOM...

As he stepped through into the next chamber, seemingly a long one with many cubicle-style rooms, the young Hylian very quickly found symbols etched onto the walls next to him disturbingly similar to the ones on Stone Tower's walls. On them appeared to be the same boy that the two had discovered drawn across Rockvale's walls and the dreaded mask that they had been pursuing; Majora's Mask.

"There he is again..." Link mused aloud, eyes narrowing a second time since he entered Rockvale Temple, glaring on at the mask's drawing's eyes with the same suspicion and glare he did earlier.

"No, Link, look...," Tatl began, very slowly and carefully hovering her bulbous body forward as if to get a better examination herself. "It's a different boy."

The youth's eyebrows rose up, halfway surprised and all as he re-examined the drawing. Sure enough, she was right; having recognised the Skull Kid's telltale straw hat and forest-like clothing Link easily found the differences in this particular drawing. Although seemingly executed by the same artist an unremarkable and simple figure of a boy appeared to be etched, his small white hands reaching up as if for something.

It was only when Link realised Majora's Mask's drawing was etched overhead, almost as if judging the boy for reaching out toward it.

"So it ain't the Skull Kid...," Link murmured out, pulling his head softly back from his assessment. He swivelled his straw-haired head 'round to Tatl, as if for further information. "So then who is it?"

"I don't know...," Tatl replied, a similarly delicate tone entering her soprano as she softly and slowly shook her head in response. "Maybe... maybe it's Majora's Mask's first host."

The listening Link couldn't help but furrow his brow, surprised, before he quickly swung his oceanic-eyed gaze back on the drawing as if to ascertain her assumption.

"It would make sense... that these people would choose children to do this with," the little guardian fairy spoke quietly, a notable tone of hesitancy in her voice. "With all we know about them..."

"Bastards...," Link hissed out, left eye scrunching up in an unhealthy mixture of distaste and disgust. "Is there no limit to what they've done?"

"Hey... look..."

Again she managed to make him blink out of his words; at first he gave her a brief frown before soon turning in the direction she was looking at. Just as she seemingly implied there was a second drawing situated to the right of the first.

And this one far more interesting than the last.

As Link marched slowly and deliberately toward it he scrunched one of his eyes up in scrutiny as it slowly became more apparent what he was examining; the drawing of what appeared to be a man stood on one knee, both arms to his sides and palms open as if he were drawing Aegir somehow. What was notable about this one, however, were the odd choices in colour for his form; one side was in white and another in black.

A blood-red aura appeared to cover his body; something that the watching young Hero of Time could easily identify with.

The power of the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai.

"Who...?" Tatl murmured out over his shoulder, eyes narrowing curiously.

Marked next to the man's illustration appeared to be second mask but this particular one was one the two heroes had not encountered.

And yet as the frowning Link stared back into its bright-white eyes he couldn't help but recognise it somehow; the face drawn before him appeared to resemble a man's, young in seeming age with face-paint etched across his face in different parts all round. Four horizontal streaks of blood-red paint ran under his ghost-like eyes, while a half-diamond-shaped streak of dark-blue paint appeared to be drawn down from his fringe, joining together just above the eyes.

The most disquieting discovery of this man's face however wasn't the paint upon his face; it was the long silver-shaded cap resting upon his curtain-haired head.

"L-Link it-" Tatl stammered out, eyes widening in similar shock. "He... looks like you...!"

"I s-" the listening youth began, his left eye twitching in a mix of flabbergasted shock and bewilderment. "I see it..."

His wincing-eyed whisper was a culmination of realisation that hit him even harder than the spooked out Tatl; having examined the man's drawn face, even in a crude state, it resembled himself somewhat strongly.

More specifically his adult self he remembered from his adventures across Hyrule.

What does this mean, he thought worriedly. His 11 year old heart and mind raced in a maelstrom of emotion as he stared back into the bright-white deadlights of the man's etched face. Even his similarly silver hair, though different in colour, appeared to be in a curtained fashion similar to his own.

Aside from older tones to his face, presumably due to age and hair colour, the man's face was essentially a copy of the wide-eyed Link's.

Suddenly the narrow-eyed Hero of Time was reminded of his darkened second side; the Triforce of Courage's manifestation of its chaotic Aegir.

Kage Narumono.

Rather chillingly, he recalled the name that his old war comrade Sheik used to give him; 'Dark Link'.

It was a memory that, somehow, became all the more relevant.

Could Kage have some kind of connection to this, he wondered silently, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

And those names that, that Garo said to us... what were they again?

"The ancient power of the Shinzui... and of the Niylahns rests before you. Oh fallen Akuma..."

"What are you thinking about?"

Tatl's sudden prodding made the hard-thinking youth blink out of it before he double-took in her direction, surprised.

"H-Huh?" He merely stammered in his incredulous o-shaped frown. She groaned and rolled her eyes; a growing sign of her inward frustrations.

"Don't leave me here in the dark!" She insisted, annoyed. "Tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours."

"O-Oh...," he managed out in a light wince, lowering his cerulean-shaded gaze as he spoke. "I'm just...," the youth began again, turning his ponytail-haired head 'round to fixate his quizzical gaze upon the seemingly pre-historic illustrations, before eventually shaking his head almost as if dissuaded from even continuing. "Shocked... I guess..."

"Can say that again...," the little guardian fairy agreed in a low-voiced murmur, swivelling her body 'round to trace his hard-eyed gaze. "I mean how are we supposed to-"

"Tatl..."

This time it was Tatl's turn to register her surprise; as her partner interrupted her speech she turned again to face him, curious and all.

"Yeah?"

"What if...," he began, glaring forward as he spoke. "What if 'Akuma' means... 'devil'?"

His sudden accusation and subject change managed to bring a surprised frown to the listening little pixie; in response she could only raise an eyebrow behind the light she carried so well on her form.

"You can speak that language...?"

"No," he answered, shaking his straw-haired head in response, eyes fixated on the eerily similar face drawn before him. "It's a feeling," he admitted, eyes narrowing back into the deadlights of the man's bright-white eyes. "Remember what that Garo called me?"

Tatl blinked, as if she were pulling from her memory as quickly as she could in order to answer. It was only when she realised what he was suggesting that her eyes widened in surprise behind her dimly-held yellow light.

"Y-Yeah! B-But then... that can only mean..."

Link nodded slowly, a grave frown adorned on his young face before gradually hovering his eyes to rest on the disturbingly similar likeness drawn on the wall.

"When we first came through that edge in the forest that led into this continent...," he began again, glaring forward. "And we met all those people that looked so familiar..."

Tatl listened on in respectful silence, having recognised where exactly he was going with his elaboration.

"I guess I just thought we'd never encounter a parallel entity of myself in Termina...," the young Hero of Time mused out aloud before chuckling half-heartedly, a side of his mouth upturning into an unamused smirk. "Well... besides Kage anyway," he claimed. "But what if he's it, Tatl?" The boy asked, briefly eyeing her before returning his sight to the face-painted warrior's etched countenance. "What if... what if the Termina me... was part of the forgotten ones?" He continued to postulate, gesturing from his small standing stature to the shockingly-accurate face that he recognised so well on the wall before him. "W-What if I was... was a mur-"

"No!"

He couldn't help but gasp, legitimately surprised by the anger in her soprano that he swung his blonde-haired head 'round to face her, his ponytail whipping in the wind as he did.

"I... I don't know you all that well...," she admitted, this time in a weaker tone of voice. "Even less than your 'Zelda'... or your 'Navi'..."

His own frown shifted to a softer one as she spoke, a kind of vulnerability in her tone that rarely, if ever, was present at all.

"But you're not a murderer!" She exclaimed, lowering her form to hover in his line of sight, her voice full of an unmistakeable passion that left the listening youth transfixed. "Y-You've done so much for these people that I refuse to believe any of this!"

"But... Tatl... the Happy Mask Man... he was-"

"I know! He's right about everything he says; I know..." She finished in a frustrated sigh, turning away in her lightly-held hover as if to gain some space to think.

Their hotly-held debate, echoing within a chamber none have walked in centuries, left a hollow hole within the listening Link's chest.

It was so easy to be negative; having known the feeling in his battle across time with Zelda.

But it felt nice, he thought, listening to Tatl, once a bitter enemy, fiercely contend his self-accusations.

She's not as hard as she thinks, he joked silently, a small grin growing on his complexion.

"Even if we're talking about an alternate reality of yourself... no," Tatl shook her head as she faced the direction they once came in before, eventually, swivelling her body back 'round to face his once more. "You're too good a person to be a murderer. I refuse to believe you were a Dark Interloper."

Link's initially amused grin very slowly shifted into a slightly-soft smile that grew in time. In great spite to her usual quick aptitude Tatl appeared to be dense in the face of her partner's renewed adoration for her; something he made manifest by extending his small and calloused hands out to his sides, as if for a simple friendly hug.

She only realised when she saw the glassy look in his oceanic eyes what the gesture meant to him.

And to her.

Although she near balked at the idea of lowering her guard in front of him she turned her eyes away from his as she very carefully hovered forward to join him. Sure enough he wrapped his comparatively larger arms 'round her very small frame and gently at that, shutting his cerulean-shaded eyes as he did.

Shades of what appeared to be tears poked out from beneath them.

When he re-opened his mouth to voice his gratitude, his normally resolute tenor broke in places to indicate his own vulnerability.

Something she silently revelled in sharing with him.

"Thank you so much... Tatl."

–

2

CHIK-CHIK... CHIK-CHIK...

The sound, and direct appearance, of two small rocks descending skyward managed to make the adventuring heroes rise their heads up in a similarly eye-narrowed glare. In the new room that they occupied, seemingly a rather spacious circular battle arena, a similarly scowling enemy stared back at them from a perch in the arena's open circular top. Seemingly male in figure he was dressed in what appeared to be a purple robe; elegant but reminiscent of the Garo shinobi that Link had encountered previously.

Even the golden-shaded helmet he wore appeared to indicate his elevation in station; something the watching Link quickly took note of.

This guy'll be tough, he thought.

NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH...

The man's voice, though a simple baritone, carried its echo well; even the deep reverb of his voice poked potential stabs at his heightened strength.

It was something even the confident Hero of Time found himself unsure in.

As the nameless Garo dropped down from the platform above to join the two small stones that fell in his wake, he landed in a rather graceful front-flip. As he drew his right hand off of the ground beneath him to stand back to his curved-shoe feet, seemingly frowning beneath the gaudy helmet he wore.

"Akuma...," the Garo at last broke the frigid silence between them; a surprising greeting in and of itself. "Here you are... at last."

Link's left eye twitched as he opened his mouth to respond. "'Akuma'...," he began lowly, glaring forward as he did. "That's the second time someone's called me that in this god-forsaken country."

The nameless Garo Master opted merely to remain in respectful silence, seemingly also frowning as he listened on dutifully.

"And by your people, of all of 'em...," he continued, eyes narrowing again as he leaned his head to the side, his exposed ponytail of hair hanging down with him as he did. "Why are you calling Akuma? Who the hell are you?"

The Garo Master rose up his left finger forward to point directly at the youth in an accusing fashion before he re-opened his own mouth to elaborate.

"That shadow that stalks under you...," the ninja-clothed man muttered out distastefully, a tone of antipathy flavouring his sentence. "That is your link to the name... 'Akuma'."

Link's eyes widened, both in alarm and slow realisation; as the powerful moonlight above them shone down upon their forms and cast his own shadow, he found himself staring down at it.

Sure enough, he saw a foreign form in place of what should have been himself but one he recognised all the same; a snarling monster's as if from some kind of story book. He knew exactly what it symbolised.

Kage Narumono.

"Whether you give in to its influence today, tomorrow or far into the future... it matters not," the Garo Master shook his golden-helmeted head once; the catalyst to lowering his thin robed arm. "There is nothing you can do... to stop the forgotten ones' resurrection."

"'Resurrection'...," Link parroted, brow furrowing in puzzlement and anxiousness. "B-But they... the goddesses... didn't they-?"

SHHHING...

The sound of steel being removed from a rough scabbard echoed out from beneath the Garo Master's robes, making the listening Link's hairs on the back of his neck stand on end from the sheer strain in which their conversation took.

"They will return... Hero of Time...," the man nodded twice in response as he rose up his curved sword to glare directly at him. A bright Aegir aura of fire encircled the blade as he did; something Link took quick notice of. "Make no mistake...," he continued. "Even in the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai's 'path to heaven'... you have never stood a chance," the man finished out in a hard-eyed hiss. "Not against the forbidden powers... of the forgotten ones."

"Link... don't listen to him..."

"What do you mean?" The curious young Hylian batted back, taking a daring step forward as he did, eager to learn more. "Path to heaven?"

Truth be told the name rung a bell; he seemed to recall the fiery Kage Narumono mentioning something or other about it during his duel with the nameless young woman in Ikana's well.

"Hmph..."

SHHHING...

The sound a second sword, caked in flame as the first before it, reverberated across the walls of their arena.

"We have always met here; don't you see?" The Garo Master posed forward, glaring on as he spoke. "The Wheel of Fate demands it."

"Wheel of Fate..." Link recited thoughtfully, his memory pulling up scraps of information that king Igos Du Ikana taught him.

"You saw them... didn't you?"

The man's question managed to make him blink his oceanic-eyed gaze in response, curious and quizzical.

"The drawings...," the Garo shinobi sighed as he pulled back his weapons, shining a fiery crimson in the deep moonlight cast upon him. "They are of you."

"No!"

Tatl's abrupt interjection caused the wide-eyed Link to swivel his horrified frown on her, desperate for any source of relief.

"I know him!" The guardian fairy vehemently denied the shinobi. "He could never be one of you!"

"Believe what you wish...," the Garo stated, his baritone lowering as he spoke. "But you... you are the Hero of Time; not even you can deny time and space's undeniable effects to yourself... or to anyone else, for that matter."

Unable to find the words with which to reply, Link could only twitch his frown into a half-annoyed scowl as he reached back for his trusty Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield.

"Come...," the narrow-eyed shinobi began. "Let us begin your double helix..."

~

The Last Garo

Yoshiyuki Miyazaki

CLANG-CLANGCLANG-FRRR

The sound and fierceness of the Garo Master's fire-infused swords left a painful ringing in the young boy's small and pointed ears as he swatted them away, sparks of his enemy's flames darting off in all directions as he did. In response, as the Garo Master reeled back to recover, he very quickly turned his recovery into an assault in and of itself; by swinging his robed form in a spin he spun on as he approached his foe, curved swords flaming.

"Link!"

This time the young Hylian opted to block via his new and trusty Mirror Shield; a much easier option that saw him batting off the normally respectable assault quite easily.

CLINK-FRR...

The nameless shinobi's flaming steel was knocked away rather harmlessly considering its dangerous entity; something that he made present with a glaring of his eyes. As he began to glide around the battle arena, his curved shoes barely touching the ground beneath him, he widened his eyes and there it was; the not-so-subtle tell.

Not even needing his guardian fairy to warn him Link merely took a step backwards in his hardened frown; as in on reaction, the wide-eyed Yoshiyuki descended back down from the sky he had previously leapt into, both fiery swords swinging in a savage and ruthless cross-cut. Quickly realising he had been duped however, he attempted to turn his body 'round to face his inevitable foe but it was far too late.

SMACK

"Gurgh...!"

The Garo Master let out a surprised grunt of pain as he was sent off his feet by his leaping foe's elbow strike directed at his back. The quick young Hylian followed up by widening his own cerulean eyes as he spun his body in a super-fast twist, aided by his own fiery-feel Gilded Sword.

"HEYT!"

FRRRR-SLICESLICE-SLICE

Yoshiyuki held back his pained yell as he was sent spinning forward from the sheer intensity of the counter-attack, righting his body mid-flight. As he landed in a deft skid, drawing up small stones and dust in his wake, he grunted once as he shot off to his side to almost immediately disappear from the common eye in evasion.

"Link, the side!"

Tatl's abrupt and hurried yell was just enough time Link needed to pivot his ponytail-haired head 'round to swing up his Mirror Shield in defence.

CLANGGGG-FRRRR...

"Hmph...!"

Having re-appeared through his superspeed, Yoshiyuki growled in annoyance as his weapons were knocked back by the intense strength the Mirror Shield held; something he held himself with much distaste.

A quality reinforced by the second charge he made.

"Yagh!"

KATAAANNNG-FRRRR...

This time instead of simply stumbling back in recovery, the Garo Master's swords retained their position long enough for their master to lean forward. Even while standing in a blocking position, the watching Link could only furrow his brow in a firm-eyed frown, unable to work the man's machinations out.

It was only when he realised he was aiming for his Mirror Shield, however, that his oceanic eyes widened in alarm.

"Hya!"

In a deft acrobatic flip-kick he managed to successfully double-boot the shield with enough force that it was sent spinning from the young boy's grip.

FWIP

CLANG-KUT-KUT-KUTKUTKUTKUT...

As it slowly rolled in its landing, as if a simple coin, the wide-eyed Link very quickly realised he was defenceless.

"No...," he thought, eyes narrowing as he watched the glaring-faced Yoshiyuki recover from his earlier assault into a gliding sprint forward. "I still have this."

Rising up the Gilded Sword, this time with both arms, he stepped forward to meet the assassin's challenge. The Garo Master chose to straighten out his glide, almost as if some kind of warrior's compliment to the title-holding youth he duelled with.

CLANG-CLANG

In a low sweeping slice Link brought the Gilded Sword swinging up to meet Yoshiyuki's initial diagonal-down cut, before pressing on his assault by attempting the robed man's opposing side in a similar slicing strike. Seemingly not expecting the level of strength that the narrow-eyed Hero of Time channelled, both through his own physical merit and augmented via his use of Aegir, the Garo Master's defences were opened up and he was sent stumbling backward a few steps.

Link twisted 'round in an uncharacteristically graceful spin as he brought down the Gilded Sword in a savage diagonal slice, this time penetrating the wide-eyed Yoshiyuki's defences.

SQUELCH

"Hrngh...!"

He pressed his momentum further by using the very weapon he commanded to push up off the ground and send himself flying toward his ninja-clothed opponent; the Garo Master, still reeling from his earlier-gained injury, could only gasp as he swung his golden-helmeted head 'round in widened eyes.

"TOWAH!"

In an acrobatic turn of his own, Link managed to turn himself in an arrow made of flesh and bone; as he shot forward from his earlier position, he slammed his boot hard and firm into the Garo Master's open chest. The two came crashing down to the ground and came viciously dragging Yoshiyuki's body brutally against the field beneath them, drawing up rocks and wreckage in their wake.

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

FWIP

The narrow-eyed Link finished his dive-kick assault by kicking the grunting man's helmet in a recovering flip, guiding his backward flight via his Aegir. As he landed, eyes watching carefully, he took both arms off of his weapon, opting to hold it horizontally to his left. He relaxed his positioning to stand upright once more as his opponent did, lightly cricking and cracking his blonde head to each side as he did, eyes focused and fixed on his injured foe.

"Impressive... truly... impressive..."

Yoshiyuki's baritone knocked off against the walls with enough force that made the watching Link tilt his head to the side, his ponytail hanging with him. As the shinobi slowly turned his tattered-robed body 'round to face his younger adversary, he began to march very slowly and deliberately forward as he sheathed one of his swords. Using his freed-up hand to presumably channel Aegir with, he rose up his hand and only outstretched his thumb, forefinger and index finger.

"But I wonder...," the Garo Master began again, eyes narrowing with suspicion behind the golden-shaded headpiece he wore so well. "Is it the Shinzui's power...? Or yours...?"

As his eyes widened in response the sudden crease the air received as a result of his Aegir-control, Link darted his own eyes around in distressed search for the source of his enemy's next assault.

"Link no, beneath you!"

Even with his partner's warning however, the youth was snared and rather surprisingly easily too.

CRUNCH-CRUNCH

SNATCH-SNATCH

In a savage burst from the ground below him, four hardwood plumes of unknown origin shot up from below and managed to make successful contact with the boy's exposed arms and legs. Even as confident as he was earlier in the engagement, Link's eyebrows lifted up in a mixture of sheer horror and shock; turning only to dart his head in his enemy's direction when he felt him fast-approaching.

"No!"

As the Garo Master closed in for what looked to be the final kill and came within a close enough range Link's eyes shot wide-open and, as they did, so too did an abrupt surge of Aegir erupt from his body. First manifest within his very limbs themselves as controlled auras of flame, they easily burnt out the extended hardwood plumes before the second phenomenon made manifest; a literal shield of fire-style Aegir that absolutely halted the swift ninja's superfast march resolutely and unquestionably.

CLAAAANG-KATAAANG-TANG-FRRRR...

Although the dark-clothed shinobi's saw the shield of magical force manifest in time to assault it with, it didn't seem to factor in; the sound of his comparatively fiery-infused steel mashed heavily with the staunch resistance the bulwark that Link erected to protect his previously vulnerable form with.

"Ah...!"

As Yoshiyuki stumbled backward as a result of the sheer shock-wave his opponent offered, Link pressed his counter-assault. As he recovered from his earlier defensive manoeuvre he returned an offensive one in kind; gripping the Gilded Sword tightly within both arms he charged its powerful gold and silver folds with as much burning Quintessence as he could manage, before eventually lowering his near-floating position.

In a blinking flash he was off like an actual light; a bright burst of meaty crimson was his vigil. When the transfixed Tatl re-opened her eyes she saw a mildly different sight to her sight; the narrow-eyed Link stood in a leaning position far from his wide-eyed and halted opponent. He held the Gilded Sword this time with a single hand, held back the way and with his left arm, his right clenched into a fist at his side.

Meanwhile, a flash of brightly-held fire materialised across Yoshiyuki's chest, his two robed arms and legs splayed out in all ends; the final sign of defeat. At last time returned to its normal flow and the shock-expressed Garo Master slowly fell down to his knees in an agonised gasp, his form at last fallen to his Hylian adversary's.

–

3

"T-To think... that the Wheel of Fate could have predicted... this outcome..." The dying, bloodied man gurgled out, coughing in agony as he did, using one of his not-so-flaming swords to hoist himself on a single knee.

His patience at last burnt out; a fact that reflected in the newly-gained scowl he displayed on his youthful countenance.

"What the hell is the 'Wheel of Fate'?! And what do you mean?!"

"Heh-heh... heh-heh-heh...," the near-gasping and coughing Yoshiyuki managed out, blood staining the outside of his golden-shaded helmet, coming out in tiny droplets as if tiny snakes; a dire sign indeed. "If only you knew...," he spoke, the grin in his baritone swinging his head slowly from side-to-side, as if in some blithely-held amusement. "You and I... Hero of Time... Akuma... you must understand..."

This time the hovering Tatl opted to stay silent, half-way in decision to watch and gain information.

"Our presence here... in Rockvale's forgotten wreckage... it doesn't alter history... you and I meet here and fight to the death because we have always met here... and fought to the death," he finished out in a low-chuckling spit of his mirthless smirking tone of voice. "History... is irredeemable..."

"I don't...," Link began, his face creasing in firm-eyed confusion, shaking his straw-haired head as he did. "I don't understand; what are you-?"

"Drop a stone... into a rushing river and the current simply courses around it... almost as if the obstruction were never there to begin with," the Garo Master laughed out, his right hand beginning to shake violently from the sheer exertion of keeping his weight. "You and I... Hero of Time..."

Link quipped a curious eyebrow skyward in response. "Yeah...?"

"We... we are pebbles...," the shinobi explained very briefly, his raggedy laughter soon coming out in short and haggard breaths, the staccato an unpleasant accompaniment to the raspy-gravelly hacks that escaped his mouth. "And have even less hope of disrupting the space-time continuum..."

Unable to piece together the Garo man's seemingly maddened notions of philosophy, Link could only shake his head a third time in a frustrated combination of perplexity and bewilderment.

"However... seeing as how you have treated the last Garo with an honourable end... I shall take my final bow by opening my heart and revealing my eldritch wisdom. "Only by spilling the blood of the ancients with the purifying 'Sagilux', will you be able to lift the scourge blighted upon the land of Ikana."

Link's sky-blue eyes widened, his morale very quickly rising.

At last, he thought; a word I actually recognise.

'Sagilux'.

It was a word previously spoken to him by Zelda herself of the time in which he had come from. Ancient Hylian, loosely translated as:

'Arrow of Light's Justice'.

"Belief or disbelief rests with you; die I shall, leaving no corpse..."

As Yoshiyuki began to finish his words, out came a spherical black explosive device; just as the watching heroes half-expected, it was a bomb. The youth narrowed his eyes and pushed the ground with his boots to skid backward in recovery and to a relatively safe distance, arms rose up as if to help shield himself further from the inevitable blast.

BOOM

Somehow, the Garo Master's haunting finish echoed out on out, even as his body vanished with no trace.

"That... is the law of the Garo."


	23. Recycle; a Re-Cycling of the Ages

Chapter 22: Recycle; a Re-Cycling of the Ages  
Ruins of the Forgotten Ones Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Puzzling Truth" - Fire Emblem IX: Path of Radiance OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"Ariel's Lament" - The Legacy of Kain: Defiance OST. Scene 1 (First & Second Halves).  
"Stone Tower Temple (Inverted)" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Mantis' Hymn" - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"Infiltrator VS. Parasite" - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Scene 3 (First Half).  
"Main Menu" - Metal Gear Solid II: Sons of Liberty OST. Scene 3 (Second Half) & 4 (First Half).  
"Boss Battle" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 5 (First Half).  
"Rocky Field (Noon)" - Dragonball Fighter Z OST. Scene 5 (Second Half).  
"Boss Clear" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 6.

\--

In another bewildering discovery, the two heroes have learned even more disturbing things and facts of the ancient and decayed nation of Stone Tower, also known as 'Rockvale'. Once a prosperous land blessed with incredibly talented users of Quintessence and Aegir that turned against their very creators; the Sainted Three themselves. With those same talented Aegis-artists at their head they opted to defy their goddess' will.

A blasphemous act of folly that earned them not just the ire but the judgement of the divine women.

In utilising three 'Light Spirits' of their country of Hyrule, Faron, Eldin and Lanaryu, the Sainted Three managed to overturn the forgotten ones' diabolical powers and banished those within their ranks into the Twilight Realm. Although most of these people were, ironically, largely forgotten about, many still remain within not just the borders of Hyrule but Termina itself that find their heart wavering slowly toward their temptations of eldritch horror-like powers.

Having infiltrated Rockvale itself, Link and Tatl manage to glean a lot of information to add to the stories that his sensei Impa and former companion Zelda once relayed to him; numerous pre-historic-like drawings suggest that the forgotten ones also possess a knowledge of peering through time itself. A frightening concept in and of itself but not one without accuracy; in overcoming king Igos Du Ikana himself, the heroes receive a disquieting piece of history from him.

"They had technology far outstripping our own, intelligent beyond means and could even seem to predict the future."

These people were indeed a dangerous group.

It is only when Link examines the drawings within Rockvale Temple however that his surprise turns to shock... anxiety evolves into realisation and finally... realisation grows to horror.

Drawings and sketchings of not only the Skull Kid himself are etched, but of the Hero of Time himself.

Though the boy's face is a hearkening to his days as a young adult youth in Hyrule's ruined future, some signs are different; his cerulean eyes are a distant bright-white, red and blue face-paint adorned along with a powerfully silver shade on his curtained hair. Rather chillingly, the anxious Link considered the notion that this man may have been the Terminian echo of himself; a completely different reality.

It is Yoshiyuki Miyazaki, however, that reveals the true facts belying these drawings. The heroes, although anxious in their assumptions, are ultimately correct; the silver-haired man, wielding terrible godlike strength, is said to have links to the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai... just like himself and his dark side. The one Sheik called 'Dark Link'; Kage Narumono.

Yoshiyuki, the last Garo, puts it to the party that Link is walking a 'double helix'; a time-loop echoed by his previous self. Although he reveals very little else about the fact, he gives his rival the warning of a lifetime; the link to Kage Narumono itself.

"Whether you give in to its influence today, tomorrow or far into the future... it matters not..."

It would appear that, in great spite to his best efforts without Navi, he will eventually fall prey to Kage Narumono and the Shinzui's temptations.

It is with this piece of horrifying news that it is all he can do to keep his head low while he marches on through Stone Tower Temple in grim silence...

\--

Scene 1

GROWL-SCREECH

As the Helmasaur screamed out its last, a reaction in kind with the powerful Light Arrow that Link had managed to retrieve, the narrow-eyed Hero of Time found himself walking down one of Rockvale Temple's many backward and bewildering corridors. It was a room leading outward from the battle arena he was previously in. Even as he marched on stoically however, his mind still could not leave the anxiety-filled words from his dying opponent mere moments ago.

"Whether you give in to its influence today, tomorrow or far into the future... it matters not..."

It sent his fairly mature mind spiralling into a horrifying whirlpool of anxiety; having decided to go search for Navi, with the sole intention of learning a way to control the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai, he couldn't help but grow dread when learning she would not be found in Termina.

Which means in the end, he began silently, his frown deepening and hardening.

"I'm going to become Kage. Not just in body but in spirit too."

"Link, what are you thinking about...?"

Tatl's interruption was right on time and yet still not something he counted on; he couldn't help but rise up both of his straw-haired eyebrows as he swung his cap-less head 'round to face her, his ponytail of blonde hair whipping through the air with his sharp movement.

"N-Nothin'...," he lied in an unconvincing chuckle. It was only when she stopped following him and opted to hover in one place behind him that he dropped the nervous smile he wore so well, before turning back to face her again in a saddened frown. "I... guess I'm easier to read than I thought," he spoke, his frown sliding into a lightly-amused chuckle. "Huh?"

"Is it about what that Garo said to you...?" The little guardian fairy put forward, her soprano hanging softly in the air as she levitated toward his position. "About... this 'Akuma' thing?"

He turned his gaze away from hers in silence and shame; speaking more than words ever could.

"Link, think about it this way..."

Her words, though hopeful, managed to at least bring his eyes slowly rising up from his pensiveness and silence.

"If you just refuse to give in to this... Shinzui... thing...," Tatl began again as she slowly hovered forward, an unsure tone within the soprano she used to speak with. "Then this all won't come to pass! Don't you see?"

"But he seemed very insistent Tatl...," he answered, turning his head from hers as he thought back to the man's words a second time. "Apparently I give in to the Shinzui... and to Kage's power indefinitely; it's not even a question of if...," he started, slowly turning his head up to face her. "But when." He finished, a hard-eyed hiss matched only by the fierceness in his tenor.

"Link it's not that ba-"

"Do I even have a choice anymore...?" He mused aloud, turning his limp-eyed attention down to his two slow-opening palms in front of him. "All I've done... all I can do... is to match their tactics, one by one," he whispered out, oceanic eyes narrowing, small fingers clenching into fists as he swung his head to the door on his right. "And then defy... the tyrannous stars."

Her morale suddenly and somehow rejuvenated in kind with the grin on the young Hero of Time's face, Tatl couldn't help but grin with him as she re-opened her mouth to respond.

"Hell yeah!"

~

THUD...

THUD...

THUD...

Even as the door echoed shut behind them, the two heroes' attention was chiefly-gained by the narrow passageway they had entered and the huge lumbering form waiting for them.

A large dark-blue shaded mechanical-like creature with a huge sea-shaded eye glare on down at them as it slowly stalked forward, its similarly huge legs leaving marks within the robust surface of the ground beneath it as it did.

"It's an Eyegore," Tatl began in a low-hovering voiced murmur, staying close-by. "Its weakness is the Light- Link what are you-?"

Conversely to what his guardian fairy was about to suggest, Link instead opted to meet the Eyegore's challenge by marching forward in a hard-eyed glare of his own.

"Link! No!" She hissed, sprinting forward in a sudden air-dash as if to catch up before he veered too close. "Stop!"

Just as before the youth opted to remain in steadfast silence as he approached in a similarly slow fashion to his opponent, his eyes fixated on the calm ocean blue of his enemy's glare. At last they came within range and, as they did, the Eyegore let out a kind of mechanical-like whirr before abruptly widening its eye. As it did, its colour very quickly switched from blue to a hot-lava red.

"Link!"

The young Hero of Time glared forward as he rose up only his right hand; hovering his fingers toward its open eye he clicked them, just as he did many times before.

This time, however, instead of a small ignition of flame... a bright light dove out from his index finger.

SHHHIIIIING...

GROAN-GROAN...

CRASH

In a final powerful slam, the Eyegore dropped to the narrowly-held ground beneath it in one last echoing rumble; a sign of defeat.

BOOM

VWIP-VWIP-VWIP-VWIP...

Just as with many enemies in his path and puzzles solved, a big brown treasure chest began to materialise behind him; something he noted in a satisfied smirking nod.

"H-How...? How did you-?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he turned his head up to face her.

"I thought your Aegir element was-"

"Fire, yeah," he interrupted her, although impolitely, with a calm enough chuckle. "I'm not sure," he answered again, turning his straw-haired head 'round to stare at the newly-opened door before them. He couldn't help but grow a small smirk to his countenance as he finished his response however, turning his pony-tailed head up to eye her as he did. "I guess after gettin' the Light Arrow it's somethin' I can do now, huh."

–

2

After pushing through the rest of Rockvale Temple's insides, the heroes stepped on outside to do just as the last Garo had instructed them to and, sure enough, there it was; a blood-red marker that the narrow-eyed Link previously noticed when they first entered the dungeon. Having fired a Light Arrow primarily at the red emblem hanging above the mouth-like door, Rockvale and Stone Tower itself decided to react in kind; in a powerful rumble it essentially switched sides.

Something even the wide-eyed Link did not see coming.

Rather incredibly when the party's consciousness returned, they stood on solid ground; in a remarkable event indeed Stone Tower itself literally turned on its side. As the two heroes turned their eyes 'round, even the sounds around them themselves appeared to be inverted almost as if to follow suite with the rest of the area.

"This is...," Tatl began, an incredulous tone written across her soprano. "Just..."

"Impossible," Link answered, a hardened tone to his own tenor, cerulean eyes narrowed at the inverted entrance to Rockvale Temple. "I know." He added, his gaze fixated on the one thing both sides of Stone Tower shared; the blood-red emblem hanging on its mouth-like wall.

Truly, he thought, it was a testament to the otherworldly powers the Dark Interlopers possessed.

"Thank the fates the goddesses chose to seal them away."

His silent-voiced ruminations carried him across the replaced platforms hanging over a sky that shouldn't exist, hopping on as he did.

~

FLAP-FLAP-SQUEAK-SQUEAK...

The sound of Bad Bats, hovering ever oppressively upward, made the firm-eyed Hero of Time turn his attention to it. High in the ceiling appeared to be a hug number, perhaps a small colony, watching him as intently as he watched them.

"Link... do you-?"

"Yeah...," he answered his guardian fairy wisely, nodding as he lowered his sky-blue eyed gaze downward to the source she was attempting to broach. "I feel it." He clarified, eyes narrowing ever further in the inflection of his sentence.

"Who... disturbs this place...?"

The voice of what seemed to be a woman filled the air, reverberating and knocking onerously against the walls of the large chamber the group entered.

"A Hylian... Akuma...?"

WHOOSH...

In a series of swishes, swings and squeaks the colony of Bad Bats somehow seemed to summon the owner of the mezzo-soprano toned woman. Having expected someone suiting her pleasant-sounding voice, even the watching Link had to hold back a wince; as the woman's figure began to take form she was dressed in what seemed to be a stocky-looking kind of blackened cloak, dark as night itself. The cloak itself appeared to be frayed and come apart, perhaps over the years of waiting, giving credit to the creature's origins.

It was only when Link spotted the look in her eye and the huge intimidating scythe she wielded that he made the connection.

This is a Dark Interloper, he thought, glaring back at her.

"Or she was at any rate."

So why has she been left here all alone?

Did they just forget about her...?

Or has she been left here to protect what remains of their society?

"Yes... I sense the stink of the Shinzui on you...," the woman spoke, her monster-like appearance belying the aromatic mezzo-soprano that left her jagged mouth. She spun the huge scythe she carried expertly 'round her right hand as she very slowly began to hover forward. "This is certainly not the first time we have been acquainted... is it...?"

The narrow-eyed Link hung his pony-tailed head to the side, eyes watching her carefully when he remembered the last Garo's words to him.

"We have always met here; don't you see? The Wheel of Fate demands it."

If this is a timeline in which I give in to the Shinzui, the young Hero of Time began to ponder on, taking a few safe steps back from his slow-approaching enemy.

Then I'm on the wrong path.

"Show me that power..."

Her voice, so reminiscent of the woman that possessed him in Hyrule's Shadow Temple, pulled him from his deep-pondering thoughts; he shot his cerulean-shaded eyes up and glared back at her.

"A power that we called the Fierce Deity!"

–

3

The Forgotten One

Aki Kitamura

SWISH-KERASH

In a powerful swing of the huge scythe she wielded, the cloak-wearing woman air-dashed forward to gain space before easily eating the ground up in the strength that she commanded. Having barely avoided the assault by a hair's breadth, Link's sky-blue eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror as he back-dashed through the air to gain his own defensive space on her. It was only when he began to skid down across the floor that Tatl opened her mouth to offer her usual sage advice.

"Its name is 'Gomess'!" She exclaimed, hovering back to stay close to him. "I don't know much about her history, only that, that orb in her body's the source of her strength!"

Just as Tatl claimed, the narrow-eyed Link's oceanic-eyed gaze was caught by the shining orb of yellow light hanging in Gomess' centre.

"So if I do nothing about those bats... then I'll never get a chance to show her the light, huh..." He finished his sentence in a half-grinning turn of his face, slowly swinging his eyes 'round to confront the little guardian fairy on his left. She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

A nice gesture, in consideration to the worrying space control that Gomess' scythe offered.

SWISH

Link's grin was lost to him almost immediately; his oceanic eyes darted to his left as the slow-hovering Gomess suddenly and somehow crossed an incredible distance that saw the watching pair surprised.

"L-Link!"

SWING-CRASH

As Gomess' scythe came swinging vertically down, crashing the ground on which he stood, his very form itself began to blur and shine in and out of itself; a signature of the after-image technique.

SLICE-SQUEAK-SCREECH

In a grunting recovery, Link re-appeared at the growling Gomess' defended rear, swiping the Gilded Sword savagely and diagonally across at her. Unfortunately however his counter-assault only managed to land on the many Bad Bats that surrounded her form, bats which would very quickly be replenished with more.

Truly it was an effective defensive and offensive strategy.

"There's no way we'll get to her core like this!"

Tatl's anxious exclamation, however worried, could only make the listening Hylian narrow his eyes in silence as he landed in a simple-sounding grunt.

"Tellin' me..." He muttered over his shoulder, his eyes remaining on the growling grim reaper-like form the woman took hold of.

"Show it to me, Akuma..."

The woman's voice didn't seem to come directly from Gomess' mouth itself as the mezzo-soprano she spoke with appeared to echo out from around them, bouncing off the walls of the very battle arena in which they fought together. Link narrowed his eyes carefully, keeping the Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield close to him as he very slowly backed up away from her similarly slow-pursuit.

"Give in to the Shinzui..."

"Fuck you."

Even the listening Tatl grimaced as she listened; a forceful and hardened tone filled the usually respectful-voiced and happy-go-lucky boy's tenor. Even the crude language in which he used, much against his upbringing, was enough to make her realise how personal this was for him.

No-one can say he isn't resisting, the little guardian fairy thought to herself.

As they very gradually began to approach the wall behind them, a locked room containing what seemed to be the boss key, all avenues of retreat quickly started to dry up.

"That's it...," the woman's ghost-like pitch began again, a kind of smirk in the tone of her playfully-malevolent voice. "Struggle... it feels all the sweeter when you eventually surrender to your 'path to heaven'."

Her words, so softly-spoken and yet so fierce in their tone, knocked heavily against the walls behind the hard-eyed Hylian. As the distance between the two warriors eventually closed, Gomess moved first, as she had done previously; in a wide-eyed air-dash she hefted her skull-encrusted scythe high into the air before grunting as she swung it in a wide and ruthless diagonal angle.

CLANGGG-SKRRRRRRR

Choosing to meet her assault with his own defensive manoeuvre, Link shot up the Gilded Sword as opposed to his Mirror Shield to meet the sickle; with both hands gripped on its hilt, the Mirror Shield held up by the strap across his arm, he narrowed his oceanic-eyed gaze back at the contrastingly wide-eyed lime-green orbs staring back at him. Sparks of gold, silver and otherworldly steel manifested between them in their firm-eyed struggle; it was only when Gomess' scythe very slowly began to push the grunting Link further down that he realised his mistake.

"L-Link! Move!"

Just as before, his small Kokiri-clothed form began to shimmer and shine in and out of itself; this time, having expected an after-image in place of her earlier foe, Gomess narrowed her eyes and made ready to turn and swing savagely behind her. However, before she could, she noticed the boy's form transforming into what seemed to be some kind of doll. Her eyes widened a second time and this time in surprise; as her scythe easily tore through the doll's form it broke it into two and sent it tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly realising she had been tricked again and this time by a technique gifted to him by Ikana's king, Gomess' desperate-eyed search darted 'round in frantic-faced search for her vanished enemy.

SHHHHIIING...

SCREECH

An absurdly bright ray of light itself burst out behind her form, causing her to cry out in a sudden angry shriek; in response to the abrupt illumination, so too did the colony of Bad Bats disperse, their squeaks and squeals renting the air alongside their master's.

"Now Link, now!"

Hardly needing to be told twice, the blonde-headed youth filled the Gilded Sword with light-style Aegir before yelling out as he spun his body 'round in a ferocious counter-attack, his target the butter-shaded orb in Gomess' centre.

"YAHH!"

CRACK-SQUELCH

~

Time stopped for the two warriors; as he spun 'round savagely, both hands gripped upon the Gilded Sword's golden and silver hilt, Link remained in his stance somehow having never lifted a single boot from the ground in his advance. Oddly enough, even as he dealt what seemed to be the finishing blow, he expected the orb to make some kind of metallic noise as he destroyed it.

Instead, it sounded like his weapon cut through flesh.

"In-Incredible..."

The woman's voice, though similarly echoing and reverberating, was now devoid completely of the ghost-like quality that had taken to it; a gesture that the narrow-eyed Link found more faith in when he turned to look at her.

Though she still wore her long overcoat, it was somewhat differently designed; the collar seemed to be much more defined and jutted out at its shouldered ends, pointing toward her newly-recovered head. A bun of raven-black hair was tamed, similarly within a ponytail as to his own, with a messy curtain hanging on her fringe; a difficult section to see from the Hero of Time's watching position. Even when he looked down at the long overcoat and the shoes that seemed to jut out from within however, he knew.

She had changed, perhaps back into human form.

"E-Even without the power of the Fierce Deity...," she began again, a laugh present within her mezzo-soprano. "You... t-truly are... the hope... of the Întuneric Visători."

In her pained and agonising cough she revealed far too much to the listening and wide-eyed Link; so much so that he could only swing his body 'round to face her, holding himself back from gasping in amazement. Gomess dropped to the floor on one knee and, as she did, the scythe she previously commanded sunk deep into the surface beneath.

CLINK

The former Kokiri's eyes were drawn directly to the blade's depiction of a Stalchild's skull resting on its front; a kind of dreading feeling began to fill through him, something that seemed to be normal now in his venture through Ikana and Rockvale.

"If I was... just a bit younger..."

Gomess' words made him dart his wide-eyed head 'round to face her and there she was; leaning on her one remaining left hand to stop herself from falling, her right resting across the massive gashing wound across her chest. It was then that she turned her bloody-faced head to face his and Link couldn't help but grow a chill along his spine.

Why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, he thought silently.

The sense of déjà vu that filled him upon seeing her face and the deep-purple within her eyes left him feeling anxious and unsettled.

"Then maybe... just maybe...," she half-laughed, coughing mid-sentence, eyes narrowing deep into his own. The Bad Bats around her very slowly began to squeal, squeak and screech as a divine kind of fire filled their bodies. "Aki Kitamura would have loved to have shared her body with Akuma's..."

Her words, a kind of double-meaning to them, certainly left their impression; as they bounced off the walls softly, her body also dove up in flames alongside the Bad Bats that once hung near her form. In great contrast to his usual goofy nature the listening Link couldn't help but narrow his eyes as his heart-rate grew rapid, his heavy breathing moving in time to his high-raising stress.

–

4

"There must be a path or a route or something we haven't unlocked yet..."

Tatl could only frown, her heart reaching out to her partner but not quite crossing the new distance that had grown between them.

Even after having defeated Gomess and recovering the boss key, the heroes began to slowly sink back into despair in listening to her last words; a lasting impression that seemed to link up with some of what Yoshiyuki had said earlier in their first outing.

"We're not on the right road... if we're still getting messages like that," Link mused aloud, biting on the tip of his left thumb in deep-thought as he stepped through one of Rockvale Temple's many vertically-opened doors. As it shut noisily behind him, the sound of a nearby Death Armos made him unconsciously take out his Hero's Bow. "What's the answer...?"

SQUELCH-FWIP

As the Light Arrow made contact with the Death Armos' emblem, reminiscent of the blood-red marker outside the temple's entrance, he turned his hard-eyed frown on the big brown treasure chest hanging upside down high above him.

CLICK

WHUCK-WHUCK-WHUCK

"Link... this may not sound like much..."

Tatl's beginning response, even as he stepped through the next door ahead of them, resonated within his small and pointed ears.

"But have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

His sky-blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a second Eyegore. Just as he saw it, it saw him; it whirred to life and began to very slowly thump its mechanical-like legs against the narrowly-held ground beneath it.

"Yeah... kind of."

CLICK-SHHHHIIIING...

In a second click of his fingers, a ray of light burst from them; Aegir concentrated within his body shone in the Eyegore's very eye itself, sending it stumbling and groaning back. Its eye turned blood-red, presumably from the absurd pain, and eventually it rolled backward; a sign of defeat.

GROAN-GROAN...

RUMBLE-CRASH-BOOM

The ground shook just as the first time as the Eyegore dropped to its feet and exploded into bits, leaving very little of itself.

"Zelda told me a little of it," the young Hylian half-explained, eyes narrowing once more. "A butterfly flappin' its wings can-"

"Cause major distortions in time, yeah," Tatl nodded, her little bulbous form moving in tandem with her. "So even if you do one tiny little thing out of this timeline's whack... then you can rewrite history itself!"

He couldn't help but furrow his brow as she spoke, thinking on her words themselves.

"And don't forget... you're a time-traveller too."

That fact surprised him.

So I am, he thought, the words reminding him.

"Of course...," he murmured out, turning his eyes downward before very quickly whipping up to face her. "So then-"

"Absolutely nothing's written in stone," Tatl spoke, a confident grin in the tone of her soprano. "If you can time travel... there's no way you have to stay to one timeline!"

"Normally I'd argue against doing any further damage to the space-time continuum... but...," Link chuckled, eyes briefly shut as he shook his straw-haired head in dismissal into conceding. "At this rate... it's worth it."

~

Having leapt through the rainbow-like drop that remained within the bowels of Rockvale Temple, the final hurdle at last, Link found his new surroundings somewhat odd indeed; pots of Aegir and presumably other goods and items lay scattered 'roundabout the new platform on which he stood. All around him appeared to be an expanse of desert that went as far as the eye could see, the only other sight being what appeared to be smaller ruined towers and other such construction littered around the wasteland.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

Even as the ground beneath him began to shake Link swung his narrow-eyed head 'round to his rear, his ponytail of blonde hair whipping 'round with his stark movement.

CRASH-CRUMBLE-CRUMBLE...

In a powerful smash of one of the old towers resting around, a huge insect-like creature rose from the desert itself, its gargantuan form easily dwarfing the young hero's.

"W-Woah..."

Tatl's wide-eyed murmur resonated well within the listening Link; he watched the auburn-shaded snake-like creature fly through the air in a slow growl. As if called to action by its comrade, another mound of sand burst apart to reveal a second insect, calling itself up to join its red-shaded twin. This one, a dark-blue shaded one, gave the two heroes a firm-eyed look with its widened trio of aqua-coloured eyes before diving back into the sand beneath it.

In great spite to the horrified mood that his partner was in, Link couldn't help but grow a small smirk on his face as he re-opened his mouth to give voice to his thoughts.

"Someone call an exterminator?"

–

5

Giant Masked Insect

Twinmold

Even while the blue-shaded Twinmold flew overhead, Link's sky-blue eyes narrowed before one shut presumably in concentration; he arched his back up and pulled back an arrow, caked in light-style Aegir.

"That's it... on its eyes!"

Just as Tatl advised him on his shoulder he re-opened his eyes just as Twinmold's form pulled within range.

FWIP

SQUELCH

GROAN... GROAN...

In an incredible show of dexterity, the standing Link somehow managed to split the arrow's offence apart as it made contact with Twinmold's body parts, effectively assaulting all three in one deft manoeuvre.

"Nice! I wouldn't expect anything less!"

The listening youth couldn't help but crack a small grin in response to her words, half-surprised.

"It was only a few weeks back she was insulting me any chance she got." He thought, his grin carrying him on as he pulled the Hero's Bow back to rest on his belt behind him, giving almost immediate chase to the fast-plummeting form of the aqua-shaded snake-like insect.

CRASH

As it smashed apart the ground and one or two already ruined towers hanging around their positions, a sickening eye not dissimilar to the eyes already present on Majora's Mask itself sprouted out of its mouth. When the former Kokiri came within range he pulled his small left fist back and, charging it with Aegir, widened his eyes as he shot forward in a blinding and yelling fire-loaded punch.

FRRRR-SMASH-SCREECH

GROAN...

Having had enough already of the agonising flame in which it was assaulted with, Twinmold turned its flight to the skies above and gave out one final groan of pain before its body began to explode, all starting from its huge tail.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

FWOOOOHHH...

CRASHHHH...

With no more energy to rely on, the first monster fell head-first into the desert beneath them, blowing apart wind and sand everywhere from its incredibly violent descent.

SHWII-SHWII-SHWII-SHWII...

Surprised by the sudden soft whine he was so used to hearing, Link could only swing his form 'round to raise a curious eyebrow at the source of it. Sure enough, there it was; a gold-laden treasure chest.

"During a battle...?!" He gasped, eyes widened. Almost as soon as he spoke however, the ground rumbled ruthlessly again as his enemy's twin re-emerged from the subterranean beneath, starkly reminding the group of their second problem.

Only this one didn't have obvious weak points like the first.

He couldn't help but exchange an unsure glance with the floating Tatl and, seemingly reading his thoughts, she nodded toward the chest itself. The youth grew a small grin as he broke out into a run toward it to reach it. It was only when he unearthed the loot's mysterious contents however that the two widened their eyes in surprise.

A stone-like face stared back at him, made of an otherworldly kind of magic.

"There's a... weird kind of Aegir coming from it...," Tatl murmured out, turning her head lightly as she stared over at it, making a kind of unsure face behind her bulbous little form. "But it's not... evil. Not like Majora's Mask anyway..."

Link frowned as he stared back at the curious mask they had obtained, raising his own eyebrow at it in interest.

She's right, he thought.

There's no negative feeling at all coming from it like there was from the Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask.

So why do I still feel uneasy...?

CRASH

The cacophonous shout of the ground and towers itself surrounding him brought him smashing back to earth; he swung his wide-eyed frown 'round to his right and, sure enough, the one remaining Twinmold was savagely and ruthlessly tearing apart what remained of the battle arena. As it did, a trio of what appeared to be small versions of its own form shot up from the ground underneath; familiars essentially, all eyes on the heroes ahead.

He exchanged one final shrug with the watching Tatl, almost as if for some kind of approval, before eventually pulling the new mask to his face.

~

Just as with the Deku, Goron and Zora Mask, a foreign kind of magic encircled the boy's form as the mask took hold. But unlike the three race's transformation, only his physical size and height grew; it was something that not only surprised himself but the wide-eyed watchful Tatl. As his normally high-pitched tenor turned low and deep to match his new gargantuan size, so too did the ground shake and rumble in an effort to contain his golem-like form.

"Oh my good goddess..."

Tatl's wide-eyed whisper was lost to the mammoth's own wide-eyed gasp; he turned his masked eyes on his new much larger palms and body, near unable to believe his new form. It was only when Twinmold's familiars very quickly approached, however, that his new instinct kicked in; he couldn't help but let out a small grin as he ran his left fist long and wide across the air as the first familiar jumped at him.

SQUELCH-SCREECH

He laughed, his newly-gained joy reaching high with the power he output, as he smashed his fists powerfully against the squealing little Twinmoldians beneath him.

CRASH

Almost as if having been called by its children's passing, the last Twinmold itself surfaced from underground, spitting up dark-shaded metal and plumes and sand as it did. It glared at the curious-eyed Link before screeching at him and abruptly charging forward.

"Link it's coming!"

Needing little advice in combat, the grinning youth opted to side-step the insectoid's obvious assault before reaching down with his left arm to grapple at the creature's head with.

CRUK-KRRR...

Twinmold's form halted almost immediately and it screamed angrily as it began to thrash its tail about, almost as if to insult its younger enemy. Finding no success in its struggling it redirected its long and wide tail to swing and turn directly for him; Link widened his eyes beneath the Giant's Mask as he saw it coming, his arms already holding his foe's similarly large head. Managing to surprise the watching guardian fairy a second time however, Link widened his eyes for the umpteenth time as he shot his knee directly into the tail's unwinding pathway, before eventually finishing it off with a grunting headbutt.

CRACKKKK-SMASH

SCREECH

In a cacophonous howl Twinmold's very body itself let out a sickening snap as the youth's counter-attack laid fruit; now presumably unable to move, its body's bones broken, it merely widened its trio of eyes in its enemy's direction as the grip on its neck began to tighten one final time.

POP-SNAP

KHHH...

–

6

Twinmold let out one final gasp of agony, its three eyes rolling upward in surrendering. Link let go of its head, issuing it one last glance as it dropped loudly to the ground beneath them.

DROOOOM...

In response, just as with its brethren, its body began to blow up at the tail in numerous large explosions. Thankfully still within his giant form, they were mere nuisances for the gargantuan Hylian; he grunted once as he brought up his arms to block the sudden blasts before eventually raising his hands to grasp at the Giant's Mask.

VWOHHHHH...

As his form very quickly began to shift once more, he soon found his energy, stamina and even Aegir itself deplete from his body; something he registered with a wide-eyed gasp to his knees.

"You're okay!"

"Haa... haa... haa..."

He could barely stop the profuse sweating that threatened to blind his wide-eyed sky-shaded orbs, as he laid both shaking hands upon the handy platform that saved him from the wide expanse of desert surrounding him. Struggling to control his raging heartbeat, even his stamina had left him; seemingly in utilising the Giant's Mask, all of his Aegir and physical energy had been near completely depleted.

This wasn't like using the Shinzui, he thought.

This was something else.

"But it's not evil at its core, at the very least..."

His thoughts brought a small smile growing to his sweat-stricken face, even as he rose it to face the blinking Tatl hanging over him. The sound of the nearby-appearing warp-hole in the centre of the platform hummed out behind her, a kind of lulling that the heroes chose not to take for granted.

"What?" She asked him, a curious blink evident in the flashing her form gave off.

He couldn't help but laugh in response and, somehow as if losing all hold upon the ground beneath him, dropped to his back and began howling in what seemed to be amusement. Although she was unable to deduce his thoughts completely, the hovering Tatl grew a small smile as she watched.

At last, he had found what he had been searching for; not for the missing Navi... but for the one thing her light offered to him and the Shinzui that threatened to swallow him whole.

He found hope.


	24. Forgotten Union; One Last Errand

Chapter 23: Forgotten Union; One Last Errand  
Tryst of the Scorned Lovers Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ranked Amongst the World's Best" - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"The Four Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half)  
"#4 - Clocktown" - Theophany (Time's End ~ Disc 2). Scene 2 (First & Second Halves), 3 (First & Second Halves) and 4 (First & Second Halves).  
"Tatl & Tael" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 6 (Second Half).

\--

In an incredible deluge of mystery and forgotten legends, Link and Tatl manage to uncover information not just about the once powerful tribe of people that created Majora's Mask, the forgotten ones, but of themselves as well.

Drawn all across the walls of Stone Tower and Rockvale are portends to the future. Crude child-like etchings not just of earlier events, such as the Skull Kid, but of future ones as well; Link's horror and puzzlement can only broaden as he finds drawings of himself as an adult youth but with oddly different markings and differences around him.

Face-paint, silver hair and a dark-like terrible strength that would make even Hyrule's formerly-ruined king Ganondorf tremble; a power that Gomess herself called, 'the Fierce Deity'.

"That shadow that stalks under you... that is your link to the name... 'Akuma'."

In the words of the last Garo, Yoshiyuki Miyazaki, it would seem that connections between not just the devil second side of himself, Kage Narumono collide, but with the forgotten ones' legends of this 'Fierce Deity' and the names 'Oni' and 'Akuma' as well. According to the last agents of the forgotten ones, Link's destiny is but a mere double helix. One in which he will, without failure, give in to the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai; the chaotic Aegir and magical energy residing within the holy Triforce itself.

While he nearly loses himself to his despair, having lost the missing Navi, – the Great Deku Tree's last remaining trump card against the Shinzui – he takes heart in himself after utilising his own powers with the 'Giant's Mask'. Once a forgotten piece of equipment that enlarges and enriches the size and strength of one wearing, it but at great cost of massive use of Aegir, stamina and life-force itself.

Although the Hero of Time is near completely spent from the clash with Twinmold, the very battle itself takes root in his heart; having won the extremely challenging engagement not with the Shinzui's power but his own gives him the confidence and free will with which to change his very destiny, once said to be a mere double helix by the remaining forgotten ones. In great spite to his original intention in finding Navi, once long-thought to be the source of his strength to chase away the Shinzui, he has at long last found something more valuable even than her.

He has found... hope.

\--

Scene 1

The blue-haired boy gasped as he ran in the opposite direction of North Clock Town, fear triggering the perspiration that had filled his body.

Can't believe I got mugged, he thought.

Me of all people.

Anything can happen when you look like this though, he added silently, his run devolving into a simple walk as he looked down at his new form.

Having attempted to make his way to North Clock Town's recently-restored Great Fairy for advice after being afflicted by a nearby masked Skull Kid, the young man had gotten assaulted and mugged by a prancing man.

I know who he is, the boy thought, jogging down South Clock Town's light bridge leading up to North and West Clock Town.

A bald man normally skulking around the northern borders of Clock Town.

"Wish I knew his name though... maybe Sanford can help me."

With that thought carrying him on, he turned himself into West Clock Town's main entryway, his destination; the Curiosity Shop.

"It's already 9:30," he thought, his much smaller legs pounding the pavement. "He should still be setting things up..."

As he entered into the darkened streets of West Clock Town he stepped by the shadows to avoid talking to the nearby walking Bomber.

Last thing I want to do is get recognised, he thought.

Even by the town's kids.

Because if the kids see me... then so will Anju eventually.

Unused to his new child-like form, the youth managed to lose his footing and tripped as he attempted to climb up the dirt-like pathway ahead, gasping as he did.

"What the...? Kafei...?"

He turned his messy-haired head up to widen his ruby-red eyes up at the man's voice and, sure enough, there he stood at the Curiosity Shop's entrance; Heath Sanford. Dressed in his tell-tale tiger-striped vest and blue plaids, he looked more suited to fishing than selling goods.

Just as the listening Kafei remembered as well, he wore a pair of sunglasses, almost as if to conceal his own identity as Curiosity Shop manager.

"What in the name of-? Why-?" Heath began, shaking his half-bald head of hair as he did, chuckling as he stepped forward to issue a hand forward.

Kafei, of course, took it gladly; he grunted as he was pulled back up and he rubbed himself down of all the dust that had grown on his person as a result of his fall.

"Come on...," Heath started again, eyes narrowing as they scanned their surroundings suspiciously. He gestured for the boy to follow him as he did, walking backward toward his place of business. "Better indoors than out at this rate."

Needing no further motivation Kafei, of course, followed.

~

Just as with the other three before it, the party's surroundings were filled with a milky kind of air and bubbles that looked somewhat familiar.

They were in a resting place of the last Terminian giant.

"Well, we've helped all of you now," Tatl began, a light sigh of exertion present in her tone as she finished her next sentence. "That's all we can do."

MOAN-MOAN...

"C-A-L-L U-S... that's what they're saying."

Tatl's quick-eared translation did little to ease the hard-eyed expression on the listening Link; he stood on the platform offered to them, arms folded.

"Okay... we understand," the little guardian fairy nodded her small bulbous form in response. The giant watched over from his perch in the clouds, huge arms at his sides. "So, now... you'll help us out in exchange! We'll call you from the Clock Tower, so we need you to do something about the Skull Kid! We can't stop him by ourselves!"

Link remained silent as he had done before, his eyes narrowing and brow furrowing in what appeared to be concentration. Even as the last giant moaned its reply to them, he still couldn't seem to work it out; he swung a glance Tatl's way and rose a blonde eyebrow as he did, his exposed ponytail of blonde hair whipping with him as he did.

"T-Their voices, they sound so... sad...," Tatl murmured out, hovering her form a little closer before re-opening her mouth. "Don't you want to help us?!"

MOAN-MOAN...

A bright light filled the area and engulfed the very area in which the heroes stood in, drowning them only in the last giant's words.

"F-O-R-G-I-V-E Y-O-U-R F-R-I-E-N-D... forgive our friend? What do you mean? What friend?!"

–

2

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY

-65 Hours Remain-

"So, tell me again...," Tatl started, a sigh evident in her soprano. "Why are we just waiting here again?"

Link re-opened one of his shut eyes and rose them up to face her, his form folded-armed and leaning softly against the outside of the Stock Pot Inn entrance.

"It's-" He began, turning his brief frown down on a watch issued to him by the governmental Terminian authority, as if to assure the time before re-facing her. "1:45 now..."

"Uh huh?"

"And what happens in the Stock Pot Inn between 1:50 and 4:00pm on the First Day?"

Tatl could only blink, legitimately unsure and taken aback.

"U-Um... Anju delivers lunch to her mother in law...?"

He couldn't help but tilt his newly-gained capped head to the side and chuckled. "Yeah...," he answered in an accepting nod. "That's one of the things that happens... but not the one I'm lookin' for."

She rolled her eyes, sighing a second time in frustration. "Fine, what happens between 1:50 and 4:00pm?"

His grin widened a little as he nodded his head in the direction of the door next to him; the entrance itself. As he opened it up via the doorknob, Tatl poked her form through with him.

~

"Yep, quiet as a library...," Link began, a grin re-growing on his young complexion as he beheld the inside of the Stock Pot Inn's reception. "Just like I remember."

"Okay but this still doesn't-"

He rose up a finger to silence her softly, grinning on as he did.

"Have faith, my friend," he answered on, a bold tone evident in his tenor. "We're time travellers... after all."

SHHHHIIIIING...

The sound of a transformative mask shone outward as the light itself overtook his form until, soon, only the large figure of Darmani the Third remained.

"What...? What does this-"

"Ah-ah-ah," the grinning Link reiterated with a second raise of his finger, this time a chunky and rocky one. "Faith."

Just as he finished his sentence, the frowning Anju at last returned from her endeavour, as fruitless as the last time she had embarked it appeared.

"Ah... welcome... to the Stock Pot Inn."

Having noticed his lumbering but friendly-smiling form nearby, Anju's eyes briefly widened before they shut as she bowed forward in respect, as a service to a customer.

"Um... would you be... wanting... to stay the night, perhaps...?" She ventured to ask, a kind of unsure look present in her eye; it was something the grinning Link saw and knew to take advantage of. He nodded.

"Yep! That's me-goro! Link-goro!" He spoke. Even within his Darmani form, his tenor having been deepened significantly, he took measures to deepen it even further as if he were impersonating someone else.

Tatl could only watch him in curiosity, an eyebrow rising up as she did.

"Oh! Thank the Four...," Anju gasped out, joining her hands together as she bowed forward a second time, perhaps this time in gratitude and relief. "You must be the Goron checking in today... let's see... 'Link-goro'...?"

"You betcha!" Link shot back, his grin ever present on his face. It was only when he failed to add his subject's habit of adding suffixes to his sentence however that he briefly winced before re-opening his mouth. "Uh, goro!"

Anju laughed, tucking a lock of her auburn hair back as she did. "Sorry to have kept you with the inquisition Mr. Goron... ah I mean... Mr. Link-goro! Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn!" She smiled. "Your room is the 'Knife Chamber' on the second floor...," she began again, reaching down into the front desk's openings beneath her, presumably for the key. "Here's your room key sir." The young woman finished, raising up the small apparatus and hovering it toward him. As he pried it from her fingers he grinned down at it in light examination.

Simple enough, he thought.

Just like I remember.

"Please... relax." Anju ended the conversation with a third bow, seemingly the norm for the service she provided.

As the door opened next to them, however, the grinning Link swung his head to its direction and the look on his face only widened. He offered Anju a final nod before walking off toward the staircase and standing behind cover, presumably to remove the Goron's Mask from himself.

SHHHIIIING...

POD-POD-POD-POD

'Rounding back from the corner he stood at, Link folded his arms in his light grin as he watched and listened to the resident postman slowly approach the reception desk.

"Right on time..." He murmured out in his light grin.

"Link how is this helping in-?"

Just as before, he offered Tatl a raise of his left index finger. She rolled her eyes in a frustrated sigh.

"Ah! W-What is... what is this?!"

Anju's sudden exclamation only made the watching postman crease the frown on his face; clearly perplexed and slightly annoyed by her shock.

"It's today's mail!" He offered with a nod, gesturing toward the piece of paper hidden within its envelope hanging in his grip. "Take it, please!"

"N-No, wait!" Anju called out again, lowering her hands to rest at her centre. "This letter... w-where did-?"

The postman drooped his eyes, his patience wearing thin. "The postbox."

It was Anju's turn to appear frustrated; she groaned and rolled her eyes in response before re-opening her mouth. "T-That's not what I mean!" She gasped out desperately. "From the postbox where?!"

The postman furrowed his brow at her, as if in suspicion before briefly wandering his eyes away from hers as he answered. "From the postbox... somewhere."

"Argh!" Anju exclaimed, her soft featured quickly turning into an annoyed scowl. "That's not what I mean!"

The postman didn't seem to notice or, if he did he kept it to himself, and instead merely left the letter on the desk before facing her and saluting before turning to leave.

Seemingly the signifying gesture for his profession.

Anju let out a soft sigh of frustration and sadness through her nose as she watched him leave, rejoining her hands together. Link couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head, his arms folded as he leant against the wall in likewise watching.

"Okay but how's that going to-?"

Link grinned in the hovering and curious Tatl's direction, reaching back presumably for another mask to wear. "Watch."

With that he donned 'Kafei's Mask'; a piece of face-wear given to him by Clock Town's Madame Aroma in his search for the missing young man. As he began to approach the desk she widened her eyes once more and shot her hands up to her mouth, almost as if to block the incoming gasp of shock, perhaps in witnessing the very mask itself.

"Y-You're also looking for Kafei? I-I have a request!"

As always, Link chose to smirk confidently beneath the mask he wore, placing a small hand to rest upon his hips as he listened on in respectful silence.

"Kafei... I have a clue... that will help you find him," she spoke before bowing, presumably one final time. "Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen... we'll talk then."

–

3

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

-54 Hours Remain-

"I still don't see what this is gonna help with when it comes to the missing Kafei..."

Tatl's exhausted sigh adorned the similarly tired tone her voice's words took. Only the sound of nearby bugs crawling, the far-off clock turning and a nearby wok boiling away echoed around them; the sounds of a busy but quiet inn late at night. Link leant his form against kitchen's table in the centre of the room in a folded-armed state, a light grin on his face as he did.

"I mean he's been missing for goddess knows how long... there's no feasible way that we can-"

"Faith, Tatl."

Almost as quickly as he politely and softly interrupted her did the frowning Anju step slowly into the room. As Link cast a quick glance at the turning clock in the kitchen he couldn't help but grin lightly.

She was half an hour late.

Seemed to be a thing with her, he thought.

"Not that it matters that much at least."

"I am sorry to trouble you so late at night... but it's about him... Kafei."

As she greeted him, seemingly somehow a subtle response to his silent-voiced thoughts, he nodded in reply. A light smile graced his own complexion as he stared on back at her, taking his form off the table behind him as he placed a hand upon his hip; an old habit.

"The letter I received... it was-"

"From him... right?"

This time, the bold-voiced sentence he spoke was filled with a confident-faced smirk; something that lightly surprised the watching Anju. She smiled wanly as she slowly recovered from the light surprise he gifted her with.

"Odd... isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person...," she chuckled good-naturedly, briefly closing her eyes as she tilted her auburn-haired head before soon re-opening them as she re-straightened its position. "But there's absolutely no mistaking it's from him!"

Somewhat able to understand her suspicions and concern for her missing fiancé, Link could only smile and nod in response; a likewise weakened smile that told her all she needed to know.

"A-Anyway...," Anju began again, reaching back into her dress, presumably for some kind of item. "Here is my request... please... take this."

Sure enough, as she hovered it out to him, it was a letter.

"W-When he receives this... when my Kafei gets this...," she began again, her voice breaking as her hands shook. "Y-You should b-be able to meet with him!"

The standing youth could only smile back in response, a kind of saddened look in his cerulean-shaded eye as he reached forward to take the letter.

"Of course I'll deliver it for you," he answered in his understanding tenor. "I'll letcha know how he's doing." He finished, this time in his usual happy-go-lucky grin as he pocketed the letter in a final nod.

"T-Thank you...," Anju gasped out, bowing once again as if in gratitude. She clumsily wiped away at her tear-stricken face as she continued. "Thank you s-so much..."

~

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY

-51 Hours Remain-

"Very sweet of you... but what next I wonder?"

As the grinning-faced Link leant his small form against the Laundry Pool's signpost and bell, resting his right elbow across its long and thin wooden handle, his other hand resting upon his hip. He placed his right leg similarly in a twisted relaxed state, hanging over his standing left.

"Have faith young one...," the mischievous-faced youth answered, briefly eyeing her as the sound of the nearby postman began to approach. "Have faith..."

As the postman made his final jog forward and reached the bell itself, he cast the standing Link a curious glance, eyebrow raised. Link winked back at him cheekily, grinning on as he did.

"'Sup?"

DRUNG-RUNG-RUNG-RUNG...

Opting instead to ring the nearby bell, the postman turned his suspicious-eyed stare toward the slow-opening door. Link traced his own gaze only to find the form of what appeared to be a small child, perhaps around his own physical age, pop out from inside the door. The standing Hylian's smile soon upturned into a satisfied-looking smirk; he re-opened his mouth to whisper his next words, answered only by his surprised-faced guardian fairy.

"Bingo."

"Oh...!"

Even as they spoke the frowning postman, dutiful as ever, resumed his light jog to cross the distance. As he stepped onto the hard-surfaced bridge ahead to meet the fox-masked boy ahead, so too did the mysterious child step forward to meet him.

"You have mail!"

Just as the postman spoke, a business-like tone in his light baritone, the blue-haired boy in the Keaton Mask merely stared back up at him and outstretched his left hand to take the letter from his similarly outstretched grip. As the watching Link witnessed the deed he couldn't help but run his thumb across his nose, as if in some form of satisfaction, a grin on his face.

"And so... do we."

–

4

As he stepped up the staircase laid before him, two in number, he found himself ascending circularly. Something the little Hylian noted to himself when he made the final approach to his right; the Keaton masked form of Kafei stood staring back at him.

This must be the back of the Curiosity Shop, the narrow-eyed Link thought.

"Green hat... green clothes...," Kafei began, his voice a surprising and off-putting deep baritone; something that did not suit the child-like form he inhabited. "Anju wrote about you in her letter... it looks to us as if you're looking for 'Kafei'."

Link shot the young boy a grin, raising up a blonde eyebrow as he did. "Who else?" He batted back, tilting his newly-gained hatted head to the side as he did, almost as if in full confidence. "Can you tell me who you are?"

At first, the blue-haired boy swung his fox-masked face 'round as if in searching, before soon turning back to face the grinning-faced youth. "Can you... keep a secret?"

"Do Keese scream in the woods?"

The watching masked boy could only blink behind the mask he wore before he chuckled into what sounded to be a smile; the first sign of cheer that the heroes noticed in their meeting.

"Anju trusted you...," he began again, nodding. "And I shall also trust you."

Surprising the watching Tatl, sure enough, he rose his small hand up to pull off the Keaton Mask to reveal his face.

It wasn't anything special but nice-looking enough for a young boy; similar looking to the watching Link. His ruby-red eyed gaze watched his own cerulean-shaded one suspiciously, almost as if for some form or sign of lying.

"I am Kafei." He at last introduced himself with, his brow furrowing concernedly as he spoke.

Although the grinning Link re-opened his mouth to respond to him with, normally in his usually-sociable fashion, the frowning-voiced Tatl beat him to the punch.

"The Kafei we're looking for is a man; an adult," she clarified, looking him up and down as she did. "When I look at you, I just see a child."

Perhaps annoyed by her tone, or the words in which she utilised in her sentence with, Kafei's frown twitched in irritation.

"Yes...," he lightly nodded. "I was turned into this by an odd boy, like you or I, wearing a mask."

Link's grin very quickly lowered and he slowly swung his head up to exchange a thoughtful frown with the listening Tatl; they both nodded, their suspicions set on the Skull Kid.

"But don't get me wrong..."

The pair swirled their heads back to their new contact, curious.

"I'm not hiding because I look this way...," the man-speaking-boy claimed, an irritated frown upon his otherwise mature-enough expression as he gestured toward his new body with what seemed to be disgust. "When he turned me into this, I sought counsel from Clock Town's Great Fairy at her shrine near the North Gate..." He finished in his hardening frown, re-raising his blue-haired head as he did.

Unwilling to restore his grin to his face quite yet, the frowning-faced Link rose up an eyebrow in curiosity as he listened respectfully.

"A man... skulking 'round the gate for travellers... was waiting for me," Kafei spoke, narrowing his fiery-red eyes in the inflection of his sentence; a signature of disgust and anger. "He managed to overpower me... I'm sad to say," he admitted, not without a degree of remorse and humiliation, twitching in his frown as he lowered his eyes. "And stole the one thing I can't buy back."

"Your pride?"

Tatl's knife-like soprano did its job; the listening Kafei shut his eyes and held his tongue back from shouting back in anger. Link couldn't help but wincing next to her.

Damn Tatl, he thought.

You can be savage as hell when you wanna be.

"A wedding ceremony mask that we in Termina use to get married." He spoke again, re-opening his eyes to face the pair. Link's head tilted as he frowned in curiosity, his memory going back to the odd tales of men and women joining hands together in his homeland of Hyrule.

Sure enough it matched up only they used rings.

Weird, he thought.

Maybe it's different for every continent and country?

"Well... you're just careless," Tatl spoke again, yanking the cringing Link directly out of his silent-voiced ruminations. "You're just like my partner."

This time the former Kokiri himself felt the stinging blow of her lacerating words; something he registered with an annoyed glance in her direction.

"I was so happy before all of this...," Kafei began again, a forlorn tone taking hold on his sorrowful baritone. "But that's exactly why this happened," he added, snapping his eyes open once more. "It's my own fault that, that degenerate got the chance to take advantage of me like that."

"I hear that," the grinning Link nodded. "Could be a lot worse th-"

"Oh my. I pity you."

Tatl's second interruption was enough to make the blinking Link expel an annoyed breath of air through his nose before briefly eyeing her in irritation.

"I know Anju is worried...," Kafei sighed, shutting his eyes as if in embarrassment, lowering his ocean-haired head as he did. "But I can't go out yet; I made a promise to her that I'd bring back my wedding mask... and see her..." He whispered, his eyes closed as if in further melancholy.

At last, however, he seemed to regain his morale and re-opened his eyes as he re-rose his head up to face the youth.

"Here... this pendant... give it to her for me."

As he spoke, he outstretched his left hand forward, bringing out what appeared to be an odd-looking necklace. The frowning Link plucked its hanging rope from the newly-masked Kafei, tilting his blonde-haired head at it as he did.

Didn't seem too important, he thought.

Then again...

This may be something from their childhood. Who knows?

Only they do for sure.

He back-pocketed the Pendant of Memories and flashed the masked Kafei a grin and an affirmative nod as he did.

"I'm sure it goes without saying, but...," Kafei began, shaking his fox-masked head as he did. "I need you to keep all of this a secret from everyone within these borders."

As before, the grinning-faced Hero of Time merely circled his index finger and thumb together into an 'OK' gesture, winking on as he did.

"The man that stole my wedding mask..."

Kafei's next sentence managed to make the listening youth drop his grin in favour of a curious frown. Sure enough, as he looked back up, the look on the blue-haired boy's face was one of assurance; a hardened desire filled with the motivation for revenge.

Link didn't quite fully understand it, even after his earlier adventures, but could at least recognise it when he saw it.

"He comes here... to this place to sell his stolen goods," Kafei claimed, gesturing toward the back storeroom they currently resided within. "He'll come back here...," he whispered this time, his voice growing quiet in his hard-eyed glare. "I know it."

The listening Link exchanged another unsure glance with the similarly silent Tatl.

"And when he does...," he began again, casting his ruby-red gaze toward a peephole on his right, up by a crate. "I'll be there to take it back."

"Nah."

Kafei couldn't help but furrow his brow in curiosity as he turned his head back to face his new ally. Link merely extended his newly-gained grin and nodded, outstretching a hand to be diagonally shaken as if in brotherhood.

"We'll be there to take it back." He corrected the young man's sentence. Kafei blinked once before he shook his head in a grin of his own, perhaps contagious, before leaning forward to youth's hand in his own.

~

"Okay, so I'm getting some of your thinking now..."

Tatl's words carried the young pair off toward East Clock Town, leaving a lingeringly-amused grin on the listening Link's face as he stepped up the staircase close-by to the shooting gallery.

"Obviously you've paid enough attention during these cycles to accurately predict what these people will do, but...," she began again, leaving him to raise an eyebrow, as if in curiosity. "I don't know what your end-game is here? Like, what's your goal?"

As things started to wind down toward 4:00pm, and on the Second Day at that, the comings and goings began to settle down even in the business sector of the city. Link found it rather easy to step through the quiet hubbub of East Clock Town; he cast the hovering Tatl a grinning-faced glance as he stepped past the centre of the area, and by the two crates hanging on each side, both hands resting under the belt in which he used to keep his tunic up.

"I mean what would you wanna do, Tatl?" He effectively batted her the question back, briefly eyeing her as they approached the Stock Pot Inn's main entrance. "Keep 'em split up... or...?"

As the door opened and shut behind them quietly, the standing Anju nodded her auburn-haired head up at them in noticing. Link similarly nodded forward in a gesture of respect before removing his hands from his belt and stepping forward to meet with the young woman.

"Oh... did you... meet him...?" She asked, her hands joined together in her centre. The tone of her mezzo-soprano suggested a disappointed and dreary one; something that the watching Link was glad to break.

He shot her the overconfident grin he had become known for before reaching back into his inventory and pulling out the Pendant of Memories he had received from Kafei mere minutes earlier.

"Ah!"

In a shocked and wide-eyed gasp Anju shot both hands to her open mouth, almost as if to quell down her surprise.

"I-It's from Kafei!" She nodded, reaching forward. She shakily fingered the necklace as if it were a newborn baby and smiled weakly, her lower lip quivering as she used her free hand to wipe away a tear at her right eye. "Th-th-thank you...," she gasped out, near unable to finish her sentence. A shuddering laugh escaped her as she brought the pendant to her chest, veritably embracing it as if it were Kafei himself. "So much!"

Satisfied with the reaction he received, Link nodded one final time before widening his grin and saluting her dutifully with his left hand.

–

5

"Now... you can't tell me that wasn't what you were lookin' for, surely?"

Having used the Song of Soaring to warp their way back to Ikana Canyon's dreary depths, the two heroes continued their discussion as they climbed back down the mountain, killing nearby Octoroks as they did. In meeting with the Curiosity Shop owner earlier in the day, a man by the name of 'Heath Sanford', they managed to receive the Keaton Mask and even delivered a parcel for Kafei's mother; Clock Town's coincidental city manager and wife to the town's 'Mayor Dotour'.

"Yeah; I'm happy with what I got," the grinning Link answered his guardian fairy, hopping across the frozen Octoroks and back onto the hardwood bridge resting across the rushing river of Ikana. "The 'thank you' was nice, I admit...," he began again as the pair started to climb up Ikana Canyon's last sight, a light shrug in his mannerisms as he grinned. "Even if I saw it coming." He finished, this time in a lightly victorious chuckle.

Tatl rolled her eyes in irritation; seemingly a normal response to the youth's tomfoolery.

It was only when the two caught the sight of a blue-haired fringe poking out of the trio of huge bricks laying at the end of the clearing that they dropped their sociability and narrowed their eyes.

This was it, the standing Link thought, his grin slowly re-growing on his face.

"Yeah... I think that's him." Tatl murmured out, somehow reading his very inward thoughts. He nodded his blonde-haired head in agreement before stepping ahead to continue his march forward, turning 'round the bricks to meet with the cerulean-shaded boy.

Sure enough, it was him; Kafei.

He must have followed Sakon all the way here, the grinning Link thought.

"I found him, green hat boy...," the hard-eyed Kafei began, eyes narrowed as he spoke. "He's using this place...," he started, nodding his blue-haired head toward the noticeably-large rock lodged into what seemed to be a cave behind the blonde youth. Link swung his head over his shoulder briefly to narrow his own eyes at it, watching and curious. "It's his safe house by the looks of things; he uses it to store all of his stolen goods."

"So we'll find what you're lookin' for... in there, huh," the standing Link spoke, furrowing his brow in light concentration, his smirk widening as if in satisfaction. "Great!"

"His name is-"

"Sakon."

This time the watching Kafei could only widen his eyes in shock, legitimately surprised by the youth's intimate knowledge.

"How...?" He asked, furrowing his own brow as if to quickly work out. "Green hat boy... I need to ask you."

"Link," the former Kokiri answered him, tilting his head as he re-faced him in his grin. "Name's Link."

"'Link'...," Kafei corrected himself with, narrowing only a single eye as he spoke. "How do you know of all of this...?" He questioned, half-suspiciously. The listening Hero of Time could only widen his eyes, realising his mistake.

I guess I could always rewind time back at this rate, he thought.

"But this is the last cycle that I wanna use..."

"It took me serious connections with a good friend of mine to even get this man's name, let alone the location of where he stays...," Kafei continued on, tilting his own head as he spoke. "How in the name of the Four Giants could you-"

The youth rose up his hands to rest behind his head in a carefree manner, flashing his usual grin as he responded. "I've been around; I've seen that loser prancin' 'round here so I figured he stayed close-by," he claimed, resting his left boot in between his other one. "It ain't hard to work out really."

"Hrm... yes... I suppose it is," Kafei agreed with hesitantly, tilting his head again as he did, almost as if to gauge the youth's boldness. "Anyway... I followed him here after he sold what he could to Heath but not after he got fleeced something awful," the young man grinned this time; a look of self-satisfaction upon his countenance. "He didn't like it."

Link chuckled, lowering his arms to fold them as he tilted his head. "I'll bet."

"At any rate... I believe my best course of action is sit and wait here," Kafei claimed, his grin soon vanishing in place of a simple frown, casting his frowning-eyed glance toward the rock-door waiting to their sides. "I imagine he'll eventually return here... and when he does..."

"Our best course of action."

Kafei turned his curious-eyed frown 'round on the grinning-faced Link. "Hm?"

The blonde-haired youth swung his head back 'round to face him and nodded. "Our best," he clarified in his nod, raising up his hand as if to be shaken a second time. Kafei couldn't help but smirk lowly, shaking his head as if in light amusement. "We're gonna crush that loser together."

"Thank you...," Kafei began in his grin, reaching forward to shake the youth's hand. "Link."

~

NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY

-11 Hours Remain-

Having spent their time merely waiting behind the trio of stones sitting by the doorway, Link had found himself bored fairly quickly and by 7:00pm had nearly managed to unveil the hiding three purely through his own impatience.

"Shh! Stop; wait!"

It was only when Kafei's hushed whispering echoed out next to him that he widened his sea-shaded eyes and lowered his form to hide his body from view.

Sure enough, as he poked his eyes above the bricks, there he was; the prancing little man came dancing forward, his bald-headed skull turning to look as if for any prying eyes. Seemingly finding none he approached the large rock-door and knocked it an unspecific number of times. Kafei narrowed his ruby-red eyes from his perch in watching, almost as if waiting for his chance.

When Sakon found himself prancing into his own little hideaway it was time; the glaring-faced Kafei shot forward like an arrow from a bow, leaving the blinking Link sputtering and surprised.

"W-Wait! Too fast; hey!"

In spite of his protests, Link's new companion found himself rushing ahead; something with which he could identify with.

Even if it annoyed him.

He groaned as he gave chase to pursue the two.

–

6

When inside he looked around only to find numerous crates and vases being stored around the room he entered; seemingly the lobby itself. Other than that, however, the area was barren.

"Quick; come on!"

Link nodded in swift agreement, jogging forward to follow the flying little guardian fairy. "Yeah."

VWIP-DROOM

As the door vertically boomed shut behind him, so too did the iron bars surrounding the hardwood door, blocking their exit.

"Ah!"

As Tatl pinged her bright milky white, the pair of heroes clocked what got her so piqued; sitting ahead of them in their surroundings appeared to be an odd kind of chute and a mask hidden within its long glass casing. Sure enough, it was a mask golden in colour, just as Kafei had earlier described.

It was the Sun's Mask.

Perhaps overcome with the desire to regain it, the wide-eyed Kafei leapt forward as if to grasp at it. Realising that there was a small blue switch sitting just in front it, however, the wide-eyed Link extended a hand to catch the similarly-aged boy with.

"No, wait!"

CLICK

In a single movement the group had managed to trip a switch that was about to be their downfall; when Kafei stepped upon it so too did the room fill with the powerful sound of sirens knocking against the walls that they stood within.

"Now I've done it!" The red-eyed boy gasped out in his relatively deep baritone, grimacing as he did

Sure enough, as he spoke, the Sun's Mask began to slowly move forward on what looked like a conveyor belt behind the glass tube.

CLICK

As Kafei inevitably rushed off the switch toward the open door to his right it clicked a second time and, as it did, so too did the door drop back down in response.

"D-Damn!" He gasped out again, swinging his head 'round to look at the cause of his fast-growing panic. "S-Step on that switch!"

Although the standing Link attempted to re-open his mouth to respond nicely enough, the defensive Tatl pinged her milky light a second time as she spoke over him.

"How dare you order us around!"

"It looks as if it's a setup where the door shuts if pressure's not applied to the-"

"On it."

Politely yet firmly interrupting him, Link dashed forward to press his weight upon the switch that Kafei left so suddenly. Sure enough, as expected, the door rose up again.

CLICK-VWIP

As Link nodded in the hovering Tatl's direction she rolled her eyes and complied regardless by turning to follow the inevitably-running form of Kafei. When he stepped into the newly-opened room, he swung his gaze around and, sure enough, there just appeared to be large stones in the way; a puzzle, much as he had half-expected.

Unfortunately, however, his tension grew as the Sun's Mask very slowly slipped out of his grasp.

"It looks as if we'll have to ply our way through this blasted security system he has installed!" Kafei growled out, eyes narrowing at the slow-travelling Sun's Mask. "Damn you Sakon!"

Without another word he reached ahead and took one of the stones before pushing it forward, grunting with the effort as he did.

CLICK-VWIP

"Go!" Kafei ordered over his shoulder, eyes widened. The hovering Tatl left him with an annoyed glance in his direction, not without her own form of impatience.

"I don't like him...," she began as she levitated back into the standing Link's view. "But do we even have a choice here? Should we help him?"

"Of course we should," Link batted back, nodding his head upwards in a grin as he turned to jog toward the newly-opened door on their left. "It's the right thing to do."

Tatl couldn't help but drop the hostile mood she had managed to nurse over angrily in the past couple of hours, and it soon melted into a kind of infected happy-go-lucky melancholic smile as she watched her partner walk toward the room's Deku Baba and click his fingers.

CLICK

FRRRR

SQUEAL

In a terrified scream the poor little plant was burned to a cinder, leaving only a single Deku Nut behind in its agonising wake.

VWIP

"It's okay, go," the grinning-faced Link nodded his blonde-haired head upward at the following little guardian fairy as he stepped toward the locked door ahead of himself. "I'm-a wait here and see how long he takes to unlock the door for me." He cracked his joke with, folding his small arms as he leaned against the very door he spoke of.

Tatl, of course, rolled her eyes before turning in her flight path to follow the worried-faced Kafei.

As he stepped through his eyes narrowed suspiciously, darting around in quick search only to find numerous switches all waiting for him and shaded different colours; some gold, red but only one blue.

"Where is it...?" He murmured out frantically, a drop of sweat falling from his fringe as he spoke. He was careful to avoid the red-shaded switches and touched a few golden ones.

Sure enough, they appeared to slow down the conveyor belt considerably, allowing the distressed youth some much-required time to settle his nerves.

CLICK-VWIP

In a comical near-fall, Link's widened eyes predicted the gasp that escaped his lips as the door behind him swiftly opened before leaving him to drop. Thankfully however, thanks to his quick acrobatics, he arched his body backward into an awesome back-flip that saw him careering toward the two Deku Baba remaining in the next room.

SMASH-SMASH

SQUEAL

VWIP

Sure enough, as the Deku Baba were both killed, so too did the next door rise up in response; a pattern that the three heroes attempted to exploit.

"Shit..."

In his scowling and muttering curse came the twitching-eyed grimace that accompanied it; as Kafei stepped through the door he found a lot more stones in his way this time. Resting ahead appeared to be a genuine puzzle as opposed to the earlier ones.

For all I know the blue switch is under any of these stones, he thought.

"For all I know a red one could be for Four Giants' sake."

In pushing the stone closest to the door down one space, he prayed to the Four Giants and whatever deities may exist otherwise to help as he stepped forward on the next switch.

CLICK

VRRRR...

"N-No!"

"Calm down!" Tatl exclaimed over his shoulder, ever watchful and objective. "It'll be nearby, just keep moving!"

"Y-Yeah..." Kafei nodded in swift agreement, gulping down a load of saliva growing in his throat as if in a hectic calm.

He pushed forward the next block and, sure enough, a switch awaited it.

CLICK

VR-R-R-R-R...

This time the conveyor belt moved much more slowly. Kafei could nearly drop to his knees in relief.

"See?!" Tatl called out with, an odd kind of relieved smile of her own evident in her soprano. "I told you!"

"I've never been more thankful to be wrong..." He gasped out, shaking his head in a low-held chuckle.

"Come on, keep moving!" She ordered. "We're not out of the woods yet!"

Realising she was right, again, he stepped forward and grunted as he pushed the last block ahead.

CLICK

VWIP

Link swung his grinning-faced head in the newly-opened doorway before stepping through. Almost immediately a grey-furred form shot up from the ground, somehow able to camouflage itself within the tiles beneath.

AWOOOOOOO

It could only be a Wolfos.

"Come on Sakon...," Link chuckled, shaking his head in his overconfident grin. "At least give me a challenge..."

Almost as if angry in having its honour sullied and insulted, the Wolfos growled as it crossed the distance in a frenzied attempt to assault its provocateur.

SWISH-SLASH

In a pair of wild and impassioned swings of its claws, it saw its very form circling the other way; unfortunately for it, however, the grinning-faced Link's own form began to shimmer and fade.

A tell-tale sign of the after-image technique.

Re-appearing high into the sky, Link's grin carried him plunging downward, both hands gripped on the hilt of his Gilded Sword.

SLICE-SQUELCH

AWOOOOOOOO

VWIP

In a powerful series of victories the trio of heroes managed to open the way to the final chamber; as the last two doors opened, Link grinned as he sheathed his weapons and jogged forward to catch up with the running Kafei. Perhaps frantically and hurriedly, Kafei desperately leapt himself to the last switch in the room; a blue room. Opposite appeared to be a second one, also blue.

"Q-Quick!"

Link could only chuckle, nodding his head as he hopped forward. "On it."

CLICK-DRUNG

An iron plate hovered out of the conveyor belt as the pair of switches were pressed on, finally allowing the Sun's Mask safe passage.

"At last...!" Kafei called out, pulling the Sun's Mask up and toward the sky as if in victory. He pocketed it however when he realised he was still fighting their fast-descending time. "There's still time!" He exclaimed. "I must get back to town!"

~

DONG...

As the sound of Clock Town's powerful bell carried down from the south to east, Link rested his back against one of the small tables resting behind him. He folded his small arms as he waited in respectful silence with the sitting form of Anju; sure enough, having received the Pendant of Memories earlier, she decided to wait here for the returning figure of her former lover.

The standing Link couldn't help but wonder how she'd react on seeing him though.

CLICK

Just as he began to grow impatient the door next to them clicked open and, just as they thought, there he was striding in; the firmly-frowning form of Kafei. Anju's slow smile revealed the confidence she had in him. As he slowly approached her in his new and small form, she brought out the sister to his Sun's Mask; a kind of moon-like one, lunar in nature. She stood up from the bed she sat on and lowered herself to kneel down on his level; something that he was thankful for.

"I... I have met you before... haven't I?" She asked him, tilting her auburn-haired head at him half-curiously. Perhaps unable to look back into her own simple blue eyes, he swung his fire-shaded ones away from hers as if in shame. "Stop that..." She chuckled, leaning forward to use a free hand as if to pull his face back toward hers; though he frowned firmly back at her, one that made him look like he were scowling, he chose not to interrupt her. "We made a promise together... don't you remember?"

He rose his smaller right hand to rest on hers, similarly lying softly on his right cheek. "Of course I do," he answered in his hardened frown. "Masks of the sun and of the moon..."

Anju laughed, nodding as she pulled her hand back from his. "Yes!" She spoke enthusiastically. "We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time..."

"That's today, isn't it," Kafei responded, lowering his eyes as if in shame one last time before he swiftly re-raised them and hovered his right arm forward, almost as if to give further meaning to his next apology. "Anju... I'm sorry I'm so late."

Her smile widened a little and her lower lip quivered before she swiftly shook her head and tossed the Moon's Mask to the hardwood floor beneath her.

"Welcome home."

Needing no further cue, the standing Kafei dropped his frown into a similarly soft smile as he slid forward to wrap his arms around Anju's taller form. Link's satisfied smile carried him through; a happy-go-lucky look in his eye as a result of all of his hard work. Tatl, however, couldn't help but giggle as she watched.

"They're supposed to be lovers, aren't they?" The little guardian fairy asked him, almost as if for some kind of confirmation. Link slid his cerulean orbs 'round to eye her briefly in his smile before he re-faced the front. "They look more like mother and son than man and wife."

The listening Hylian couldn't help but grow his smile into a half-amused smirk as he did.

She had a way of ruining moments like this; something he regarded in a half-sighing silent thought to himself.

"Just when I started thinking about Malon and Zelda too..."

"Let's exchange our promised masks." Anju spoke in her smile as the two pulled apart from one another, reaching down to pick up her fallen Moon's Mask. Kafei nodded in his frown and frowned as he pulled back his recently-regained Sun's Mask before leaning forward into his partner's.

SHHHIIIIING...

In a dazzling flash of white light, only a single mask remained suspended in the air, slowly rotating before the heroes.

"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple," Anju claimed, her hands joined with the firmly-frowning Kafei. "You are our witnesses... please... take this mask."

As the newly-formed Couple's Mask very slowly levitated toward them, Link reached out his eager small hands for it, a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"B-But, what about you two?" Tatl sputtered out. "What will you do if-?"

Kafei exchanged his hardened frown with Anju's soft smile and they both nodded before gradually turning back to eye the pair.

"We'll be fine here," he answered her in his positive nod. "You've both done so much to help us and you don't deserve to die for that," he shook his blue-haired head. "Please... take refuge from Clock Town. We'll greet the morning... together."

After pocketing the last mask he had to gain, the grinning-faced Link very slowly and deliberately re-rose his straw-haired head to face the couple.

"Just you two wait there...," he advised in his confident-faced grin. Tatl couldn't help but rise up a curious eyebrow and swung her milk-shaded light down on him. "I'm gonna send that moon rockin' back." He finished, narrowing his right eye at the inflection of his sentence, drawing a pained look from the two adults before him.

They have no idea, he thought.

That this will be the last one.

As he turned to run toward the door Tatl gasped and bulleted forward to catch up with him.

"W-Wait!" She called after him. "We're not going to do this now?!"

"You damn right we are!" The enthusiastically-charged youth called over his shoulder, turning right for the Stock Pot Inn's west second floor door. As he pulled it near off its hinges and pulled on the Bunny Hood, he began to increase his speed.

"Y-You mean-?!"

"Yes!" He interrupted her in his grinning-faced nod, reaching the straw-shaped roof of the Stock Pot Inn. "This is it!" He claimed, his grin widening as he came close to the edge before eventually leaping off, his trajectory headed for South Clock Town. "The last cycle!"


	25. Endgame: Rock the Moon - Termina Reborn

Chapter 24 – Endgame  
Rock the Moon; Termina Reborn  
The Final Cycle Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "The Instinct" - Killer Cuts (1994) OST. Chapter Briefing.  
"The End of the World" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (First Half).  
"Majora's Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 1 (Second Half).  
"The Four Giants' Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (First Half).  
"Tatl & Tael" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 2 (Second Half).  
"To the Moon" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 3 (First Half).  
"Serious Suspense" - Dragonball Z (Unreleased OST). Scene 3 (Second Half).  
"Crono's Theme" - Chrono Trigger OST. Scene 4.  
"Majora's Mask" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 6 (Second Half).  
"Termination"; Kage Narumono's Theme – YS II (Falcom Boss Zanmai Ver.) OST. Scene 7 (First Half).  
"Majora's Incarnation" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 7 (Second Half).  
"Majora's Wrath" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST. Scene 8 (First Half).  
"Termination"; The Fierce Deity's Theme – YS Origin OST. Scene 8 (Second Half).

\--

Southern Swamp, Woodfall.

Weybour, Snowhead.

Great Bay, Pirates' Fortress.

Ikana Canyon, Rockvale.

And, at last, Clock Town itself; since in his fateful meeting with the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide, the Hero of Time and his guardian fairy companion Tatl have managed to traverse all four corners of the continent of Termina. In doing so he uses his storybook-like strength to free their edges from the tyranny of Majora's Mask's dark influence; something that manages to find its perch in spite of their time-travelling abilities.

Having at last reunited the missing Kafei and Anju within the borders of Clock Town, Link elects to use the very time-cycle in which they've used for it to end this stalemate once and for all. Still in shock, Tatl can barely form words with which to voice her surprise before her overconfident partner

takes off toward South Clock Town's plaza, his destination set and ready; the roof of Clock Town's clock tower.

"But are you strong enough to put Majora's Mask to the sword...?"

The words of 'Kage Narumono', the demonic second side of himself, and words that begin to ring true for the young Hylian; in great spite to how easily he managed to conquer three of Termina's four corners, Majora's Mask is in a completely different league altogether.

"There is no-one... not even within the descendants of my clan that can approach the obscene power... of Majora's Mask."

Having been phrased in such a way by the man that once taught the peaceful teachings of the Sainted Three, the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide himself, Link and Tatl begin to realise the monstrous and devil-like powers that Majora's Mask itself contains. Seemingly having been constructed by the very people that the Sainted Three elected to banish from their lands, the Forgotten Ones themselves, Majora's Mask's power can only be compared to one of similar grotesque and odious Aegir; the Fused Shadow. Said to have been possessed by a once-living entity loyal to the Forgotten Ones, Majora's Mask now has no allegiances; indeed, it chooses to consume everything around it indiscriminately, like an animal.

Although he hasn't quite yet conquered the deadly Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai and the chaotic Aegir that's attached to it, Link dares to hope to find some way to utilise it in the upcoming struggle.

For even he knows he will need it.

\--

Scene 1

NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY

-6 Hours Remain-

CRACK-BANG

CRACK-BANG

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As fireworks and the clock tower's mechanism slowly pulled itself up via its two supports at the side, the firmly-frowning Link and Tatl stood watch on South Clock Town's clock tower entrance, eyes fixated on the celebration and with no-one else to see it.

BOOM-DROOM-DROOM...

CRRRRICK-CRICK-CRICK-CRICK-CRICK-CRICK-CRICK

As the wall before them, very slowly, all dropped into stepping stones; seven in total.

Just like how we remember, the narrow-eyed Link thought.

"Here we go..."

Tatl's anxious murmur made the frowning youth swivel his blonde-haired head 'round to face her.

"Tael... I've always wondered how this would go," she spoke again, turning her milky-shaded light skyward. "Now that we know more..."

Link swung his straw-haired head back at the newly-opened clock tower and cast a grin toward it. "Now that we know more...," he began, his frown slowly upturning into a confident smirk. "It's gonna go exactly how we want it to!"

~

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As the sound of the gigantic moon rumbling overhead reverberated for miles, the two heroes had at last traversed the steps below and walked up to meet the floating Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask.

Just as they remembered.

In his invisible-eyed stare, he levitated in mid-air in a folded-armed frown, his vigil watching the pair carefully and closely.

"Sis!"

As Tael's little pinging sound echoed out, a mirror to his big sister's, the hovering Tatl flew up to meet him, her progress blocked by the ever watchful Skull Kid.

"... Tael!"

Link rose up his right hand to stop her, but only hovered it a few yards away from her as if to give her room.

"Don't," he advised her, cerulean eyes narrowed directly at the eerie-looking mask watching them. "Not yet."

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean... and Canyon," Tael began again in reply; an expectant response that he gave them the first time. "Hurry... the four who are there... bring them here..."

Triggered by the little guardian fairy's words, as he had always been in this particular moment, the growling Skull Kid hovered up and back-handed the poor little purple pixie, sending him wincing down.

"Don't speak of out of line!" He exclaimed angrily, as if a child being denied its right to play with its toys. "Stupid fairy!"

A sudden volume of undeniable rage filled the watching Tatl's body; something that registered in her angry-toned ping.

All of this, in spite to having time travelled to have seen this happen twice.

"That's it!" She called up, eyes widened and glaring at the little Skull Kid. "I won't let things go the way you expect them to!"

"Hmph... well... whatever...," the grinning-voiced Skull Kid began in reply, turning his body to face his new two adversaries below him. "Even if they were able to come now... there's no way they'd be able to handle me." He chuckled knowingly.

Link glared back at him, watching him carefully.

It can't be Skull Kid talking, he thought.

This has to be the mask.

Whatever's inside it is making him act like this.

"Just look above you..."

As the forest denizen spoke, the Hero of Time did just that. In swivelling his oceanic-eyed gaze above to widen his eyes up at the sight above them, there it was; the horrifying scowling-faced moon that had threatened Termina's destruction countless cycles over was closer even than the first time they were here.

"If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!"

In response to his own messianic delusions, the Skull Kid tore his head and limbs skyward before giving vent to a piercing, screaming yell.

SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK...!

Just as in the first cycle, the moon responded; its eyes lit up and the rumbling grew even stronger if that were possible.

"I told you I'd be back...," Link at last gave voice to his hard-eyed response, glaring up at the shaking Skull Kid. "Now I'm gonna make you answer for this..."

"Do it Link...!"

At his partner's urging he shut his oceanic eyes in a hardened scowl and rose up the Ocarina of Time to his lips; Zelda's last gift to him and the only reason the pair had even made it this far. As he played through the notes to the melody that would save this continent, a second rumbling began to echo out; one that unnerved even the hovering Skull Kid.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

"W-What's-?!"

MMMOOOOOOOOOAN...!

The sounds of the Four Giants themselves, powerful otherworldly-like moans echoed toward them from far away.

It was definitely them.

The Skull Kid swung his masked head 'round, eyes widened in shock behind his thinly-veiled disguise of power.

At last it sunk in; as the second barrage of moans and bellows reverberated toward them, the nameless Skull Kid began to scream in what appeared to be horror, gripping the sides of his head as he shook in levitating place.

SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK...!

–

2

DROOM...

DROOM...

DROOM...

DROOM...

As the sound of the Oath to Order echoed out from the centre of Termina itself, South Clock Town's plaza, so too did the Four Giants answer it; the echo of their footsteps, godlike in power, shook the very earth itself in their slow but sure advance.

From Woodfall to Weybour, from Great Bay to Rockvale, all Four Giants materialised seemingly out of thin air itself and all to answer the desperate last-ditch call to save the world.

As they all began to make the final approach, the three behemoths all gave each other one last nod of recognition before reaching back with their gargantuan arms in preparation for the rapidly-descending moon above them.

DRRRRRRRRRRRR... RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As a sheer wall of flame itself encased the lunar object, it was all the divine four could do to stay standing; their huge legs shook with the godlike effort it took to even maintain their positions.

At last however their hard-won efforts saw fruit; a bright light shone out of the moon as the flame slowly dissipated and, as it did, so too did the descending form of it stop. Time itself even seemed to halt temporarily; the Four Giants remained in their positions, perhaps unsure in its stance, as they waited.

~

"... It... it stopped..."

Tatl's wide-eyed whisper, directed toward the huge moon now remaining stationary above her, echoed down to the frowning Link.

"I don't believe it...," she murmured out, near-unable to even accept their success. "It stopped!" She exclaimed this time, a wide-eyed and open-mouthed grin in her voice.

"Sis!"

"Tael!"

As the two guardian fairies flew 'round another in ecstatic joy in their reunion, the standing Link couldn't help but turn his saddened frown down on the fallen and seemingly unconscious Skull Kid.

His heart went out to him.

Just a lonely kid, he thought.

Used and manipulated by whatever was inside that mask.

"Thank the goddesses...," Tatl sighed, her bulbous form bobbing lightly as if to compliment her deep sigh. "We made it in time... I wasn't sure we were gonna," she claimed, briefly shutting her eyes before she turned her form on the fallen Skull Kid. Her eyes re-opened and she glared. "Hey! Skull Kid! Do you realise what you've been doing everyone?!" She called over angrily.

"W-Wait, Sis... don't be... don't be too hard on-"

"Tael!" Tatl heatedly interrupted him with, swivelling her form on him almost as quickly as he spoke. "Why are you protecting him?! Aren't you angry at him for hitting you like that?"

"Well... yeah but... he was lonely..."

"He was trying to destroy everything around him Tael!" Tatl reasoned with in her earlier raging tone. "Those aren't the actions of a child!"

"B-But it was the power of Majora's Mask that did it to him...," Tael attempted to soothe his elder sister's flaring temper. "Maybe it was too much for him to handle..."

Tatl snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, maybe it was too much to handle!" She exclaimed. "With as little will as he had I'm shocked his personality wasn't completely devoured by it."

"Indeed. Such a simple-minded child had far too many flaws to be of any true use."

The listening Link's oceanic eyes widened, both in an unhealthy mixture of horror and shock upon realisation of the new voice's point-of-origin.

A deepened baritone that came directly from the demon-like mask itself.

"Yeah!" Tatl exclaimed out, eyes shut in ignorance. "That's it! Admit your stu-"

Her eyes widened and, as her form began to shake in fear and realisation, so too did her younger brother's; at last the pair grasped what had happened.

Rather chillingly, the sound of a dark and demonic-like Aegir came off the Skull Kid's form as his very body began to lift off the ground. Link took a wary step back, hand itching for the Gilded Sword.

"A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage."

As the new male voice spoke from within Majora's Mask, it made the watching Link rise his eyebrows in recognition.

This is him, he thought.

This is the boy-turned-man that the Forgotten Ones forced into this thing.

CRICK-CLATTER

The Skull Kid's body dropped to the ground lifelessly, still seemingly either unconscious or deceased, leaving the eerily-staring Majora's Mask watching them.

"This puppet's role has just ended."

–

3

"It-It can't be! But then... what about the moon?!"

As Tael put forward his horrified query, Majora's Mask answered; a powerful aura of Quintessence dropped from within the stationary moon in the sky. As it made contact with the staring mask's form, the mask itself began to quickly rise up in response to it, seemingly somehow entering the very moon itself.

"Link! This is bad!"

As the moon's eyes lit up chillingly, the listening young Hylian could only narrow his own back at the disappearing form of his new enemy.

"I know, Tatl...," he answered in a grit-toothed scowl. "I know...!"

"I... I SHALL CONSUME..."

Majora's Mask's new oppressive baritone thundered down to meet them; a hearkening to the Dark Interlopers of old.

And their declaration of war.

"CONSUME... EVERYTHING..."

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

As Majora's Mask spoke again, its new voice filled with a demonic filter, not unlike that of Kage Narumono's, the moon high above began to vibrate worryingly.

DROOM

In a sudden increase of mass and physical power, the moon restarted its rapid and powerful descent. Their arms already ready to give way, the Four Giants let loose squinting-eyed groans of sheer effort, their gargantuan forms about to buckle under the satanic pressure of Majora's Mask.

"L-Link! Enough! Go back! Go back!"

Tatl's anxiety-filled soprano echoed toward him, making him turn briefly to face her.

"The Song of Time, Link! The Song of Time!"

He chose not to answer, not vocally anyway; his cerulean-eyed gaze swung 'round to glare at the deep aura of demonic-like Aegir still hanging around the Skull Kid's form. Somehow able to sense his thoughts, Tatl's eyes widened before she soon narrowed them and shook her body vehemently; an answer in and of itself.

"N-No! No Link!" She resolutely denied him, tears falling from her face. "I'm not going in after that psychopath!"

"We have to Tatl!" Link barked back, his own eyes widened. He slowly wandered them over to the rumbling moon above them and the scowl it stared at them with. "If not us...," he began again, his tenor lowered to a mere whisper. "Then who?"

The words of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide rung true to his memory and his small and pointed ears.

"There is no-one... not even within the descendants of my clan that can approach the obscene power... of Majora's Mask."

Even while they're dead and buried the Dark Interlopers are still causing mass murder, the narrow-eyed Link thought dejectedly.

"We'll only have one shot at this..."

Tatl's fear-filled sentence came hurtling at him; something that he was able to at least register as he turned back to face her out of his hard-eyed thoughts.

"You realise this right?"

He nodded in firmly-faced frown. "Yeah," he answered, his frown very quickly upturning into the confident grin he was known for. "Besides... I've always played best when it counts for real."

In spite of the grand horrors they were about to face, and the urgency of the continent's imminent destruction, Tatl's anxious-filled frown soon found itself changing into an appreciative smile of her own. As the grinning-faced youth stepped forward into the darkened aura of Aegir, Tatl spoke her last sentence on earth.

"Don't ever change... Link."

~

"Hey... Kagami."

The listening Link's eyes widened awake and he swung his blonde-haired head around his surroundings.

Am I on the moon, he wondered.

No...

No this is my mind.

When he saw the far-off clearings of shallow-held water, he knew it to be true; sure enough, the source of the deepened baritone came from directly ahead of him. Standing ever in his cage was the glaring-faced form of Kage Narumono; physical manifestation of the holy Triforce's chaotic Aegir, the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai.

"What do you want?" The firmly-faced Link answered him in an irritated narrow of his cerulean-shaded eyes. "I'm busy."

"Stop being so fucking childish," the angry-eyed Kage cursed in response, his right eye shining a bright oppressive red. "Do you even realise what you're doing? What you're about to put us through?"

"Yeah...?" Link batted back half-curiously, rising up a straw-shaded eyebrow as he did. "Majora's Mask's about to annihilate Termina."

"So let it."

Link's eyes widened, genuinely surprised by the demonic being's words. Sure enough, Kage merely stared back at him from within his cell through the bars between them, fiery-crimson eyes glaring.

"What...?"

"Do you honestly think you even stand a chance against Majora's Mask?"

Kage's sudden and fiery response made the listening Link furrow his brow in a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement.

"You realise even if we don't stand a chance then-"

"There's no reason to believe that Majora's Mask will turn its eye to Hyrule... much less the world itself," Kage interrupted with, impolitely but with in a softened tone of his hardened demonic-like baritone. "Majora's Mask is a descendant of- nay... it is a Dark Interloper, forgotten and abandoned by time. One of your... 'forgotten ones'...," he continued, eyes narrowing. "It is an entity of pure unadulterated evil."

"Yeah," Link agreed with in a hardened nod. "Which means it will eventually turn on Hyrule!" He shot back, stepping forward to face his demonic second-side down. "And anyone else that stands against it."

"Kuh...!"

Catching an annoyed and frustrated look in Kage's eye, Link's own eyes narrowed in recognition and surprise.

"You're scared of it... aren't you?"

His query wasn't even a question; more of a statement of realisation. Regardless, Kage Narumono opted not to respond vocally; his growling scowl twitched in the face of his mirrored human side, unquenchable rage filling him. At last however, the demonic entity's head lowered and he glared his crimson-fiery eyes forward, re-opening his mouth.

"I should be. And so should you."

His statement, words from the very manifestation of the chaotic Aegir of the holy Triforce, shocked the listening Link; he could only widen his oceanic eyes in response.

"While Majora's Mask and I have the same dreams of destruction... I at least was contrived by nature... and can be reasoned with."

Link couldn't contest with that; he lowered his eyes in thought and, sure enough, he was right.

Kage Narumono, after all, was an entity born of the chaos that was the Triforce of Courage itself. Majora's Mask, on the other hand...

Link shuddered to think what depraved soul exists within the eldritch depths of Majora's Mask.

"Don't do this..."

Kage's quiet-voiced plea made him re-rise his head up to face the fiery-bodied form of himself, surprised.

"Majora's Mask will not only kill us... but subject us to far worse fates than mere death... the Sorcerer was right," the demonic entity claimed, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. "Not even the men within his clan can stand against this heretic blasphemy." He spat.

The former Kokiri couldn't help but grow the contemplative frown he listened with into a confidently-growing grin; his excitement raising at the prospect of a real challenge.

"Someone's gotta try," he shot back. "Might as well be me."

STOMP-CRACK-FRR

In raging response, the ground cracked and cried under the lava-like strength of Kage's boot; a simple stomp that would have broken at least two bones within his own body, let alone any future opponents. Link's cheery sociable grin dropped and a more serious frown adorned his facial features as he listened to Kage breathe heavily through his nose; another sign of his patient anger.

"It will kill us," he whispered in a hardened nod, near spitting the words with which he spoke. "Not even the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai can save us both."

"You seem so confident in-"

"YOUR FAITH! BRINGS DEATH!"

Link's eyebrows lifted and he even took a step back in sheer shock from the sudden desperation that Kage's rage-filled response gave; as his demonic baritone knocked noisily and echoed against the walls of his subconscious Link suddenly remembered that Kage's voice, even with its demonic filter, was simply a copy of his own.

It was easy to forget, even if staring at him was like staring at himself with fangs to match.

"Not unless..."

Kage's sentence re-beginning made the listening Link quirk another eyebrow up, curious and quizzical; Kage merely shook his fiery-shaded head in disarray, almost as if he were shooting down the very thing he was about to suggest.

"Not unless we can achieve perfect synchronisation...," he claimed in his slow shut-eyed scowl, shaking his head as he spoke morosely. "And reach the path to heaven."

"'Path to heaven'...," Link murmured out, eyes narrowed. "You mentioned that before, in Ikana, didn't you."

Kage re-rose his head up and frowned. "We are simply too young, too simple-minded," the demonic warrior claimed. "To reap the benefits of heaven's power... we would need to become a new entity entirely. I'm sure your Garo Master Yoshiyuki and that old hag Aki Kitamura told you of him... didn't they."

"'Him'? Who's 'him'? You're not making any-"

And suddenly, just like that, it all made sense; Link stopped himself mid-sentence and widened his oceanic eyes in shock as the puzzle pieces began to fit.

Kage Narumono was a physical manifestation of the holy Triforce but if I give in to the Shinzui, then I become something else.

Something else entirely, he thought.

Memories of the silver-haired, war-painted face he saw on murals in Rockvale Temple filled his mind.

It was just like Yoshiyuki Miyazaki said; Kage was the key and the link.

"The power of the 'Fierce Deity'," the listening demon spoke, his head tilted to the side in his hardened scowl. "It is our only way feasible to leave a battle with Majora's Mask alive and, believe me when I say this," he began again, his hellish-red eyes narrowing in the inflection of his sentence. "Between us both and Majora's Mask; only one of us will."

The reality of what Kage spoke of abruptly hit the listening Link like a ton of bricks; he near took another step back, near horrified.

This must be the point in time when I give in to Kage's influence and the Shinzui itself, Link thought in terrified wide-eyed realisation.

It was just like Yoshiyuki said.

"Whether you give in to its influence today, tomorrow or far into the future... it matters not..."

So what happens now?

Do I join with Kage to become the Fierce Deity and we annihilate whatever's inside Majora's Mask?

And what then?

Turn on the rest of Termina? Hyrule?

The world?

"No."

–

4

Kage's eyebrows shot up into his forehead, taken aback by his mirrored side's denial.

In further rejection, Link shook his lowly-held head as he began to slowly re-rise it, a hardened frown on his face.

"I made a decision after I helped Zelda to save our country," he began, brow furrowing as he spoke. "That I wouldn't rely on the Shinzui until I found Navi again."

Kage's patient frown soon mutated into the hateful scowl he was known for.

"You would kill us both...," he growled out in his narrow-eyed glower. "Just to prove a point...?"

"Nah."

His casual calm tone left an impression on the listening Kage; in response, the demon saw himself furrowing his own brow in light surprise and curiosity.

Link's grin returned to him; the cornerstone of his confidence evident on his young countenance. "Only one I'm killin' is him," the youth shot back, smirking on as he spoke. "Or at least puttin' him out of commission!" He added in a wide toothy grinning chuckle, leaning back as he rose his small hands to rest behind his head.

One of his many old habits.

"Kuh...," Kage began again, shaking his lava-shaded head, as if insulted by the boy's display of youth and innocence. "Dōshite son'nani... yōchi ni naru koto ga... dekimasu-ka..."

Link could only blink in quizzical ignorance as his second-side spoke the forgotten tongue of ancient Hylian.

Probably something insulting no doubt, he thought in a small smirk.

"Watch me, Kage," he began, his smirk slowly growing as his body began to vanish, his legs first. "Zelda didn't call me the 'Hero of Time'... for nothin'!"

As his words knocked noisily against the walls of his subconscious, his form at last vanished completely from view. Only his echoing tenor remained; the last reminder of his existence. Kage's hardened scowl twitched as he listened, re-opening his mouth when the voice of his second side at last dissipated.

"Kōun o...," he began, his fiery-bodied eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Anata wa sore ga hitsuyō ni narimasu..."

–

5

The sounds of birds singing and a far-off wind blowing made the young Hylian re-open his cerulean-eyed gaze and, sure enough, he was standing in a huge green field.

That's odd, he thought.

"Where am I? Shouldn't we be on the moon...?"

"It's... the moon... isn't it?"

Tatl's quiet-voiced frown made the listening Link turn his head up, quirking up a small smirk as he did.

Maybe she knew how to read minds, he thought.

"Sure hope she didn't read that conversation I had with Kage then..."

"But why is there a sun...?"

Sure enough, as she claimed, Link swung his head in the direction of the powerful glare; a sun's rays shone down on them in beautiful radiation.

"Maybe we're not in Termina anymore," the frowning Hero of Time claimed, lowering his arm as he turned his head to his front. Far ahead appeared to stand the only sight worth seeing; a large tree in the centre of the area situated atop a slight incline. "Maybe this is... the Void."

"'Void'...?" Tatl murmured out, swivelling her bulbous little form on him curiously. "You mean... that place people go to when they die?"

Link swung an amused grin on her, eliciting a rolling-eyed sigh.

"I hate you sometimes."

He chuckled. "Come on," he urged, pulling out the Bunny Hood to up his movement speed. "Let's go!"

Even as they approached, the pair's puzzlement and curiosity could only grow; dancing all around the tree in the centre appeared to be children, not much less younger than himself, all dressed with familiar masks.

Sure enough, they were the boss masks he had come to collect during his journey.

What's going on, the frowning Link wondered silently, his brow furrowing as he watched the children skip past him, almost as if without a care in the world.

"Ahhh... nice weather... isn't it?"

The youth swung his head 'round to face one of the four children dancing 'round the tree, eyebrows risen up in curiosity.

"Masks... you have... a lot...," the masked boy spoke, seemingly wearing what looked to be Odolwa's remains. "You, too... will you be a... mask salesman...?"

Link's brow lifted in sheer shock and surprise, horrified by the boy's words.

That's not possible, he thought.

But then surely the Happy Mask Salesman himself knows about this?

"Of course he does; why would he tell us?"

That man knows far too much, he added silently to himself, eyes narrowing at the boy staring back at him.

"Link... I think he wants our masks..."

"Yeah...," he answered, nodding his straw-haired head in slow response. "I figured..."

~

Having traversed through four dungeons, whether somehow fit within the same dimension or not, Tatl and Link managed to run through every single mask they had collected thus far with an exception to three.

The Deku Butler's son's spirit, Darmani's spirit and Mikau's spirit.

Funny how the masked children never asked for those, the grinning-faced thought to himself in a simple shake of his head.

At last, however, as he began to make the final approach to the tree in the centre of the field, he saw the sitting form of one last moon child.

A boy, much like the others, wearing Majora's Mask.

He sat in a simple seeming posture; with his small hands draped over his raised knees he cast his gaze out toward the far-off clearing before him, a seemingly lonely kind of look in his body language.

Was this Majora itself, the wondering Link thought to himself, eyes narrowing in scrutinisation.

"Or whatever the hell's possessing that mask."

"Everyone... has gone away... haven't they...?"

When the boy spoke, Link's eyes rose up half-expectantly, his nerves similarly shooting up in response. As he turned Majora's Mask's eerie-looking eyes to stare back into his own in a slow raise of his head, Link fought every urge to take a step back as if in defence or preparation.

"But you don't have any masks left to share... do you?" The nameless boy asked, pushing himself up to stand, a seeming frown in the tone of his tenor. "Well... let's do something else."

"Something else?" Link parroted, turning his head half-way away as if in anxiety.

"Yeah...," he spoke, staring straight into the youth's eyes. "Let's play good guys against bad guys... yeah... let's play that."

I don't like where this is going, the young Hylian thought in a worried twitch of his frown.

"Here... you're the bad guy... so you need this."

PING

In a surprising manoeuvre of unknown magic, an object materialised seemingly out of thin air ahead of the surprised Link. A tremendous sense of déjà vu washed over him when the bright light of the object fell into view at last; a mask stared back at him, slowly rotating in mid-air. Just as he remembered from the walls and murals of Rockvale Temple, it was the man's war-painted face he remembered so vividly.

It was Aki Kitamura's 'Fierce Deity'.

A kind of anxiety-filled foreboding filled the watching Link's body as he drew his eyes over the mask's form.

Even in looking at it, it somehow seemed to radiate darkness and divinity simultaneously.

A somewhat similar feeling to giving visage to the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide himself.

As Link very slowly outstretched his hands forward to accept the slow-hovering mask of sheer power, he watched it not without with a deep sense of suspicion and wariness.

"Are you ready?"

The boy's words echoed out amongst the walls in which they resided in as he stood to his feet, eyes watching him behind Majora's Mask menacingly.

"You're the bad guy... and when you're the bad guy, you just run," he claimed in his hardened tenor. "That's fine... right...?"

The standing Link glared back at the doubtful form of the boy before him, his breath coming out in firm and heavy exhales through his nose.

"Well...," he began again, his mask's eerie-looking eyes somehow widening as he spoke. "Shall we play...?"

–

6

"W-Where are we...?!"

His senses somewhat groggy, Link swung his eyes 'round his new surroundings and they very slowly began to come into their own; a new colourful arena rested before him, decorated only with what appeared to be odd kind of symbols resting on each wall facing him.

They were obviously for something but what, at the moment, he couldn't say.

And sitting directly ahead of them was the object of Termina's, and theirs by extension, suffering; Majora's Mask rested in what seemed to be a large indentation in the wall before them.

"Goddess only knows at this point Tatl...," Link at last answered his worried partner, eyes narrowing forward at the hanging mask before them. "It could honestly be in the Void for all we know."

SHHHIIIIING...

Almost as if in response to his words, a bright light shone from within the youth's centre; a gathering point for Aegir. He watched with half-eyed suspicion as the four remains slowly floated out from within him before turning their flight path toward the walls ahead of them.

Odolwa.

CHIK-UH

Gyorg.

CHIK-UH

Goht.

CHIK-UH

And, at last, Twinmold.

CHIK-UH

RUMBLE-RUMBLE...

In response to the four remains' having been put in their rightful places, the very form of Majora's Mask itself began to vibrate and rumble within its indentation. Link's oceanic-eyed gaze very slowly hovered over to watch it, a worried look in his eye.

CHIK-UH

The rumbling suddenly stopped and, as it did, its eyes eerily lit up; seemingly a registration of its newly-alive form.

CRACK-CRASH

The very wall itself broke apart, as if from mere contact with the mask, before the catalyst of evil itself hovered forward in a deep-sounding hum. Tentacles drooped down from its back, hairlike in nature, and gave the mask an even more demon-like feel to it. As Link stood down watching it, his heart racing, he knew he couldn't even dare to attempt to try to fight it; its Aegir much too potent and much too powerful.

"But I have to try."

~

MAJORA'S MASK

"It's coming!"

Having spun itself 'round in what seemed to be a spinning top manoeuvre, Majora's Mask opened with a simple enough assault; as its eerily life-like moving spikes twitched, so too did its hairlike tentacles shake around as if in ecstasy.

SWWWWWISH-FRT

"Agh...!"

Even as he attempted to jump aerially to his side, Majora's Mask's spikes managed to catch him in a nasty cut bound directly for his exposed left arm. As he landed, Link narrowed his cerulean eyes forward and dropped down to his knees. Pulling up his injured arm and his uninjured one he formed them in a defensive cross together, fists similarly clenched.

"What are you doing?!" Tatl's wide-eyed wail exclaimed, near echoing against the walls of the ancient battleground.

"Come on you son of a bitch..."

In a firm-eyed glare and low-voiced curse, he began to charge his Aegir into a visible aura-like shield that encompassed his body; a thick blue-shaded circular bulwark that offered more-than-satisfactory support. As Majora's Mask began to spin 'round the arena for a second flight, Link's brow furrowed as he watched, unmoving from his position. Almost as if to challenge the very kneeling form of its enemy, Majora's Mask widened its madly-spinning eyes as it came pelting full-force at him.

CRACKKKKKK

A gasp escaped the shocked young Hylian's lips when he watched the devious spirit's spikes stick strongly into the boy's man-made shield of Aegir. Almost immediately he saw its effects; it began to crack and crick, just like glass.

SMASH

And just like glass, it eventually smashed apart, leaving him completely defenceless.

SWISH-SLASH-SLLLLICE

"No, Link!"

The wide-eyed boy could only gasp out, oceanic eyes widened as Majora's Mask's spikes and snake-like tentacles savagely tore his body up, sending him grunting to his back face-up. It was only when he landed, however, that the watching Tatl learned an even more disturbing truth.

"H-Hey... Link! Get up!"

Sure enough, he was seemingly unable to stand again, his body shaking and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"What's it done to you?!" Tatl shrieked out urgently, hovering down to levitate hurriedly over his face. "Wake up!"

SWISH...

The sound of Majora's Mask's spinning echoed out a second time and, as it rotated wildly in mid-air, it came for one seemingly final pass to finish off its fallen opponent. Tatl's eyes widened beneath her small bulbous form up at it before she 'rounded her horror on her fallen partner.

"LINK! WAKE UP!"

SWWWWISH

CRACK

Surprising both the watching Tatl and the wide-eyed Majora's Mask itself, the boy's injured arm shot up to grasp at Majora's Mask's spikes, halting its flight indefinitely and immediately. As his fire-charged injured arm shook wildly in place, a signature of the great fortitude it took to even hold the assaulter's attack back, he very slowly re-rose his cut up face and head to glare back at the wide-eyed mask.

"Not this time...," the boy spoke, a familiar devil-like filter filling his usual tenor. "Woman or not..."

CRRRRRACK

Majora's Mask let out a low-toned groan as the youth's grip hardened up into a clawed one, near piercing its front into its back.

"The only good Interloper is a DEAD ONE!"

–

7

SLAM-FRRR-DROOM

In a savage and barbaric counter-attack, the newly reawakened Kage Narumono widened his fiery-crimson eyes as he dunked the similarly wide-eyed Majora's Mask against the ground beneath them, a meaty explosion of fire-style Aegir accompanying the ruthless engagement. Coated in the fire of the devil itself, Majora's Mask let out a pained and agonised groan as its body ricocheted ferociously against the ground around it, causing small craters from the sheer fierceness of the Shinzui.

Flying nearby and, having realised exactly what her partner had transformed into, Tatl opted in well-chosen faith to stay a considerable distance back, opting to watch from her safe perch instead.

As Kage widened his eyes and grunted he shot his body upwards in a hard-bodied pursuit, leaping high in the sky upwards to plummet down in a fire-coated final assault. Sensing his approach quickening, Majora's Mask quickly shifted to its side in evasion as Kage made contact with the ground, smashing his growling hellfire fist into the ground beneath him.

"GRNNNGH!"

SMASH-KERRRRASSSHHHH

Time slowed down agonisingly for the two fighters; as the powerful surface beneath Kage cried in agony from the barbaric chaos of the Shinzui, Majora's Mask counter-attacked in its evasive manoeuvre by extending forth its hair-like tentacles. Kage let out a whispering wide-eyed gasp as the tentacles connected with his host's boots and, sure enough, he was tossed suddenly and directly into the air.

As he flew through the wind, his assailant widened its eyes before focusing its similarly hellish-red-shaded Aegir into its centre for a follow-up assault; a beam of pure malevolent fire-charged Quintessence. Majora's Mask finished its charge, almost as quickly as it began, and let out a demonic soprano-toned howl as it fired forth the lava-bodied projectile.

Managing to surprise both the watching Tatl and Majora's Mask itself however, Kage recovered in mid-air with a wide-faced grin, limbs set to his far-off sides as he did. He rose up his left arm forward, back-facing first, and a powerful god-like Aegir of his own began to expeditiously power-up.

"Behold, the power of the Shinzui...," Kage began, a holy triangle lighting up in his host's left hand. "A power not meant for the FORGOTTEN!"

VZZZZZZZZ-FRRRRRRRRR

As Majora's Mask's beam of hellfire made contact with the divine-like shield of gold that encompassed Kage's levitating form, it very quickly found its assault being eaten up; indeed, even as it connected, it just as quickly began to disperse seemingly within the hovering youth's form. Kage laughed uproariously as the shield around his figure began to whine and pull itself in toward him, almost as if to join with him.

"Now DIE!"

As he outstretched all his limbs out forward in an abrupt showing, so too did the absorbed power and Aegir he stored within himself expel ahead in a powerful explosion of magic and Quintessence.

VWWWIP...

DROOM-DROOOM-DROOOOOOOOOM

In a meaty conclusion to the original engagement in which they were in, Kage managed to turn back Majora's Mask offensive in a disaster-like eruption that blew apart even the decorations atop the walls around them.

As before, it groaned in agony as it was sent careering back into the wall behind it.

CRACK-WHIIIINE...

CRACK-WHIIINE...

CRACK-WHIIIINE...

CRACK-WHIIINE...

In four similarly-sounding sharp shouts, the four boss remains all left their resting places, seemingly called to action by their master. The levitating Kage's grin soon faded in favour of a twitching-faced scowl; his hellfire eyes darted between each one, quickly working out the fastest way to ending them.

"Do you really think this can stop me?" The demonic will growled out disdainfully, casting his hateful-eyed glare on the recovering form of Majora's Mask.

As Odolwa's and Goht's remains very slowly began to hover toward his form, clearly readying to attack him with, Kage chose to relax his form and let his hands and legs rest at his sides limp. The watching Tatl could only wince, hopeful but not gambling.

SHIING

SHIING

As they inevitably fired two Aegir-charged projectiles toward Kage's form they passed through harmlessly somehow, eliciting a wide-eyed gasp from the watching guardian fairy.

Suddenly realising his current form was merely an after-image she swung her eyes 'round and, sure enough, there he was; his form re-appeared directly behind the pair of floating masks. Time slowed down for the warriors; as Kage's scowl very gradually ascended into the malevolent open-mouthed smirk he was known for, he pulled back both his arms and narrowed his eyes as he did.

SMMMMACK-CRRRRICK-CRACK

Kage laughed animalistically as he merely slapped his hands together in a savage and ruthless smash, catching and essentially killing both the floating Odolwa and Goht's remains. As their masks broke apart in numerous pieces the remaining boss masks floated toward their enemy in an attempt to ambush him.

As before, however, the Shinzui's enforcer was ready.

In a lightning-quick manoeuvre he widened his satanic-red eyes and reached back with his left arm, catching the wide-eyed Gyorg's head before he began to twist insanely in place.

"Omae no inochi...," he began speaking ancient Hylian, slowly swinging toward the horrified-eyed Twinmold. "Moraiukeru!"

CRACK-CRRRRRICK-SMASH-SMASH

Managing to completely shatter Twinmold's remains he ended his war-cry bellow by tossing Gyorg's near destroyed remains toward the still-recovering form of Majora's Mask.

GROAN...!

FRRR-CRACKLE-CRACKLE...

In a painful-looking finish indeed, Majora's Mask found its form very slowly hovering up toward the centre of the battle arena, its body almost completely covered in injuries and a burning fire that crackled noisily. Its hair-like tentacles very quickly ascended back into its body and, as they did, a sudden change made even the watching Kage Narumono lift his hellish-red eyebrows in surprise.

CHIK

A single leg of blasphemy and demon-like proportions abruptly jutted out from its right side.

CHIK

A second leg shot out, this time from its left.

CHIK-CHIK

Two arms of similarly disgusting and eldritch material dropped down from its top sides.

GLUP

Just as suddenly, a head of nightmarish measurements popped up; a single eerie-looking eye of dark-green, marked only by two horns by its sides.

It truly looked like something out of a horror-induced hallucination.

As it began move in an abrupt fashion, swinging its body from side-to-side, a new voice escaped its body; a kind of high-pitched tenor that didn't seem altogether human. As it knocked noisily against the walls, Kage very slowly dropped from the sky to the ground beneath him in a narrow-eyed glare.

"Hmph...," he muttered out, eyes slowly narrowing in his hard-faced scowl. "Awarena..."

~

MAJORA'S INCARNATION

In incredible bursts of speed, Majora's Incarnation managed to sprint around the battle arena with such velocity that it left after-images of itself behind in its wake. Kage watched it, slow and patient, as it began to cry out in what seemed to childish joy; even when it was seemingly engaged in battle, Majora's Mask would continue to surprise the watching audience.

Its legs very smoothly slid against the ground, one after the other, carrying it backward.

In any other situation the watching Tatl and Link would have laughed.

The glaring-faced Kage, however, was of a different breed; he huffed through his nose, his hellish-red eyes narrowing in scrutinisation and disappointment.

"Like a child...," he muttered out, shaking his fiery-haired head. "Awarena..."

Almost as if having somehow understood the ancient Hylian in which its opponent uttered out, Majora's Incarnation suddenly 'rounded on the demonic warrior and shrieked as it fired out a barrage of magical energy projectiles.

Kage glared back at them and used the power of the Shinzui itself to slide through the projectile barrage harmlessly, his body widened its stance, one of his burning eyes turning bright-blood-red. His right leg rose up at the knee and his arms crossed one another, fingers outstretched.

An ancient stance and signature of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide himself.

"Rikudoooo!" Kage began in a low-voiced murmur, quickly upturning into a wide-eyed war-scream. "OSATSU!"

As Kage's form rapidly approached Majora's Incarnation's a dull and dark cloak of anonymity descended down upon the two warriors; only the sound of Kage's thirty-strike assault and demonic-filtered scream echoed out from within. When the final attack made its connection light returned to arena and the scowling-faced form of Kage stood back-facing first, clenched arms resting at his sides and a kanji of ancient Hylian glowing hellish-red on his back.

As always, it read as: 'Destruction'.

"Messatsu..."

As the devil's words echoed out noisily against the battle arena's walls, Majora's Incarnation let out a blood-gurgling gasp, its huge form fallen to the ground.

In a pained shriek however, it quickly shot itself up to its feet, its one eye widened in agony. Shocked by its sudden revival, Kage Narumono swung his fire-haired head 'round in quizzical curiosity.

"How...?" He murmured out, narrowing a single eye in scrutinisation. "You should be exorcised...!"

Somehow choosing to defy Kage's expectations, Majora's Incarnation's form soon found itself slowly rumbling and vibrating, its heretic arms and legs very quickly growing in mass and muscle.

Just below the eye it wore as a head, however, a more suitable head this time poked out from underneath the mask's top; as it suddenly appeared it gave out a low-toned growl, something that would suit an eldritch horror taken straight out from a novel. With widened swirling eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, it looked every bit as horrifying as the watching Kage and Tatl had expected.

GROAN...

SHRIEK!

In a high-pitched echoing scream, Majora's Mask reinvigorated itself by revealing two more tentacles straight from its arms themselves, made seemingly of the same abominable material as its hair-like tentacles in its original form.

Here we go, the narrow-eyed Kage Narumono thought.

This is it.

"The Dark Interlopers true power."

–

8

MAJORA'S WRATH

Even as it shrieked in its high-pitched soprano, the watching Kage knew right then and there that the murals on Rockvale Temple were lying or, at the very least, not telling the whole story.

Whatever was inside Majora's Mask wasn't a man, or even a boy.

But a woman.

As Majora's Wrath shrieked a third time, it stabbed forward its right tentacle-like whip, presumably to catch the demonic warrior's form; he side-stepped effectively and, as he did, grunted as he shot down his left arm to catch the tentacle in his two handed grip. His enemy screamed and howled angrily, pulling at the tentacle but it didn't take much at all to sever his grip; with one extra tentacle with which to lash at, Majora's Wrath ruthlessly slashed at the wide-eyed Kage with its remaining left arm's whip.

SLASH-SLASH-SLICE

In a series of three assaults, one after the other and procured by its initial opening up, Majora's Wrath spun around in place acrobatically as it managed to make contact with its attacks. Kage grunted in physical agony as he was sent tumbling backward; he scowled and pushed up off the ground beneath him to somersault backward in air recovery, a newly-inflicted cut bleeding down his host's child-like cheek.

Even as he landed, the demonic warrior grunted a second time as he shot his body off to the side in an effort of evasion and space control, eyes watching his hated enemy carefully. When he liked the sizeable space he managed to create between the two, he pulled back his arms and readied his fire-style Aegir.

"Rgggh-AGH...! Shakunetsu!"

In his ancient Hylian-induced shout Kage pulled from deep within the Shinzui's power to shoot forward a lava-bodied sphere of fire itself, caked already in an aura of burning strength. In response, as it very quickly approached the standing Majora's Wrath, the mask's presence widened its eyes before it very acrobatically began to use its whips as if they were spinning tops.

SHRIEK-VWIPVWIPVWIPVWIP

A defensive technique but an effective one; as Kage's Shakunetsu Hadoken came into contact with the creature its whip-spin essentially managed to make the fireball dissipate.

"Grnnngh...," Kage growled out, half-worriedly and half-expectant. "Fine!"

As he leapt up into the air, his one fatal mistake, he executed the Ashura Senku technique a second time, widening his stance and gliding forward in mid-air presumably with which to attack. Majora's Wrath's eyes widened once more and it shrieked exuberantly as it immediately shot forward both its tentacles this time in pursuit.

SHRIEK...!

"Gurgh...!"

Kage's fiery-crimson eyes widened, this time in horror, for he had been anti-aired; Majora's Wrath screamed one last time as it firmly pulled its whips forward in a powerful yank, essentially careering his form forward like an arrow fired from a ballista.

CRASHHH

Kage's wide-eyed roar travelled with him, petering out almost immediately as his body smashed directly into Majora's Mask's initial resting place. He didn't have long to lick his wounds however, for the glaring-faced Majora's Wrath swung its form 'round and shrieked again as it swung one of its tentacles forward to grapple his body with.

VWIP

"Grugh...! No!"

Unable to move, even from the blitzing offence he was given, Kage's eyes began to limp from the pain and Majora's Wrath yanked his form out from under the rubble and wreckage. This time, however, it chose to use him as a mere rag-doll.

SHRIIIIIEK...!

DROOM-DROOM-DROOM-DROOM-DROOM

Kage coughed out blood from the sheer force and power with which Majora's Wrath's devastating counter-attack carried, his body smashing against the ceiling and the surface of the battle arena endlessly. When, at last Majora's Wrath seemed to finish, it merely shouted one last time as it tossed the devil aside as if he were a mere rat. Kage tumbled and sprawled across the floor covered in bruises, blood and all kinds of savage injuries. He gasped out with effort as he attempted to push himself up off the ground, barely managing to without shaking terribly from the exertion.

"E-Even the p-power of the Shinzui... isn't e-enough..."

"Kage!"

His near-limp eyes widened and he shakily turned his head in the soprano-toned voice's direction. His eyesight began to become blotchy and wavy, his consciousness fading in and out from sheer agony.

"Use the mask! That mask he gave you!"

Even as Tatl's urgently-called claims came toward him, Kage's lava-shaded eyebrows lifted in surprise.

I forgot about that, he thought.

Even as the Fierce Deity's Mask itself tumbled out from his inventory and clacked down onto the ground, the face of the war-painted god of destruction stared back at him; a possible ending for the Hero of Time.

"Y-Yes...," Kage mouthed out dreamily, his eyes lowering as if he were about to fall asleep. "The p-path... to heaven..."

His eyes at last rolled to the back of his head and he dropped down to the ground face up, his consciousness lost. As he did, the mask lying on the ground flipped upwards into the sky and descended down to meet him, perfectly landing on his fallen shut-eyed face. Majora's Wrath watched with child-like curiosity before shrieking once as it shot forward both its tentacle-like whips forward to attack with, presumably hoping to kill its younger and smaller opponent before the Fierce Deity's Mask even connected.

It was, however unlucky for it, unsuccessful.

It was only when an incredibly potent aura of Aegir suddenly encircled the demonic warrior's body that Majora's Wrath gasped, eyes widened as it watched him rise slowly up into the air, his human host's arms and legs splayed out as if still unconscious. The deep-purple shaded aura that encapsulated his form roared out like powerfully-studded fire itself and, as it did, the aura eventually exploded into a massive firework-charged blast that covered the entire arena.

Majora's Wrath shrieked but this time in shock and surprise; as it shot its arms up to block the incredible light that filled the battle arena, it eventually lowered them as the light slowly dissipated.

A new form stood before it; an adult man, dressed in peculiar yet familiar-looking armour. Silver plates rested across his torso, decorated with what looked like a single triangle on the left plate and a crescent moon on the right. A similarly silver-shaded tunic was placed under it, matching the powerful-looking silver gauntlets he carried on his broad and chunky arms.

His boots, though remaining the same as his adult counterpart in Hyrule's ruined future, clashed well with his other flashy attire. And, of course, resting upon his face was the noticeable and memorable blue and red face-paint, suggesting a connection to godlike divinity.

Resting across his back was an indescribably gargantuan two-handed sword; a seemingly similarly silver-shaded sword that came down in twists as if a double helix.

Just like the double helix that Yoshiyuki Miyazaki once spoke of.

The newly reinvigorated Link stood in his new form, casting his pupil-less eyes down on his open-palmed arms, almost as if to regard his new power.

"So...," he spoke, his voice a familiar baritone; the same tone as in his adulthood. "This is the 'path to heaven'..."

Majora's Wrath, completely unamused, shrieked once more as it tossed forward one of its whips to assault him with.

~

HARBINGER OF THE HERO OF TIME'S DESTINY

THE FIERCE DEITY

Link's ghost-like eyes shot up from his earlier examination and, as the whip very quickly began to approach him, he reached out with one of his armoured hands.

GRIP

Majora's Wrath widened its eyes and growled contrastingly lowly; a deep contradiction to its earlier woman-like howling. Offering very little effort in his counter-attack, Link merely watched his enemy closely from across the arena before twisting the whip's material 'round his arm further, almost as if to bring the wide-eyed Majora's Wrath in even further.

It could only watch in horrified shock before it chose to use its other tentacle with which to support its fallen one.

SWISH

GRIP

Shocking the watching mask even further, the firmly-frowning Fierce Deity somehow utilised his occupied hand to grapple at the second whip, successfully catching both within his titan-like grasp. Majora's Wrath struggled terribly to move but, in spite of its best efforts, it couldn't even seem to make a dent; indeed, the Fierce Deity merely narrowed his divine-like eyes as he seemingly pressed down firmly on his enemy's tentacle-like appendages.

CRACKKKKK

SHRIIIIIEK...!

Majora's Wrath gave vent to an otherworldly blood-curdling scream of terror and agony, even dropping to its knees from the pain.

"Tenchi no hedatari-o-mikiwame rarenu to...," the Fierce Deity began in ancient Hylian, much like his former counterpart, Kage. "Wa awarenari..."

The listening Tatl, shock beyond her, could barely translate each word; it was an even older form of ancient Hylian than Kage was used to speaking but she liked to think she got the basic gist of what he said.

'I shall grind beneath my heel... all that exists.'

Opting not to rely on the Ashura Senku as his fiery counterpart did, the Fierce Deity merely chose to move so quickly he left behind an after-image of himself behind. Majora's Wrath swung its devil-like head up from its earlier injury and widened its eyes, darting them 'round in quick and frantic search; it was only when it felt a divine-like powerful cerulean-shaded Aegir behind it that it swivelled its body 'round to prepare.

But, unfortunately for it, it was just far too late to react.

SWISH-VZZZ...

A single disc of pure eldritch Aegir was enough to nearly end the engagement completely and enough to down Majora's Wrath a second time; a round disc of light-blue Quintessence collided with Majora's Wrath's form, completely caking it in the brightly-blue shade of power. In response it screamed a horrific scream indeed; a cacophonous howl that saw the very weakened walls themselves near break from the absurd level of physical and spiritual agony it endured.

It was all the watching Tatl could do but shut her eyes and attempt to cover her ears, truly disturbed and not just by the unending blood-lust within her partner's new ghost-like eyes...

But the incredible control he wielded with it.

Indeed unlike the primally-powerful Kage Narumono, this nameless Fierce Deity not only boasted far more might, (if that was even possible) it also was a lot more reserved.

Even as she re-opened her eyes to watch the near godlike figure plant his boot squarely in Majora's Wrath's back, sending their foe sprawling and shrieking to the floor, she couldn't help but find some sense of righteousness in the chaotic Aegir that once held sway over him.

He's still in there, she thought.

"Maybe he really is controlling his actions this time."

As Majora's Wrath scrambled to its muscled yet weakened legs, it called out in its high-pitched persona as it whipped at the air; in response a spinning spiked top materialised from its tentacle, whirring noisily as it spun 'round endlessly. Although it looked similar to any basic Blade Trap, even complete in its own singular form, it contained one unsettling difference; an eerie-looking eye in its centre.

Always open and always staring.

In a second spinning shriek, Majora's Wrath managed to make another spinning spike and then one more. The ungodly horror that was Majora's Wrath swung one of its tentacles and pointed it directly at the standing Fierce Deity, not in attack, but in an angry-voiced order.

SHRIEK...!

Reacting to their creator's demand, the trio of spinning spikes shot along the ground in pursuit, eyes eerily staring at their foe as they did. Although the watching Tatl wanted to warn her partner of their sheer number, and of course of the near divine-like power they probably possessed, she knew better.

Whatever Link had become now was divine in and of itself.

Kage was right, she thought, as she watched the narrow-eyed deity-like figure spin once forward in his counter-attack, both palms outstretched and caked with a deep-purple shade of Aegir.

This was Kage's 'path to heaven'.

CRRRRINK-CRINKCRINK

SMMMMMASSSHHHHH...

As the Fierce Deity's gauntleted palms struck the spinning spikes in assault, one that resembled Kage's Ashura Senku technique, they almost immediately spit up and shattered into irreversible pieces. The eyes, even as eerie as they were, rolled to the back of the spinning spikes' heads, almost as if in sheer shock and agony at their opponent's plateau of godlike might.

Majora's Wrath, raging at its opponent's apparent superiority, chose to madly shriek as it unleashed an endless barrage and swipes and slashes with its whips.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

Even as he approached, the Fierce Deity kept his ghost-like eyes narrowed, effortlessly knocking back each strike as they drew near with his mere back-hand.

"Incredible..." The watching Tatl murmured out, mesmerised.

The difference was as clear as day; the ungodly level of Aegir that Majora's Mask alone possessed, while completely infecting Link and near killing him, was mere child's play to this oni-like existence

When the nameless Deity slowly began to approach, Majora's Wrath's eyes widened and it did something drastic; as it swung its body 'round in one last wide-eyed roundhouse kick, the Fierce Deity grappled at it, surprising not just the watching Tatl but the shocked Majora's Wrath as well.

"Oh...!"

In Tatl's startled-eyed stare, she watched her partner break not just his enemy's leg but its very will to fight back.

CRRRRRACK-SHHHHRRIIIIIIIEK...!

As Majora's Wrath dropped to the ground on one knee, eyes widened as before, it very slowly re-rose its head to stare up at its foe; the Fierce Deity widened his own eyes as he at last drew the gargantuan great-sword resting on his back. Following up on his counter-attack he grunted once as he held it overhead before suddenly plunging it down on Majora's Wrath's defenceless form.

CRACK-SSSQUELCH-SHRRRRIIIIEK...!

Even in its intense otherworldly agony, Majora's Wrath was still hanging onto consciousness; an incredible feat that saw no repose from its watching foe. As the double-helix great-sword's huge form was stuck through the mask's body in a savage run-through, not only did it stop it from fleeing, but it left it open for one final assault.

The Fierce Deity at last widened his eyes and they lit up at last, his arms rose and dropped; one to the sky and one to the lower side in perfect symmetrical posture.

"ISSHUN SENGEKI!"

As with Kage's 'Rikudo Osatsu' technique, an eerie darkness plunged down on the battle arena almost as if to prevent any prying eyes from watching. Only two were privy to it; the Fierce Deity himself and his woe-begotten victim.

In a brutal series of thirty-strike attacks light at last returned to the arena and, as it did, the Fierce Deity stood in a hardened stance; his arms remained at his side, fingers clenched together, his legs held similarly apart. His silver-haired head cast its glare to the ceiling, eyes narrowed as he re-opened his eyes, his last offence finished. The ancient Hylian kanji character that lit up on his back, however, was a word that separated him from his earlier devil-like form.

'Heaven'.

"Messatsu..."

In one final screech of agony, Majora's Wrath began to circle its head 'round in similar-faced anguish, its whips swishing in a deep-toned echo as it did.

VWIP

Suddenly, and quietly as well, Majora's Wrath finally breathed its last; it swung its body to have its head and body face the ceiling, the rest of its limbs remaining limp at its sides as it did. The battle arena, and everything in it, began to rumble violently; a tremor that rocked the core of its body to its very foundations. The wide-eyed Tatl and the glaring-faced Fierce Deity could only watch as the bright-blue light of the Fierce Deity's Shinzui began to wash over and even overtake Majora's Wrath's body completely.

The centuries-old monster, at last put down, gave out one final gasp of agony as it dissipated into the chaotic-divine fire of the Shinzui.


	26. Epilogue: A Continent Saved

Epilogue: A Continent Saved  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, this is just a Fanfiction.  
Featured Music: "Ballad of the Goddess" - The Legend of Zelda: 25th Anniversary CD. Chapter Briefing.  
"Ending Credits" - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Orchestrations CD. Scene 2.

\--

In a dreamlike confrontation, fit only for the gods of this world, the Hero of Time at last accomplished what he set out to do.

Upon his initial meeting with the godlike figure in the very first cycle, the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide himself, even he doubted the storybook strength of Link. However, in the divine clash between the Hero of Time and Majora's Mask, he triumphs though not without digging deep... deeper than he ever has in his two-generation lifespan. Just as the Happy Mask Salesman and Kage Narumono warned him of, Majora's Mask's very source of strength itself was heresy indeed; even when it made contact with the blonde boy it infected and near killed him on touch.

When Kage himself re-awakens in order to protect his host, as expected, his powerful command over the Shinzui-et-Sanmiitai, although primal and animalistic, is more than adequate to force Majora's Mask to progress to its final form; 'Majora's Wrath'.

It is here that Kage's chaotic powers of the Shinzui begin to peter out; the source of the Dark Interlopers' very might prove simply too much for the demonic will. It is thanks to Link's loyal and trustworthy partner Tatl, however, that Kage and Link still breathes; when she urgently calls him to don the 'Fierce Deity's Mask', an incredible and mystifying treasure the moon children bestowed upon him, he does so.

And the results are indescribable.

Numerous times Link and Kage's philosophies clashed, and sometimes brutally so, but never on this one principle; to evolve their powers beyond human means and to cross over into something else, something supernatural.

Kage Narumono's 'Path to Heaven'.

It is only when wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask that the unsettling predictions of Yoshiyuki Miyazaki and Aki Kitamura come true; Link adopts an adult form, much like his counterpart from the ruined future in which he came from, and the absurd force in which he comes with. Just as the murals in Rockvale and Kage predict, the power of the Fierce Deity is absolute; indeed, even the horrifying eldritch might that Majora's Mask once boasted is mere child's play to the Shinzui's evolution and, as it is eventually whittled down to nothing, Termina can at last breathe a well-earned sigh of relief.

The Hero of Time's work, however... is far from over.

\--

Scene 1

DAWN OF A NEW DAY

NEIGGGHH

"Aah! He's awake!"

The sound of early-morning birds chattered overhead alongside the echo of the light breeze that graced the pounding migraine that remained constant in his head. Vaguely aware of the floating forms of Tatl and Tael hanging above him and the echo of his ever constant-companion Epona behind him, Link groaned as he shook his head, a small hand resting on it in light nursing. The sound of his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield clinked and clunked noisily on his back; an echo that worsened his pounding headache.

The grassy green field beneath him and noticeable landmarks littered throughout told him he was in Termina Field.

I must have been ejected down from that damn moon, he thought.

"Urgh... my aching head...," he moaned out, eyes scrunched shut from the piercing strength of the bright sunlight that threatened to put him back under. The newly reawakened Link chanced a tired-blue eye open to face his partner as he re-opened his mouth to speak to her. "How is...?"

The smiling Tatl and Tael swung their bulbous little bodies to their left and, sure enough, as the frowning Link traced their gaze there was the subject of conversation he was about to bring up.

Skull Kid himself, alive and well.

He stood not far from their current position, staring directly up at what seemed to be some interesting sight in the sky. The frowning-faced Hero of Time traced his own gaze and, just as he had half-expected, one of the Four Giants themselves towered over them in a gentle-looking smile.

"Y-You guys... hadn't... forgotten about me...?"

MOAN...

In reply, the giant's low and affable response gave the correct indication to their feelings. Even as he watched from his spot in the field, Link got the right feel from the quiet interaction.

"Y-You still... thought of me as a friend?"

Skull Kid's words, spoken in a light break, could only make the watching Link lightly frown in pity.

It was easy to forget how much suffering he had caused over countless time-cycles.

As the nameless Skull Kid lowered his mask-less face, his body shaking from the shame he suffered, Tatl and Tael floated over to join him seemingly friends once more.

DROOM-DROOM

MOOOOAN-MOAN-MOAN-MOAN-MOAN-MOOOOAN...!

In the six recognisable calls, the Four Giants slowly returned to their respective corners of the continent, their work at last completed. Only the sound of their gargantuan footfalls echoed around the remaining fated four.

In spite of all the trouble he had been put through by the nameless Skull Kid, Link couldn't help but grow a small smile on his face as he watched him from afar.

"Did... did you save me?"

At last the Skull Kid turned to face him, his body clacking like wood as he did. He turned again however, this time in the direction of one of the Four Giants.

"I thought they didn't want to be friends with me...," he admitted, a saddened frown on his face. "But... they hadn't forgotten about me," he chuckled this time, his frown soon upturning into a satisfied smile. "Friends... are a nice thing to have... heh-heh..."

The little chortle he gave at the end of his sentence was an achievement; something the listening Link couldn't help but near laugh at himself. He nodded in approving, smiling widely as he did. It was only when the Skull Kid turned to face him, however, that his frown re-appeared in a curious exchange.

"Could you be my friend too?" He asked in a similarly quizzical wooden click of his head. As he stepped slowly forward, the watching Epona behind him couldn't help but whinny loudly, perhaps not quite fully trusting of the Skull Kid yet.

Oddly enough, perhaps fitting to his strange and child-like nature, the Skull Kid leaned forward and sniffed at the standing Link. The young Hylian's frown twitched and he near took a step back in surprise but held himself back to avoid offending the eternally-young boy.

"Ah-ha!" He laughed. "You have the same smell as that fairy kid that taught me that song in the woods!"

"The... Lost Woods?"

Surprised by his conversation's partner's memory, Skull Kid widened his beady little eyes and dropped his smile, nodding.

"Saria's Song...," Link chuckled, briefly shutting his oceanic eyes in melancholic recollection. "And... Navi..."

"Was that your fairy friend?"

"Yeah...," he answered, re-opening his eyes as he watched the grassy ground beneath them before soon re-raising them to confront the curious-faced Skull Kid. "Yeah; that was her name."

The Skull Kid at last returned the smile and re-opened his mouth. "Callio."

Link couldn't help but blink in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"My name, silly," Skull Kid laughed in response, throwing his wooden head back as he did, almost as if the youth had told the funniest joke of the century. Link's frown soon switched into a listening smile. "I know, I know! Let's do something together now that we're friends!"

\--

"Ah... so the evil has left the mask after all..."

Link's nerves shot up on end, along with the hairs on the back of his neck, and he darted his blonde-haired head 'round to his sharp-right spy on the source of the baritone speaking. Sure enough, just as he remembered him, it was the Happy Mask Salesman himself standing not too far from them.

Majora's Mask remained in his grip, now seemingly completely docile.

"Well, now...," he began again, re-raising his auburn-haired head to face the pair with. "I finally have it back."

Link chose not to speak to the man, oceanic eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. The words of the Sorcerer of the Divine Divide's words rung clearly within his ears.

"And beware the mask man... although he will help you... he is not to be trusted."

"Since I am in the midst of my travels..."

In the sickeningly-sweet and shut-eyed smile he usually brandished, the Happy Mask Salesman bent forward as always in his dutiful signature of respect, a light chuckle upon his baritone.

"I must bid you farewell."

Only the sound of the early-morning birds chirping and tweeting nearby could be heard; the glaring-faced Link watched him carefully as he strode on casually toward them and the Skull Kid, seemingly feeling completely responsible and guilty for his earlier mugging, chose to lower his head as he passed.

It was only when he began to approach the two children that he cast his shut-eyed smiling gaze down on the shaking form of the Skull Kid below him.

"Ah... but there is one thing...," the man began ominously, his form towering over the wincing Skull Kid. Callio rose up his wooden head in a slow and deliberate cringe, unsure how to react. "Perhaps you should... pay... for your transgression..." The man spoke, his toothy grin widening and his eyes narrowing even further at the inflection in his eerie sentence.

GRIP

The Happy Mask Salesman blinked and swung his auburn-haired head 'round only to find the glaring-faced Link gripping him by the arm, with some amount of force laden into it.

It was a short, simple and sweet-enough warning.

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence between the watching five; as the narrow-eyed Link mixed his gaze with the Happy Mask Man's eventually one would cave.

Thankfully for the children, it was the Happy Mask Man.

He regained his smile and cheery tone before turning back to eye the Skull Kid below him.

"I suppose you've paid enough for one time cycle... isn't that right?" He spoke this time with a tone laced in rhetoric and ambiguity. Even the listening Callio could only blink back at him in curiosity, unable to make sense of his cryptic words.

The listening Link and Tatl knew, however, and their suspicion of the man only grew tenfold.

"Please at least remember to respect your elders next time you have a foolish thought of assaulting someone, hm?" The man smiled in a veiled tone of goodwill, raising his hands to rest at his side; gestures in his speech. As the listening Callio nodded furiously, hoping very well to be done with the conversation, the Happy Mask Man chuckled and turned to walk off.

It was only when he stopped, suddenly, to about-turn again to face the two children that Link's nerves shot up on edge again.

"Shouldn't you be returning home as well?"

His question, though just as before in its veiled sense of altruism and generosity, was definitely spoken with an otherwise intention.

"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow," he claimed in his wide-toothed grin. "However... that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever, or merely a short time, that is up to you."

Link opted not to take his cerulean-shaded eyes off the man, wholly suspicious and all.

"But, my, you certainly have managed to make quite a number of people happy..." The Happy Mask Salesman claimed, pulling back into his large pack hanging on his back. The watching young Hylian held back a wide-eyed gasp when he caught the object within his assaulter's hands.

The Bomber's Notebook.

How the hell did he get that from me, he thought.

Did he take it when I reached for him?

But how?

"All these masks you gained are filled with happiness...," he smiled on. "This is truly a good happiness..."

When is he giving me that back, the scowling-faced Link wondered silently.

SWISH

As the man simply tossed the notebook up into the air toward him, the young Hero of Time's eyes widened as he scrambled to reach up and catch it. Managing to paw at it before it hit the grassy deck beneath him, he breathed out a light sigh of relief.

Thank Farore I didn't have to fight him for it, he thought.

The man doesn't look like much... but appearances and eyes can always be deceived.

"I am sure your happiness has not ended yet either... Hero of Time."

Link's hardened oceanic-eyed gaze was called back up to meet his own, narrowed as they did.

"Or your misery either..."

In his last sentence, he rose up his head and re-opened his eyes lightly to glare down and frown at the youth ominously; an unsettling look indeed. Link's breathing began to hasten to match the quick beating of his heart but, thankfully, the Happy Mask Salesman at last chose to regrow the eternal smirk on his face before about-turning one last time to walk off.

Even when he somehow disappeared completely from common view, and even the watching Link's, the aura of disturbing discontent remained powerful in the air around them.

"Well... at least we finally got what we were after, huh."

Tatl's high-pitched soprano, so familiar to his ears, was one he managed to savour; at least until now. He cast his regained light smile up to face her, his cheer gradually returning to him.

"So I guess... this is where you and I part ways... isn't it?"

The realisation of what she said, though it was a long time coming, couldn't help but make the listening Link's smile falter somewhat.

"You know... it was... kind of fun," she claimed, a forced smile within the tone of her voice. "I guess you really were your country's Hero of Time... huh."

He could always appreciate his ego being stroked; the youth couldn't help but smirk lowly, eyes shut briefly as he shrugged wordlessly in response.

A fairly restrained gesture for the showy and flamboyant nature of the former Kokiri.

"Well... it's almost time for the carnival to begin," Tatl continued on, a kind of saddened smile in the tone of her soprano. "So, why don't you just... go?"

He couldn't help but frown in response, half-surprised by her request.

"I mean you're still looking for... her right?"

Realising he was indeed looking for his missing guardian fairy, his eyebrows rose up in surprise.

Yeah, she's right, he thought.

I still can't control the Shinzui; not completely anyway.

"But I don't wanna go just yet..."

He fought his urges, swallowed a load of saliva and nodded before stepping over to the trilling Epona. He smiled as he briefly petted his constant-companion before reaching up to step atop her. It was only when he was riding atop her, however, that he turned to cast a smile on the floating Tatl next to him. The sun cast its rays on his face as he did; a kind of angelic look about him.

"Thanks, Tatl...," he nodded in her direction; a sign of respect in spite of all the child-like teasing and arguing they had experienced together. "For everything."

In response, the little guardian fairy couldn't help but to swing her small and bulbous form to the side, almost as if to avoid his cerulean-eyed gaze.

Link laughed very softly through his nose and, gifting the smiling Tael and Callio one last nod, he very lightly urged Epona forward and she took off hurriedly, perhaps as impatient as her owner was.

"Link!"

The sound of Tatl's sudden and hasty exclamation was lost to the wind; not even the grinning-faced Hero of Time heard her, his stance wide as he rode toward the sun.

"... Thank you..."

Tael, sensing his big sister's sudden melancholy, hovered closer toward her to share his body heat with her.

It was something she appreciated, as the sound of the Carnival of Time's fireworks echoed out around them all.

–

2

"Right there... yeah! No! That's not how he looked!"

"It is, actually... no, good job Callio."

Tatl's soft tone made the listening Skull Kid cast his appreciative smile in her direction before swiftly pulling a childish face and blowing a raspberry in the frowning Tael's face to his top right. The watching Tatl let another smile grace her complexion as she took in the visage of the drawing that her companion had drawn, not just for her, but for their new trusted companion.

Drawn with what seemed to be some kind of Deku Stick, eight forms stood illustrated before them all, all waving. Two gigantic figures stood in the distance behind the four main forms on one side and two on other.

Obviously the Four Giants.

Standing on the right was a wooden form; one that was instantly recognisable as the Skull Kid himself, standing side-on with a wide-looking grin on his face and a hand in the air to wave toward the watcher. Hovering overhead appeared to be the two guardian fairies that ever accompanied him; Tatl and Tael themselves, drawn roughly across the hardwood stump.

A similarly-smiling form stood beside him, however; the main attraction the forest denizens had been working on so tirelessly.

A taller boy stood next to Skull Kid, an even wider grin across his face; something that came across as overconfident even. With a similar wave to his companion his Kokiri Tunic, belt and other such equipment hung on him as recognisably as ever, right down even to his characteristics; the curtained blonde hair on his head and the long green hat he wore so well.

"It's just like he said...," Tatl smiled, a red tint to her normal milky-shaded light. "'A parting need not last forever...," she reiterated. "Whether that parting be for a short time, or forever, that is up to you'," she claimed, her smile slowly widening. "We'll see you again sometime... Link."


End file.
